To the Darkest of Nights We Go
by RinoaDestiny
Summary: [Dystopian AU] When O.R.O.C.H.I. succeeds in turning the world into hell, two rebel factions rise against it in Osaka, Japan, where the real counter-fight begins. The Sacred Treasures Team and the Southtown group go against it. However, the stakes soon rise sharply and victory may come with high costs. (UPDATED - Chapter 63)
1. Chapter 1 - Team KKY

**To the Darkest of Nights We Go**

 **~Dystopian AU ~**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Written By: RinoaDestiny_

 _King of Fighters, Chizuru Kagura, Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Rock Howard, and Joe Higashi all belong to SNK_

* * *

"Murasaki, this is Kaen."

"Copy that. Patching you into the comms with the South Towners."

"They're here?"

"Not within the vicinity. Watch your back."

"You too, Murasaki. Kagami, she there with you?"

"You need to ask?" A telltale scoff. "Patching you in, Kaen."

The communications link went through and although there was static, Kyo was able to hear voices. Then a man's voice – a very familiar one – broke in clear through the audio fuzz.

"Yo, Kaen. Wolf here."

"Hear you loud and clear, Wolf. Rest of your group with you?"

"Yeah. Blue's here along with Wings, Belt, Fan, and Hermit."

"Never understood why he chose that name. Must've given Fan some panic."

"Yeah, well, you know him."

"So what's the scoop, Wolf? Murasaki patched me in, so it must be urgent."

A moment's pause from the other end of the line. "O.R.O.C.H.I.'s on the move, Kaen. Don't know what they're up to this time. You, Murasaki, and Kagami need to be careful."

"We've been aware of that from the beginning."

"Then get more aware. We wouldn't have been stuck here last year during our vacation if O.R.O.C.H.I. hadn't declared martial law and sealed Japan from the rest of the world. What's left of it."

Kyo studied his surroundings – the small window in the barebones, almost gray room that emitted a faint bit of pale sunlight – and told himself to finish this conversation quickly. He wasn't within the safety of the KKY headquarters and Yagami was correct. He needed to watch his back – O.R.O.C.H.I. was always watching and their private military companies hired on their terms did exacting patrols by proxy. Flames, martial arts, all the fighting prowess they had couldn't stand up to a barrage of bullets or overwhelming firepower via other weapons.

People had died when O.R.O.C.H.I. first seized power.

Some of them had been fellow tournament contestants. Family. Friends. Loved ones.

Shingo Yabuki was sequestered with his parents, which was a relief but Kyo hadn't been able to see them or get in contact with them since O.R.O.C.H.I. took over and eliminated half of humanity within the year. Yuki had died and he'd been learning the ropes, trying to survive, living with Chizuru Kagura and Iori Yagami in hellish conditions since Osaka became a warzone. Yagami, who initially balked and hated the idea of being in close proximity with him, eventually got accustomed to it and turned out to have a knack for their communications technology. That left Kagura-san as their _de facto_ leader and Kyo himself as liaison and point man.

Somehow, he'd never seen himself in this position or fulfilling it so well.

"So O.R.O.C.H.I.'s moving into its second phase? Do I have that right, Wolf?"

"Something like that. Which is why you guys need to be careful. Your elimination's the one thing O.R.O.C.H.I. wants."

"Not according to Murasaki. He thinks they're trying to turn him."

"You believe that, Kaen?"

"Why wouldn't I? He's always had something in common with them."

"You think he'd turn?"

Kyo scoffed, echoing his rival's earlier reaction. "Doubt it. He hates them even more than us."

"Well, you be careful out there."

"You and the rest of the gang, Wolf. Keep yourselves out of this if you can."

"Like hell we will. You need help, we are in."

"Thanks, Wolf."

"No problemo, Kaen. Okay, Wings – we are out."

The conversation ended. Kyo pocketed his communications equipment, did a quick scan of the bleak surroundings again and left, sticking to the shadows. So far, they'd managed to avoid any big confrontations with the O.R.O.C.H.I. hired mercs and even small skirmishes were best left alone by not engaging at all in the first place.

He touched the firearm by his hip, a sign of how things had changed.

Destination was KKY headquarters now, with the few food supplies he'd been able to find. This was why he was out in the first place today. Weapon runs were Yagami's thing but their last run was about two weeks ago. Food was more important in the long run besides ammo stashes and replenishments of usable guns and knives.

He still remembered the day Kagura-san, Yagami, and he raided a JSDF armory in the initial wake of the chaos, pilfering whatever they could carry. Kagura-san had seen part of the future in her mirror and told them that they couldn't rely only on their pyrokinetic powers for the fight ahead.

The look he and Yagami had exchanged was mutual.

He still felt the aftershocks of that mute horror today – a full year after their world, as he knew it, plunged into hell.

Dotonbori was rife with patrols, so Kyo avoided going out into the open there. The famous canal had been strewn with bodies before – the water turning red – making the once-thriving tourist attraction a place of horror. It was a dangerous place to be in but Dotonbori and Shinsaibashi had supplies in abundance, which was why they agreed to go there for food and necessities.

Making it back – the KKY headquarters was located north of the Chuo ward – was a risky endeavor. One false move, one mistake and there mightn't be a second chance.

But Kyo hadn't become a fighter by chance and there was no way in hell that a militarized O.R.O.C.H.I. was going to cut him down. So he navigated Dotonbori and Shinsaibashi by foot, used to moving stealthily by now and headed northward towards the place he now called home.

Kagura-san had done her groundwork beforehand, carving out their emergency residence before Osaka fell into flame and ruin. Nestled inconspicuously beneath the now flattened remains of a residential apartment complex was a tiny bunker full of rations – stolen from the JSDF – electronics equipment, futons, and the few luxuries they'd managed to find to keep them sane.

Iori had lost his guitar during the initial chaos. Knowing how important it was for his fellow fighter, Kyo had found and brought back a MP3 player loaded with music – some of it jazz – during one of his earlier runs and given it to the redhead. His rival, in turn, reciprocated by making sure that Kyo's next gun was the best of the lot and had also scrounged in a wrecked jewelry shop for the remains of a locket so that Kyo had a place to put the only picture he had left of Yuki.

He remembered tearing up at that. Yagami had turned away and let him mourn.

Regardless to say, from that day on, both he and Yagami had no problem seeing eye-to-eye and working together on their common goal against O.R.O.C.H.I. Kagura-san hadn't needed to worry about them fighting each other or causing trouble.

If they fought, it was to keep themselves in shape and to retain their muscle memory and martial arts skills.

If they bickered, that was how they always communicated. It was commonplace by now.

Kyo reached his destination, stooping beneath the buckled and overarching steel beam that covered their whereabouts and slapped the comms panel to the entrance. "Kaen reporting. Reflection to the fire."

"Fire to the shadows. Confirmed."

He heard the entrance unlock and opened it. It was more of a trapdoor, which meant a descent downward via ladder. Slinging the bag of food over his shoulder, Kyo descended one rung at a time, making sure he had a firm foothold before proceeding to the next rung below. Overhead, the trapdoor shut and locked – Yagami's doing – as he continued downward. As he moved, he mulled in his head what Bogard told him and thought about how he was to convey the message to his teammates.

If O.R.O.C.H.I. was entering into the second phase of whatever dastardly plan they had, Team KKY was going to be in for a hard fight ahead. Because O.R.O.C.H.I. would spare nothing, would send all their generals and the odds against them would be nothing short of astronomically unfair.

They might even die. Could lose.

But they hadn't quit. Wouldn't stop until they couldn't fight anymore.

So when Kyo finally made it to the bottom and strode through the meandering corridors until he hit the war room, he was ready to break the news to them. But not before he smiled, seeing them light up – Yagami's reaction more subdued than Kagura-san's joy – at his safe return, relief evident on both their faces.

"Oi, Yagami. Kagura-san, I'm back."

"Glad you made it home safe, Kusanagi-san."

"What did the South Towners tell you?" Iori putting his electronics devices aside, rising to his feet. His rival and brother-in-arms, as far as Kyo was concerned at this point. "Bogard sounded worried."

That took the smile off his face. Kyo felt himself become serious, his brows furrowing and the muscles of his face setting. Handing the bag of food to Chizuru, who sat at her tiny desk watching him, he stepped over to where Yagami was and leaned against his table. "About that. Yagami, you might want to sit down for this."

* * *

 **Comments/Notes** : So I'm officially insane, lol. This is my third long fic but I began to get this dystopian AU in my head this afternoon and after I started hearing the code names in my mind, I ran with it. So here we are. The KoF universe in a grim dystopic world, controlled by Orochi (now O.R.O.C.H.I.) with the renamed Sacred Treasures team and the Southtown team joining the fight against it. It will go dark at times and I can't guarantee anyone's safety in this story.

 *** JSDF** is the Japanese Self-Defense Forces (Japan's current military).

So here's the breakdown with both teams (now rebel fighting factions against the common enemy):

 **(1) Team KKY (Kagura, Kusanagi, Yagami)**

 **~Code names in the field:**

 ***Kaen (ancient Japanese for "flame" or "fire") – Kyo Kusanagi**

 ***Murasaki (Japanese for "purple") – Iori Yagami**

 ***Kagami (Japanese for "mirror") – Chizuru Kagura**

 **(2) South Towners**

 **~Code names in the field:**

 ***Wolf – Terry Bogard**

 ***Blue – Mary Ryan**

 ***Wings – Rock Howard**

 ***Belt – Joe Higashi (after his championship belt)**

 ***Fan – Mai Shiranui (after the fan she uses in battle)**

 ***Hermit – Andy Bogard (due to his serious martial artist personality)**

Chapter 2 will focus on the South Towners. The chapters will alternate between Team KKY and the South Towners, since they both have a part in this war ahead.


	2. Chapter 2 - South Towners

**To the Darkest of Nights We Go**

 **~Dystopian AU ~**

 **Chapter 2**

 _Written By: RinoaDestiny_

 _King of Fighters, Chizuru Kagura, Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Rock Howard, and Joe Higashi all belong to SNK_

* * *

"Okay, Wings – we are out."

Rock cut the communications link immediately and monitored the signals around him before turning his electronics devices off. Since everyone in their group was safely hidden in their base of operations, he decided to err on the side of caution and remove any signs of their whereabouts. Electronic signals could tip them off to O.R.O.C.H.I. and the last thing they needed was for them to launch a surprise attack, which would effectively end in slaughter.

"Dad, is Team KKY in trouble?"

His adoptive dad, Terry, removed his headset, stretched, and looked at him. "They might be, if they don't move quickly. O.R.O.C.H.I. doesn't usually take prisoners and those three are the main thrust of this resistance. You might not know this, Rock but they were major headaches for Orochi back in the day. Now that Orochi's militarized, it's no different."

"What was that about one of them turning?"

"You remember Iori Yagami, kid? Tall Japanese guy, red hair, kinda scary?"

"Yeah."

"Well, he's Murasaki. Yeah, the same one who communicates with you before we get patched over into communication with them. Apparently, he thinks O.R.O.C.H.I.'s still trying to get him onto their side."

"Will he?"

His dad shook his head, blond hair sweeping the broad edges of his shoulders. "Kusanagi doesn't think so. If he believes that, then I'll go by his word."

"Dad?" he asked, leaving his station to stand alongside Terry, "if O.R.O.C.H.I. finds them…"

"If that happens, they're gone. It's only three of them, Rock. And O.R.O.C.H.I. has firepower on their side now. What do you think one well-executed ambush will do?"

Rock swallowed. They'd been stuck in Osaka for about a year now since martial law barred them from getting home, and he'd seen enough bloodshed to last him a lifetime. He knew what bullets from military-grade guns did to a human body and the thought of Kyo Kusanagi, Chizuru Kagura, and Iori Yagami succumbing to those injuries was terrifying. There was also the fact that all three of them were so young. Kyo and Iori were just a few years older than him and Chizuru couldn't have been much older.

He wondered what they felt, knowing that it was their responsibility to face the lethal threat that was O.R.O.C.H.I. It would've been different if it was just fist-to-fist, power-to-power. His dad said as much. But now, against men in tactical gear, against patrols that swept the streets, against the ever-present danger of starvation and thirst and cabin fever, and Rock had no idea how the three of them had been able to hold out for so long.

"Dad, about Murasaki…"

"Yagami, you mean?"

"Yeah. He sounds…different. I know you said he's scary and all but when I've spoken to him, he's very calm."

"War changes people. Times like these change people. He's probably doing his best to help his teammates. If he's worried, he won't let you know, Rock."

"Kusanagi?"

"He wants us to stay out of this. I told him we have his back if they need it."

"Will they?"

"Hope not." His dad turned, trying to hide the worried expression on his face. "It's just that they're too few. We got lucky that it's six of us. Gives us a bit more mobility."

"They're pinned down, aren't they?"

"They are, kid, and I think they know it."

Rock tried to imagine that and couldn't even wrap his head around the sheer terror the three must've felt, understanding their situation. Terry had mentioned that O.R.O.C.H.I. was on the move, which meant things were going to happen soon. How soon was anyone's guess but O.R.O.C.H.I. struck hard and fast without warning. They'd seen this in action – were fortunate to have not been recipients of such drastic measures – and the end results were usually bloody. People died when O.R.O.C.H.I. advanced.

Team KKY wouldn't be any different.

"Come on, kid. Let's go check on the others. Know they were around earlier but we got busy, yeah?"

He followed Terry out of the communications room, grateful to take his mind off the fates of the three Sacred Treasures. Like his dad said, there were six of them. That had made their lives easier in ways Rock no longer took for granted.

Sure, they were stuck in Ikuno ward – Mai had pointed that out last year when they found themselves held hostage here by unforeseen circumstances – but with six of them, they were able to spread themselves out in different roles. It went without saying that his dad was their leader; Rock was comfortable with the technology (so he became communications); Mary being an experienced private detective was a natural at reconnaissance and had looped Andy in to help. That left Mai and Joe doing supply runs, scrounging for food, medical supplies, water, clothing, or even electronic gadgets. With how quickly they dirtied their clothing without the luxuries of a washer or dryer, Mai and Joe's cautious treks out became necessary and constant.

The younger man knew his dad and Andy always worried whenever Mary or Mai ventured out. That was when Rock manned the comms, keeping track of "Blue" and "Fan", checking in on their statuses. There was always a risk – O.R.O.C.H.I. patrolled far and wide – yet, they needed food and necessities.

That made him think about Team KKY again. If Yagami was comms like he was, then who else did supply runs, intel, and reconnaissance in their group? Kagura was probably the leader, from what he'd gleaned from his dad before. So that meant Kusanagi did all the above? Wasn't that risky as hell?

Wouldn't it be safer for two of them to go out? Have back-up at least?

But there were only three of them. That was the problem.

Rock had no idea he looked so serious until Mary stepped alongside him. "Rock, why the long face? Hope Terry wasn't telling you bad jokes again."

"No." He could be honest with his dad's girlfriend. "Just worried about KKY."

"They doing okay?"

"I think. But Dad's concerned for them. Thinks if they don't do something quick, O.R.O.C.H.I. will get them first."

"I'm sure they can handle themselves, Rock. This isn't their first time round the park dealing with his ilk."

"But –"

"Besides, you're too young to look so down. Cheer up."

Rock wanted to. Seriously. But he supposed the trauma from seeing the violence in the past year and the full weight of the knowledge of three people not much older than him (weren't they in their twenties?) going through harder circumstances burdened him. It could've been worse, though. Terry – Dad – got him through the worst of the bloodshed; Mary was there – here now – to lend an ear; Andy was serious but thoughtful; Mai was bubbly exactly when they needed it – he heard her giggling in the distance, and Joe was funny, trying to pick everyone's spirits up. With his youth, Rock knew he gave the adults around him a brighter perspective when it was easy to get lost in heavy responsibilities.

He sighed. Well, maybe he could smile.

"That's better." Mary beamed at him, her own smile illuminating her face and lending a sparkle to her eyes. "Why don't we join Andy, Joe, and Mai?"

"What are they up to now?"

"Having some food. You hungry, Rock?"

He shrugged.

"Hey, kid...Mary talking your ear off?" His dad winked as he and Mary approached the tiny side room they reserved as their kitchen-dining quarters. His dad's girlfriend playfully feinted swatting him, which made Terry chuckle. His dad's laughter made him feel secure. In a world that was uncertain and had gone to hell in a handbasket, the presence of these adults comforted Rock.

That included the trio sitting around the tiny wobbly table snacking on junk food.

"Hey, kid! Come! Join us!"

That was Joe. If Rock had been younger, he'd have called the Muay Thai fighter Mr. Higashi to be polite. Being around the older man, though, had bred familiarity.

"Andy! Not fair! Give that back!"

That was Mai, now pouting. Rock had learned, despite his shyness, not to underestimate her because of her pretty face, nice figure (she had found a way to make a large shirt work in her favor), and coquettish behavior. When she needed to fight, Mai knew how to pack a punch; Rock had opportunities to witness this before their opposition became deadly.

"That was mine, Mai. Look – there's another cake in the bag."

"But I saw it first. You can at least share."

"Ahhh…"

That was Andy, his dad's brother. Rock supposed calling him "Uncle" would've been appropriate but it just didn't seem to fit. "Uncle Andy" sounded too stuffy and as serious as Andy Bogard was, Rock felt "Uncle" was for a man much older than him. Other than the fact that his antics with his girlfriend Mai were sometimes cute (sometimes embarrassing), Andy was also a fervent practitioner of the martial arts and he and Terry would often spar.

Rock liked seeing those moments.

With the six of them, it was like one big happy family.

"Come on, Rock!" Dad calling him. "Here, catch!"

He reached out, grabbed the wrapped package, and knew it was a Japanese pastry inside. He hoped the filling was good – maybe it was red bean or _matcha_. Mai would probably know.

"Thanks, Dad!"

Terry gave him a thumbs up. Grinned and winked again.

Next to him, Mary laughed.

Rock opened the package, joined the others, and dug in.

He wondered if Team KKY had moments like these.

He wished them the best. Hoped that kept them safe.


	3. Chapter 3 - Team KKY

**To the Darkest of Nights We Go**

 **~Dystopian AU ~**

 **Chapter 3**

 _Written By: RinoaDestiny_

 _King of Fighters, Chizuru Kagura, Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Rock Howard, and Joe Higashi all belong to SNK_

* * *

Iori was very quiet.

Kyo found him in their meager sleeping quarters – more of an open closet next to the war room – sitting on his undone futon, arms curled above his knees and back against the wall. Keeping silent, he joined his rival, sitting down across from him. There wasn't much room and they often slept back to back but they've made peace with that now after adjusting to more important matters beyond their pettiness.

When people died – people you knew – you tended to let things like that go.

The other man glanced at him, expression deliberately flat. Only those who knew Iori well could read him and Kyo had years of practice doing so. Meeting that indecipherable look, he knew to discern further into the other man's eyes, where Iori kept his true emotions hidden. Under that gaze was fear and once Kyo saw it, he realized why the other had quickly left after he shared his thoughts.

Even now, after a full year's worth of trust, Iori Yagami didn't like being seen as vulnerable. There were some things about people that never changed, even during a crisis. Even after they've been as close as a brother to you, putting aside common rivalry to jointly face the looming possibility of death at the hands of a god and his minions – all because they needed to take that god and his minions down. They had no idea of what the next day would bring. Each day could be their last.

Even so, even knowing that, Kyo understood that Iori, of all people, was afraid.

So he said nothing. Waited for the other man to speak.

It sometimes took a while. Iori wasn't the most vocal of people – an irony considering his role now – but there were times when the other couldn't help but talk. Sitting here now, watching his rival come to terms with the news divulged, Kyo knew this was such a time.

So, he waited.

Next door, in the war room, he heard Kagura-san's fingers clacking away at the keyboard. Their leader was hard at work, using whatever information he'd gotten from the South Towners, trying to figure out their next method of attack, retreat, or strategy. Kyo had wanted to hang around, discuss his thoughts with her but Yagami's absence worried him.

So here he was.

When Iori spoke, his voice was almost inaudible and Kyo strained to hear him. "You realize we're all going to die, right?"

Kyo had thought the same coming back. On this, he and Yagami agreed. Hearing it from him, though, drove home just how serious this turn of events was. O.R.O.C.H.I. moved fast; Team KKY didn't know their current movements, didn't know when exactly they would strike. Phase 2 could mean several things, but elimination of the other half of humanity was a given. Which left only one other stark possibility: the total annihilation of anyone standing in their way, no matter how small. Because no matter which way they looked at it, Team KKY – the Sacred Treasures – had always been a thorn in their side. Had undone their plans.

Fastest way to guarantee O.R.O.C.H.I. won this time?

It didn't take them long to draw the conclusion. The war room had been quiet, eerily so.

"We're going to die, Kusanagi. They might even be on their way right now."

Iori _was_ frightened. Kyo registered the usage of his surname, which Yagami only did during times of great anxiety, stress, rage, or fear. It was one of his tells. Hearing the redhead saying the words he did brought goosebumps on Kyo's arms, made the hairs rise. He shivered, bringing his arms in closer to his body, as though rejecting the manifestation of his own emotions.

"Don't say that."

"What if it's true? What if tonight's our last?"

"You don't know that, Yagami."

"Neither do you. Can you honestly tell me we'll be okay, Kyo?"

With that, the conversation turned. What had initially irritated Kyo back in 1995 – that seemed so long ago, so removed – about Yagami using his given name was now something he listened for. When Iori did that now, it meant that he trusted him, was allowing further discussion on something that bothered him. He hadn't caught onto it at first but their first real brush with death middle of last year brought that to his attention. It was a pattern he noticed afterward, whenever Yagami needed a sounding board or just to vent.

"I can't."

"You see? Bogard brought us bad news. What are we to do about it?"

"Kagura-san's planning. You hear her, right?"

"Of course I do. What are _we_ to do about it?"

"I'm thinking, Yagami."

"Think away, Kyo. Next thing you know, O.R.O.C.H.I.'s gonna kick down our door, drag us away, and kill us. That's if they don't have other plans for us."

So this was what was running through Yagami's head. Scary things to consider. Kyo pulled at his sleeves – the shirt was a bit small – while continuing to observe his brother-in-arms. Now that they were talking, the fear was evident (another sign of trust) in not only Iori's tone of voice but also his expression, which was no longer kept flat. The T-shirt his rival wore was tight across the arms (had to be tight around the chest and back), which meant the other man had given the larger shirt to him. The thin cotton was grimy, going gray and wrinkles meant Yagami slept in it, having nothing else to wear.

It had also been a few days since they had their last shower – if Osaka rained – which meant they both probably no longer noticed that their odor was off. Yagami's hair was slick against his face; Kyo felt he could use a wash as well. Chizuru, the only woman among them, got priority if the chance arose. While they might be suffering together, both he and Yagami had a sense of decency and wouldn't allow their leader to undergo such voluntary deprivations.

They were still human, after all, and with that came humanity.

Iori looked at him, opened his mouth, and then closed it.

"What?"

"Nothing."

If there was one thing Kyo had learned living in close proximity with Iori Yagami, it was that the word "nothing" coming from Iori usually meant something. All he needed to do was prod. He didn't push with Yagami – that just got him to clam up further.

"You looked like you wanted to say something."

"You're not going to like it."

"What is it?"

"Kyo, there's one last run I need to make."

"But I just finished my run. You finished yours two weeks ago. What do you need to make this run –"

"I have to make it. There's something we need."

"Yagami, not with O.R.O.C.H.I. on the move. You crazy?"

"It's necessary."

"What could be so necessary that you'd –"

"What? You prefer we wait around for O.R.O.C.H.I. to come? Sit here, twiddle our thumbs, and wait? Is that it, Kyo?"

"I just don't get –"

"Then don't. Trust me – we need it."

"Enough for you to risk yourself? We ain't asking you to do this, Yagami."

His rival leaned forward, reminding Kyo that even now, the other fighter had presence. Arena or no, the taller man was a force to be reckoned with. "I ain't asking you. I'll let Kagura know."

"Yagami, don't be stupid."

"We can't stay here, Kyo. We've been lucky so far. But you said it yourself – O.R.O.C.H.I. moving into their next phase will mobilize the generals. We can't wait for them to come to us."

"We can't fight them on their terrain, either."

"That's why I'm saying we need to leave."

"Go where?"

"Join the South Towners. They have six people, Kyo. Six! That's better odds than us sitting here waiting for the axe to fall."

"I don't want them to get involved –"

"They already are!" Iori's voice rose; the redhead glared at him, more out of frustration than animosity. "They got in contact with us first last year. Remember? Bogard and that daring pack of his? Somehow, they got a hold of our signal. That Howard kid got through clear to me – nearly made me fumble the controls."

"I remember. You thought O.R.O.C.H.I. had found us. Until the kid spoke."

"Then Bogard came in and we suddenly knew we weren't alone."

"We aren't alone, Yagami."

"So why are we sitting here, talking as though O.R.O.C.H.I.'s not going to send us a general or three knocking down our door?"

"Because –"

That made Iori stand, a sudden movement full of pure agitation. Kyo stood in response, watching Iori carefully. "Kyo, you realize why it took a full damn year before this…this news hit? It took O.R.O.C.H.I. a full year to get their generals back. It was just the PMCs before this."

"Yagami –"

"We're talking about the fucking Heavenly Kings! If they send all four at us, at once –"

"Yagami –"

"We had enough trouble taking down Goenitz! Hell, you remember Nanakase, Shermie, and Chris? If they're back, too –"

"But Chris is Orochi –"

"Who the fuck knows what that bastard can do? Didn't expect him to get a fucking military together. Did you?"

"Yagami, listen to me. It's three of us. We can take four."

"What if they bring their guns, Kyo? What if there are snipers out there, machine guns, artillery rounds? You think we'd survive that? I ain't bulletproof, Kyo and neither are you. Or Kagura."

"So you want us to pack up and leave? Just like that?"

"Wasn't that what I was saying, Kyo? So I need to do my run. You need to let me. You and Kagura both."

The prospect of his rival – more like his _brother_ (Kyo found himself amending that quickly in his head) – heading out alone into the field just when their greatest enemy was on the move terrified him. Sure, he could man the comms, have Kagura-san help but that meant Iori was outside by himself. If anything happened, they wouldn't be able to assist. Chuo ward contained the heavily militarized compounds in inner Shinsaibashi and that was always an active threat.

"Reconsider, Yagami."

"Can't. Not on this."

With that, Iori left, obviously heading for the war room. Kyo followed him, tension and concern radiating from him; if he had an aura, he was sure Kagura-san sensed it, since she stopped whatever she was doing and gave them both even stares. They hadn't been quiet – not once they started shouting – and with them being essentially next door, nothing they said was secret.

"Yagami-san, this run. Is it really that critical?"

"I wouldn't insist if it wasn't."

"And your plan about joining the South Towners…"

"On that, Kagura-san, I disagree with him. Why should we drag them into our fight?"

"He has a point, though. They joined first. They could've stopped making contact afterwards, once they knew."

"But they didn't," Iori said next to him, standing rigid and straight. His body language alarmed Kyo. He was being too insistent on this, which meant Yagami was scared stiff and he was rarely wrong with that innate instinct of his. "Which means they want to join the fight."

"Kusanagi-san, when you spoke to Bogard-san, did he say anything about this?"

Terry had and Kyo wanted to lie but he couldn't withhold that from his teammates. Not since he'd been asked directly by their leader. "I told them to stay out of it if they could. Bogard didn't want to."

"So they _do_ want to join. Were you trying to slip that by us, Kyo?"

"It's not their fight. It's ours, Yagami."

Chizuru looked at him and then turned her attention to the other man. Something in her face stilled, as if coming to a decision. Kyo waited, nervous. Next to him, Iori shifted his weight, also giving off pangs of anxiety. The prim young woman sitting before them – hair cropped shorter, held back by a stretch band and dressed in the cleanest shirt Kyo was able to find for her – reached out, took the headset that was a part of Iori's equipment, and handed it to his rival.

"Yagami-san, contact the South Towners tomorrow morning. Let them know to look out for us. Get their location and the ward they're in. We didn't ask before, but we need the information now."

"And the run? Is that permitted, Kagura?"

"You said it's important."

"It is."

"We'll be keeping tabs on you, Yagami-san. How soon are you making this run?"

Kyo saw the tall redhead grip his headset, as if transmitting his thoughts into it via osmosis. There was a slight pause as the other man considered. "Two days from now. I'll head out around noon."

"You'll be back shortly, I take it?"

"It's not far."

"Kusanagi-san, I'll need you to assist me on communications that day. Can you do that?"

"I can."

"Yagami-san, if you need to make any preparations beforehand, do it tomorrow."

Iori nodded.

"Kusanagi-san, take a breath. We'll be fine."

Kyo tried to but couldn't shake the sense that something was terribly wrong. Eyeing his rival, he noticed Yagami glance down, handling the headset with gentle care. Everything was in motion – Team KKY – but so was O.R.O.C.H.I.'s.

It all depended on who moved first.

* * *

 **Comments** : So I'm putting my other two long fics on hold until I finish this one. It just wants out. I'm gonna let it.


	4. Chapter 4 - South Towners

**To the Darkest of Nights We Go**

 **~Dystopian AU ~**

 **Chapter 4**

 _Written By: RinoaDestiny_

 _King of Fighters, Chizuru Kagura, Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Rock Howard, and Joe Higashi all belong to SNK_

* * *

"Hey, kid…is that an incoming signal?"

Rock heard the voice over the line and immediately gave it access. "It's Murasaki from Team KKY. You want this on speaker or over your headset, Wolf?" When he was live on the comms, it was critical that he stuck to their code names. One slip of their actual names and someone could die. Rock didn't want that on his conscience. Last year, when he somehow found Team KKY's signal, he discovered that Kagura, Kusanagi, and Yagami were already using their own code names. His dad explained that with Chizuru Kagura in charge, it was unlikely for the Sacred Treasures to miss that important little detail.

It'd kept them alive so far, right?

"Wings, put this live. I want the others to hear."

Murasaki – Iori Yagami – spoke, voice low and serious. "Am I on?"

"You're in, Murasaki. We hear you."

There was a slight pause, as though the man over the other end was considering something. "We've decided to throw our lot in with you."

"So you'll be joining us? Is that right, Murasaki?"

"Yeah. Kagami's coming in. Give her a minute."

Rock knew what Yagami was doing – it was like how he brought Terry into each conversation, if needed. Often times, it was. Leader-to-leader talks were important, leaving him and Yagami often listening in to the discussions. They'd had quite a few since last year. Each time, his dad asked Team KKY if they wanted to unite, to present a stronger front against O.R.O.C.H.I. Each time prior, Team KKY gently turned down the offer, stating that they didn't want to bring them into their fight. Kaen – Kyo Kusanagi – had been the most strident about this; apparently, the Kusanagi heir decided that the poor Americans didn't deserve to get dragged into an ancestral destiny that went back to untold centuries for the three clans involved.

To Rock, it seemed a lonely destiny and a hard one.

He was, therefore, quite glad to hear that Team KKY would be joining them. They'd be safer this way, he knew. Better than being by themselves, pinned down and with O.R.O.C.H.I. roaming, seeking out pockets of resistance.

Nine was better than six, which was better than three.

"Kagami here. Is Wolf there?"

"Wolf here, Kagami. Nice talking to you again. So I hear from Murasaki that you'd be joining us? About time, you know."

"Situations occur, Wolf. You should know and understand that."

"Oh, I do. But I also don't turn down help from allies if I can help it. You talk Kaen into this? He's been against this from the start."

"Yes, we found out. Your news made us reconsider."

"Glad to hear that. How soon will you be moving out?"

"Sometime tomorrow. Murasaki has something to do first, so we'll be heading over after that. You can give Murasaki the details – he's fairly good at remembering the facts and applying them."

"I think that's the best compliment he's ever gotten."

Rock noticed that Iori Yagami remained silent. Maybe he was just paying attention to the conversation or didn't like being in the spotlight. Kagami – Chizuru Kagura – laughed over the line, the sound merry and bright. Out of the three, she seemed the most optimistic (at least from what Rock figured from their voices) and he wanted to meet her. He'd heard so much about her from his dad but by the time he joined the tournament, she was no longer in action.

"Murasaki, don't scowl. Wolf's just being nice."

"You wanted to know location, Kagami."

"Of course. Wolf, anything else you want or need to discuss?"

"I know it's harder for you but we've been monitoring troop movements. O.R.O.C.H.I. is more active now. You guys be careful on your way here."

"Noted, Wolf and thank you. Murasaki can assist from here."

"We'll be seeing you."

"Hopefully soon. This is Kagami. I'm out."

With that, Iori Yagami was back in. "Murasaki here. Wolf, we need to know where you are. Ward and a landmark, if it still exists."

"Kagami's right, you know. You have a good head on your shoulders."

"Cut the flattery. You know where we are?"

Rock shifted in his seat and watched as Terry frowned. "No. You've never mentioned it before. Where are you guys?"

"You know Chuo?"

"Isn't that where –"

"Yeah. Not the best spot to be. You?"

"According to Fan, we're in Ikuno."

A sigh from over the speakers. "Shit. That's…"

"We know. Used to be a walk in the park. Not anymore."

"Do you have any landmarks still standing?"

"There's a hospital."

"You lucky bastards." Iori's tone was dry. "Makes it easier, though. I take it you have scouts?"

"Yeah. I'll let them know to watch out for you guys. There's a belt of patrols right before you hit Ikuno itself. You'll need help to get past them."

"Noted. I'll relay the news to Kagami and Kaen."

"Murasaki, give my best regards to Kaen. I know he's concerned about us but we're more concerned about you guys. Wings here was just asking the other day. Must be because he's young – got more in common with you three."

Silence over the line. Rock readjusted his headset, waiting to see how Yagami would respond.

A quiet chuckle. "We try not to think about that."

"About what?"

"Being young. It's a difficulty we don't need." The voice over the speakers sounded melancholy, as if the person behind it was suddenly reminded of his mortality. "How many days does it take to get to Ikuno?"

"From Chuo? About three with all the patrols, barricades, and checkpoints. That's if you're going the long way 'round."

"Thought so. Wolf, I'll pass your regards to Kaen. Tell Wings not to worry. We're not that easy to kill."

That gave Rock hope. It was tomorrow, wasn't it? In three days, maybe four, they'd greet Team KKY at their doorstep, bring them in, and then together, take the fight to O.R.O.C.H.I. They still might not win but they sure had a better chance at it.

"He's right here if you want to tell him yourself."

"He heard me, then. Wings, Wolf – take care of yourselves."

"You too, you stubborn son-of-bitches."

Rock heard Iori laugh; it was rare when that happened. "This is Murasaki. I'm out."

The communications link closed. Rock tested the equipment that Andy and Mary needed later this afternoon – reconnaissance was even more important now – handed them to Terry, checked the signals, and closed the speaker. He heard his dad approaching the others, talking to them, discussing about the most recent turn of events. Getting everyone clued in on their new guests – Team KKY (the Sacred Treasures) – who should be arriving in just a few days.

Yagami had said that they were hard to kill.

Rock hoped so. Fervently.

He wanted to meet all of them. Badly.

* * *

 **Notes** : So I checked the walking distance from Chuo ward to Ikuno ward in Osaka. Apparently, going off Google Maps, it only takes about an hour tops. Just to show how fucked up the situation is now that it takes three days to cross the same distance by foot. Team KKY can try going into Naniwa ward just west of Chuo ward, but that will still give them trouble. Let's just say when O.R.O.C.H.I. militarized, it destroyed a lot of infrastructure going after its enemies in the initial slaughter.


	5. Chapter 5 - Team KKY

**To the Darkest of Nights We Go**

 **~Dystopian AU ~**

 **Chapter 5**

 _Written By: RinoaDestiny_

 _King of Fighters, Chizuru Kagura, Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Rock Howard, and Joe Higashi all belong to SNK_

* * *

"Murasaki, where are you?"

"You know the city hall? The one that's somehow still standing? There."

"It's been ten minutes. Get your stuff and haul ass back. You're making me nervous."

"I'll be back soon. Just gotta get…" The voice over the line dropped and then picked back up within a few seconds. "Always knew these would come in handy."

"Well, get them and get back."

"Murasaki, this is Kagami. What's the situation out there?"

"It's quiet. No patrols."

Kyo, who was manning communications with Chizuru in tow, shot her a look. That sounded odd. There were always patrols around – even as far north where they were. Occasionally, they would go elsewhere but with Bogard's news that O.R.O.C.H.I.'s activity and troop movements had intensified, he'd expected Yagami to see them and hide. But no sight of patrols, of soldiers, of any militant activity at all?

That set his alarms off.

"Murasaki, drop whatever you're doing and get the hell out of there."

"Kaen?" Iori had heard the intensity in his voice. "What's –"

"Can't explain. It's a hunch. Get out of there now."

There was a sound; it reminded Kyo of crumbling walls. He twitched, uncertain what Yagami was seeing and hearing in the decrepit city hall. He knew the place, had gone there once and booked it out of there, not liking the leveled open plain it was in. Once, it had been surrounded by multiple buildings but O.R.O.C.H.I. had flattened those while murdering civilians and politicians.

The streets had run red with blood.

So had the waters of the river next to it. He'd heard the stories, had not seen it himself.

"What was that?"

"Some masonry."

"Get out of there. Something's not right."

"Murasaki," Chizuru leaning over his shoulder, as though she could reach out to their teammate beyond the confines of the bunker, "is anyone else there besides you?"

"No. I'm leaving. Found what I need."

"No soldiers?"

"None." A slight pause. "Kagami, is something –"

"If Kaen's sensing it, you need to leave."

"Get the hell back here, you bastard," Kyo said, clenching his fists. He was wound up tight, picturing in his mind Iori all alone in that abandoned shell of a building, glass and rubble strewn at his feet. Just because it was vast didn't mean it wasn't dangerous. Buildings confined, even large ones like that. No soldiers? That meant something else entirely, and he wasn't sure what.

There was another sound – this time, much louder. It didn't sound like broken wreckage falling off ruins. It also wasn't glass or brick or metal. He couldn't place what it was but he noticed that Yagami's silence had deepened. It was as though the other man stood next to him instead of being ten minutes away with their only link being the headset and Iori's earpiece. Like everything else, he had learned to decipher his rival's silences and this one boded ill.

"Murasaki?"

The shiver of glass, of something crunching faintly in the distance. "Kaen, you hear that?"

"Get out of there."

"Not towards the entrance. Shit…"

"The exits. Take a back door. Go."

"This…" He heard something shift, the noise closer. "It's too quiet."

Goosebumps rose on Kyo's arms. Chizuru's slender fingers closed hard around his shoulder, the pressure strong for a woman. Pitching his weight forward against the table, he stared at the dropping frequency waves on the screen, at the sudden absence of noise. It was too quiet even for them. Over his headset, he made out a sound. It was familiar. Distance made it hard to pin down, to figure out.

"Oh shit," he suddenly heard – Yagami's deep voice breaking the hard silence. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit."

"Murasaki! Get going!"

"Kaen, Kagami – cut the line!"

 _"What?"_

"Cut the goddamn line now!"

"What's –"

"Don't have time to explain! Cut the goddamn fucking line!"

 _"Murasaki!"_

The next sound Kyo heard was a sharp snap. The line went dead. He was on his feet, unaware of doing so, staring in horror at the screen, which was now blank. His mind pieced together any number of scenarios: either Yagami had destroyed his equipment (he was capable of doing that very fast) or something had broken it for him. He pushed back from the latter, not wanting to know if that sharp sound he heard was violence directed at Yagami.

If it wasn't, it didn't mean things were better.

If Iori broke his equipment – he'd sounded frantic and urgent – then whatever threat he faced was terrifying enough for him to sever communication. Because he didn't want it traced back to them. Which meant…

Kyo slammed down on that immediate thought, aware he was shaking.

He turned to stare at Chizuru, and that was when everything went black.

The sound of the whirring equipment dying down, of the monitors leaving their faint afterglow, of the complete darkness of the bunker smothering them thick and heavy. It hung over them, lingering. It invaded the silence, wormed its way into his consciousness, into the thoughts screaming in his mind. Spooked, Kyo stepped away, channeling fire into his hand. Beside him, Chizuru stayed close, now lit by the dancing flame in his palm.

There were only two people he knew that were capable of pulling an automatic EMP. One of them had been dead since last year – Benimaru had died in the second wave of massacres – which left only one other possibility.

"Shit," he said under his breath, realizing who it was.

Chizuru's expression, also of horrified and dawning comprehension, met his.

Then, the ground shook beneath their feet.

"Kagura-san!" he shouted, reaching out to her as he almost lost his balance, hitting his back against the edge of the table.

"Kusanagi-san!"

Catching a hold of her, he ran towards the corridor, with her right beside him.

They had just cleared the war room, skidded into the narrow and tight hallway and ran down towards the entrance, when they both looked up just in time to hear the trapdoor squealing above them as it was torn from its hinges. Far off, way above, they heard something clatter and thud. Daylight spilled through – a dim illumination in the dark – followed by two figures dropping through. One landed on concrete with an earth-shaking thud; the other landed gracefully on both feet, face adorned with a wicked smile. The taller one arose to his full height, a looming menace.

The man's silvery hair caught the noon light, shadowing an expression in a rough face that promised nothing short of murder. Light etched out broad shoulders, a muscular frame, the dark green of a tank top, military-style trousers, and steel-toed combat boots.

The woman moved, lithe and light, a cropped military jacket over a skin-tight gray top. A belt adorned her waist, accenting the short green skirt she wore. Slits had been cut up the sides, allowing for better movement and flexibility. Reading her expression through her eyes was impossible, since bangs covered them. The rest of her hair fell freely, both tails adorned with tiny gleaming blades that caught the light.

The blades looked sharp.

Kyo fell into his fighting stance, the action second nature.

Next to him, Chizuru did the same – arm outstretched, palm out.

The woman laughed. It was not a pleasant one.

Her partner cracked his neck, moving it side to side as the bones popped and snapped. Finishing this, he smiled – it, too, was unpleasant.

"Well, well, well. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Yashiro Nanakase and Shermie, two of O.R.O.C.H.I.'s top generals, faced them, falling into battle stances. Did so and smiled. Wickedly.


	6. Chapter 6 - South Towners

**To the Darkest of Nights We Go**

 **~Dystopian AU ~**

 **Chapter 6**

 _Written By: RinoaDestiny_

 _King of Fighters, Chizuru Kagura, Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Rock Howard, and Joe Higashi all belong to SNK_

* * *

Terry had taken over his usual duties for the day, saying he deserved a break (good work, kid), so Rock used it to the best advantage by checking in with Mai and Joe. Their base wasn't large – it was best not to be prominent, they found – but it was a livable size. The fact that they had multiple rooms was a luxury, even. It also gave each of them spaces to gather for specific activities, such as reconnaissance for Mary and Andy, communications for what he did, and then there was the room where Mai and Joe discussed their supply runs (sometimes argued over what was needed, too).

Rock found them there, doing an inventory of what they had.

"Hey," he said as he entered the supply room with its plain plaster walls with makeshift hooks screwed in for bagged items, boxes containing food, plastic barrels of drinkable water, metal tool kits full of knick-knacks, wrenches, screwdrivers, rulers, and nails, and the occasional weapon on the side, which needed to go into the designated room they called "Guns, Bullets, and Sharp Pointy Things". It was good to keep a sense of humor alive, particularly when the going got grim.

That was Dad's philosophy, anyway.

Rock idolized his dad – Terry kept them going, kept their spirits up like a pro – which affected them all even as Osaka, Japan went through catastrophic waves of violence. It was the reason why Mai and Joe, going over a paper list of supplies, smiled at him. Mai even winked coyly, watching him go red, knowing his inevitable reaction.

Joe chuckled. "Still, kid?"

That just made him blush further, coloring up to his ears. He felt the heat.

"'K, Mai – you can stop teasing him now. So, how's it going?"

"Dad's doing comms. I'm on break now."

"Ah, leave it to Terry. He's got you covered. So, you wanna help? Wanna help good ol' Joe and Mai with boring supply lists?"

"Heh." It was a good thing that between Dad, Andy, and Joe, that Joe had a more madcap streak. It brightened his day, which was already doing rather well. "We missing stuff?"

"No, but we're eating it fast." Mai sashayed towards him, putting the list in his hand. "Take a look. We need more of that."

Rock glanced down, perusing the list and grinned when he saw sweets and pastries among the usual meat, vegetables and fruit (canned, if they could still find some), and drinks (if they could also be found in war-torn Ikuno). Mai had a bit of a sweet tooth, which she still tried to indulge in if possible. O.R.O.C.H.I. tearing the wards apart left plenty of refuse and scattered goods; beggars couldn't be choosers, so if they discovered a food stash, they went for it.

Once, it had been MREs, which was a gold mine.

"You see the sweet stuff, kid? Good ol' Mai wants some. Comfort food, she says."

"Oh hush, Joe. Let me enjoy that much."

"Sure, sure." The Muay Thai fighter, dressed in sweatpants, a T-shirt, and his signature headband, strolled over and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "You look chipper today."

"It's probably the news from yesterday."

"'Bout them three freedom fighters?"

"You know how much he wants to see them, Joe. Things are different now."

"Yeah, I getcha, Mai."

Having seen the list – some of the foodstuffs they probably needed to go farther for – Rock handed it back to Mai, who smiled. "It is them, isn't it, Rock?"

He nodded.

"Take a seat, kid. Kinda tiring just standing around while we talk."

There were boxes – corrugated cardboard ones, chipboard ones, and then there were the ones that reminded Rock of home and oddly enough, of eggs and milk. Those were the hard plastic ones with cutouts in them; he grabbed a red one, flipped it over, and sat down. Joe did the same across from him, turning his over with flair (entertaining, too), and Mai relaxed against a stack of large cardboard boxes, crossing her ankles.

Rock shifted his position on the box until he felt comfortable.

"So, you looking forward to meeting the big three, huh? Can't say I blame you."

"We'll make another run soon, Joe. Three more means three more mouths."

"Kusanagi and Yagami will strip this room bare."

In their comfortable little triangle, Rock noticed his dad's brother's girlfriend purse her lips, as though deciding what to say. "Don't underestimate Kagura. She looks dainty but who knows what they've been eating? I mean, look at me."

Joe smirked. "Heh."

Three more mouths and three more different abilities in addition to the ones they had. Joe threw some mean hurricanes along with his sharp jabs and kicks; Mai had fire (an excellent ability to have, particularly during the first three months of chaos), fans (they were in Japan – they still found fans to this day), and a fast way of closing in; Rock himself had his punches, kicks, and aerial attacks from Dad – there were others, too, from the man he didn't ever want to name; Andy had swift energy attacks and lateral moves; Mary was their ultimate grappler and had a good ground game with it; Dad had the punches, the kicks, the aerials, and the damaging energy blows that made him renown in Southtown and then in Second South.

If Team KKY joined?

Well, he knew from Dad that Chizuru Kagura had this ability to create clones, to seal away other powers, and that she struck swift and precise. Kyo Kusanagi and Iori Yagami both wielded fire, but that was where the similarities ended. One fought very directly, utilizing punches and kicks; while the other preferred clawing and slashing as a means of attack. Add them in and KKY-South Towners had a decent set of powers against O.R.O.C.H.I.

Of course, none of them could dodge a hail of bullets, but Rock didn't want to think about that.

"Hey, kid – yoohoo! You still there?"

Joe grinned at him.

"Ah, sorry. Was just thinking."

"About what? Food? The three? Wanna tell Joe here?"

"Joe, that's enough," chided the woman watching the two of them, arms crossed. "Let the boy talk."

"Was just thinking…you said three mouths."

"Actually, that was Mai."

"Joe…" Mai said, somewhat dangerously. "Go on, Rock. Ignore him."

"Well, they also have different abilities. Powers. We can use the extra help, right? So could they."

"Not that we didn't think about that, kid," Joe said, not unkindly. "It's just the usual stuff, you know? Nine people means a lot of eating, which means a lot more running around looking for food. You know we're getting a bit beyond Ikuno now, right?"

"Isn't that dangerous?"

Across from them, Mai shrugged. "It's been a year. Place is almost stripped bare."

"Which is why we appreciate having you on comms, kid."

"Andy and Mary do their recon first before we head out."

"Yeah. We cover each other."

That made Rock smile – a genuinely happy one. Each of them did their part and because of that, they were still here, alive and sticking it out together for the next day. Terry – Dad – also watched out for their team, wasn't harsh but dug his heels in when the going got rough and tried to sail them out of stormy weather. O.R.O.C.H.I. kept up the massacres for a while, then quieted down for a brief moment, and then started again. The month before this, O.R.O.C.H.I. ceased wanton mass murder, which caused his dad to watch them carefully.

It was the calm before the storm, Dad said.

Activity had started up again – even more than before – which was what alerted them to the possibility of O.R.O.C.H.I. moving into its next phase. That was bad news, so their team – the South Towners – cast the dice and contacted Team KKY. While they knew Chizuru and her team were also vigilant, they had less manpower for observation and Chuo ward was a hotbed of military presence. Being that close wasn't necessarily a good thing – made it more dangerous, in fact.

So they spilled the news and waited.

Hoped that they'd consider their options and take the best one.

"Speaking of Andy and Mary, is Terry on comms for them?"

"Yeah," he said, latching this time onto Joe's question without needing to think or ask again. "Dad wants them to check the surroundings carefully."

"With those three coming over, I see why."

"You know when Andy's returning?" Mai asked, uncrossing her ankles and readjusting her balance against the stacked boxes. Rock knew they contained dry goods.

"I dunno. You may have to ask Dad. He'll know."

"Thanks. I'll do that later once he's given the desk back to you. Don't want to jeopardize our friends in action."

"Thank God Mary's a private eye," Joe said, standing and stretching.

"Andy's not that bad, either."

"Didn't say he was, Mai. I mean…Mary got him into working with her, so your squeeze is obviously worth his ninjutsu skills."

"Wish I was out there with him."

"Nah. I mean, you've gotten better around him but you still make him nervous. Don't want him distracted while on recon, ya?"

"I'm not a distraction!"

"I don't know about that." The last was said in a teasing manner, so when Mai crossed the room and whacked Joe with the supply list, Rock knew it was all in good fun. They probably did it all the time, deliberately goading each other just so they had something to do. It beat getting stir-crazy within these four walls, all the time, every day, when they weren't outside risking their lives looking for food, water, weapons, and medicine.

The other man laughed, highly amused.

Mai pouted and then began giggling.

Rock smiled. Got up and helped them move certain things into certain rooms. He got the weapons – a bundled set of knives, a police baton, and a handgun that needed maintenance – and dropped them off into the "Guns, Bullets, and Sharp Pointy Things" room. Mary knew about guns, so he made a mental note to let her know about it. Maybe they had oil or fluid here – he wasn't quite sure where, but Mary the private detective probably had them on hand. She was the one who trained them on guns, after all. Maintenance, gun safety, ammo – the whole nine yards. It'd been an invaluable lesson, even for those who didn't like it (Dad being one of them).

He wondered – the thought suddenly coming to him – how Team KKY dealt with guns.

None of them had a background in police or military training. They didn't have someone like Mary onboard to give them lessons, to drill them, to insist on constant practice. So how did they manage, if physical fighting skills weren't enough against O.R.O.C.H.I. and their private military contractors?

Did they learn it on the spot? In the line of fire?

That sounded scary just thinking about it.

Rock could handle a brawl. He didn't think he could handle being shot at and trying to shoot back, while trying to learn his way around a weapon he wasn't familiar with.

Team KKY probably had a lot of stories to tell.

Mai had said things were different now. They were. People were different, too. Dad had said that.

They were all different. Rock wasn't who he was a little over a year ago. Neither was Dad, Andy, Mai, Joe, or Mary. He doubted Kagura, Kusanagi, or Yagami remained the same, either. He wasn't able to go home, but those three had to witness their home leveled, thrust into war and destruction, and subjected to hiding in a place that was once theirs. They were home but it wasn't home anymore.

At least that was how Rock saw it.

Southtown was able to come back, to become Second South.

He didn't know if Osaka, Japan would be able to do the same.

They had to move on the offensive against O.R.O.C.H.I. but how? How to stop this? To reclaim their world – this little piece of it – from a genocidal god-being intent on wiping out all of humanity? Because if Dad was correct and this was truly the second part of the plan, then they were doomed unless a miracle happened.

Time and time again, the Sacred Treasures stepped in between humanity and Orochi, deterred his plans, and sealed him away. But he kept coming back and now, it seemed, he'd had enough and was here to stay.

Rock wasn't one for praying but he hoped.

It had to be enough, right?

* * *

 **Comments** : Fleshing out my South Towners team and seeing them actually enjoying life in the midst of such oppression brings a smile to my face. It's a good break from what's happening to Team KKY, but I'll be getting to them next. Can't wait, since it's gonna be an interesting fight to tackle. It sometimes sucks to be the destined ones, since the enemy knows you right away as target number one.


	7. Chapter 7 - Team KKY

**To the Darkest of Nights We Go**

 **~Dystopian AU ~**

 **Chapter 7**

 _Written By: RinoaDestiny_

 _King of Fighters, Chizuru Kagura, Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Rock Howard, and Joe Higashi all belong to SNK_

* * *

"Yagami. What have you done with him?"

"Oh?" A sinister laugh from Shermie, the tinkling notes edged with malice. "Worried about your little teammate? Ask Goenitz."

Beside him, Kyo heard Chizuru's sharp intake of breath. Before he had time to process just how utterly dire and fucked Iori's situation was – the broken line swiftly coming to mind – Yashiro Nanakase spoke, adding further to the lingering, oppressive horror.

"Thinks he can turn him to our cause. He's one of ours."

"Like hell he is!" Kyo shot back, rage overriding terror.

Nanakase continued speaking, ignoring his outburst. Kyo only caught the last bit but then had to move. Fast. The last words burned into his brain, throwing his senses into overdrive, even as Yashiro's fist barreled towards him with enough lethality to decapitate.

 _"…you two? You're expendable."_

Right then and there, Kyo made a conscious choice. He wasn't a dirty fighter, didn't like resorting to tricks but O.R.O.C.H.I. left him no choice. This wasn't a tournament; there were no rules, other that their worst enemy was out to kill him and Chizuru and if he wanted to live, he had to throw the rulebook out. Kill or be killed – playing nice be damned. It didn't matter what he did, so as long as he came out alive.

Did O.R.O.C.H.I. really think he'd just roll over and die?

To hell with that.

His heels bumped against the edge of the wall as he sidestepped the O.R.O.C.H.I. general's punch, which made Nanakase inadvertently overextend. Not giving him a chance to recover, Kyo seized his arm, using it as a grip, and threw his weight behind the elbow strike aimed at the other man's nose. His elbow smashed home, breaking the other's nose with a satisfying snap. Blood poured, flowing dark and spattering on the concrete floor. That would've put down any normal person.

But Nanakase wasn't any normal person and he had back-up.

Lightning flashed behind the bigger man – Chizuru crying out – illuminating the dim space, which temporarily blinded Kyo. That gave Nanakase time to shove him – right into the incoming blades swinging from Shermie's twin tails.

He saw several gleams of light.

Kyo threw his arms up.

Razor-sharp edges slashed through his forearms – clean, surgical, and deep. A few seconds later, hot liquid heat spilled down, cooling on his skin. Pain burnt along his nerves and cleared his head. His vision recovering, he saw the female O.R.O.C.H.I. general land alongside her partner, smiling.

"Second blood."

Kyo didn't have time to think. Immediately scorching his own arms with fire, he cauterized the wounds, gritting his teeth. Thanks to O.R.O.C.H.I., he'd had time to find applications of his power with battlefield medicine. The stench of burnt flesh, hair, and blood filled the air. It was repulsive. He breathed through his mouth, narrowed his eyes and watched the two generals.

Nanakase wiped the flowing crimson from his nose, nonchalantly spattering blood on the floor with a dismissive sweep of his arm. "That all you got, Kusanagi?"

Kyo breathed hard. He hadn't fought like this in a while.

"Maybe it's time we finished him." Shermie took a step forward.

"I don't think so." Chizuru Kagura's voice, tone cold and precise, came cutting through clear behind the generals. They turned, startled, just in time for one of her mirror clones to strike Nanakase in the chest, sending him reeling. Kyo hadn't even known when she'd teleported, because he had heard her _behind_ him just a while ago. Her appearance was disheveled, she was injured (blood on her shirt) but her eyes were hard in her face and nothing about her screamed pushover.

"We'll see about that."

Shermie light on her feet, already springing for his teammate.

 _Not today, bitch._

His flames rippled through the hallway – heat distorting the air – as he unleashed his Orochinagi. The wall of fire traveled fast, tearing past Nanakase (on the move against him) and struck Shermie square in the back. The O.R.O.C.H.I. general screamed. He heard Chizuru shout something and then Yashiro Nanakase was upon him, aiming for his head.

Kyo ducked, just in time to see the concrete shatter where he'd stood.

He backed away, giving himself space in this narrow corridor.

When he and Yagami used to spar down here, they'd gradually adjusted their footwork to the confines of the hallway. There was a way of moving, of turning oneself so that his back was always to the wall, so that he didn't collide with the edges constantly. They'd taught themselves and each other how best to trap the other against the facing or back wall, of how to extricate oneself from such a situation, and so on and so forth.

Yashiro Nanakase was taller, broader, and more muscular. That was a danger in of itself.

But Kyo himself was lighter on his feet, nimbler, and slighter, which made him faster by default, enhanced by training. There were ways to lure Nanakase into a trap of his own making. He couldn't do it alone, though. He needed Chizuru as cover and assist, and he needed to provide the same to her.

He heard fighting behind him, further down the dark corridor.

Taking off towards it, he occasionally lit the way with a lone flame in his hand. Nanakase's heavy footfalls were ominous as they pursued him. He burst into Chizuru and Shermie's fight with fire, able to see the female O.R.O.C.H.I. general as three chained blows smashed into her, sprawling her to the concrete floor. Chizuru's hair was all over her face, her lip was bloody, and he sensed the static discharge of Shermie's lightning attacks in the area.

Chizuru's eyes widened. A mirror clone swooped past him.

Nanakase roared; he saw his teammate and leader flinch, staggering backward.

"Kagura-san!" he yelled, pushing her aside as Yashiro charged in, seizing him.

"Kusanagi-san!"

The other man's fingers closed like a vise around his throat, cutting his breath short. Kyo kicked out, thrashing desperately as the air began to shimmer around him. Then his world spun, over and over again until he landed hard on the floor, gasping for breath. Some of the wounds on his arms had reopened, blood painting the dull concrete. He felt lightheaded, as though the world wasn't quite there.

And then it was, because he had to roll away. Fast.

Nanakase's steel-toed boot stomped down, impressing a small crater where his head had been. He still struggled to get his breath back; felt as though something inside him was damaged. Was he internally bleeding? Had broken bones? Bruised one of his critical organs?

He didn't know.

He just knew he didn't want those steel-toed boots crushing his ribs.

Above him, the other man's figure loomed, advancing towards him with frightening menace.

Then, Chizuru was between him and Nanakase, her series of strikes so swift that Kyo, dazed as he was, found himself unable to differentiate each hit. She had bought him time to recover, pushing the O.R.O.C.H.I. general as far away as possible. Placing his palms on the floor, pushing himself up and onto his feet, he stumbled against the wall. Found himself looking directly at Shermie, who was worse for the wear but still eager for murder.

One of her blades flashed towards him – a low strike for his abdomen.

Backpedaling away, Kyo felt the tip graze him, opening a shallow wound. He didn't have to look down to realize he was bleeding. His throat ached – the bruises were going to be dark – his head hurt, something inside him was broken (he still didn't know what), and if he didn't finish this fight soon, he was going to end up dead. Which meant Kagura-san was going to end up dead (two against one) and where would that leave Yagami? A prisoner, subjected to gods knew what Goenitz had in store for him? He wasn't expendable now, but if he didn't turn? If he didn't betray them?

O.R.O.C.H.I. would have no use for him, then.

There was no way – no way in hell – that Kyo was going to let himself fall, because there was no way in hell the Sacred Treasures were just going to be eliminated like that.

Yagami had told the South Towners they were hard to kill.

He was going to prove his rival correct.

Knocking the blade out of her grasp, his dominant hand shot out for Shermie's exposed throat; his fingers crushing tight into the soft flesh of her neck. The slender tendon stood out like a cord even as the woman kicked, sharp nails digging into his hand. He applied pressure, felt her thrashing like a fish on a line. A bit more and down would go one of O.R.O.C.H.I.'s feared generals, which just left them to deal with the only one remaining here with them.

Together, they could take care of Nanakase.

As if he'd called the other by name, the mountain of a man came hurtling in, leg arching out for a direct kick at his midsection. Kyo made a split-second decision: Shermie was immediately set on fire – thrust away from him – and he sprang back, a hairsbreadth away from getting his ribs caved in by the dangerous steel-toed boot that cracked the wall beside him.

Where was Kagura-san? Hadn't she been fighting Nanakase before?

Fortunately, his quick immolation of Shermie rendered her incapacitated long enough to turn his attention fully on Yashiro, who had been his biggest problem from the start of the fight. No, not fight. Execution. Only he wasn't up for being assassinated by skull-crushing blows or having his guts excavated by lightning-fast bladework. Shermie hadn't had the chance to suplex him, either, which was a good thing.

He needed to get Nanakase trapped against the back wall – his plan midway through the grueling fight. But the bigger man, agile on his feet for someone so large, danced around him, uncatchable. He needed additional pressure – something to knock him back.

That was when Chizuru came in, her entrance a blur. Hand extended, she palm-struck Nanakase, sending him flying. He knew that move, knew her ability. This was his chance – she had sealed the other man's powers away for a brief time. That was all he needed and now the O.R.O.C.H.I. general was right against the wall.

Kyo ignored his aerials. Went straight for the direct blows, hammering his fists home on the stunned man's face and neck. Felt bone shatter beneath the force of his curled fingers. Felt wetness paint his knuckles.

He wasn't going to squander this chance to end it. Right now.

Behind him, he heard a high-pitched feminine scream.

Kagura-san was doing the same. Ending it right here.

When he considered Nanakase to be thoroughly unconscious – he breathed hard, blood spattered up to his forearms – he turned to Chizuru and Shermie, assessing the damage on both women. Kagura-san wasn't as winded as he was, but the flame summoned from his hand revealed a darkening bruise on her cheek, blood trickling down her forehead, and from the way she limped (he hadn't noticed that before), he realized Yashiro must've done a number on her before she recovered and saved his ass.

He was still aching inside, thanks to Nanakase's earlier power slams.

Shermie lay against the wall, both tails of her hair wound around her throat. It was a level of brutality he'd never seen before from Chizuru, but times were different. It appeared they'd both arrived at the same conclusion: forget the elegance of the fight or whether it was right or wrong. The important thing was that they survived, because they couldn't die here.

There was still Yagami to think about, to find. To rescue, if things had gotten to that point.

He hoped not, but Goenitz had confronted his rival.

The head of O.R.O.C.H.I.'s generals? There was no way that didn't end badly.

"Kagura-san, can you watch them?"

She nodded, exhaustion now evident in her face.

He was tired – worn and hurting now that the adrenaline was wearing off – and he knew, despite wanting to, that he was in no shape to mount a rescue attempt. Neither was Kagura-san, since they weren't trying to make a suicide mission their objective. They needed time to recover, to heal from some of the worst of their wounds before they even tried to locate Yagami. Wherever he was.

It took him very little time to gather what they needed. His handgun, which he holstered at his hip. Two larger guns, since they couldn't rescue Yagami with nothing. An ammo pouch full of ammunition, which he fastened around his waist. Some rations and bottled water in a bag, which he handed to Kagura-san without a word. She took it while keeping her eye on the unconscious O.R.O.C.H.I. generals – they didn't want to be taken by surprise due to the resurrection bullshit that brought them back in the first place.

He pocketed Iori's MP3 player. It no longer played, but it was familiar.

He had a feeling the other man might need something like that afterwards, if he was in captivity.

The last thing he took was a leather thong with the locket strung onto it, which had Yuki's picture. This, he wore around his neck under his shirt, concealing the keepsake's metallic gleam. He looked over the KKY headquarters again. Looked at Chizuru, noticed a similar expression on her face. He said farewell to it, since they couldn't come back anymore. It'd been compromised and everything with it.

He set everything on fire. The electronics, the futons, the bodies of Yashiro Nanakase and Shermie. While he could've shot them both to guarantee their deaths, he wasn't that jaded and cold – just the thought repulsed him. Burning them to ashes would be enough. Had to be.

In silence, he and Kagura-san departed, leaving behind the place they'd called home for little over a year. That was over. Done. He did his job as the point man, tested to see if there were soldiers stationed around them waiting for a headshot. When he confirmed there were no armed patrols or execution squads, he and Chizuru exited, keeping low to the ground before making a run for cover. To wherever they could run without being discovered. Without being destroyed, eliminated in an instant.

O.R.O.C.H.I. had made the first move. Had struck.

They were now the hunted.

Above them, the sky was cold and gray, hard and merciless.


	8. Chapter 8 - South Towners

**To the Darkest of Nights We Go**

 **~Dystopian AU ~**

 **Chapter 8**

 _Written By: RinoaDestiny_

 _King of Fighters, Chizuru Kagura, Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Rock Howard, and Joe Higashi all belong to SNK_

* * *

"Terry, we need to talk. Have a sit-down with everyone."

"Heard you during recon, Mary. Sounds serious enough for one, huh? Andy," Terry said, calling out to the long-haired blond man crossing the room; Rock knew Andy held marked maps in his possession. There was a thin satchel slung across his shoulders. "You said Ikuno patrols are tightening defenses. Means the border garrisons are getting ready for something. Do we know what?"

"It's not just there, Terry." Mary took a map from Andy, who proffered one from the satchel. Rock watched as she pointed to several spots, her finger flitting from place to place. "Here. Here. And here. They've never gone this far."

"They're crossing into neighboring wards."

"That's bad for our supply guys," Andy added. The two brothers looked at each other, expressions grim. "We need to let everyone know. Tighten our belts. There might be another bad one ahead."

"Massacre, you think? Not unexpected, if O.R.O.C.H.I.'s moved into its next phase."

"Something worse, brother."

"The other half of humanity, then. Team KKY was always aware of that."

"Feels like hounds sniffing out the foxes," Mary said, handing the map back to the younger Bogard brother. "Like they're hunting."

"Hunting for survivors?"

"Possibly. I'd say it's highly likely."

"So people like us. And KKY, who are headed in our direction. They're coming from Chuo…will they even make it here? Any way for us to send out a search squad?"

"Too risky. It's already hard enough to be evasive with the two of us. More? Might as well write your will, Terry."

"Crap. Well, we can't let them down. They're on their way."

"So get everyone together and let's talk."

"Rock," Terry – Dad – said, motioning with his hand to throw the switch for speaker on. "Call the others here. Give Joe and Mai a heads-up to grab something quick for dinner. We'll talk while we eat."

He threw the switch and amped the volume a bit higher so that all rooms could hear him. "Belt and Fan, comms room for dinner round table. Bring extra. All members present." He waited a minute, repeated himself just in case, and then shut the speaker. Removing the headset, Rock placed it on the table and strode over to join his dad, Andy, and Mary, who were now gathered on the ratty rug close to the door. It was minimal decoration – the rug used to be striped blue and green – but it also served to hide the water stain on that part of the floor.

"I helped Joe and Mai earlier."

"Did they tell you anything, Rock?" Andy asked him, sitting cross-legged. The satchel was by his side, open and several laminated maps spilled forth. He saw one that was Osaka as a whole and then a few for the areas near them. All the maps had markings and it was easy to tell which ones had been wiped clean and marked anew with fresh notes and symbols. He glimpsed several Xs in a row, which meant a line of patrols on that one map.

He wondered if that was for Ikuno – which they knew about – or if it was for another ward.

"They want to make another run."

"Bad timing with what we know. Why?"

"Team KKY. Three more people to feed."

"Guess that makes sense." Andy glanced at the door, as if looking for Mai. "Don't want to greet them empty-handed. They'll be hungry, too."

"That's if they make it here," Mary said, sliding her thumb along the side of a laminated map. Rock hadn't seen her take it; then again, it might've happened before he joined them. "We're talking a lot more soldiers."

"Let's not jinx them."

"Just being realistic, Terry. Kinda scary out there."

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" He heard Mai before he saw her and when she entered the room, she squealed. "Andy!" Her arms were full of instant ramen cups and a few bags of dried cuttlefish. That had been an acquired taste, until Rock got used to it. "You're safe, thank God!"

"Terry would've let you know if anything happened."

"I checked with him earlier. You and Mary were still out in the field."

"We're back now, Mai and we need to talk. Right, brother?"

Next to him, Rock saw Terry wave Mai over and then crack a grin when Joe arrived, bearing a stainless steel pot full of what had to be hot water. The Muay Thai fighter carried the pot carefully, as if wary of being burned. Rock decided to wait a while before starting in on his instant ramen, whenever he got his cup. If the water was that hot, he was going to peel the skin off the roof of his mouth if he bolted it down.

"Nice and hot. Just the way Mai likes it."

"I'm not Firestarter Mai for nothing. Besides, warm ramen doesn't taste as good."

"Bring on the bounty," Terry said and the distribution began. "You've been holding onto this stuff?"

"Beats the usual dry protein bars and jerky. Let's treat ourselves!"

"Eat up, guys! Who wants dried squid?"

Several hands shot up – besides himself, Rock also saw Andy and Joe, arms straight up in the air. Bags of cuttlefish were tossed to them; he grabbed his, opened it, took a few of the savory and pungent strands and offered the bag to Mary. She shook her head, opened her ramen cup and poured hot water into it. Rock stuffed the dried squid into his mouth, chewed, and took the pot from her as she passed it. Filled his ramen cup, passed the hot water to Terry, and kept the cup closed with one palm flat against the paper lid.

After everyone's cups were filled – Mai using a handy fan to keep hers closed – their round table discussion began in earnest. Terry – Dad – being the leader, opened it. "So I'm going to pass the floor to Mary and Andy, who just finished their reconnaissance and has something we need to hear. It's rather serious."

"Do you want to explain it to them?" Mary asked Andy, arm stretched out with the map in her hand.

"You saw a bit more. You can take this one."

"Okay. So this affects us all. The patrols are moving into places we've never seen them take possession of before. They're tightening defenses. More of them are out there. This means less supply runs, more recon from our end and even that's getting risky. Something's up and we need to keep our heads down."

"But we need to do a supply run. At least for food."

"Yeah, Rock told me." The younger Bogard brother looked at Mai, whose own gaze was quite serious. For Mai to do that meant she'd made up her mind; Rock anticipated the two lovers coming to a compromise by the time this discussion was over. "Because of the Sacred Treasures, right?"

"That's only part of it, but yes."

"Hate to be the bearer of bad news, Mai, but take a look at this." Mary, short blonde hair cresting over the side of her face, laid the map down in the center so that they all got a good look at it. Rock had never seen so many Xs before. "You see which wards?"

"Higashinari."

That was north of them, according to the map.

"Abeno."

That was southwest.

"Hirano."

That was south.

All three borders between the wards were populated with Xs drawn in erasable black marker. There were a few gaps – circled and marked with red – but they were few and far between. He saw two bordering Hirano.

"Mary, are you saying we can't go to Hirano anymore?"

"I'm saying it's getting dangerous out there. If you want to go, Mai, we need to figure something out. That's why we're here."

"Let's eat before our ramen gets cold. Mai and I dug out the goods this time – shame to waste it and let the noodles get soggy."

As Rock watched, Andy removed the lid from his cup and dipped a finger in. "Seems okay. Brother, how's yours?"

"Won't burn my mouth."

Consensus between the two brothers appeared to make everyone suddenly ravenous, as paper lids were ripped off and noodles were eaten with fingers and soup slurped. Rock took his time, savoring the rare treat. As he sipped the salty broth, he observed Mary licking her fingers clean and pointing to the map again.

"You notice the east is relatively open. However, we don't want to take chances. Might be a trap there."

Joe and Mai leaned in closer. One sat on her heels; the other in cross-legged fashion. Putting her cup aside, the _kunoichi_ pulled the map nearer, as if scrutinizing its markings. "You're thinking they might have stealth patrols there?"

"It feels like a net closing, Mai. You know the feeling."

"Do I ever, Mary."

"So," Joe piped in, "what do we do about this? Anyone got any plans?"

"Well, first, we need to figure out and resolve this run you both want to make. Mary's already advised against a large party, but we will need to send recon with you." His dad also leaned forward, as though the map's contents were magnetic on all who saw it. "Question. How much can you carry by yourself? Just one of you?"

"Depends on the contents, Terry," Joe said. "If it's food bars or wrapped packages, more. Grab a good bag and either Mai or myself are set."

"But if it's boxes or cans…"

"You'll need Joe with you, correct?"

Mai nodded. "We're never sure what we'll find, so it's always better to have both of us out."

"Mary, will that be a problem?"

"You'll need at least one person doing recon. That's three right there, Terry."

"So still too big?"

"Whittle it down to two. We have to make it count."

"Any takers for the two positions?"

"How about me and Joe?" Andy said, breaking the silence from his end. "He can carry more and I can help if he needs a hand."

"What about me, Andy?"

The quiet quality in Mai's voice got Rock's attention – she sounded hopeful, but also expectant of rejection. Knowing Andy, he knew the other man wouldn't want to endanger his girlfriend, but in the supply room, Rock heard Mai say she wasn't a distraction. She was hoping for this chance. He wondered if Andy would grant it.

Already, the other man's brow furrowed. "Mai –"

"You can help me. Tell me which way to go, what to avoid."

"It's too –"

"I'll be okay, Andy. I've been doing these runs for a while now, haven't I? Just like how you've been helping Mary with recon."

"I don't want you to be –"

"I'm always taking a risk. Like you. How's this any different?"

"It _is_ different, Mai. When it comes to us."

"It doesn't have to be. Andy, can't we? Just this once?"

"You don't have to."

"I want to." Mai's dark brown eyes shone, earnest. "I'm not asking for much, Andy. It might be our last run. I want to do one with you."

For a long moment, contemplative silence hovered over the group. Rock read the expressions: Dad, patient; Mary, grave; Joe, thoughtful; Andy, struggling; Mai, sincere. As for himself? He wished Mai the best. Hoped that Andy would think and consider in her favor. Although he didn't know much about relationships like Dad and Mary or Andy and Mai from personal experience, he saw how strong the bonds between them were.

Surely, Andy wouldn't refuse after Mai reasoned like that?

A few minutes later, he saw the younger Bogard brother sigh.

"Terry, we need to do this immediately. They might tighten the net if we wait."

Mai gasped, getting everyone's attention. Rock saw a few smiles. "Is that a 'yes', Andy?"

"Yes, Mai. It is."

"I'm so happy! Don't worry, Andy. We'll make this the best run yet and come back safe."

"We're hoping you do." Terry – Dad – motioned for the map to be passed. Once in his hands, Rock saw him point at the closest gap between the patrols in Hirano ward. "Andy, you can guide her there, yes?"

"On my life. I swear it, brother."

"No need for that. Don't jinx yourself."

That reminded Rock of the second order of business they needed to discuss, which was Team KKY. What about their allies? How best to get them here in one piece?

"Speaking of jinxes…we need to discuss the Sacred Treasures next. Andy, Mary – how should we do this? You've been out in the field so long; I figure you'll know best. Apparently, we can't do a search party."

"Not if you want to keep living," Mary said, reinforcing the point Rock heard earlier. "It's like the supply run. More than two and we can't possibly evade the soldiers."

"Even though the patrols are tightening."

"Even so. Engaging them in battle will just get us killed."

"We can't let them walk into them, though. That'll get _them_ killed."

"Do they even know where to go? To be safe?"

"I mentioned the long way round to Yagami. Seems he understands." Terry shifted, adjusting his position on the ratty faded rug. "We do have gaps on the western Ikuno border still, right? Or is that disappearing, too?"

"Might be gone if O.R.O.C.H.I. continues this stranglehold."

"We can't let them die."

"Brother," Andy interjected, "how about you and Rock get involved?"

That threw Rock. He was comms – always was. "Wait what? How –"

"You want me and Rock as a possible offensive unit. Even though we know how physical confrontation goes down."

"You mentioned a search squad earlier. You know the western Ikuno border. Who best to greet and guide the Sacred Treasures to safety than Wolf himself?"

"And Rock?"

"He knows Yagami and Kusanagi from comms. Particularly Yagami."

"Another friendly face and a familiar voice."

"Yes."

"Not a half-bad idea. How about it, kid? You've been worried about Team KKY. Sound good to you?"

Never in his life did Rock expect to be at the forefront of bringing the vaunted Sacred Treasures into their safe zone – to welcome them with open arms while O.R.O.C.H.I. continued its chokehold on the world. He thought that he'd be giddy; overjoyed at the prospect of meeting them face-to-face in what would be his first run, so to speak. Instead, now that the time came and Terry offered him the chance because Andy made the suggestion, Rock found himself becoming solemn. It was an honor, indeed.

"I'd be glad to, Dad."

"Great! So now that's resolved, unless we have anything else to discuss, you all want to call it a night?"

"Mai, you want to discuss this food run with me? Go over details?"

"Love to, Andy. Don't even have to ask."

Terry chuckled; Rock smiled. "Well, guess that settles it, huh? Andy, if you need to run anything by me, let me know. I'll be up and about for a while."

"I'll let you know, brother. There mightn't be anything."

"Then you two enjoy the night."

With that, the round table dinner ended. Rock dropped Mary a line about the gun before he forgot. The private detective nodded and headed for the weapons room. Joe said he was going to sleep early, took his bag of dried cuttlefish and left the communications room. Rock stood there, watching as the others departed and then felt Terry's hand clap onto his shoulder. Glancing to his left, he took in his dad's pleased smile.

"Proud of you, son."

"Glad to help, Dad."

"You've always been helpful. But this – I know it's important to you."

"Help those in need, right, Dad?"

"Yeah. But this is serious and you responded like a champ. You heard Mary – it's scary out there. Are you ready, son? To face O.R.O.C.H.I., since that might happen?"

Rock nodded and returned Terry's smile. "I'm ready, Dad. Always had been, I think."


	9. Chapter 9 - Team KKY

**To the Darkest of Nights We Go**

 **~Dystopian AU ~**

 **Chapter 9**

 _Written By: RinoaDestiny_

 _King of Fighters, Chizuru Kagura, Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Rock Howard, and Joe Higashi all belong to SNK_

* * *

Day two. It was only day two.

Day one was yesterday – the day they were supposed to leave without incident – but that ended with their team split and headquarters burnt to ash. Somehow, as the hours moved on, Kyo found himself breaking time down like this. Everything started on the day of their departure. But they weren't supposed to be on the run, driven out because O.R.O.C.H.I. nearly murdered them, evading both patrols and exhaustion, and wondering where to go next. It wasn't supposed to end with a missing teammate – _Yagami…hold on_ – and he certainly didn't see himself lying on a cold hard floor, staring up at a cracked ceiling and hurting all over.

It felt like Nanakase had thrown him under a truck.

Yesterday was a blur of increasing pain, constant movement, and hiding as Kagura-san and he slipped out of Chuo ward and moved west into Nishi ward. It kept them away from Shinsaibashi and Dotonbori, but even in Nishi, they noticed soldiers and signs of recent activity. Steering clear of obvious hotspots like public transportation hubs and main roads, they finally located a tiny house which had seen better days. Upon entry, Kyo blacked out, remembering only a fragile weight trying to hold him up as he collapsed.

According to Kagura-san, he'd been out for most of the day.

That meant over fourteen hours of time lost, of a day squandered.

It hurt to move. He tried anyway, grimaced at the pain in his chest, and laid back down. He had a good idea now of what Nanakase did to him. If he was lucky, he had fractured ribs – hairline fractures, he hoped. Last thing he needed was a punctured lung, which would really screw with any chance for future plans of recovering Yagami. It might also kill him, since he couldn't just haul ass over to a hospital. Then again, worst case scenario, if the pain in his chest was something serious, like a ruptured spleen, then that was it.

He was just going to internally bleed to death at that point. Nothing much he could do about it. It just wasn't the way he saw himself going out.

Kyo sighed, clenched his teeth at the sharp agony it induced, and swore under his breath.

Maybe he did have broken ribs, which would really fuck things up. Or maybe he had damage to his lungs or pulled several muscles or got something else broken during the fight. Or maybe all of them and he was now fucking useless. That would be just great. While he laid here staring up at the ceiling, Kagura-san stood watch and Yagami was probably being persuaded – gently or forcibly – by Goenitz and there was nothing he could do about it.

All because Nanakase fucking floor slammed him.

He'd had better days. This wasn't one of them.

He wanted to get up, to do something but his body protested by setting his nerves on fire. So he stayed as he was, on his back, looking at all the cracks above him. Funny that. Here he was, body obviously broken and mirroring him was a ceiling that had once been intact. Like him. A day before – that very morning – he'd been fine. Had been ready to embark to Ikuno, to see the South Towners (the old and the new) and see how they'd been doing under O.R.O.C.H.I.'s iron fist.

But those plans went awry because of O.R.O.C.H.I. and here he was.

What was he going to do like this?

Kyo knew he'd continue in this vein for a long time – probably would have – if Chizuru didn't step in, footsteps light. There was a distinct break in her walking rhythm; he thought back to her limp in the bunker after the failed assassinations. He was sure Nanakase did that, too. Shermie could suplex, could shock but nothing she did was capable of spraining an ankle or leaving severe internal injuries. Lightning was her most dangerous ability, plus the blades included for cutting throats if they dropped their guard.

Yashiro was all pure brute strength and he'd brought that against both of them.

Would it have been different if Yagami was there?

Iori was known for his savage fighting style and in those cramped quarters might've helped them overwhelm the two O.R.O.C.H.I. generals much faster. At least, it would've given them a three versus two advantage, with possible two versus one team-ups if needed. Both he and Kagura-san knew how to fight alongside Yagami and him with them. They hadn't been the Sacred Treasures team or Team KKY for so long without getting those basics down cold.

O.R.O.C.H.I., though, had caught them off guard. If Yagami had fought Goenitz, that would've ended fast. He had a feeling that it wasn't Goenitz alone, though. Something in Yagami's tone – the frantic rush of words; the spiking fear – told him others were there. Reinforcements? Soldiers? Did O.R.O.C.H.I.'s wind general bring the whole battalion with him? If that was the case, why? Just to apprehend one member of Team KKY – the only one with Orochi's influence on his bloodline? Was Iori really that much of a threat to them?

Or…

Or was it the other way around? Was O.R.O.C.H.I. making it clear through Goenitz that they were the real threat to Iori Yagami? That Yagami needed to surrender and that they brought armed troops into the confrontation as the first method of persuasion?

Kyo couldn't see Iori surrendering. The other man would've fought until he was taken down. He saw it in his head already – the communication got cut, Yagami went into stance, and if the wind general didn't start preaching about his god Orochi, battle would've commenced. If that was how it went. If they got through this – if they rescued Yagami – he'd ask him later, if the experience wasn't too traumatic to relate.

A bottle of water and a package of rations were placed next to him. Chizuru sat down, positioning herself, Kyo noticed, so not to aggravate her injury. "How do you feel?"

"Still can't move. I tried."

"Give it time, Kusanagi-san. Your body needs rest."

"Yagami doesn't have time. I want –"

"To help him. I know. But we can't do it like this. Eat something."

"Hard to move. Everything hurts."

"Let me help." Kagura-san reached out to him, her arm now beneath his back. "Take it slow. Where does it hurt the most, Kusanagi-san?"

"My chest. Think Nanakase broke something there."

"Slowly, then. You need to sit up or you'll choke on the food." Her hand on his chest, bracing him now from the front as well, she gently raised him. His chest contracted – the muscles a mass of pain – and Kagura-san stopped as he winced. "Can you sit up a bit more or is that enough?"

"I…" It hurt to talk. Damn. "A bit more."

Even that was a momentous effort and by the time Chizuru got him into a halfway decent position, he was in full sweat. He'd never felt this off before – discounting the very first fight he got into with Goenitz when he was still green and Yagami beating the hell out of him when in Riot – so it was disconcerting to realize the condition he was now in. If Yagami didn't like being seen as vulnerable, Kyo hated being vulnerable. He felt pathetic like this and his body wasn't doing him any favors keeping him down.

"Here." Chizuru handed him the water bottle. "May want to wet your mouth first."

He took a tentative swallow, waited for his body to reject it, and when nothing happened, took another sip. As thirsty as he was, gulping the contents down was likely to sicken him, so he put the bottle aside after a couple more swallows. The fact that he could hold the bottle meant the damage hadn't extended to his arms or his shoulders. Taking it for what it was, Kyo considered himself lucky. He could've been hurt worse. Far worse.

Hell, he could even be dead.

"You want some food?"

He took the unwrapped ration from Kagura-san and ate a bite. Took his time chewing it, deceiving his stomach into believing it was a fuller meal than it actually was. Since this was part of JSDF's food distribution to its military, Kyo knew it could sustain a soldier on the front lines. It didn't have to be tasty to do so and after living off whatever they could find for a full year, he was past complaining about flavor. It was all about sustenance. Better than starving to death while the world burned around them.

Something felt missing here, though.

"Feels kind of lonely, doesn't it?"

He stared at Chizuru, understanding that she read the sudden expression that must've shown on his face when he thought that. It was lonely with just the two of them. Usually, it was three instead of two and even in the confines of their bunker, Kagura-san, Yagami, and he took their meals together. They often ate in silence – everyone with their own thoughts – but they were together, seeing each other eye-to-eye and strengthening those bonds grown tighter as the resistance, war, and destruction continued on.

And now Yagami was missing and everything felt off-balance. The world no longer aligned.

"To think I was worried about you two at the beginning."

"You certainly had reason to." Kyo ate half his ration and decided that was enough. He wanted to leave some for later. Food was already in short supply and who knew how long they'd be stuck in Nishi ward until they were ready to move. "We didn't like each other back then. He made that clear. I wasn't much better."

"You didn't like sleeping side by side, either."

"I remember that. He went to sleep in the hallway. I hogged his space."

"But you two now…"

"Yeah, I know." He placed his ration down by the water bottle and massaged the bridge of his nose. "I lost Yuki. He lost his bandmates. We underwent some near-death experiences. Saved each other's life. That changed things. We began to look out for each other. I don't think he even realized it himself. He's like that."

"And you, Kusanagi-san? When did you realize it?"

"I began to see him as a brother. Someone I trusted with my life; would fight alongside with. Strange, huh? I never expected that myself."

"Do you still consider yourself his rival?"

"Not at this point. I think I'm past that."

"We'll get him back, Kusanagi-san. I'm going to check tonight. See if the mirror shows me the general whereabouts."

"He should be here." After having Yagami as a fellow resistance member side-by-side for so long, it was unsurprising that he felt his absence as a lack in his life. The Sacred Treasures were always three of them – no more, no less. Having one of them missing was like a limb torn off the main body – it just felt off.

"I know. Are you tired?"

"No, but I should rest."

"Then I'll leave you alone."

"What about you, Kagura-san?" he asked as Chizuru gently laid him back down. "Don't you need rest?"

"Don't worry about me. I just want to make sure you're safe."

"But you –"

"It's okay. Get some sleep, Kusanagi-san. Tell your thoughts to quiet down. It'll be better by tomorrow."

"And if it isn't?"

"We'll deal with that tomorrow, then, won't we?"


	10. Chapter 10 - South Towners

**To the Darkest of Nights We Go**

 **~Dystopian AU ~**

 **Chapter 10**

 _Written By: RinoaDestiny_

 _King of Fighters, Chizuru Kagura, Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Rock Howard, and Joe Higashi all belong to SNK_

 **Note** : The time shown throughout this chapter starts from when the runners first leave the base and enter the field. It has nothing to do with A.M., P.M., or time zones. So the first time the chapter opens up with is the time elapsed since the South Towners' runners departed.

* * *

 **01:00:00**

"Hermit. Fan. This is Wings. Do you copy?"

"Hermit here. Copy."

"Fan here. Copy."

"Where are you right now?" Behind him, Terry stood; headset on and listening in to the conversation. Beyond him hovered Mary and Joe. When one of their recon and one of their supply runners were out, all parties involved wanted to follow their progress. Rock understood how dangerous this run was, so everyone was called in. He didn't put the conversation on speaker, though. He and Terry had enough following it without possibly putting Mary and Joe on edge as well, should things take a turn for the worst.

"We're almost at the border gap. Things are tight here, Wings. Wolf, if you hear me, we may ask for communication to be cut. There's a risk of them picking up signal interference."

"Hermit, let's hope it doesn't come to that."

Cutting the line was risky. It left them in the dark as to their runners' positions, the situation on the ground, and it also meant there was no way for Andy and Mai to reach out to them. Re-linking took time and seconds counted when their runners were out in the field. Rock listened to their channels, picking up slight sounds from their earpieces. Background noise, mostly, but there definitely was something going on out there.

"We're going to cross. We need silence from your end."

"Going dark until you and Fan confirm successful crossing."

* * *

 **01:05:55**

Five minutes had passed since their last communication and Terry paced back and forth behind him, passing his chair every few seconds. Crossing the border gap between Ikuno and Hirano ward meant knowing the secret way in – a way that bypassed the border patrols. They had those at the western Ikuno border as well, which was how they hoped to connect with Team KKY. Part of it was knowledge of the area, stealth, and a lot of luck. Anything was possible there and if one sharp-eyed guard saw them, that was it.

He continued listening to the audio coming over Andy and Mai's earpieces. There was definitely movement around them; he wasn't sure if their secret passage took them around or under the very feet of the soldiers stationed there. Either way, it made him nervous. Gnawing on his lip, he turned up the volume a bit on both channels and waited.

Terry didn't say a word. Rock sensed his anxiety.

* * *

 **01:15:15**

A border crossing took time, patience, and extra precaution to make safely. It'd explain the time elapsed since they last heard from either one of their runners. From knowing how Mary and Andy worked, Andy would likely be the one leading Mai in. He was her spotter, in a sense, and she needed to pick up on his non-verbal cues in order to evade detection. When they left, Rock remembered how tightly Mai banded the bag against her body. Anything loose made sound and sound was fatal when the garrisons bristled with soldiers. It was also the first time Rock saw her forego her signature fan. That was also a potential loose object and Andy had told her they weren't taking chances.

It impressed on them all how serious this was and the chances for failure.

Failure meant death. None of them wanted that.

He looked at the timer again. Held his breath.

* * *

 **01:30:55**

Was Andy reporting only when they made it deep into Hirano? Rock supposed it'd be the safest time to let them know they've made it, as well as making the most common sense. No need to say it at the border or a bit after it. Wait until they were in Hirano and out of earshot of the patrolling soldiers. There was also that pesky issue of signal interference, which would give them away if discovered.

If it took more time, he could wait.

Dad continued to pace behind him. Mary and Joe were silent.

Rock began to hope – mentally, of course – that they were okay.

* * *

 **01:35:17**

When he and Dad needed to make their crossing to meet Team KKY, they'd be in a similar situation. Someone back in base would be listening in on their progress, making verbal checkpoints as to location, and possibly some intel gathering as well. If the western Ikuno border was losing its vulnerable gaps, they needed to know. Mary had mentioned the net tightening and the hounds sniffing out foxes. They didn't need the private military contractors swarming _en masse_ to their base. That was the stuff of Rock's nightmares. Possibly everyone else's, too.

Their group numbers were also going to swell. From just him and Dad, to the three members of Team KKY as well. Mary said anything larger than two was just asking for trouble. Going from two to five evading armed soldiers? He just hoped nothing happened. If it did, there'd be a fight and it was likely to be a last stand.

Rock decided to think about that later.

* * *

 **01:45:10**

Finally, the line went active. Andy's voice reported in, hushed but clear. "Wings, this is Hermit. Confirming successful crossing."

"Is Fan with you?"

"Fan here with Hermit. We made it."

Terry stopped pacing behind his seat. Leaned forward and placed one hand against the table, palm flat against the surface. Terry's presence was comforting. "Good to hear that. Hermit. Fan. You're in?"

"Past the garrisons."

"Can they get a visual on you?"

"Not that we're aware of. Staying low, since we know they have high-powered binoculars."

"Watch towers?"

"Two. The gap took us clear from those."

"Okay." Dad straightened, voice losing tension. "Where are you headed next?"

Mai's voice came in, lower than usual but still bright. "There's a chain of convenience stores nearby. There's one place we haven't touched yet."

"You're going there now?"

"Yes."

"Hermit, I need you to stand watch for Fan. If anything comes up, report immediately."

"Will do. Going dark now."

"Take care, Hermit. You, too, Fan."

* * *

 **01:55:00**

The line had gone quiet for some time. Rock sharpened the audio fidelity and amped the volume a bit higher for each of the runners' channels again. There was no communication, which meant Andy and Mai were probably still giving each other non-verbal cues. Mai likely did the same with Joe when on their joint supply runs – everyone had their own set of signals, which wouldn't be carried by the wind towards sharp ears unlike voices. He recalled that when he manned comms for Joe and Mai previously, they also had moments of deliberate silence.

Convenience stores were abundant in Osaka, so he wasn't surprised Mai thought to look there. One could easily sort through the trash, the inedible, the spoiled produce and sandwiches, and start digging around for dry foods. Like Joe said, protein bars tended to last, crackers went stale (but could still be eaten), and even powdered milk and malt drinks were salvageable if they had a decent shelf life. So long as they didn't get food poisoning, they ate or drank it.

Not very healthy but it sure beat starving.

Mai, for all her teasing insistence about sweets, was keen on acquiring fruits and vegetables. The last thing they needed, she said as they hunkered down during the first year of O.R.O.C.H.I.'s takeover, was to suffer scurvy. That would not only impact their health but also render them unfit as fighters. And if they were to mount a decent resistance, they needed to be able to fight, no?

They had been quick to agree.

He wondered if they were at the convenience store yet. He guessed at Andy's positioning. Convenience stores tended to have the front entrance and also an exit in the back. While Mai could use the exit, Andy would probably watch the front. The sliding glass doors made the interior visible and with Mai scrounging around inside, a pair of eyes was needed up front. He didn't do recon, but that seemed the most logical.

Also, both Andy and Mai were ninja – trained as such – so it made sense that they'd use that training for a time such as this. While they all learned to move stealthily, those two had advantages over the rest of them – even over Mary – and it was why they made excellent runners. Hokutomaru, their student, had a combination of their training and it showed. Rock still remembered running into the boy in Second South and getting a firsthand look at his skills.

He wondered if the boy was still alive back in Second South.

He didn't know if there were resistance movements in America as well. Had to be. Land of the brave, home of the free? How could there not be? Impossible to think otherwise.

If so, who led them? Which teams were still alive?

* * *

 **02:20:45**

He looked at the timer. Did a double-take in his seat.

Was Mai trying to carry out the whole store?

That was when Andy's voice came in, tight and controlled. "Wolf, Wings. We've got company."

Terry – Dad – was over his shoulder again, voice strained. Rock glimpsed the yellow fall of hair on the other man's shoulders. "How many?"

"Single patrol unit. Six men, fully outfitted. They're headed in our direction. I'm going to tell Fan to drop low and sneak out the back and stay hidden. After that, Wings needs to cut communication. Signal interference, possibly."

This was bad. That was an understatement. This was really really bad.

"Do it quick, Hermit."

Over the line, he heard Andy relay precise, short instructions to Mai. She confirmed quickly, tone nervous. Looking up, he waited for Terry, whose troubled expression cast a shadow over his face.

"Wolf, tell Wings to cut communication now."

"Do it, Wings."

So he did.

Something in their body language must've given away the run went wrong, because Joe and Mary were next to them, questions behind their eyes. Hand shaking, Rock kept the communications equipment on but reduced the volumes on both channels. He kept the headset on. Maybe they'd need to re-link later. He wasn't done with his duty, yet.

A patrol sweep, if thorough – God, he hoped not – took time and possibly longer than any rough estimate they'd come up with. It also meant Andy, spotting for Mai, needed to watch his own position in the field and keep himself hidden.

It meant they could potentially lose both in one day.

Rock pushed that thought away. Not the time for that. Not ever.

They'd survived the previous year together. Had made it through thick and thin. They couldn't start losing people now. Not Andy and Mai. Not anyone, for that matter.

"Wings, give it fifteen and then re-connect. I need to know the situation on the ground."

He knew it was hard for Terry. His brother was in a dangerous fix out there and being the older sibling carried its usual set of responsibilities. Being stuck here – safe in the base – while Andy was out there, facing the risk of being discovered by men with guns, chafed at his dad. Being a leader meant shouldering this weight; meant being in charge even while confronted with the high possibility of losing his brother.

Dad had confirmed on their choice. Had to be questioning that decision now.

Rock wanted to give his dad a hug, but the situation was still pressing.

Wasn't time for that, yet.

* * *

 **02:37:00**

Fifteen minutes had passed. He re-linked. Heard noise over their earpieces.

A few seconds passed.

He kept his voice low, almost a whisper. "Hermit, Fan…situation?"

"Fan's with me but we can't go back. A second patrol unit is on the way."

"What?" Terry behind him, the edges of his voice honed by fear. "Do they know where you are?"

"Perhaps. Wolf, consider us stranded in Hirano. Mark that gap we entered as compromised. We'll try to make it back. Will use the remaining one."

"How many days?"

"Maybe two? Could be more."

"Fan?" His dad addressing Mai directly. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." She sounded terrified over the line. Rock couldn't even imagine. "At least Hermit's with me."

"Thank God for that."

"Wolf, you'll need to cut communications again. We're going deeper into Hirano. Try to shake them. Check in tomorrow. If we don't respond, consider us on the move."

"If you don't respond – either one of you – I'm going to think the worst."

"Don't."

"Wings," Mai said, sounding shaken, "be there for Wolf, okay? This is going to be hard on him."

"I won't leave him."

"Good. Wolf…Hermit and I need to go."

"Good God, stay safe. Both of you. Come back to us quickly."

"We'll try. Wings, cut the comms, will you? Thank you."

Rock did so. Removed his headset.

* * *

 **02:50:00**

"Terry, it's going to be okay." Mary comforting Dad, because Dad had slumped against the wall, hands over his face. "They have each other."

"They're stranded. By themselves. What if they don't make it back?"

"Give them more credit than that, Terry. They're both –"

"Does nothing against guns."

"I'm here, Terry. And so is Rock. And Joe."

Joe stood next to him. Rock knelt down by Terry, witnessed his dad falling apart, and leaned forward and embraced him. Mary did the same and he saw Joe's hand fall onto Terry's shoulder – his own way of saying "I'm here."

The storm had arrived and they were leaving no one behind.


	11. Chapter 11 - Team KKY

**To the Darkest of Nights We Go**

 **~Dystopian AU ~**

 **Chapter 11**

 _Written By: RinoaDestiny_

 _King of Fighters, Chizuru Kagura, Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Rock Howard, and Joe Higashi all belong to SNK_

* * *

It was night now and Kyo Kusanagi didn't want to sleep anymore.

He'd spent most of the day lying on his back, letting his body recuperate and dozing off whenever he needed to. Sleep came to him, on and off, and always nearby, Chizuru hovered. She was watchful, mindful of him and he felt like a burden to her. He wasn't the only one injured during the fighting – she needed rest, too – but his protests were gently brushed aside. She had replenished his food stores, set fresh rations and water next to him, and then returned to her dutiful watch.

He should've been doing that while she slept.

The fire he'd started earlier crackled next to him, warm and bright. Thanks to Kagura-san's diligence and advice, he was now able to slightly sit up, twist his body, and maintain elevation by propping himself on his arms. Shermie's blades had sliced deep into both and they throbbed, sore and stinging. The wounds had clotted over – the cauterization worked until some were reopened – so Kyo decided once he was able, he was rinsing them clean.

The last thing he needed now was for infection to set in. That killed just as easily in a world bereft of immediate medical attention.

When he last awoke, Chizuru had prepared a fire pit in the floor. The only element needed left was for him to provide. He'd feel more comfortable with some heat next to him, she'd explained. Even though Osaka's nights were still mild, the floor was cold and that was detrimental to healing wounds and injured muscles. Extending an arm, he'd set the gathered grasses and other flammable materials on fire, seeing how it illuminated the walls.

Would the fire give away their location? He'd asked her that.

No, she'd said. She was careful. Had checked.

She had never led them astray or been wrong. He chose to believe her.

He finished the other half of his ration, drank some water, and was studying the shifting shapes of the fire when she entered the room. In her hand was the Yata mirror, glowing and otherworldly. He'd seen it last when Ash Crimson forcibly took it from her, removing her from the fighting scene for a long time afterward. He was never able to forgive the teenager for that and neither did Iori. What Crimson did to Yagami afterward was also worthy of outrage.

Kyo was fortunate. Ash never got around to making good on his threat to take his Kusanagi sword. If removal of the _magatama_ took away Yagami's flames, Kyo didn't even want to know what losing his treasure would be like. Loss of his flames, too, or something more? Loss of his right as heir to the Kusanagi clan? Would it have crippled him like it did Kagura-san?

Something he'd never know.

Chizuru sat down, facing him. Her expression was steel lit by firelight. "Kusanagi-san, they have him in Shinsaibashi."

Shit. That was unwelcome news. "You know where precisely?"

"The innermost compound. It has the most soldiers."

"Sonovabitch." Usually, he didn't curse when talking to Chizuru, but he couldn't help himself this time. "How are we to –"

"That's why I'm also here. Hold out your hand, Kusanagi-san."

He did and watched in astonishment as the Yata mirror shrank in Kagura-san's hand. She placed it in his palm. Turning it this way and that, Kyo discerned several features: One, it looked like an ancient engraved bronze mirror from the front; Two, the back was polished so that he saw his own reflection, and; Three, the size was as small as the locket worn around his neck. There was even a tiny pierced hole at the top, perfect for inserting a thin wire or some kind of thread. As he held it, he felt strange. As if it was coming from within him.

Almost like a vibration, like a string plucked and humming.

He looked at Chizuru, baffled.

"Do you feel it, Kusanagi-san?"

"What is it?" he asked, confused. It was odd – this sensation.

"Your treasure's responding to mine. You're also a Sacred Treasure; therefore, it makes sense that you have the same spiritual resonance."

"Come again?"

"What I mean is that you also have the ability to wield the mirror. Yagami-san, too, if he was here. The other treasures are the same. Your sword, my mirror, his _magatama_. The original bearer only has to pass it on, willingly. We are all mortal vessels of the divine, Kusanagi-san. We have limits but in this, the gods are kind."

"But I thought…" Kyo let his words trail off. All this time, he believed…

"You thought you could only wield the sword, right?"

"My clan's named after it. As is yours. As is Yagami's. No one ever told me that I…that we could…"

"No. The legends do not mention anything like that. But the treasures were for the gods once, long before we were born. Why do you think the treasures were given to us, one each, passed down from generation to generation? Mortal vessels are weak, Kusanagi-san. We can only carry so much of the divine. A mortal vessel was never meant to contain so much divinity."

"But you're saying I can wield your power?"

"If given willingly. Ash Crimson was a unique individual, able to steal and use what wasn't his. I just gave mine to you, to use if needed. That's why I'm able to change its shape to what human eyes can see – a plain bronze mirror, small and insignificant."

"All of us can do this?"

"Yes. You can, if you wanted to. Yagami-san can as well. But there is a risk."

Kyo already knew it. "You can't use your power now, right, Kagura-san?"

"No. But since I'm the last priestess of the Yata clan, that mirror is tied to me. I can still use a ritual to give it one final command. After that, it belongs to the bearer who has it."

"But how does that –"

"Because you're going to use that to infiltrate the compound and get Yagami-san out."

That floored him. Kyo gaped, staring at the woman sitting there, aglow with firelight. "But…what about you, Kagura-san? And how am I..."

"You've seen me in action, right? What does the mirror allow me to do?"

Mirror clones. Sealing away powers. Teleportation. Seeing the future. The possibilities were there and usable. "But…I've never…and Yagami…how?"

"He's a Sacred Treasure, too. It should resonate with him as well."

"You mean –"

"Both of you can get out. Together."

Simultaneous double teleportation? Did that only work with Sacred Treasures? Because they were all linked with the divine? "What about you, Kagura-san? All of us?"

"The treasure's no longer in my hands. Did you forget, Kusanagi-san?" The last part was said, not unkindly. "I have relinquished it to another bearer. But you and Yagami-san – you still bear your treasures within. It'll resonate with you both."

"So how will you –"

"I'll provide cover for you. I'll find a way."

"Kagura-san, that's too risky." The Shinsaibashi military compounds were sturdy, manned with disciplined men from the private military companies. They were fully armed and even with Chizuru's calm demeanor and no-nonsense explanation of the powers he could now wield, the prospect was scary. To just teleport in – Kyo's head spun – find Yagami and get out like that…it seemed unreal. What about their security cameras, running into the wrong place at the wrong time, or running into the wrong person? So many things could derail their plans.

Like Yagami said, he wasn't bulletproof.

Last year proved that during several of the skirmishes they'd gotten into. Kyo had his fair share of scars and grazes from direct hits and near-misses; Iori had the same. No, they weren't invincible. That was what made Chizuru's nonchalance about covering him frightening.

"Everything's a risk, Kusanagi-san. Even this."

"I'll go in with you. Without using your mirror. I can't just…Kagura-san, you can't do anything without it."

"It'll be harder, Kusanagi-san. Without it."

"We go in together. We come out together. You, me, Yagami."

"Can't convince you otherwise?"

"No." Kyo reached out, mindful of his body's limits and returned the mirror to Chizuru, who promptly took it back within herself. To think he could do that as well. Yagami, too. He knew it could be taken from them – saw that firsthand – but to withdraw it from within, to conform it to physical shape? To be able to pass it to another bearer? For that new bearer to be able to use the inherent power?

Why didn't he know that? Shouldn't all the clans have this knowledge?

And if so, why didn't Kagura-san bring this up earlier?

"When did you find out this was possible?"

"I began looking into it after the Ash Crimson incident. If someone not related to the three clans, not even a Sacred Treasure was capable of using our powers, it only makes sense that the Sacred Treasures could do the same. Of course, I never asked you or Yagami-san to voluntarily switch or give up your treasures. I tested it with mine. Both of you had spiritual resonance. It only got stronger as O.R.O.C.H.I. gained power and you and Yagami-san found kinship."

"You waited until the bond between us got unbreakable."

"That was when I knew my theory was correct. The three treasures were once all together, Kusanagi-san. When they were first discovered or made. Not much of a stretch to believe that even in us frail mortal vessels that they seek to be one."

"You would've told Yagami this as well?"

"Yes. If things hadn't happened the way they did."

Well, that was a relief. It wasn't as if Kagura-san was holding back on them. He found it hard to believe as well – no wonder she wanted to see her theory proven before telling him. Kyo ran through the options again, was about to ask why she didn't use this during the bunker fight, and then realized why. Because only he'd teleport. She wouldn't have the mirror in her possession anymore. Having it in physical form without having it within were two different things. He'd never thought about it like that before. Before Ash Crimson. Before O.R.O.C.H.I. Before all this.

"I still want you to test it tomorrow, Kusanagi-san. Just in case."

"In case of what?"

"You never know. Always need a contingency plan, right?"

He tried moving a bit more. His chest wasn't as painful now. Maybe it was bruised muscles deep inside. A little more rest and he wasn't going to wait much longer. Tomorrow was day three. Day three and who knew what was going on with Yagami? Was he still alive? Sane? Still loyal to their cause? Still whole in body?

He didn't want his condition keeping them back from rescuing Yagami from his.

 _Shinsaibashi. With the PMCs and Goenitz. He'd better be all right, that bastard._

"Kagura-san, can you walk me through it? It's kinda…"

"I know. Sure. Once you wake up and have some food, we'll get started."

"When are we going to strike?"

"How soon do you want to strike, Kusanagi-san?"

"Soon. Don't like making him wait another day."

"If you're able to walk, we'll start heading towards Shinsaibashi tomorrow night."

"Sounds good." Rolling onto his back, Kyo looked at the ceiling. The cracks were almost invisible at night. Next to him, the fire burned, dwindling. He heard Chizuru stand, walk over to the pile of fuel she'd gathered, and throw some more into the ravenous flame. He closed his eyes, let the warmth wash over him.

"Good night, Kusanagi-san."


	12. Chapter 12 - South Towners

**To the Darkest of Nights We Go**

 **~Dystopian AU ~**

 **Chapter 12**

 _Written By: RinoaDestiny_

 _King of Fighters, Chizuru Kagura, Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Rock Howard, and Joe Higashi all belong to SNK_

* * *

Rock woke up earlier than usual today, already thinking about their runners trapped in Hirano and made his way to the communications room. When he entered, he realized Terry was already there, way ahead of him. The older man sat straight in the chair, none of his usual casualness apparent. His fingers were curled tight under his palms, which were on the table, and as Rock approached, he knew his dad didn't get much sleep the night before. Terry's face was drawn and pale; his eyes shone from reserves of adrenaline; faint smudges of shadows lingered under those eyes, and the man's jaw was set, clenched tight.

He glanced at the clock next to the timer. The digital display showed seven o'clock in the morning. How long had Dad been here, waiting?

He decided to break the silence. Gently. "Hey, Dad."

Terry looked up at him, as if coming out of a trance. He blinked; eyes nearly gray in the light, shadowed by exhaustion, frustration, and worry. "Rock? Didn't expect you to be up so early."

"Dad, how long have you been here?"

"I'm not sure," Terry said and it was the tone of his voice that stated it was true. "I thought that if I got here…if I listened…"

"You're hoping they'd respond."

"Yes."

He leaned against the edge of the table. "Might be too early. They could be asleep."

"I have to try."

"I know, Dad."

"Andy's my brother. I can't just leave him out there..."

"You're not, Dad."

The wan smile Terry gave him hurt his heart. "And Mai...she's the love of his life. The light in our little world. If anything happens to her…"

"You said it yourself, Dad. Don't jinx them."

"I did, didn't I?" Seeing Terry in pain like this was uncomfortable for Rock. Ever since Terry took him in, raised him up, watched him grow from a boy to a man, Rock rarely saw just how vulnerable Terry could be in the worst circumstances. The other man was always cheerful, always looked on the bright side of life – however cliché the saying was – and rarely let the darkness in him show. Terry Bogard was the Legendary Wolf of Southtown. Terry Bogard was Dad. Like all kids, Rock hated seeing his dad in anguish, unable to help.

"I can take over, if you want."

"Let me stay on for just a bit longer. Just in case."

"All right." It wasn't like he could refuse him. "Do you want some breakfast?"

"What do we have?"

"Nothing much. Some water, crackers, a can of spicy meat paste Joe found that's still good. A few candy bars."

"Anything more substantial?"

"I can dig around in the boxes. We probably have stuff saved for lunch and dinner in those."

"Everyone else still asleep? We the only ones awake, kid?"

"Yeah," Rock said gently. "It's just us, Dad."

Terry leaned back, swiveled the chair a full half-circle, and stopped. "Then let's go light. Don't want to wake them."

"Of course, Dad."

He left the communications room, padded his way towards the supply room – aware that Joe and Mary slept nearby – and found the things he'd suggested for breakfast. Took them back with him and shared them with Terry. Water bottles on the table, an unwrapped package of huge soda crackers which they broke in half for easy dipping into the meat paste, and candy bars on the side. Japan had more varieties than America did, especially their Kit-Kats, and Rock claimed a _matcha_ one for himself. Terry liked larger candy bars, so Rock gave him one that he thought might have chocolate and caramel. Sweets were luxuries but his dad was feeling down, so a bit of sugar wouldn't hurt.

When he finished eating, Rock reached out for his headset, slid it on, and listened to the silence along with Terry. Now that he was on comms, he needed to stick to the code names. Terry had slipped earlier, said his name and Mai's, but Rock didn't feel like bringing it up at that point. Not when he knew why it happened and what Terry's mindset was like.

Saying the code names would jot Dad back – remind him to be careful.

But it was still too early to start talking in this quiet – less lonely now that he was here – so he just sat on the table, crossed his arms, and waited. As time passed, Dad looked less haggard; companionship was what he needed and Rock was glad he woke up early. Maybe later, Dad could take a nap while he manned the comms and checked to see if Andy and Mai responded.

Eight thirty rolled around and Mary was the third one through the door.

She stopped when she saw them, smiled sadly, and crossed the room. "Hey, boys. Bit early today for you both, isn't it?"

Rock didn't mention just how early, particularly for Terry. He didn't want Mary to worry. "No. Just didn't feel like sleeping anymore."

"You hear anything?"

He shook his head. "Nothing yet."

Mary sighed, running a slender hand through her mussed hair. "They're probably sleeping."

"Or hiding."

"Could be both." His dad's girlfriend gave Terry a sympathetic look. "I'm sure they're all right."

"I'm just worried."

"So am I. Looks like Rock is, too. That's why he's here with you."

"Wolf," he said, using Terry's code name, letting him know their day officially started. "I can take over if you want. It might be some hours before they respond or not at all."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Rock's right, Terry. Does you no good just sitting here and worrying. Let him do the job. Looks like you haven't slept at all."

"I haven't."

Mary winced, bending down to give his dad a hug. "It's okay, Terry. It's going to be okay." From where he stood, Rock saw Terry lean into the embrace, as if desperately needed. During this time, he was glad Dad had a significant other. He wondered if Andy and Mai were doing the same, bolstering each other during the crisis. Maybe this was why people sought out each other – not just for romance (Rock didn't know much about it) but also for friendship and support. The world was less scary when other people had your back and you had theirs. Mary spoke, low and calm; Dad seemed less tense and agitated when she did. "Why don't you go take a nap? I can keep Rock company, unless you want some."

"Can you?"

Even the Legendary Wolf of Southtown needed time to lick his wounds.

Mary's smile was wonderful. "You only need to ask. Rock, do you mind?"

He shook his head.

"Great. Let us know if anything comes up, all right?"

He gestured with his hand – affirmative.

Mary and Terry left the room. It was quiet now – a different sort of quiet – which left Rock in the mood to work. Getting off the table, he claimed the chair, situated it closer to the table's edge and began working the controls. Got the volumes up on both channels, listened for interference, and then tried reaching out to their runners. "Hermit. Fan. Copy if you hear me. It's Wings." Undoubtedly, this was what Terry was doing before he awoke. Must've tried over and over to no avail. It was too early. That was the problem.

Rock doubted he'd hear anything at this time. Maybe even for several hours.

By the time Joe woke up and walked in, the clock showed fifteen after ten. Dad and Mary were still sleeping most likely, so he knew Joe would keep him company. He didn't mind. There was nothing going on over the comms. If Andy and Mai were still asleep or moving from place to place in Hirano, they didn't give any indication they'd heard him.

Maybe it was too dangerous to.

A lot of "maybes" and "ifs". Too many uncertainties. Rock didn't like it.

"Hard at work, I see." Joe gave his controls the once-over. "Any luck?"

"Nothing yet."

"Huh." While Joe seemed better than the others, somberness still drew lines in his face. "Still, they've got each other. Maybe they'll see this through."

Yet another "maybe". Even Joe wasn't sure.

"I'll keep trying. Once every hour."

"Glad to see your enthusiasm, kid. Keeps a guy like me going."

"It's all I can do." It was true. "The most I can do."

"And that means a lot, kid. You want good ol' Joe sticking around here? I'll leave if you want."

"It's okay. I don't mind."

"Then I'll park myself here," the older man said, sitting down to his left; back against the table edge and strong wiry legs angled up to support his arms. "You don't mind if I sing, do you?"

Rock smiled. "Nah."

So Joe sang under his breath – songs in Japanese and Thai – while Rock checked in every hour like he said he would. Calling Andy and Mai's code names and waiting to hear familiar voices respond. Silence greeted him each time.

Eleven.

Twelve. Next to him, Joe began singing what sounded like lullabies. Rock found it strangely soothing, even if it meant Joe clocking out early and possibly putting him to sleep.

One o' clock. After that meal of crackers, water, spicy meat paste, and candy bars several hours ago, he was now hungry. So was Joe. After putting the line on dark, he joined the other man in a brief trek to the supply room where together they found the items for lunch. Not far from them, Rock heard Terry snoring. It was a welcome sound. Dad needed sleep and it would fortify him later as the hours went by, the day drawing to a close.

He didn't expect to hear from their runners. Just a feeling of his.

He didn't share that thought with Joe. They had their lunch and he went back to the controls, put the line on live and tried again. Still nothing. It was now two forty in the afternoon and usually, silence for this long meant zero chance of communication at all. He held out hope that Andy and Mai were trying their way back for the second gap between the Ikuno and Hirano border. That'd explain a lot about today's inactivity on the comms.

Behind him, Joe curled up against the wall, taking an afternoon nap.

Rock yawned, stretched his arms, and briefly closed his eyes. He had an early morning start, so it was no surprise he was now tired. Keeping his ears alert for any sounds, he rested in his chair, feeling it swivel in half-circles and then stop when he settled deeper into the state between wakefulness and unconsciousness. The air was still. The room was quiet. The mood was placid. He allowed himself to drift off, if only for a brief moment.

When three thirty rolled around, he shook himself awake and tried again.

Nothing.

He kept trying. Didn't stop. "Hermit. Fan. This is Wings. If you hear me, copy."

Four o' clock arrived. So did Terry and Mary coming through the door. Joe greeted them, looking refreshed after his nap. Dad also looked much better. Mary stayed close to Dad as they approached. He acknowledged them with a nod and tried again.

"Hermit. Fan. Copy if you hear me."

Nothing.

That didn't mean he gave up.


	13. Chapter 13 - Team KKY

**To the Darkest of Nights We Go**

 **~Dystopian AU ~**

 **Chapter 13**

 _Written By: RinoaDestiny_

 _King of Fighters, Chizuru Kagura, Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Rock Howard, and Joe Higashi all belong to SNK_

* * *

Using the mirror was harder than it looked and difficult to comprehend. Then again, it wasn't his to begin with. With the sword, he never had to wonder, to think about what he was doing. It was the sword – the treasure – of his clan, passed down from successor to successor, bequeathed to him by birthright because of interfamilial politics. Using its power was second nature, akin to breathing, and at his first sealing of Orochi, Kyo never needed to ask how to execute its ability.

But for the Yata mirror, it was a different story. He knew how Chizuru used it – had seen her powers in 1996 and then subsequently in more depth as they became the Sacred Treasures team – yet, he found himself hesitant and pondering. That cost him precious response time and wasted actions – things that mattered during a fight – which frustrated him and locked him down even more. Kagura-san was a patient teacher but even she ran him through the first basic again and again, seeing how dismal his attempts were.

Mostly, it had to do with his comprehension of what the mirror clones were.

"Whatever you want to happen, the mirror will do for you," Kagura-san explained as she watched him from across the room. "If you want a duplicate to attack in your stead, mentally call it out. The mirror will respond and the clone will follow."

That was the problem.

Ever since NESTS, Kyo had issues with clones. Didn't matter if they were real, mirror (summoned by a sacred treasure) or even fictional in media. Clones brought back bad memories he wished to forget – never would – and the ordeal left indelible scars and trauma in his psyche, deeper than he'd imagined. Years had passed and still, the initial impression lingered, dark and haunted within him. The only mercy was that the passage of time allowed some of the worst memories to fade – to lose color, sense, remembrance of the unpleasant and unknown.

However, he could still be triggered and it didn't take much.

Captivity would be one way for him to completely lose his shit, as that was what led to him being cloned.

Another was watching his own mirror clones appear, which was why his mind refused it. That reluctance stymied his efforts. It appeared Kagura-san's mirror was ill-suited for him. He didn't mind when Chizuru summoned her clones – that was fine. But when it came to him?

That was a different matter entirely.

"Whatever mental block you have, you have to overcome it," Kagura-san said, standing still and calm as a spring breeze. Her posture was upright, the limp no longer as pronounced, and her dark eyes reflected her intent for him to grasp at least this most basic of powers. "The mirror reflects your innermost thoughts, Kusanagi-san. If you have a block, it'll freeze whatever potential you have. I sense this is what's happening."

It'd been happening for the last fifteen minutes. He simply couldn't get around the possibility of seeing another "him". He didn't want to see that. In 1999, he'd seen enough clones with his face and old school uniform to give him nightmares about his identity. Sometimes, he dreamt he was the clone and not the reality. Between his nightmares and Yagami's nocturnal habits of screaming his name, they'd given each other sleepless nights during the first few months of O.R.O.C.H.I.'s rampage. Even after they came to terms after countless times of saving each other's lives, their nighttime horrors continued. Instead of cursing each other out, both of them curled in tighter in their small space and tried to sleep. That was how Iori found out NESTS still pervaded in his thoughts and how Kyo found out that Orochi still plagued Yagami with destroying the Kusanagi heir and clan.

It was just fortunate that he didn't have to fear betrayal by that point.

What was unfortunate was that he was unable to surmount that ever-intrusive fear that he mightn't be real. That he might not be Kyo Kusanagi – the legitimate one.

NESTS had done irreparable harm, which he still felt to this day.

Across from him, Chizuru sighed. "Take a break, Kusanagi-san."

The mirror was warm in his palm; the bronze taking on his body's heat. Holding it tightly, he crossed over to his corner, sat down on an upended concrete block, and allowed himself a deep breath. He wasn't hungry. He wasn't thirsty. He was just mentally exhausted, fighting a fight that should've been done a long time ago but wasn't. He didn't think he'd ever be done fighting it. Some things, once done, were incapable of being undone.

Some things, once blemished, were unable to become pristine again.

That was how he felt about himself. He didn't tell many people this. He had a hunch Yagami knew in that strange way of his and never said it. Perhaps Kagura-san knew as well. He'd never told Yuki – thinking about her saddened him even now – and his old teammates never knew. Benimaru – may he rest – didn't deserve that burden and Goro – may he stay safe, he and his family – also didn't need to hear of his inadequacies and fears. He wanted to tell his dad but decided against it at the last minute.

It was one of his many regrets right after O.R.O.C.H.I. struck.

He hadn't seen his family for a long time now.

Sighing, Kyo opened his hand and gazed down at the tiny mirror there. He flipped it, the polished surface reflecting his face in miniature. It was surprising how clear the reflection was – there a bruise, here a cut, over there several mottled marks – showing his expression without distortion. He was confused, hurt, lost. He was several things and as Kagura-san said, they all contributed to that massive mental block he had.

All of which came from NESTS.

Was he never to be free of it?

Thinking about NESTS and the clones cast his thoughts towards K' and by default Maxima and Kula Diamond. As much as he disliked seeing K' as a reminder of his ordeal, Kyo wondered where he was now. Was he in hiding or was he also resisting O.R.O.C.H.I. along with Maxima and Kula? If he was, was he giving the PMCs a hell of a fight? Were his companions still alive? Maxima was a tough one, Kyo recalled. There were other teams out there besides theirs and some of them were contenders in the battle against O.R.O.C.H.I. Anything was possible and K' and his friends were less likely to be in the line of fire compared to them.

After all, K' was K'. He wasn't Kyo Kusanagi.

Kula was Kula. She wasn't Chizuru Kagura.

Maxima was Maxima. He wasn't Iori Yagami.

That alone could keep them safe. They mightn't be hunted down like this. They weren't the Sacred Treasures. They weren't Team KKY. They weren't a direct threat to O.R.O.C.H.I.

But he, Kagura-san, and Yagami were. That was the big difference.

Now that he had time to think, Kyo had a lot to contemplate. How was Shingo doing? Was he still optimistic? Had O.R.O.C.H.I.'s destruction dampened his spirits or simply made him more gung-ho? Was his former protégé learning well from his dad? How were his parents doing? Were his cousins still alive? Were any of the teams from the tournaments still around? He only knew about the Southtown group, but for the rest? Martial law and then the massacres made getting news impossible. Early on, he was able to liaison with other fledgling resistance groups so that skirmishes against their enemy were possible. Then the PMCs rolled in with heavier artillery and firepower and that killed many of their allies. It made their fights against O.R.O.C.H.I. impossible to maintain. In the few remaining fights they fought, he and Yagami found themselves outnumbered and outgunned. How they'd survived those, he had no idea.

It just wasn't their time, yet. That was what he thought.

But so many others had died and here he was, alive and reflecting on his woes, on his past. Looking into Kagura-san's mirror, considering these things and pondering who he was. If he was ready to face that fear head-on, because if he didn't, he couldn't use the powers granted by the Yata treasure.

Kagura-san wanted him to get the basics down. That meant mirror clones. That meant…

Kyo inhaled. Exhaled. Stood up.

"Are you ready, Kusanagi-san?"

He didn't trust himself to speak. He nodded.

"Think about it as an extension of yourself. Think about the capabilities that gives you. The additional advantage you gain during a fight."

That was a unique way of seeing it. An extension of himself? That meant…

"It's still me, isn't it, Kagura-san?"

"It is. You have nothing to fear. Don't think. Trust the mirror – it knows you well."

An extension of himself. Like reaching out his hand but farther. Being able to continue that line of attack, of going beyond his usual range. An extension of himself…

The mirror was warm. He felt the intricate designs on the mirror's front impress into his flesh. It was a sacred treasure – could do him no harm. He'd gazed into the mirror's back, into the polished surface and saw himself. Saw Kyo Kusanagi.

It reflected truth. It reflected him.

He was real.

Releasing himself to the mirror – letting his innate ability as a Sacred Treasure resonate with that of the object in his hand – he watched as something from him extended outward (not a clone, not a clone), manifest as a vague shape (with his form and build), felt the pull from within, and then the shape vanished. It wasn't solid enough to maintain permanence and stay, but it had been there.

He'd seen it.

So had Chizuru. She smiled, pleased. "Looks like you figured it out, Kusanagi-san. The rest just takes practice. It's easier for those from the Yata lineage, naturally."

Practice. He used to abhor that word along with effort – except when it came to fighting – but a grueling and brutal year of putting effort into survival and keeping his sanity threw his old habits of procrastination and laziness to the side. His prior habits got a man dead quickly in this chaos and bloody strife and Kyo didn't want to die while O.R.O.C.H.I. terrorized humanity because he was being a lazy dipshit.

While he thought this, Chizuru had moved on to the next part of his training. "Because I brought it up, I want you to understand how teleportation works."

He looked down at the mirror and then back up at her. "Is it complicated?"

"It's advanced but there are fundamentals to it you must understand. You cannot mess up any of these fundamentals or else things will happen that are irreversible."

"Not sure if it's something I need to learn now."

"You do." Her tone brooked no argument. Kyo didn't try. "First, before you teleport, you must know to _where_. A precise location. Nothing vague. Second, you mustn't have any mental blocks while this occurs. Third, the initial leap will be uncomfortable, since you are considered uninitiated. I apologize for that in advance but there's nothing you can do about it."

"So what happens if I bungle the first two?"

"There's a chance you'll end up somewhere else. That's considered the better option."

"And the second?"

"Or you can get lost in between the transition points and not come back. Or appear anywhere. You'll be trapped in the spaces between."

That sounded terrifying. Why did she want him to do this again? Knowing his luck, he might warp his ass elsewhere and get himself stranded or killed. Or hell, get lost in between and write that off as a death as well. The Yata mirror was powerful, yes, but to someone not from that line? Kyo shuddered. If Kagura-san so desperately needed him to do this, he needed to get it right or his existence could be wiped because he wasn't mentally ready.

He wasn't ready to die. Not even in that way.

"Because you look scared, I'm keeping it simple. There's a way I learned it as a child. You make the smallest jump. See where I'm standing, Kusanagi-san? Teleport to this point."

His throat was dry. The mirror's rim dug into the meat of his palm. Know your location. Know your point of transfer. Be familiar with it. He studied the spot (that part of the room) and locked it into his memory. Kept his mind clear – empty and open – and let the two treasures resonate. The mirror burned in his hand; the sword within thrummed, a subtle vibration.

Then, _something_ …happened.

Displacement. Immediate and sudden displacement and the world shifted, abrupt and unpleasant. The walls were here and then there. His sight caught up with him seconds later, slamming the image of the facing wall too close for comfort as his brain scrambled to catch up. When it did, Kyo stumbled back, reeling from the overload of everything sensory: sight (the wall was closer and Chizuru was in front of him), sound (there had been a whisper of movement), touch (his tactile sense was stronger), taste (the air was dry and mild), and smell (dust and powder and things long dead).

He couldn't take it. Fell to his knees and began retching.

Chizuru's arms wrapped around his shoulders, bracing him. "It's always hard the first time. It'll get easier, I promise. This is why we do small jumps first. Children recover faster. It's always more difficult for adults."

He couldn't respond just yet. His body and mind were still catching up with each other.

"I won't push you into practicing this one repeatedly. Yes, you get inured to it but too much and it'll take its toll on you. Give it a few minutes, Kusanagi-san. You need to synchronize after that jump."

It did take several minutes before he stopped throwing up bile. Another couple minutes before he could speak. When he could, he had only one question. "You wanted me to do _that_ with Yagami?"

"Yes. Which is why I wanted you to make this first attempt."

"What about him? If I'm throwing up my guts here, then he –"

"He'll feel it, too. Worse, depending on his condition."

"That's –"

"We're trying to survive and get him out, Kusanagi-san. You can tend to him later." There was steel in her voice that reminded him of her expression the night before. Then, her face changed; steel softening into the gentleness Kyo knew. "I'm sorry if it'll hurt him, but it's only temporary. I know you care about him. Let's get him to safety first, though, all right?"

That, he could agree with.

"I've taken a further look at the compound layout via the mirror this morning before you awoke. You know outer Shinsaibashi, but none of us have ever entered deeper than that."

"So what are we looking at?"

"They have a watch tower. It has a light. If you intend a midnight rescue, we need to observe its range and position carefully."

"Guards? Patrols? Do they have walls or a gate?"

"Outer Shinsaibashi is the wall. Within, there are no walls. Several changes of the guard. We are looking at about four units patrolling the grounds. Six men each. It's going to be tight but if we're careful, we can get in."

"And after?"

"After is the main building itself. They have a munitions building off to the side on their northernmost point. Barracks are stationed at its south. They have an administrative building to their east, because even O.R.O.C.H.I.'s soldiers have paperwork. The main building – the one likely holding Yagami-san – is in the center. There are guards there, too."

"Expected." Kyo didn't think they'd just walk right in there without hassle.

"We need to create a distraction big enough to draw attention away from the main building. Maybe even draw soldiers out so you can get in."

"And how are we…? What are you thinking, Kagura-san?"

"An explosion. If not the munitions building, perhaps they have explosives stored somewhere." Her expression sharpened as she studied his face. "I'm serious, Kusanagi-san. We have to go swords out for this. We aren't getting him back otherwise."

"And Goenitz? What about him?"

"He's the unknown factor. He could be anywhere."

"And I could run right into him. At any time. Fuck."

Chizuru didn't even blink at the curse. "If you run into him, I'll be there. He's my problem, not yours. Not Yagami-san's."

Her sister. Kyo didn't know much about the Kagura sisters' history but he knew about the lost twin. Her name was Maki, wasn't it? "Kagura-san, you can't possibly defeat him by –"

"You get Yagami-san out. I'll take care of Goenitz."

"This…this is…"

"Kusanagi-san. Either we do it tonight or he languishes another day in O.R.O.C.H.I.'s keep. Which do you prefer?"

This wasn't an argument he was going to win. "Tonight. He's not staying another day there."

"Then it's settled, isn't it?"

It was.

"Eat up. If you want, save a ration for him. We don't know if they've been feeding him."

Of course, leaving took some time. Still feeling the aftereffects of his first teleportation, Kyo remained sitting on the floor, regaining his strength and equilibrium. Only after he felt stabilized did he get up, move towards his corner, and grab a bite to eat. Using the leftover water in his bottle, he rinsed his forearms clean and then began his preparations. It didn't take much time. He checked to see if Iori's MP3 player was in his pocket (it was) and did a preliminary check on all their guns and ammunition. Once he vetted those were ready, he shoved a ration bar into his other pocket.

That was for Yagami.

Kagura-san took her gun, strapped it over her shoulder, and they left.

They had to be careful even at night. Just because daylight wasn't around didn't mean the patrols slept. They headed east, out of Nishi ward and began moving south towards Shinsaibashi in Chuo ward. Kyo continued his role as point man, guiding them both towards their destination. They were getting their teammate out tonight – no hesitation, no regrets.

They were the Sacred Treasures team. They were Team KKY.

No one got left behind.


	14. Chapter 14 - South Towners

**To the Darkest of Nights We Go**

 **~Dystopian AU ~**

 **Chapter 14**

 _Written By: RinoaDestiny_

 _King of Fighters, Chizuru Kagura, Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Rock Howard, and Joe Higashi all belong to SNK_

* * *

There was something he was forgetting.

By nightfall, there was still no response. The line remained silent. Rock disconnected, turned the communications equipment off, did the same with the lights, and left the room to join the others. Dad and Mary had left first, hip to hip and then Joe left later, saying something about food. Since it was unlikely that Terry and Mary would go back to sleep again and it was around dinner time, Rock headed for the tiny kitchen-dining area. While he wasn't hungry yet, there were only so many meeting places and that was the main one within this part of the base.

Striding down the hall, he tried to figure out that nagging feeling.

There was something important – something critical – coming up. What was it?

It slipped around his mind, elusive and he knew he had to remember it. Something about the days. About day three or day four. Dad and he had talked about it. Talked about it with others…wait. That shook something loose, rattled the piece within his brain. Team KKY! They were supposed to be near the western Ikuno border – if not by today, then by tomorrow at the latest. Between their own dilemma with Andy and Mai and the emotional turmoil that came with it, Team KKY had been pushed to the backburner and it was a good thing he remembered them in the nick of time. What if he'd forgotten? And Dad? What if he forgot as well?

He needed to tell Dad now.

When he arrived at the tiny room, Terry took one look at his face and went straight into full alert mode. "Son, what's the matter?"

"Team KKY. It's day three. Day four's tomorrow."

It didn't take Terry long to catch his drift. "Crap! They'll be here soon."

"Terry, we have a problem with that," Mary said, giving his dad a sideways glance. "Andy and Mai are still out there. If you and Rock leave, that makes four in the field. Two of us here. You'll be heading west. Mai and Andy are south. We're in the center. Our entire team gets split three ways."

"It also means if Andy and Mai reach us while you're out, you won't be here." Joe leaned forward against the back of his chair, angling himself against the wobbly table. It shifted left at the slight contact, edging into Mary, who shot him a look. "I know you want to be here when Andy calls in, ya?"

"I do but we made a promise with them. Can't let them down now."

"So how are we to do this?"

"Get two channels on me and Dad," Rock said, offering forth his expertise in this area. "I've already put Andy and Mai on two channels. I'll show you how it's done. This way, you have one person listening in for Hermit and Fan. Someone else listens in for me and Dad. Go with our code names only. Call us from time to time."

"Wolf and Wings. Hey, Mary – you wanna take that? I know Terry's yours, so…"

"Was just thinking that myself. Thanks, Joe."

"Fan's on the supply runs, so I'll watch over her and Hermit." Joe shrugged. "Makes sense, right?"

"So when are you and Rock heading out?"

"It's too late now," Terry said, addressing Mary, who'd asked that question. "If they're here already, Kagura's smart enough to take cover and Kusanagi and Yagami would do the same. It has to be tomorrow and early. Don't want to make them wait."

"You want to get them before the border patrol tightens in the morning."

"May they all get headaches and sleep in late."

"And the afternoon? How long will you stay out?"

"We'll be back before evening. Just in case KKY arrives late."

"This sounds dangerous, Terry." There was a brief scraping sound as Mary moved her chair away from the table, hard plastic legs finding friction with the concrete floor. "Don't forget about Andy and Mai. We don't want you and Rock in a similar situation."

"We'll try not to be."

"That's what we hoped for with them. Look at where they are."

"I'm aware of that, Mary. The kid's with me, too. You think I'd let him get hurt?"

"I know you won't. But the soldiers are getting bolder by the day. It just makes me afraid, that's all. That you may not come back."

"I'll look out for him," Rock said, not even thinking twice as the words left his mouth. Which son didn't look out for his father? If worst came to worst, he'd be there to back Terry, even if the odds were stacked against them. "You can trust me on that."

"See, Mary? Kid's got your man, so don't worry."

"Easy to say right now, Joe. Let's wait for tomorrow first, all right?"

Rock observed his dad, at how Terry watched the participants of the discussion in that small room – Dad's gaze falling on him, too – as it wound to a close. There was still pain behind his eyes – Andy and Mai probably never far from his mind – but determination strengthened his face and set a forward jut in his jaw. Tomorrow, then. Tomorrow, he was going to leave the safety of the base and head out. Out into the open, into the unknown, into whatever may come.

"If Andy or Mai contact you, let me know."

"Sure thing, Terry. Ol' Joe here will give Mary a holler."

"You certainly will not." The private detective made a face. "I'll be right next to you."

"You want me to whisper, then?"

"Joe…"

"I kid, I kid. But yeah…if either of them calls in, we'll make sure you know first thing."

"Great." Terry turned to him. "You want to sit down, Rock? You aren't tired?"

A seat would be a good thing. So would some food, now that he thought about it. "You want me to grab something from the supply room? Since we're all here?"

"Leave dinner to Joe, kid. I'll be right back."

Then, he was gone.

"And there goes Joe." Mary smiled, but then quickly turned serious. "Be careful out there, Terry. You, too, Rock. Come back to us, all right?"

"By evening. I promise."

Hopefully, with Team KKY united with them.

* * *

 **Comments** : This was an incredibly short but difficult transition chapter to write for the South Towners, man. Had to murder some darlings and come in fresh and I'm exhausted. Been carrying this story for a full month in my head and we still ain't done. Team KKY up next and that's gonna be some chapter, yo.


	15. Chapter 15 - Team KKY

**To the Darkest of Nights We Go**

 **~Dystopian AU ~**

 **Chapter 15**

 _Written By: RinoaDestiny_

 _King of Fighters, Chizuru Kagura, Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Rock Howard, and Joe Higashi all belong to SNK_

* * *

Traversing Shinsaibashi at night was treacherous. Outer Shinsaibashi was already dangerous enough by day; a midnight trek into it required a lot of courage, stealth, and plenty of luck. There were ways to get around, to get past obstacles in outer Shinsaibashi but every manmade and human threat was all the more frightening in the dark. There were lights – the area being a military stronghold – which should've made the going easier; however, it just presented another problem. They couldn't get too close or else they ran the risk of being discovered.

It didn't take any imagination whatsoever to realize the inevitable and bloody outcome.

Kyo knew the ways into outer Shinsaibashi. He'd used certain routes, certain entrances and exits while on his liaison, recon, and food supply runs. There was the subway route that led to the heart of inner Shinsaibashi, which could be accessed through different exits into the once thriving shopping arcade. Once O.R.O.C.H.I. and its private military companies took over, the fast food joints and lively stores disappeared. The new infrastructure that supplanted them was cold steel, concrete, barbed wire fencing, and watch towers. All of which were manned by guards; all of which were just the perimeter.

The fastest way to cross that perimeter was to go via the subway route. However, at night, that posed another problem. Not only did they still have to walk into the outer edge of Shinsaibashi, but heading into side paths and ruins to avoid soldiers meant stumbling around in the dark. That was dangerous in of itself. There was the threat of noise giving them away and there was also a high likelihood they could seriously injure themselves.

It meant Kyo had to use his flames to guide them. That meant extreme caution and precise timing so that they didn't get caught. A wandering flame in the dark would tip off anyone, and they were in the presence of their enemies. Going first, watching out for patrols, he waved a quick hand at Chizuru, motioning her over. Immediately, without any pause, she teleported and was right next to him. There was a slight rattle as her gun shifted, putting Kyo on edge. To his relief, she was prompt in stilling that sound, pressing the weapon close to her body.

Giving the surroundings a quick scan, Kyo extinguished his flame and waited.

Next to him, Chizuru straightened, as if hearing something.

She probably had. Kyo listened, too. The smallest movement, the faintest clatter, the sound of boots on the ground – all indicators of militant activity. If it surrounded them, it was best not to move. It was sometimes difficult to tell in outer Shinsaibashi and at night, even with full situational awareness turned on, Kyo found it hard to tell from which direction the sounds came from. Which meant he wasn't using his flames until he discerned they were in the clear.

That could take time. A lot of time.

Going through Shinsaibashi also took patience.

He waited, keeping his movements minimal. Chizuru also didn't move much. He thought he heard something but then it passed. He didn't know what it was and the best course of action was to remain where he was. Going to check it out could lead him into a trap or he could accidentally walk right into a patrol squad, which would alert other soldiers in the vicinity and that spelled instant death and an end to their rescue mission to save Yagami.

Since they didn't come here to die, Kyo continued to wait.

One of the things he did when he was in this kind of situation was to mentally count the seconds. It not only gave him something to do, but it also helped him figure out the timing of certain critical things. In this case, he timed the possible movements – whether they were patrols, the lone guard, or just some random noise in the obscurity around them. If they were patrols, the times would be consistent. If it was a lone guard, it would be easy to tell if he had a second to shift watch with. If it was just a random noise, the timing would be all over the place. It helped him map the area in his mind, placing each sound at a certain fixed point.

He remained like this for several minutes, counting and watching.

Chizuru didn't move. He sensed her heightened awareness, much like he himself was in. Letting some more time pass, he finally considered it safe to proceed. The area around them was silent. Summoning a small flame, he treaded around the rubble, allowing just enough illumination to light the few steps ahead of him. There was a point they had to reach before they hit the abandoned and defunct subway station; Kyo never liked approaching this zone but it was necessary.

Once again, he motioned and Chizuru followed.

He'd given the Yata mirror back to her once they hit Chuo ward itself. Not only was it important that she have it – it was hers, after all – but Kyo didn't see himself needing its powers that early. Most of all, he knew she was powerless without it and after the fuss he'd made, there was no way he was holding onto it as they encroached upon enemy territory. She also made the best use of it, crossing ground swift and sure without wasting additional time.

Time was precious. The less time they wasted, the sooner they'd get to Iori.

Kyo began to lengthen his distances, starting and snuffing out his flames in irregular intervals as they moved from place to place, advancing closer to the zone nearest the subway route. Once they hit the threshold of the zone, Kyo stopped again, gave the area an once-over, and then resumed moving. They were now truly within outer Shinsaibashi and that was why he and Chizuru needed to be even warier from this point on.

Outer Shinsaibashi was marked with non-descript buildings with few windows, the interweaving of barbed wire fencing in between, the stationing of guards at certain checkpoints, and the pervasive feeling that everything monitored the area. Kyo disliked the place by default and as he moved, using signals to tell Chizuru when to follow or to remain where she was, he always kept an eye on those buildings. Just because there were few windows didn't mean someone wasn't watching. It always felt like those tall gray monolithic structures looked back and saw him. The first time he became aware of that, he got goosebumps.

That was last year during his first supply run.

But Team KKY always had a history with militarized Shinsaibashi.

Early on, before the private military companies entrenched themselves here, he and Yagami tried disrupting their plans and tried forcing them away from the area. Even with the barest military might, those initial skirmishes backfired on them and gave them their first set of O.R.O.C.H.I.-inflicted scars. It had been a close fight on certain occasions but they were never able to claim them as victories. As locals, it pained them to watch the once vibrant locale (along with Dotonbori) permanently fall into the hands of their enemies. They were unable to reclaim it and that was a common loss he and Yagami shared.

It was why they kept going back until they realized it was futile.

Hence why this was now full circle with them going into the heart of Shinsaibashi to save one of their own. They mightn't be able to reclaim Shinsaibashi but Iori Yagami was one of them. O.R.O.C.H.I. had no claim to him, despite what the god or his followers believed.

No regrets. No retreat. Do or die and they were getting him out.

After a few more minutes, Kyo stopped and looked around. The subway route started here, in the vicinity of what used to be Daimaru Shinsaibashi. Already, he saw the steps leading down into the darkness of the abandoned subway station. Exchanging a quick look with Chizuru, who nodded; he lit a flame in his palm and they descended together into the gaping maw of the awaiting underground.

Shinsaibashi Station once was active, trains running on both sides of the platform and there was always an influx of people. Kyo hadn't been back since O.R.O.C.H.I. took over, so what he saw down there spooked him. He expected the eerie quiet, the dust lying thick on the floor – his steps smeared it in swaths of dark gray on tile – and even knew there wouldn't be trains but the desolation and gaping blackness of the train tunnels played tricks on his mind. It didn't help that the platform gates were half-open like missing teeth in a ruined mouth and that the structural pillars showed cracks. Electronic display signs lay broken on the floor and some dangled from the station's ceiling, wires showing.

As he and Chizuru continued walking, he occasionally saw dark smears on the edges of the platform. He tried telling himself it wasn't blood, but that was a fool's delusion. People had died here – whether in the ensuing stampede or the massacre that followed – leaving him wondering how many lives had been lost that day. Were there rotted corpses on the empty tracks below? Just the thought made him shudder. Not the best place for his mind to go while on route to the most dangerous area in Osaka.

His footsteps echoed in the dimly lit darkness. Behind him, he heard Chizuru's softer steps resound as well, a lighter response to his heavier footfalls. Shinsaibashi Station was one long tunnel and so far, it appeared they were the only ones down here.

Kyo kept his situational awareness throttled up to max. It'd be a mistake to become complacent, because that killed and he had responsibilities as the point man to not let that happen. Once in a while, he'd stop, put himself behind a pillar and wait. The empty silence made its own sounds and sometimes, he thought he heard things. Better to be safe than sorry, even if it extended the amount of time it took for them to make the crossing.

Being killed here would be highly detrimental to all the plans they'd made.

The most obvious was that they'd cease to exist.

The second was that Yagami would never get out of imprisonment. Worst of all, he might go mad or die there while in Goenitz's custody. He didn't know if Iori realized they were still alive. After that fateful day, they'd lost contact with each other and who knew what the wind general told their teammate? For all intents and purposes, Goenitz might've assumed he and Chizuru Kagura were gone. Sure, Yashiro Nanakase and Shermie were dead as well – what did Goenitz know about that? – but two generals' deaths could be considered worthy contributions to the cause if it removed two recurring nuisances as well.

It'd been close. Kyo didn't like fighting in small cramped spaces and certainly not close quarters combat at that range. It was sheer force of will and the absolute resolve against dying that pulled him and Kagura-san out of that fight alive. While not knowing Yagami's situation, he expected that Iori also resolved not to die. It was just his bad luck that Goenitz apparently had other plans for him as well.

Kyo quickened his pace. Behind him, Chizuru did the same until she walked alongside him.

Even going through here on route into inner Shinsaibashi took time. They had entered the station from the north and the compound they were trying to reach was further south. It used to be the famous Shinsaibashi shopping arcade, which was close to Dotonbori but it had been converted to only the most heavily guarded military compound in the area. By day, walking through here would've been easy. At night, with him always on alert and checking their surroundings while being a literal torch-bearer, Kyo estimated that at least fifteen to thirty minutes elapsed since they first came upon the station. It'd take another fifteen before they reached the exit. His rough estimate for the whole journey thus far was over three hours starting from Nishi ward up until now. Perhaps three hours and a half, if he was being generous. He expected it'd take four or five hours just getting into inner Shinsaibashi and the compound itself. Rescue missions were never that quick and this was the first and only one they were attempting.

They didn't expect to fail. They were getting Yagami out.

Hence why he didn't want to prolong the time much longer than necessary.

As they continued their pace through the station, Kyo sidestepped the dangling display signs and stayed away from the gaping platform gates. The first because he didn't need one to fall on top of him and crack his skull open; the latter because the sight of them still spooked him. The whole place was as dust, forgotten, last year's relic. It was unsettling and also sad.

He'd been a frequent visitor to Shinsaibashi before his world changed.

Apparently, Iori Yagami also knew the place well, long before events happened.

Chizuru Kagura also knew of it, because which local in Osaka didn't?

Walking through the station only drove home how drastic the changes in their world were. They could've been here when things went down, could've died here. They didn't and now saw with their own eyes the aftermath. The abandonment, the emptiness, the utter lack of human presence and activity. O.R.O.C.H.I. had their own lines of transport into Shinsaibashi, leaving this station to time and the elements, to decay and the inevitable end.

Kyo found himself in this frame of mind when they finally reached the exit to the former Shinsaibashi shopping arcade. It came as no surprise to him when he saw the huge steel barricade blocking their way through. Evidently, O.R.O.C.H.I. took precautions against possible trespassers. What they probably didn't expect was for those trespassers to be the Sacred Treasures, so Kyo approached the barricade and began applying his pyrokinesis to the steel.

He started with the rivets first. Once the rivets went, undermining the rest of the barricade's structural integrity wouldn't be difficult. It wasn't as if he needed to melt the whole thing. Just some of it had to give for him and Chizuru to squeeze through.

This was why he left two of the rivets at the other end of the barricade intact. The last thing he needed was for the entire barricade to loosen and fall outward, causing a huge amount of noise and disturbance within a stone's throw of the compound.

There were so many ways to get killed here. That scenario he could avoid.

Once the rivets went – the ones on his left – Kyo started on some of the steel beams. He needed these to soften, to bend, so that he could make a slight gap between the station's exit wall and the barricade itself. For it was through that that he and Kagura-san would leave, entering upon the threshold of the Shinsaibashi main compound. For once inside, the rescue mission would enter into its second phase, which was retrieval of Yagami.

If that all went well, final phase would be escape.

But first things first. Kyo kicked hard at the steel beams that he'd worked on, using the repeated impact to smash them outward. The metal curled, folding and after enough of them went in the same direction, Kyo judged the gap sufficient. Removing his guns, he handed them over to Chizuru and slipped through to the other side. Sticking his arm through the gap, he waited until Chizuru gave his weapons to him and then watched as she slid through, much more easily than he did.

They were within inner Shinsaibashi. From here, he saw the main compound in the distance. He saw the watch tower at the front. The revolving light, which swept from left to right and vice versa. Seeing that, he decided a frontal entrance was unwise – would get them noticed and killed. There were patrolling units around the compound. Stooping low to the ground, he observed their patrol paths and started counting how long it took for them to circle the grounds. There was a difficulty here for them. Each patrol unit covered a corner and each patrol unit had full line of sight as they rounded each corner, leaving no blind spots. Between the revolving light and the tight wall of security, Kyo had no idea how they'd breach the threshold into the actual compound grounds itself. There was barely any leeway, any time for them to get through without being spotted.

Knowing O.R.O.C.H.I. and the private military companies, those patrols had night vision goggles. Which meant even trying to sneak past them was risky, if not foolish.

There were ways to die. Being shot down was the last on Kyo's list.

Next to him, Kagura-san began pointing out the buildings in the compound. She kept her voice low, a mere whisper. "That's the munitions building. Over there's the main building. You see the administrative building?" She pointed to his right. "It's that one. And that's the barracks."

He took note of each. At this distance, he couldn't tell where the guards were stationed within. They needed to get closer. "I think the front's off limits."

"You're suggesting a side approach?"

"There's no other way. The problem's the patrols, Kagura-san. It's tight – too well-placed. If we misstep even once, that's it."

"We can use a diversion to get in. It might even take one unit out."

"Not the –"

"Yes. Explosives, Kusanagi-san. A compound like this should have one."

"Not on the main grounds. No military base would have it that close."

"It'll still draw attention away from the center, yes? That's what we want."

"But where is it? Somewhere in the back? Can't see anything from here."

"That's why we must get closer, no?" Chizuru moved ahead, keeping low to the ground like he was. "Once we find it, you can ignite the fuses, so to speak, and then get inside."

"I don't like this idea."

"We don't have any other options, Kusanagi-san. Unless you want to take the mirror and –"

"I like that even less." Kyo sighed. "All right. Let's just get closer. I want to see how many guards are outside."

"I'll be right behind you. You probably don't need to use your flames, since the compound lights are bright enough."

The compound's lights were more than enough. As Kyo wound his way deeper into inner Shinsaibashi, he remained on the outskirts, enveloping himself in the shadows. The only way in he saw was via a lateral approach. As they drew closer, he also registered two other compounds some distance away. One was north, the base lights a tiny glow from here. The second was further south but closer. He thought he spotted helicopter lights and heard the distinct thud-thud of a moving rotor but hoped he was incorrect. A helicopter this close by was trouble and Kagura-san wanted to ignite and set off explosives as misdirection.

There were so many ways that could go wrong.

Kyo was wary of such a loud and obvious tactic. While it would draw the soldiers in the immediate vicinity, yes, it also ran the risk of drawing the attention of the other two compounds. If they were alerted, sent reinforcements, then what chance did they have of getting out? What chance did they have of even successfully retrieving Yagami if they were quickly outnumbered and outgunned? Wouldn't they run the risk of being killed together?

But there was nothing else they could do and Kyo refused to use Chizuru's mirror.

At this time, he just focused on advancing closer to the military base. Since the outer patrols were within range of the lights, he crept low and kept himself hidden in the dark. Behind him, as if she'd done it all of her life, Kagura-san did the same, a slender form pressed close to the ground. By doing this, they slowly inched their way within several feet of the threshold, whereby they stopped to observe. Now, they were able to see guards posted outside and Kyo began to count.

From his vantage point, he saw one stationed outside the munitions building facing the direction of the watch tower. There was another one outside the main building – likely the entrance – which just made his life more difficult. He couldn't see any past the main building but he doubted those were all the soldiers posted on watch. With a compound this strong, even O.R.O.C.H.I. would be daft to leave it so undermanned; Kyo assumed he had blind spots he couldn't see.

It meant even a lateral approach spelled trouble if they did it wrong.

They had to go the long way around and hope for the best.

He told this to Chizuru in the barest whisper and waited for her reaction. She pondered over it for a brief moment and then nodded. "To the back, then." So long as they remained on the fringes of the base, they were probably safe. "Probably" being the key word. The closer they got, the riskier it was and Kyo remembered that Iori mentioned the names of the Heavenly Kings only a few days ago. So far, they'd encountered Nanakase and Shermie. Yagami had seen Goenitz. That left one more person on the list that none of them had confronted yet.

Chris. The last Heavenly King. Where was he?

Was he here?

Too many variables, too many possibilities that could throw them off and they weren't even within the compound yet. Kyo was a bundle of nerves – all of them screaming rampant anxiety – which he tried to lock down and shove away deep in the recesses of his mind. Now, after several minutes of crawling on his belly towards the base, he began to notice additional details of the compound layout and its defensive and offensive structures, both human and man-made.

The watch tower had the revolving light, which swept its baleful arc from corner to corner. They'd skirted that by clinging closely to the compound's surrounding shadows, making as little noise as possible since the patrols were nearby. The patrols functioned as a human wall, reinforced by weapons Kyo hadn't noticed earlier. As he took a closer study of the watch tower, he noticed the mounted guns on both sides. Those posed a serious threat. He thought again of the neighboring compound and its helicopter – if it existed – and knew they couldn't make a single mistake.

It was too easy to die here.

Without saying a word, he turned his head to look at Chizuru, jerked his chin in the direction he wanted them to take, and signaled with his hands what he needed her to do. She followed his lead, of course, but it always helped if he was clear with his directions. She nodded and they continued. What he needed her to understand was that they were going to go past the munitions building – he'd look out for posted guards – and then circle towards the back. There was something there – perhaps that discussed explosives building or a shed – which he needed to check out. If anything, it also served as a hiding place and resting spot, since it was off the actual compound grounds.

As they proceeded with their arduous crawl towards the back, Kyo spotted another guard in front of the munitions building facing the main edifice. One of those blind spots he hadn't seen earlier. Were there others like this that he'd missed? He needed to know. That could be critical once he was inside. So when they finally arrived at the mysterious structure diagonal to the administrative building, Kyo knelt in the shadows and did a thorough scan of the place.

From here, he counted five more guards. There was one posted at the main building's exit – making this rescue mission even more difficult – with four guarding the barracks' entrance. Considering this was night, it was possible they were on rotation with another unit. He assumed there were more guards. His actual count was thirty-six soldiers; allowing for a more realistic estimate, he tacked on another ten for those possibly sleeping in the barracks and those manning the watch tower and its guns, which would be close to fifty soldiers. All that meant an alarming amount of firepower and inevitable capture, if not death should they be discovered.

Extraction had to be fast and escape swift. They weren't getting out otherwise.

Now that he completed his general assessment of the place and their odds, Kyo turned his attention to the structure they were next to. The building was solid and small, the steel door locked, and it was windowless. That was important, as was the sign on the door. While he couldn't read the text, he understood the imagery and realized Chizuru was correct. They did have storage for explosives and it was here, exactly as he speculated, off the main compound grounds.

He looked at her. She looked back.

He knew what he had to do.

Squaring his shoulders – feeling the muscles in his chest strain – Kyo moved away from the explosives building and watched as Kagura-san did the same. With enough distance, he judged it safe to begin. She was with him, away from the blast zone (hopefully far enough) and he had one powerful attack in his arsenal suitable for a purpose such as this. Summoning it forth – pouring as much power into it without draining himself of strength – he unleashed a rippling, traveling wall of flame towards his prime objective.

The night lit as orange and yellow fire engulfed the building, suddenly white hot.

Then things happened very fast.

The building exploded, throwing shrapnel. Kyo flung himself to the ground; Chizuru seconds ahead of him in doing the same. A fireball hovered in the dark sky, illuminating everything for miles before disappearing. Fire crackled. The area before them burned; small tongues of flame flickering in the rubble and on scorched earth. Voices in the distance. Kyo raised his head, saw a detachment peel away from the compound grounds, heading towards their direction.

Of course. Because the military didn't just send everyone towards an emergency.

He had to get to the main building and soon. They had the element of surprise on their side. Once they lost that – once O.R.O.C.H.I. knew who had attacked – that main edifice was going to be surrounded and Yagami would be lost. So would they.

They'd lost Shinsaibashi. They weren't losing each other.

"Kusanagi-san, go. You don't have much time."

He didn't have time to talk, to ask what she was going to do. Rising to his feet, slinging his gun to the front and angling low, he headed for the back of the administrative building. It didn't have windows and part of it was still in shadow. Good. Just as he hid himself, he spotted the detachment approaching the flaming ruins of what was once the explosives building. He didn't know where Kagura-san was. For all he knew, she'd already teleported away and was now hidden.

Edging around the corner of the administrative building, he now had the main edifice in line of sight. With the detachment of soldiers behind him distracted, now was the best time. Drawing in a deep breath, Kyo burst out of hiding and dashed for the back of the main building. He just hoped that none of the guards realized he was about. That none of them had shifted from their positions and would see him running alone across the compound grounds – a prime target for sniping down.

He didn't see anyone.

Like the administrative building, the main one also had no windows. That was more ominous in this case, since he had no clue where Yagami would be once he got in. As he reached the back, he flattened himself against the wall and regained his breath. The detachment was still at the site of the explosion; Kagura-san was still nowhere to be seen. Burying his worry deep, he skulked around the corner.

Came face to face with the guard he'd seen earlier – the one posted up front.

Kyo didn't have time to think. Smashing his fist straight into the guard's face protection, the goggles caved inward. He heard bones snap, the sound sharp and thin. Polycarbonate and metal fell to the ground even as the other man let out a high-pitched cry. Fortunately, it was muffled by the rest of the soldier's headgear; Kyo didn't waste time. Following up, his left hand decked the other right in the left temple, the crack of his knuckles meeting skull loud at this range. Blood flowed between the knuckles of his right hand. The soldier dropped at his feet and lay still. He didn't check to see if he'd killed the man. Instead, he quickly rummaged through the front of the soldier's uniform and emptied out the pouch at his side, looking for an access card.

He found one.

Dragging the other deeper into the shadows behind the building, Kyo knelt and scanned his surroundings again. Had anyone seen that? Was anyone headed in his direction? Were any of the patrols within sight?

He didn't see anyone. The detachment was heading back. It looked like the man up front was in communication with someone. His cue to go. Get into the main building and get this done and over with. Now.

Sliding the access card into the panel slot, he let himself in. Fortunately, there wasn't a double layer of security like a password. Perhaps O.R.O.C.H.I. and the private military companies thought they didn't need one. Who among them would expect a direct assault on their base? It wasn't as if anyone tried after their base became fortified and a warning for all survivors to bypass. Shinsaibashi was impenetrable, so the saying went, and so many believed.

It just took the capture of one of their own to prove that incorrect.

There was a security camera above him.

Kyo shot a flame upward. Fried the camera where it was, and proceeded down the hall. Other cameras met the same fate – Kyo focused on listening for the telltale voice of his erstwhile rival – as he strode down the corridors, cranking his situational awareness and senses even sharper. If Iori Yagami made any sounds, he'd know it. He just had to hope he was still alive, still conscious, or still being held here.

All three needed to be true. They had to be true.

Kyo buried his misgivings along with his other doubts and fears accumulated over the course of the night, clenched his teeth, and headed for the back of the building. Post-entrance, it was mostly walls, closed doors, and the occasional potted plant, which seemed odd in a structure so cold, gray and grim. As he rounded the corner and entered the back, the interior changed. The walls were steel, the doors higher and narrower, and it was evident that these were holding cells for prisoners.

That meant Yagami had to be here. Somewhere.

He began to step lightly now, aware that his footfalls echoed. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled and rose. Once again, something was off. It was too quiet. Why wasn't anyone here? Impossible for the main building – the heart of the compound – to be undermanned like this. Unless…

What was it Yagami said before their communications were cut?

 _It's too quiet._

Kyo stopped. Looked around. He was the only one here. Like how Yagami was isolated a few days ago. Then Goenitz ambushed him and…

Something echoed in the distance further down the hall.

Kyo inched closer and listened. A harsh guttural cry. Something hitting a hard surface, followed by groans. A low murmur, a sound he couldn't place and then silence. It didn't last. Shrieks erupted, echoing along the corridor – long terrible wails of agony.

He broke into a run. He recognized that voice.

Yagami's cell was the last one on the right; the screams growing louder as he tore past, turned in a tight circle, threw his weight behind the kick, and slammed the flat of his shoe against the center of the thick steel door. The door held. Without wasting a second, Kyo superheated the lock – the metal turning red. He tried again, throwing all his momentum above the lock, foot against the edge of the door and the frame. This time, he heard the lock snap and the door flew inward with a bang, crashing against the leftmost inner wall. As he resumed his stance, the dismal scene within met his sight.

Yagami was on the floor; a pale writhing apparition, bloodstained and in the last throes of the Riot of Blood. The screams turned into half-sobs sharpened by pain. But Kyo didn't have time to linger on his teammate, on his brother-in-arms, for Goenitz stood across from him and that was trouble. Before the wind general could react, get the drop on him, Kyo moved first. Closing the distance, he propelled himself with a straightforward kick aimed right at the O.R.O.C.H.I. head general. Goenitz shifted, angling to the right and suddenly Kyo was inside and in a bad spot.

Shit. That wasn't good.

Goenitz's arm snaked out, grabbing him by the throat. Kyo choked, back slamming against the wall as the other man hoisted him up, fingers digging into flesh. Scrabbling, seeking purchase against the other's death grip, Kyo lashed out, feet kicking. He saw black, flashes of light, was afraid he was going to pass out. The other man said something but Kyo was beyond all that. His feet connected with Goenitz but the general was immovable. He was going to die here…he was going to fail…

 _"Kusanagi!"_

The grip on his throat loosened, just enough for him to breathe and refocus his vision. Iori swayed on his feet, facing Goenitz's back and the general's half-cloak was in his fingers. Yagami hissed in pain, yanking the other man towards his direction. Kyo heard the fabric tear, saw Iori clench his fingers into a fist and _pull_. The O.R.O.C.H.I. general whirled; left arm already swinging out in motion. The brutal backhand slammed into Iori's face, the sharp crack resounding in the cell. Blood flew and as his teammate staggered, Kyo glimpsed red against the pale edge of his cheekbone. Goenitz's cloak shredded; Iori dropped to his knees, as if cut down from behind.

That was enough. Kyo was pissed.

Both feet out, purchase sought with his back to the wall, he stomped into Goenitz's chest like a springboard, thrusting him away. His space open, his back to the hallway, Kyo sized up the situation in a second. Hit the reeling man with his fist, throwing him towards the far corner, into the makeshift bed and turned towards Yagami. Grabbed him, hoisted him to his feet – Iori let out a sudden cry of pain – and bolted out the cell door, into the hallway and down as if O.R.O.C.H.I. was on his heels, out for blood.

Goenitz would follow them. He was sure of that.

"Kusanagi," Iori rasped beside him, voice hoarse, "what are you –"

"Getting you out. You think we'd leave you here?"

"But –"

"Talk later. Let's get you out first." Every nerve in Kyo's body was afire with anxiety. They weren't in the clear, yet. It was as though the O.R.O.C.H.I. general was behind him, with _him_ being in Goenitz's striking range and that unsettled him. Until they were out of the building, out of the compound, and free of Shinsaibashi and Chuo ward, they weren't safe yet. He still didn't know what had happened to Kagura-san since they set off the explosives.

"We're not getting out."

"Yagami, don't –"

"We're not getting out, Kusanagi. You see what we're up against?"

"We have to try."

"You can't." There was a tone in Iori's voice Kyo had never heard before. "We're all going to die here. We can't get out."

It was the finality behind his words – the utter hopelessness – that jarred Kyo. It stopped him in his tracks, forced him to look at Iori and doing so shocked him again. With him supporting Iori – the other man was too weak – Kyo finally saw some of the details he missed the first time and his gut twisted. Not only was Yagami's expression abject but his physical condition was worse than imagined. His red hair was damp and plastered against the side of his face, almost hiding the blood that ran from scalp to jaw. Dark bruises clustered his neck – the sight made Kyo wince, having suffered the same – while his lip, split from Goenitz's backhand, continued to bleed. A smear of red stood stark against the paleness of his face and Kyo remembered Iori hissing in pain earlier. Had they done something to his hands as well?

His shirt was torn, damp, and bloodstained – the stains running pink on the hem – while his jeans were spotted with dark red. The sudden footfall behind him cut his assessment of Iori's injuries and outward appearance short; wheeling about, Kyo turned to face Goenitz, who stood there, smiling. It was unlike Yashiro Nanakase's or even Shermie's wicked grins. Instead, it was arrogant, condescending, and tinged with pity, as though the other man contemplated crushing them beneath his foot like insects.

In a way, that was how Goenitz saw them, Kyo realized.

"Iori Yagami," the O.R.O.C.H.I. general said, stepping forward. "Are you really going to throw yourself in with this cabal and refuse our offer?"

"What offer?" Yagami said, his tone caustic. "Join you or die?"

"We have made several overtures, all of which you turned down. It was really unfortunate that we had to rely on other forms of persuasion. We wouldn't have had to do that if you had simply agreed."

Kyo felt Iori stiffen. "You fucking –"

"Of course, the soldiers were more than willing to help. You're a stubborn one. I would've thought one night of that would've been enough. But that Yasakani bloodline of yours still runs strong, does it not?"

Next to him, Iori fell silent.

"So now your ally – your _rival_ – has come to rescue you, take you out of harm's way. I'm here to dissuade you from that course of action. You still have a chance, Iori Yagami. You can still join us. You know where you belong, where your loyalties lie. Orochi chose you from the beginning to serve in his great plan. Why don't you reconsider? You do not have to go with the other Sacred Treasures. You're just a means to the end for them, are you not?"

Iori's expression darkened. Kyo stared at him, worried.

"I'm offering you a choice. It's fairly easy, Iori Yagami. Kyo Kusanagi is right next to you – your great rival. Why don't you kill him right now? His blood will seal the contract between you and Orochi. I will be your witness. Kill him and let's have an end to this."

Iori snarled, face ablaze with hatred. "You've had my answer. Fuck off."

"I regret that it has come to this."

"I don't," the other fighter snapped back. Kyo noticed his clenched fists, nails biting into skin. There was blood. "Should've thought about that before torturing me, asshole."

"Very well, then. There's only one choice left to me."

Kyo knew in an instant what Goenitz meant. Backpedaled, hauling Iori with him.

The other man was too fast, had read his movement before he even finished it. Skirling winds tore towards him, ripped Yagami from his grasp, and sent him backward down the hall. Iori had fallen to his knees, was bracing himself against the wall and the O.R.O.C.H.I. general was heading in his direction. Cursing, Kyo flung himself forward, fighting against the wind, forcing himself to advance. His feet sought purchase; he powered ahead, gritting his teeth.

He was not going to watch Yagami die. That was not how this was going to end.

Breaking free of the strongest winds, he rushed Goenitz, body-slamming him away from Iori. His fists followed, flames in full blaze around his knuckles. The wounds on his right hand cauterized. Chaining his punches had worked the second time he fought Goenitz, but Kyo learned his lesson from fighting Nanakase and Shermie. Orochi brought back the Heavenly Kings as stronger, faster, and better. He'd nearly been killed fighting the first two. This was the head general of O.R.O.C.H.I.'s forces. Fighting him in a prolonged battle was bound to bring defeat.

His objective was to bring Yagami out. He'd found him. It was time to leave.

Throwing his all into the fieriest attack he had – a wall of fire from floor to ceiling – Kyo dashed in the opposite direction, seized Iori and looped his arm around his shoulders, and ran. The building's fire sprinkler system activated, drenching them both with water. Iori made a sound; Kyo held him tighter, unwilling to lose his grip the second time. Water sloshed around their ankles as they half-ran, half-limped for the door. With all the chaos, Kyo wasn't sure if it was the entrance or the exit he was going towards but as long as they got out, he didn't care.

Then, a cyclone twisted up, huge and threatening, blocking their path.

Kyo stopped. Weight settled into his stomach like a stone.

Iori cried out next to him, an incoherent sound of distress. The other man pulled away from him, as if trying to escape from the terrible barrier before them. Kyo recognized the flash of trauma in his eyes and went after him, grabbing a hold of his arm. Yagami struggled, shouting something and Kyo only heard the last part.

It sank into him like a knife.

"…all going to die, Kusanagi! There's nothing you can do!"

What the fucking hell had O.R.O.C.H.I. – had Goenitz and the PMCs – done to Yagami?

His thought cut short; Goenitz's voice carrying cool and calm through the howling of the tornado. "If you cease your struggling, it'll be less painful. I promise that."

Rage, fear, and pain interchanged and mingled in Iori's face, contorting his expression to such a degree that Kyo dreaded afterwards. If they made it out alive, finding out what happened to Yagami post-communications break might be a stone best left unturned. He'd never seen him like _this_ before. He had the oddest sensation of staring at a prowling predator as Goenitz approached and saw in his former rival's terrified look awareness of the same.

Goosebumps prickled his skin.

"So sad. You could have joined us, Iori Yagami. It would've been over for you, then. All the pain, all the suffering, all the doubts. But you decided to cling onto pathetic human emotions like affection, companionship, misplaced loyalty and for what? To die like a dog. No one will ever know you'd existed. Kyo Kusanagi will follow and if the other Sacred Treasure is here, she will die, too. How does it feel – to know your life is meaningless?"

Iori made a sound, halfway between roar and cry.

Kyo pulled him closer, felt the other tremble.

Goenitz smiled. Took another step closer.

The door behind the O.R.O.C.H.I. general slammed shut. Goenitz turned and Chizuru Kagura's mirror clone swooped in, delivering an open-handed strike, sending the other stumbling. The cyclone dissipated; wind lifting their hair and rippling their shirts as it broke apart. Kyo stared at battle-ready Chizuru – smears of blood on her face and arms (the gun nowhere in sight) – even as Yagami exclaimed from the back of his throat in raspy disbelief.

"Kagura!"

"Yagami-san." Her eyes narrowed. "You boys leave. I have some business to attend to."

"Kagura-san –"

"Kusanagi-san, _go_! Now isn't the time!"

It was the sharp commanding tone in her voice that decided him. That and Iori was with him, had been found and reclaimed as one of theirs. If he stayed – if they died – it'd all be for naught. So heeding Kagura-san's directive, Kyo headed for the door that the cyclone had blocked – the exit – and slammed his way out, crashing the flat metal slab right into the guard posted outside. The guard stumbled off balance; Kyo ignited him with a ground fireball and not waiting to see the other man's agony or demise, he swung around the corner, mind making quick assessments.

Getting out through the back was impossible. Guards were there now – their explosive distraction no longer drawing attention – and the line bristled. While he had his guns with him (unused thus far), trying to fight through that was an automatic death sentence. Iori was weakened, unable to maintain stamina in a fight and it was unfair to expect him to do much after imprisonment and torture. Kyo shoved that down deep in his mind – the mere thought unpleasant. The guard he'd slugged out earlier was no longer where he left him.

That was a bad sign. It meant someone had noticed.

All senses high-strung and alert, he glanced towards the barracks on his right. That, too, was a no-go. Soldiers were there lying in wait and any step towards them was going to result in a fusillade of bullets. That'd kill him and Yagami outright. If they were fortunate, death would be immediate. If they were not…

Kyo didn't continue that line of thought.

Shouting from his right. Also from the line in the back facing him. The guard he'd set on fire writhed on the ground, smoke lingering above him in a gray haze. Soldiers advanced. One of them pointed.

Yagami made a sound and pressed his back to the wall.

Shit. He was running out of options. He could only go around, hope the munitions building wasn't guarded or head for the front, which was a prospect Kyo didn't like. One of the mounted guns on the watch tower pointed in that direction – would rip a man apart if he even tried to escape. Heading in was difficult. Heading out needed a miracle.

He couldn't just wait here. Taking a hold of Yagami, mindful of his condition, Kyo walked them towards his left, scanning the area around the munitions building. No luck there, either. It appeared the circling patrols had called reinforcements and sealed off the perimeter, which meant all four sides. That meant they were trapped. Had no way out.

If he headed for the front, it'd be a quick end.

But he hadn't come here to die. And Iori…

Yagami stared at the soldiers and for once, Kyo found him unreadable. "You shouldn't have come. We're…we can't escape, Kusanagi. You should've…"

"Don't ever say that, Yagami. You're one of us."

"But –"

"Kagura-san and I wanted to come. Leave you with O.R.O.C.H.I.? How could we do that? It wasn't a choice. You know that."

"There's too many of them."

"I know. There's three of us. Still wouldn't hesitate."

"Kagura, she…will she…"

Kyo didn't know the answer. Kagura-san was fighting Goenitz alone. Last time, it took all three of them and he and Yagami had both brought Goenitz down by united attack with crimson flames. But he was safeguarding Iori now, Iori was too weak to fight, and Chizuru was protecting them both. Somehow, he expected her to find a way out like she always did but the odds were unfair and stacked against them. In this night of all nights, Kyo was exhausted; yet, he dared not complain.

"We can't go through the front."

"No. They have guns there. Saw them on our way in."

"There's no way out, Kusanagi."

"There has to be a way. Can't just give up like that, Yagami."

Iori was silent.

Kyo didn't prod. Truth be told, he was worried. Was Kagura-san all right? What was the battle like inside the building? He couldn't hear anything – was the building soundproof? If so, could he just reenter and check to see if Kagura-san was still inside, still alive? But if she wasn't and he ran into Goenitz…

That'd end badly. For him and for Yagami.

They wouldn't need to worry about guns by the time Goenitz was through with them.

Kyo stirred, disturbed into action by Iori, who started even though nothing happened. "What's wrong?"

"Something's not right. It's…it's like…"

Shit. No. "You're not saying –"

"I am. Kagura…is she –?"

Just then, the door swung outward, slamming into the exterior wall almost right next to them. It was so sudden, so loud that Kyo startled and Iori jerked in his grasp, shoulders stiffening as a body flew out and skidded to a messy stop a few feet from them. Dark black hair fanned out, blood stained clothing and flesh, and the form was female. Kyo felt his heart stop and then resume pounding, faster and erratic. Iori made a choking sound, tried to break free from him.

It didn't matter.

They both ended up next to Chizuru, who lay there looking up at them. Somehow, she was still conscious, still alive and seeing them, she tried to smile. Kyo heard noises in the distance – the stomp of boots on the ground, the jangle of equipment, the approach of others – and knew Goenitz would come through the door, gloating. All three of them were here, together, and with the soldiers surrounding them and O.R.O.C.H.I.'s head general before them, there was nowhere else to go.

Yagami was right. They would all die together here.

And then, because Chizuru Kagura was always several steps ahead of them, that didn't happen. Kyo felt cold metal thrust into his hand – Kagura-san's delicate fingers slipping away from his – and without even looking, realized what it was. The only object it could be.

 _I can still use a ritual to give it one final command. After that, it belongs to the bearer who has it._

"No," he said, shocked, horrified. "Kagura-san, you –"

"You boys cannot die. I'm sorry, Kusanagi-san, Yagami-san. It has to be this way." Her hand arose, closed tight around his, keeping the mirror within his palm. "Hold onto Yagami-san. Do it, Kusanagi-san."

"Kagura?" Iori sounded bewildered, lost. "What are you…what is this…?"

"Kagura-san, you can't. This can't be –"

"It is. Kusanagi-san, please. You don't have much time."

He wasn't sure if he had tears in his eyes or running down his face, but Kyo reached out and wrapped his arm around Iori's shoulders. Heard Kagura-san chanting under her breath – the words of the ritual unfolding this last rite, this last act of hers as priestess of the Yata clan. The last priestess of the Yata clan. There was a terrible significance to that; however, Kyo forgot it as grief besieged him, as the strange sensation overtook him and the mirror burned in his hand.

Within him, his treasure responded – the spiritual resonance underway.

Yagami gasped beside him; for his teammate, the sensation was new.

Kyo heard voices. One command rang above the others. "Stop them! _Now_!"

Chizuru smiled. That was the last he saw of her as the ritual completed, as his mental blocks crumbled and the image of rose gardens and greenery overtook his thoughts. He was here and then…he wasn't.

Displacement. Utter displacement and the distance with this one – much farther – shook him weak to his knees as he arrived at the destination she picked out for them: Parque Utsubo in Nishi ward. Iori had collapsed onto the ground, vomiting blood into the night-shaded grass and Kyo lay where he was, fighting off nausea. In his hand, he clutched the mirror – the bronze cold – understanding through the fog of jumbled emotions that he was now the new bearer. That the Yata mirror was his. No longer hers.

That drove a sharp pain through him – cruel, incomprehensible.

Beside him, Iori moaned.

After a while, Kyo got to his feet, dazed and numb. Leaned down and helped Yagami stand – spasms and retching still bending him over – supported his unsteadiness by offering his own sturdiness and started walking with him in tow. At one point, Iori became unconscious and Kyo settled both of them into a remote place, biding his time and waiting for dawn.

He tried to sleep. Told himself he needed to.

He couldn't.

Instead, he lay awake, staring into the dark and his thoughts awhirl.

It was just the two of them now. Chizuru Kagura was gone.

It didn't feel real. None of this did.


	16. Chapter 16 - South Towners

**To the Darkest of Nights We Go**

 **~Dystopian AU ~**

 **Chapter 16**

 _Written By: RinoaDestiny_

 _King of Fighters, Chizuru Kagura, Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Rock Howard, and Joe Higashi all belong to SNK_

* * *

Rock hadn't seen the changes in Ikuno since the South Towners hunkered down in their current base of operations last year; most of what he knew, he got from Mai, Joe, Mary, and Andy. So when he and Terry exited the base – earpieces on and comms live – he got his first chance to see the ward post-O.R.O.C.H.I., to compare and contrast the differences from before martial law and after. While some of the changes were sweeping and shocking, others were minor as if the violence never affected those places at all.

For one, the hospital that stood as an obvious landmark was still here. Miraculously, it'd survived the destruction that leveled most other infrastructure to the ground, standing tall. Although some of the windows were broken and there were cracks to the exterior, the building hadn't fallen and Mai and Joe had gone here before to grab medical supplies. Fortunately, those trips weren't often, so Rock knew the hospital had an abundance of bandages, gauze, surgical instruments, and whatever else they needed. The only thing they didn't go for was the medication – those expired and none of them were taking chances.

Giving the building a good look as they passed, Rock stayed low, following Terry's lead.

Most of the residential areas had been hit hard, reduced to debris, scrap metal and wrecked roads. The once neat and clean neighborhoods crunched beneath their feet – pieces of pavement, roof siding, concrete, and broken glass. Abandoned cars, some with doors open, remained like empty shells scattered throughout. It was eerie and Rock now saw why their runners – themselves included – returned before nightfall. Part of it was for security reasons; the other was because seeing this at night would be creepy – a reminder of what had been before.

"Hey, kid…keep your head down. Know we're not there yet but…"

Dad was right. Rock wasn't used to creeping around like this. Not like Mary and Andy or Joe and Mai. Or even Terry, who did know this place pretty well. Andy had said his brother knew the western Ikuno border, so perhaps from earlier? A lot happened last year, between going from vacation mode to survival mode and then bracing themselves for the first and then subsequent shockwaves of violence. They'd jumped from place to place in Ikuno until they found their current home and early on, they didn't have comms or anything fancy.

Maybe Terry got acquainted with the western border at that point?

Rock found it hard to tell. Last year, he was still a kid in an adults' world, trying to find his niche among them, trying to help. Now, he handled their communications, making sure the adults were safe, accounted for, and came back home. It was interesting that he was now out here and someone else was watching out for him, to make sure he came home without incident or harm. Funny how things turned out.

As if someone read his mind, Mary – Blue – spoke just at that moment, checking in. "Hey, Wings, you doing okay out there?"

He stopped and laid a hand on Terry's shoulder, halting the other man's movement. "Pretty quiet out here. Guess nothing happens in the morning, huh?"

"You don't want things to happen, Wings. Consider yourself lucky."

"Hey, Blue," Dad chimed in, "how's it going over there for you and Belt?"

"Just sitting around and waiting. If Belt hears from Fan and Hermit, he'll let me know. Will give you a heads-up if that happens."

"When we come across Murasaki, Kagami, and Kaen, we'll let you know as well."

"Will wait for that report, Wolf."

"Same for the other. We just passed 'that point'. You know which one."

"Be careful out there."

"Wish us luck, Blue. We're just gonna head closer to the rendezvous point."

"Wings," Mary said, returning the conversation back to him, "if anything comes up and I mean _anything_ , let me know ASAP. Conditions change out there fast and patrols can seem to spring from the ground. Watch out for stealth units. They're out there."

"Will do."

"Okay. You boys go for it. I'll be listening."

Terry adjusted his earpiece, looked at him, and nodded. "You ready, kid? Out there's the jungle, as Belt would say. It gets less friendly past this point."

"I'm ready."

"Okay. Let's do this, then."

Dad wasn't kidding when he said the ward altered after that particular point. After they passed the swath of residential ruins and crossed a small bridge, it was as if they'd entered one of those post-apocalyptic warzones from the movies. Not only was the landscape before them barren with the exception of tough wild grasses growing here and there but Rock saw metal drums dotting the expanse, fires burning and dark smoke rising.

"Get down, kid. You don't want to be seen here."

Following Terry's example, Rock dropped to one knee behind the only standing wall of the house in front of him. While he knew Terry didn't do recon, the older man seemed familiar with concealment and staying low to the ground, so it was apparent he'd done this before. Rock also wondered how much of it Terry got from Mary, since Mary knew a lot about this aspect. Perhaps Dad's time with his girlfriend rubbed off on him in more ways than one, and this part of it was extremely beneficial.

Then Terry gestured to him – _move out_ – and he followed.

Western Ikuno was vast. As they moved from house to house, taking cover behind any upright structure (one of them being a rusted bridge beam), they got closer to the burning trash fires in the steel drums and the haziness of the smoke that hovered over the area. It reminded Rock of a low-hanging cloud, dark and suffocating. He wondered who set the fires, who hauled out the steel drums and placed them here and there. He didn't think it was O.R.O.C.H.I., because it didn't make sense with how the private military contractors worked. Were these established by previous resistance movements? If so, were these just left here to burn?

It made him believe those resistance movements had fallen, were long gone.

It wasn't a pleasant thought.

Dad had called in, bringing Mary up to speed with their progress. "Blue, we're at the fires."

"Be extra careful there. I know there's a smokescreen and all but it works both ways."

"Not much of a smokescreen. Just have to be careful not to inhale it."

"Find your cover for the day and let me know once you're there." A minute pause at the other end. "It might be a long wait for you and Wings."

"Fortunate we have spots to wait at, right? I'll touch base once we're there. We have binoculars."

"Good."

"Okay, Blue. This is Wolf. Wings and I are going dark."

"Copy that."

Their lines went dark. Rock knew Mary was listening in but as far as they were concerned, communications stopped until they reached their safe zone. From what Terry said, it sounded like they had multiple spots in western Ikuno that fulfilled the same purpose. Terry had stressed the high-power binoculars, which Rock had packed in his small bag the night before. He'd also taken some food, water, and hard candies for the journey. If it was to be a day-long wait, they'd need sustenance and sweets to fuel and energize them.

"Okay. Let's go."

One thing Ikuno ward had going for them was not only an abundance of hospitals – Ikuno Hospital was the main one standing within their vicinity – but also a lot of schools. Rock was surprised by how many there were in Ikuno, between the elementary schools and high schools. It was as if all the young and developing minds were packed here – _were_ , as in Rock was sure most of those children and teenagers were probably dead or in hiding – and someone or a panel of people decided Ikuno was prime breaking grounds for academia.

Of course, now that O.R.O.C.H.I. laid the area to waste, most of those schools stood as empty shells like the abandoned cars. Rock didn't know if any of them were haunted like in those Japanese horror movies he often heard about. All he knew was that Terry was taking them in the direction of one, judging from the building ahead of them in the distance.

The good thing about abandoned schools was that if they weren't thoroughly leveled, they had the second floor or even the roof as an advantageous vantage point to survey the area, which Rock guessed was necessary. Approaching the border garrisons was out of the question and two could play the same game. Distance would buffer them – allow them to spot patrols or incoming threats – while giving them exits in case things got serious. From Mary's tone of voice earlier, those were always possible and as if they needed further illustration of that happening, look at Andy and Mai and their situation in Hirano.

Rock hoped they were okay. He wanted them to call in, to reassure them that they were all right and on their way back. While Dad didn't look as stressed as he had days before, the fact that he kept mentioning them cued Rock in on Terry's mental thought processes. He'd simply put it aside to focus on the bigger picture, which was bringing Team KKY safely into Ikuno and into their base. After, Terry would focus on Andy and Mai and the ramifications of their peril in the relative quiet and security of their home turf.

However, if they came back, that wouldn't be necessary.

For the sake of his dad's mental health, Rock hoped that would be the case.

Terry waved a hand at him and Rock scurried over, joining him behind the leaning façade of a building that took significant damage in whatever wave of destruction O.R.O.C.H.I. had unleashed. After the fifth time, Rock stopped counting; after the umpteenth time, he was surprised to find he wasn't desensitized yet. Perhaps it was because he had people with him or Terry and the other adults did a good job sheltering him. Whichever it was, it allowed him to see this new world – this broken and struggling world – with unjaded eyes.

It was sobering and not a little frightening.

"Cover your mouth and nose, kid. You don't want to breathe that in."

So they were heading into the zone with the trash fires, with that thick and obscuring smoke. Rock pulled his shirt up, covered his nose and mouth with the cloth and followed Terry into the acrid haze. Once within, he saw why Mary called it a smokescreen and for good reason. He'd heard about the fog of war – another thing entirely – but this was fog, albeit not the natural sort and his eyes stung and streamed as they ventured deeper.

He tried not to cough, aware that noise would draw attention.

Mary had warned of stealth units. He hoped, sincerely, that they wouldn't come across any.

The last thing they needed between him and Dad was a fight with patrols.

He could deck out a few soldiers, possibly. Then he ran the risk of being shot down once he left himself open. The problem, they knew, was that all their attacks – even their strongest ones – were directional. They couldn't cover all their bases, couldn't attack or shield from all sides. Rock knew his strongest attack – his Raging Storm – was his ace in the hole but even that had its weakness. Once he completed that, once that protective barrier went down, what was left to defend him? One good sniper or several gunners could end it right there.

There was nothing he could do about that.

Even working as a team, someone would be left open. If one link of the chain fell, well…

Yeah, he didn't want any battles today.

"Lower, kid. Stay quiet."

Terry was level with the ground and Rock soon saw why. Speak of the devil…there was a patrol here, winding their way through the smoke and steel drums, guns at the ready. Flattening himself, positioning himself behind a drum, Rock kept a wary eye on the unit. They tended to run six men apiece – easy division of three if the unit needed to split – with enough coverage and firepower to prevent them from being overwhelmed. Even if he and Dad took the unit on and won, reinforcements could quickly arrive and turn that small victory into defeat and certain death.

It was why Terry and he didn't stir. Just hid and observed.

The soldiers were dressed for the environment. All had fabric masks covering their mouths and noses, full eye protection (two with helmets), and all had scarves obscuring their necks, leaving nothing open to attack. All wore gloves; all carried suitable amounts of ammo (Rock didn't know if they were clips or magazines or both), and all had earpieces for communication. So there had to be other units around, canvassing the terrain and in contact with each other.

Rock shifted his position, blocking them from sight. The danger of such close observance was if they did the same and spotted him. That would lead to a fight or die scenario and with Terry next to him, Dad would get involved as well. The last thing Rock wanted was to be a burden and with being careless, no less.

Quietly, subtly, he angled himself, folding his legs under him; thereby reducing his size.

He couldn't see Terry. Didn't know what he was doing.

The patrol passed. He heard the one in charge speak. Heard something about Shinsaibashi. Didn't know what that meant, its portent. The unit continued its path down. Several minutes passed. Rock didn't budge. Not until Dad came and got him, since any premature movement from his end could get him noticed. From what he knew from their recon runners, the patrols had a nasty habit of doubling back; to recheck and retread the ground they had covered.

It was a great way to discover novice freedom fighters or trespassers who thought they were in the clear. Only those who were smart or had survived such an experience remained hidden. Resistance groups had been torn apart this way, utterly destroyed. Just the tension of the moment could break team morale, could drive members to panic and desperation, which usually led to unwise decisions and doomed the group internally before the soldiers even discovered them. Mary had maintained her stance that should they come across a situation such as this, a cool head was the best option instead of outright panicking.

Panicking got you killed. Everyone knew that.

He waited a few more minutes. Then, Terry came over, crouching low and tugged on his sleeve. "Come on. Let's go before they return."

So they went, from steel drum to steel drum, navigating their way through western Ikuno.

Eventually, the school in the distance loomed close and they were soon at its front gate, which Terry and he quickly scrambled over. Once inside, Terry made for the entrance – Rock fast at his heels – and as they went through the front door, he read the English name of the school beneath the precise _kanji_ characters on its main sign. Osaka Municipal Tsuruhashi Elementary School. He was amazed this still stood – one of those spots mostly left untouched by O.R.O.C.H.I., which was rare. For them, it was a boon and he understood this was one of the safe zones Terry designated in this area. It was, Rock saw as they mounted the flights of stairs, also fairly close to the western border, which was what they wanted.

They continued traveling upward. Best vantage point would be the roof.

The binoculars were in his bag. They'd be put to good use soon.

Being fighters, the climb didn't wind them at all. Terry gave the door to the roof one push and then they were out and overlooking Ikuno from all four directions. Maintaining his internal compass – well-honed during the previous year – Rock reoriented himself to face west and strode in that direction. Terry was already there and the older man crouched behind the roof wall, peering past the metal fencing that encircled the rooftop.

Rock did the same.

"You see that, kid?" Terry flipped a thumb towards the west. "That out there's the western border. You can see it better with the binoculars."

Rock saw a dark smudge in the distance. It was a line drawn distinct and sharp on the horizon, details unclear. Even with the early morning light, he was unable to discern the physical structures. Unzipping his bag, he dug one of the binoculars out, held it up to his eyes, and took a closer and more enhanced look at the western Ikuno garrison front.

It was intimidating, to say the least.

The binocular brought the details into focus and while he wasn't able to make out everything, he noticed several key factors that made this border threatening. The border was long, so it was well manned and fortified. Watch towers were placed at intervals – concrete points piercing the lit sky – which indicated the housing of ready units within each section. He guessed the Hirano garrison was similar, since militaries the world over preferred standardization and if something worked, why change it?

There was a milling of activity around that concrete line, that imposing barrier.

Soldiers. The stationed units – the ones on guard.

He couldn't see any gaps here. Was there something he'd missed?

"Hey, Wolf –"

"One moment, Wings. Got Blue on here. Yeah, we're at the northern safe zone. Nothing much going on here but we did see a patrol coming in. Yeah, we're okay. Kid did really well for his first time out. Kept cool as a cucumber."

Mary coming in on his line. "You okay, Wings?"

"Yeah," he said. "Wolf's looking out for me."

"Thank God. You guys see anything out there?"

"No sign of the three, if that's what you're asking." Terry ran a hand through his hair, disheveling the shoulder-length mass. It shone pale gold, caught by sunlit rays. Rock remembered when Terry wore his hair long – the younger years – and how it took some getting used to when he'd cut it short. There was something about maturity and change with the hair being cut in Japanese stories, wasn't there? "It's early though, so maybe they aren't up yet."

"Or they're south and you missed them."

"Will be going in that direction later. Need to wait here and see. Murasaki knows to take the long way 'round. That'd lead them here."

"And if they don't show?"

"Then we've got a problem. Let's not go there yet, shall we?"

"All right. Wolf, Belt hasn't heard anything yet. Just letting you know."

"Damn. I hope they're heading for the border."

"Same here. But you know them – secrecy and all. Maybe we'll know soon."

"Playing it safe? I can see that."

"You know your brother best, Wolf." A sound that didn't seem directed at them came from Mary. "Sorry about that. Belt was fiddling with a pen and nearly took my eye out. Wings, how do you do this without getting bored?"

"Uh…"

"You have your own methods, huh? More power to you, then. Wolf, will you be going dark again? Need us to cut the line?"

"Nah. Keep us on. I'll let you know if measures need to be taken."

"Got it. Keep safe, you two."

"Loud and clear, Blue. We'll be careful."

"Okay."

Then the line went silent and it was just them on the school rooftop overlooking western Ikuno. Rock raised his binocular, checked the garrison line again, and lowered the device. "Hey, Wolf, can you clarify something for me?"

Terry rummaging in his bag for the second binocular. "Hmm…what's up?"

"You and Hermit keep talking about gaps in the western border. I don't see any."

"Look to your left, kid. They exist but they're extremely small. That's why we're here."

Taking another look, Rock slewed his gaze to the left and stared farther down the garrison line. That was when he noticed the places the soldiers failed to cover. Actually, no. Not failed to cover – couldn't cover. He wondered why, since the rest of the garrison was so thorough. "Why aren't those spots taken care of?"

"This used to be a functional train line. That main garrison ahead of you? That's Momodani Station, apparently. Well, used to. So when they converted or took over the stations for border security, they had to take all of that into consideration. Some areas they were able to convert. Some were best left alone. Those are our gaps."

"But how do we approach it? The garrison's right there."

"We have ways. Just like the Hirano crossing."

Rock didn't say anything in response. One of those gaps had been compromised and who knew about the second – the one Andy and Mai were trying for?

"I know it looks impossible from here, but I wouldn't bring you out if nothing could be done. When we spot them, we need to move. They wouldn't know of the border's vulnerabilities."

Team KKY wouldn't. They had to deal with Chuo ward and what that entailed.

"What's the time?"

Rock looked at his watch. It was one of those solar-powered models and kept good time. "About eight."

"So we'll wait a while. Give it until noon or a little after. Then we'll move down south."

"You sure we'll see them?"

"We'll try. That's why you have binoculars, kid. A second pair of eyes."

So they waited. After a while, Rock brought out some food, which they ate in silence. The rooftop was perfect for their mission and occasionally, Terry would up and leave, coming back later. He was perusing the school grounds, he said. If they were constantly focused up here, someone or certain people could sneak up from behind, take them unawares. That'd be a bad thing and they needed to be on guard at all times. As the leader, Terry couldn't afford to do less. Also, he'd promised Mary that he'd keep Rock safe (something Rock didn't mind, so as long as he contributed and wasn't dead weight).

Time passed – nine o'clock, ten, and then eleven – without sight or sign of the three Sacred Treasures. Rock started worrying. Had something happened to them? Kagura had said they'd be leaving three days ago and she wasn't one to delay, if his dad's assessment of her was correct. Were they injured, lost, or had something occurred to throw them off course? He didn't want to think down these dark lines of thought, since they just made him panic. They were Team KKY – they were Chizuru Kagura, Kyo Kusanagi, and Iori Yagami. They were strong, they were united, and they were hard to kill. Yagami had told him so himself.

So why weren't they here?

Maybe Mary was right. Perhaps, they were at the southern part of the western border instead of up here. And if that was the case…

He turned to look at Terry. Saw the same expression in his face – one of concern and anxiety. Dad registered his worry, recognized the growing panic, and reached over to hold him by the shoulder. "Let's give it some more time, okay?"

So they did.

Twelve o'clock.

One.

Two.

By the time his watch showed the hands pointing to the numbers two and twelve on the dial, Rock wondered if the universe played games with him. The seconds hand skipped blithely along, as if unaware of his mental state. It was unlike the Sacred Treasures to be so late, which led back to the same question he'd asked himself earlier: _Had something happened to them?_

They weren't going to find out waiting here.

Terry was already moving, packing their binoculars into the bag and slinging it over his shoulder. "We need to go south. Blue, you hear that?"

"What's going on, Wolf?"

"KKY is a no-show at this point. It's been half a day and no sign of them, yet."

An indrawn breath from over the line. "Wolf, you think –"

"I want to check one last spot before I jump to conclusions, but it's possible. We did warn them."

"Wolf, I'm worried."

"So am I. Kid's thinking the same, too. Jesus, if that happened, Blue…"

"They mightn't be coming."

"That's a nice way of putting it."

"Saying it the other way's worse. Don't want to think that."

"We might have to." Terry's tone was grim. "I'll let you know."

"Nothing yet on Hermit and Fan, Wolf."

"Dammit." It was rare for Terry to swear strongly and this was the second time. "Is nothing going right?"

"We're in Phase Two of O.R.O.C.H.I.'s operation. We know what that means."

"Yeah. Blue, we're going dark until we reach the south's safe zone. Will let you know."

"Get there and get back, Wolf. You promised before evening."

"Yeah, I did. Okay, we're off. Stand by until you hear from me."

"Got it."

Going down south was much of the same – the arid and smoke-choked landscape, the evasion of patrols (no stealth patrols, fortunately) and Rock found himself slowly becoming adept at sneaking around. Dad was always nearby, guiding him with practiced ease and by the time they reached safe zone number two – another school – his watch showed three thirty five. They were at the Ikuno Technical High School and once again, made for the rooftop. From there, Terry redirected him to look at what once was Teradacho Station and by gazing right, Rock glimpsed the gaps in the stretch between the Momodani and Teradacho stations.

"Blue, we're at the second safe zone. Will wait an hour or two tops."

"They're not there?"

"Don't see them, yet. Wings is looking and nothing, I think." Terry removed his hand from his ear and gave him a heavy look. "Anything, kid?"

Rock shook his head. The binocular showed nothing. Nothing but garrisons and no sign of the Sacred Treasures. He'd know if he saw two men and one woman. But the binocular couldn't show him what didn't exist in front of him and that sank his hopes.

"Nothing yet, Blue. Will keep you posted."

"Good God, Wolf. This is looking bad."

"You're telling me. Jesus…"

Rock tuned out the conversation, put the binocular to his eyes and continued searching. Part of him told his inner self it was futile – that something awful happened to Team KKY – while the part of him that tried being optimistic told him to wait. He waited and waited and the passing of time felt protracted. The hands on his watch showed the truth. Four ten. Four thirty. Four forty five. They were nearing five o'clock and nothing.

This felt like the situation with Andy and Mai.

He understood how Dad felt now. Even more so, matter-of-fact.

Five o'clock arrived and Rock knew their time was up. Terry gazed into the distance, let out a weighted lengthy sigh, and knelt to unzip his bag and start packing up their few items. "Kid, this doesn't look good. I'm sorry."

There was nothing Rock could say to that. The world seemed dark.

Then, Mary came in over both lines, voice tight and urgent. "Wolf, Wings…we just heard from Fan."

Just Mai? What –

"What about Hermit?"

"They've made it past the second gap crossing but…"

"What is it, Blue?"

"Those stealth units I mentioned? They ran into one coming into Ikuno."

"Hermit? What's –"

"There was a fight. There had to be. Fan's okay but Hermit…he's injured, Wolf."

"Badly? Blue, what do you know? Did Fan say?" Terry was on his feet now, hand on his earpiece, looking into the distance.

"Just that you need to get back now. Wolf, you'd better prepare yourself. I think…I think it's our turn now."

Terry stood there, speechless.

Rock felt the binocular slip from his hand. It hit the rooftop, a dull thud in the silence.

The world just got darker.


	17. Chapter 17 - Team KKY

**To the Darkest of Nights We Go**

 **~Dystopian AU ~**

 **Chapter 17**

 _Written By: RinoaDestiny_

 _King of Fighters, Chizuru Kagura, Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Rock Howard, and Joe Higashi all belong to SNK_

* * *

Kagura-san was dead and Iori was feverish.

That was how day four started for Kyo, who awoke – having dozed off – to find Yagami's body temperature had risen, continued to rise, and that he and his teammate were in the rose garden at Parque Utsubo without medicine, supplies, or anything to cut the fever short. They'd ended up sleeping side by side, as they always had back in the bunker and that was how Kyo found out. Yagami's body heat scorched through his shirt and when he checked, he discovered the other man was sweaty, suffered chills, and kept moaning in his sleep, tossing and turning in discomfort.

This was a possibility Kyo'd never even considered.

To have rescued Yagami from imprisonment, to have Chizuru sacrifice herself to bring them both out, only for a fever to undercut all that and threaten to end Iori's life like this? The world couldn't have gotten crueler; yet, it appeared it had.

He had nothing here besides Yagami's MP3 player, the single ration bar, and his guns – all useless in the face of this horrible joke played on him by accursed fate or some sadistic gods – which did fuck all to stop Iori's current dilemma. Worse, he had Kagura-san's mirror (reminding him of her death and his new responsibilities) and the treasure wasn't some magical wish granter. It'd do nothing to reduce Yagami's temperature; to keep him from dying this kind of death should Kyo find himself at a loss to do anything about it.

He wasn't losing Yagami to this…this ailment. Not so soon after what happened last night. He couldn't stand by and watch as Yagami succumbed, because…well, because he couldn't. The other man was as his brother and Kyo didn't want to lose him. Without Iori – without the other anchoring him and still existing as Sacred Treasure number two – Kyo was afraid he'd be cast adrift, his moorings torn, left to wander the O.R.O.C.H.I.-dominated world without companion or friend.

Alone.

That frightened him. It could not come to that.

He refused to let it. "Hey," he said, shaking the other man as gently as he could, trying to wake him, "Yagami, you awake? Hey."

The redhead moaned, muttered something unintelligible and thrashed about. Sweat gleamed on his pale forehead. Blood diluted, trickling down the side of his face into grass and dirt; red fluid channels cutting across fading and dark bruises that his hair once hid. Kyo saw the injuries and immediately began seeing new ones – ones he'd missed last night during the chaos, the fear, the complete panic.

Iori's neck had the bruises he'd seen last night. However, upon closer scrutiny, Kyo realized those were new and that beneath those were greenish-yellow ones from injuries inflicted earlier. It looked like Iori'd been choked repeatedly – possibly strangled – and whether by luck or design, had survived those incidents to bear these obvious reminders of his ordeal. But that wasn't all, because Kyo remembered Iori hissing in pain last night when he'd grabbed Goenitz's cloak and turned his full attention to the other fighter's hands.

That was when he saw the extent of the damage, of the wounds he bore.

The padding beneath each of the sharp nails was swollen, filled with fluid and infected. The skin was red, tender, shiny, and hot to the touch. Blood lay deep beneath each nail – lines of red under the hard surfaces – and just his gentle handling alone ripped gasps of pain from Iori's throat even through the early onset of fever. Kyo had no idea how Iori had spurred himself to attack, to seize Goenitz with injuries like these but the motivation was clear.

Kyo had been in danger of being killed last night and Yagami, recovering from the Riot of Blood, had seen that and leapt into action without a second thought. Because that was how they worked, how they did things now and like Kyo, Yagami had no intention of seeing him die. He'd known the consequences, the inevitable pain but still sprang into the fray, pulled Goenitz away, gave him the breather he needed.

Because of that, Kyo was here. Had survived.

He owed so much to Yagami for that – between all their life-and-death saves from before – which meant he had to do something about the condition of his hands. Kyo didn't know much about medicine, about surgery but he knew enough. The wounds needed to be lanced and drained – was going to hurt, was going to cause Yagami pain – cleaned, disinfected, bandaged, and then checked as they healed. It was going to take time (time was a luxury) and perhaps might even help in abating Yagami's fever.

Whatever it took, Kyo was willing to do. He wasn't going to let Yagami die. Not like this.

He just needed the tools. Something steel and sharp. Rubbing alcohol or liquor – didn't matter. He had his flames, could sterilize the blade or implement. He needed to find bandages and something to disinfect the wounds. He didn't have any of those around, which meant he had to go outside and search. That meant leaving Yagami here. That meant he needed to find a safe place to put him while he did all that and hope patrols didn't find him and kill him when he was away. There were so many factors, so many things out of his control and all Kyo hoped for was that the odds were better and allowed them both to survive.

He put Yagami's hands down onto the soft and cool grass. Saw other injuries apparent on his body, peeking out from under his torn and bloodstained shirt.

Red welts marred his torso – crisscrossing over scars left from their early tournament days and also from their confrontations with the O.R.O.C.H.I. forces – with some of them bloody, having torn through skin. He raised Iori's shirt and saw the clustered black and purple bruises on his abdomen, a terrible sight obscuring the other man's muscles. Lowering the bloodied shirt, Kyo fought back an increasing rage as he saw new injury upon new injury.

Who were the fucking sadists that did this?

Goenitz had mentioned soldiers last night, didn't he?

Of course he did. Had thrown it into Iori's face. Kyo recalled Yagami stiffening at that, a reaction he didn't miss. The wind general had mentioned nights of "other forms of persuasion", which was a bullshit way of saying torture without calling it for what it was. Yagami had also fallen silent when those nights of torture were brought up, as though the mere mention alone traumatized. Then came the rage – the other's expression darkening – and the hatred, white-hot and targeted at the O.R.O.C.H.I. general. The architect of Yagami's pain and suffering.

But if he was the architect, there were others that had their hand in assisting him in torturing Iori Yagami and those were the PMCs. The same PMCs Yagami feared – only days before was Yagami going on about artillery rounds, guns, and soldiers – and this horrific ordeal would only cement that terror, drive it deep, and make it a permanent part of Yagami's existence from this day forward.

Kyo should know. NESTS had done the same to him. He'd never recovered from that.

This, looking at it from another angle, was considerably worse.

Iori was proud. Even more prideful than Kyo was and O.R.O.C.H.I. had taken that and shattered it, forced Yagami to watch, to be aware of his vulnerability. Goenitz and the PMCs had taken advantage of that – in ways he still couldn't imagine – leaving Iori broken, despondent, and unable to see a way out. The hopelessness, the finality – the certainty of doom – in his former rival's voice haunted Kyo. It was so wrong, so unlike Yagami that only one conclusion could be drawn and Kyo hated even admitting it.

O.R.O.C.H.I., unable to control Iori Yagami, had done the next best thing in their opinion. They'd punished him for his defiance, for his loyalty – misplaced loyalty, Goenitz had mocked – to the rest of the Sacred Treasures, had made his life a living hell, and then left him to drown in the brutal consequences of his choice. Goenitz then had gone one step further and dangled the option of joining them before him, as though Yagami hadn't made up his mind. As if he could still be played with and manipulated.

Iori had been furious, had thrown the offer right back into Goenitz's face but the damage was already done. The bone-deep fear had sunken roots and there was no going back from that. Whatever wounds, whatever scars had been inflicted were there to stay and the only choice Yagami had now was to cope with them day after day. It was what Kyo himself did after NESTS, because there was nothing else he could do.

Now, Iori had to suffer the same and that, for Kyo, was unimaginable.

"Yagami," he said, trying once again to awaken the man. "Oi, Yagami."

The other fighter didn't even open his eyes. Simply moaned, arched his back, and turned. Kyo placed the back of his hand on the other's forehead. Iori's temperature had spiked again. His split lip was dry, cracked, and bloody. Flakes of dead skin fell off his closed eyelids, got stuck in eyelashes wet with tears and sticky with secretions. The other man's breath was rank – the stench of blood strong – and his complexion ashen with the only spots of color being the redness in his cheeks.

It was time to move. Time to find those supplies.

Slipping the Yata mirror into the pocket of his jeans – Kyo wasn't ready to accept that it was his, yet – he checked to make sure he had his guns, the MP3 player, and the ration bar all on his person before he knelt down to bring Yagami to his feet. The other man groaned as he did but said nothing and remained limp at his side. Kyo decided, knowing the layout of the park – he'd been here before with Yuki once – to avoid the main visitors' building and to head for a smaller shed or general restroom off the beaten path. Not only was that safer but he could head out on his search without worrying too much about soldiers discovering Yagami.

Having made up his mind, Kyo started walking, clinging to the edges of the park.

Being in the rose gardens meant there had to be a gardener's shed around and after a few minutes, Kyo found one. It was tucked away on the fringes behind another smaller building (empty) and Kyo broke down the door, snapping the flimsy lock. Rusted spades, shears, and toolboxes along with bags of fertilizer and seed packets were on metal shelves and lay on the sturdy wooden table within. There was a generous spot before the table and several burlap sacks on the side. Laying Iori next to the door, Kyo sized up the area, took several burlap sacks, tore them open and placed them down on the ground.

It was there that he laid Iori while he took inventory of the space and what it held.

He saw a small plastic pail with a rusted metal handle and an off-white plastic grip. Took it, since he needed to find water and this was perfect for that use. Opened the toolboxes, dug around looking for scraps of fabric. When he didn't find any, he tore an uneven square off his own shirt. Put it in the pail and continued checking for anything else that might be useful. Nothing metal here looked sanitary – would likely give Yagami tetanus and that meant looking beyond.

That was fine. He was ready for that.

Kneeling down, he checked the other man's temperature again. It was higher.

"Hey. Hang in there, Yagami. I'll be back – won't take too long."

He took the pail, his handgun (left the larger gun on the table), closed the door securely behind him and stood outside the shed, listening.

Iori made a sound. He heard it. It twisted his heart, made it hurt.

Kyo headed out. Resolved to be quick. To be back soon.

* * *

Nishi ward was much the same as when he entered it with Kagura-san only a few days ago with one significant difference. The patrols had increased, made their presence known and Kyo treaded warily through the ruined streets. It all made sense, since Nishi was right next to Chuo and after their rescue mission in Shinsaibashi, O.R.O.C.H.I. likely issued orders to search-and-destroy. Kyo doubted the soldiers had orders to detain. If anything, the PMCs were probably going to kill on sight, which meant their threat level had escalated.

Still, that didn't stop him from doing what he set out to accomplish.

Within the span of perhaps an hour (maybe a little more), he'd gone into an abandoned convenience store, ransacked a few homes, and checked out a few general shops. One of the homes had razor blades still sealed in its packaging; another had a half bottle of whiskey; the convenience store had stale bottled water, of which he placed a few tight and snug in the pail and he also pocketed some of the disinfectant tubes (expired or not, he needed them), while one of the general shops had dusty clothes strewn on the floor. He'd taken some, intent on ripping them into strips for makeshift bandages. By the time he completed his supply run, his pail was full to the brim with his findings.

It was time he headed back.

Avoiding the soldiers, going down side streets, Kyo made for the park.

Hoped Yagami was all right.

* * *

The hardest thing he had to do was inflict further suffering on a man who'd already suffered so much, but Kyo steeled himself. Told himself that if he didn't do this, Yagami could possibly lose his fingers, if not his hands – if not his life – and that Iori would understand should he survive. It wasn't as if he wanted to do this. No, he _needed_ to do this and that was why it pained him when he set the edge of the sterilized razor blade against the first of Yagami's swollen fingers and sliced it deep into flesh.

Iori, thrashing in the throes of fever, cried out; the fingers on his hand curling even as fluid and pus ran down the side of his thumb. Kyo wrinkled his nose, the stench foul and squeezed the dripping open wound until only blood ran from it. Iori's voice pitched higher in agony, hoarsening and it took all of Kyo's willpower not to falter hearing that, to continue.

Rinsing the blade clean, he moved onto the man's index finger. Did the same.

Iori moaned.

"Yagami," he said, holding the other's left hand, feeling the fingers tense in his grip. "Just…just hold on, okay? It'll…it'll be over soon."

The other man turned his head; mouth partially open, as if fighting to breathe.

Kyo cut into the next finger.

Iori screamed.

It went on like this for a while – the other fighter mercifully losing consciousness halfway through – and by the time Kyo drained the wounds, rinsed them clean, applied the alcohol and then the disinfectant gel for extra measure and wrapped each finger, he felt soul-sick and nauseous. Left the shed, weeping and slumped against the shed's outer wall – grief, pain, and unnameable emotions roiling within him. He remained outside for an indeterminable amount of time until he heard Iori moan, conscious again. There was still a fever to fight, to break and until that passed, he couldn't wallow here, wondering why things turned out the way they did. Why Kagura-san had to die. Why Yagami went through hell – continued going through it. Why he was left with the broken pieces, afraid he was going to destroy them further.

So many doubts. So many fears.

Kyo suppressed them. Went back in.

The fever was aggressive, refused to die down. He went through wet cloth after wet cloth – Yagami's condition worsening – leaving him frantic and wild-eyed. At one point, he grabbed his teammate by the arms, shook him, and cried out, "Dammit, Yagami! You're a fighter, aren't you? Fight, damn it!" But his grasp only seemed to hurt the other man, so he released him, scrambled back to the pail of cool water, and resumed wiping the sweat off his face.

There was nothing else he could do.

It was the most helpless Kyo had felt since NESTS and he hated the feeling.

He couldn't lose Yagami like this. Not so soon after Kagura-san. Not the day after. The world couldn't be so cruel, could it?

The cloth in his hand was stained with blood. There was a gash on Yagami's scalp – another wound he hadn't noticed until now. How many injuries did he have? Wiping the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand, Kyo submerged the cloth in water, scrubbed it clean, and reapplied it, already feeling the heat rising through the thin and damp surface. He was losing this fight, this attempt to keep Yagami alive, and there was nothing he could do about it.

He had no medicine, no doctors to turn to – nothing.

It was just him and he wasn't Kagura-san. Couldn't nurse anyone back to health. Couldn't do anything besides physically fight and what good was that here?

"Yagami," he pleaded, voice cracking, "come on, man. Don't…you have to fight."

He was exhausted, mentally worn, scared and desperate.

He wasn't giving up. _Couldn't_ give up. Because giving up meant Yagami was going to die right in front of him and Kyo wouldn't be able to forgive himself if that happened. He was a fighter, too. Was going to fight this until the bitter end.

"Come on, you bastard. Fight, dammit. Don't give up."

Iori's jaw clenched. His left hand arose – the fingers bandaged, groping out blindly. Grabbed onto Kyo's shirt and didn't let go. Kyo placed the wet cloth on his forehead, saw movement behind the closed eyelids, and felt Yagami's grip tighten.

"I'm here, Yagami. Keep fighting, damn you."

* * *

Several hours passed. As the sun wheeled out of the sky, twilight approaching, Iori's fever broke. Kyo examined his fingers, reapplied the dressing, and then promptly passed out next to the redhead, his mind shutting down.


	18. Chapter 18 - South Towners

**To the Darkest of Nights We Go**

 **~Dystopian AU ~**

 **Chapter 18**

 _Written By: RinoaDestiny_

 _King of Fighters, Chizuru Kagura, Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Rock Howard, and Joe Higashi all belong to SNK_

* * *

If time flew by on untarnished wings, unchanging, then Terry and he challenged it making their way back to central Ikuno. After they got past the initial shock of Mary's news, both of them scrambled off the school rooftop and wound their way into the field of fire and smoke. What had taken them an hour and a half to cross in the morning up north only took them about forty minutes angling in from the south. Terry took all possible shortcuts, avoided potential hazards, and always, always watched out for patrols.

Stealth patrols. They did exist. Mary and Andy had run into one – had gotten into a fight.

Andy was injured, and no one knew how badly.

Up ahead, in front of him, Dad's body language was tight, controlled, like a compressed spring ready to unwind at the first sign of trouble. Rock followed him; sight darting here and there, dreading the materialization, the sudden appearance of soldiers. According to Mary, the patrol was within Ikuno's borders itself, which meant their chance of running into one was also likely. Fighting one had hurt one of their own and since he'd never seen these squads before, he didn't know if they ran six men apiece.

These patrols were special. No one knew much about them.

Rock wasn't eager to find out.

As it happened, they didn't even need to enter the base to get further confirmation and details on Mary's news. They ran into Andy and Mai themselves, both of their teams meeting some distance away from the hospital. That meant Andy and Mai had taken about forty minutes or a little over to get here, what with the coincidental timing. Astonished and then concerned, all four of them scurried into the shadow of the hospital building, glancing over each other's shoulders to see if they'd been followed.

That possibility was always likely. Would be fatal, if it occurred.

The last thing any of them wanted was to bring the enemy straight to their door.

Confirmations of their safety complete, he and Terry turned to Andy and Mai, taking both runners in with one glance. The first thing Rock noticed was how Mai held Andy by the arm and how Andy leaned heavily against the hospital's exterior back wall, as though his weight was too much to bear. Then, he saw the blood – the blood Andy tried to hide – seeping from his right side. The slight spreading stain was rust-red in the fading light.

A second look at Mai, at Andy's left hand revealed the red wetness on his fingers and palm.

Mai was unhurt, as Mary said but shaken. Her eyes were too wide, the darkness too deep, and her hand trembled where it held Andy upright.

It didn't take much to guess how they'd traveled. At how Andy covered his injury, toughing it out. They'd made it this far like that but as the other's breath hitched, it became apparent this was as far as Andy could go without aid.

Terry was by his side, covering his right. "Hermit," he said, adhering to the code name, which Rock heard, "how is it?"

"Got me with a knife. Desperate cover for Fan."

"We need to get him aid," Mai said, her gaze wandering up the hospital building, which by now was tinged orange by sunset. "Can we get him anything from here?"

"Safer to hit home and then see. Give me a min. Blue, this is Wolf. You hear me?"

"Wolf, this is Blue. Belt's here, too. You've got news?"

"Not about KKY but we came across Hermit and Fan. We're by 'that point'."

An exclamation of relief from Mary. "Better news than mine. How are they?"

"We need to get back. Told you before evening and we'll be a bit shy of that but we have them. Hermit needs care. Get the medical supplies ready."

A brief pause. "Belt's onto it." Then, Mary addressed him directly. "Wings, how do I shift the other two into my channels? It's been a while."

Rock thought for a minute. Transitioning Andy and Mai's channels so that Mary manned all four lines wasn't difficult; he simply had to envision the controls as though he sat at the desk. Visualizing it in his head, he worked through the details. "You see the metal flip switch at Belt's side? Flick that and it'll put Hermit and Fan's lines as dark on his end. Then, you –"

"Slow down a bit there, Wings. Which metal switch?"

"The one that looks like a tiny joystick."

"Ah." He didn't hear anything – the sound would be minuscule – but then Mary chimed in. "Okay. So now what?"

"On your end, there are drag-and-pull levers. You see how I have them as C.1, C.2, C.3, etc.?"

"Yeah."

"Hermit and Fan need to get pulled into open channels. Wolf and I are on C.3 and C.4. Drag the levels for C.1 and C.2 to the right to get Hermit and Fan transferred. It's one of the easier setups. I think they have harder ones back at home."

"Got it. Okay," Mary confirmed. "Testing. How many of you hear me?"

"Wolf here."

"Wings here."

"I hear you, Blue," Mai said, her voice lightening. "You're loud and clear."

"So are you, Fan."

"Blue, is that you?" Andy said, trying to push himself off the wall. Terry moved, his hand going out to stabilize the other man, who stumbled forward.

"That you, Hermit?"

"None other."

"Good to know you're still kicking. Hermit, Fan…welcome back."

"Nice to hear your voice, Blue."

"Same, Hermit. Speaking of welcome back…Wolf, you coming home soon?"

"Yeah. Just wanted to give you a heads-up." Terry – Dad – touched his ear, fiddling with the earpiece. Rock looked at Andy and Mai. Saw that there was a bag slung over her shoulder. Whether it was full he couldn't tell in this kind of light. Sunset would be over soon and they needed to reach home turf. "Have Belt as a lookout. We'll be there shortly."

"Got it."

"Going dark, Blue. If you want to keep tabs on Hermit and Fan, though, that's up to you."

"Get going, Wolf. Evening's a coming."

"Right."

With that, Mary was once again offline for them – still listening – and Rock assisted Terry with the situation at hand. With Andy hurt, the best way for them to get him back without further complications was between the two of them. It'd also give Mai a chance to rest, allowing her to walk and not carry. After what they'd been through – details later – Rock was sure she'd appreciate the gesture. While she did, she also hovered nearby, always a step away as if afraid Andy would up and disappear if she wasn't close by. It was understandable. Rock was sure Terry would do the same, if the situation involved Mary and vice versa.

So it was that they brought Andy and Mai home.

Joe was there to greet them, as planned.

The base closed its doors and all communications were turned off.

* * *

Their medical supplies were basic and as they all crowded into the room designated as sleeping quarters, Terry drew the incident from Andy and Mai. There was water, bandages, scissors, some antiseptic and even thread and needle just in case. Rock didn't want there to be a "in case", since that'd mean the wound was bad. As it was, there was plenty of blood and Terry peeled the stained gloves off his hands, throwing them into the wastebasket.

From the expression on Dad's face, he figured there'd be another run and this time for better medical supplies. Without having to ask, he knew Terry would be the one going for it. Between Mai and Andy's extremely stressful situation, Joe and Mary's turn at the comms, and Rock joining Terry for the western Ikuno run, he couldn't see Dad asking anyone else to volunteer. Besides, it was his brother that was hurt, so this was personal.

"Mary, you mentioned stealth patrols," Andy said, gritting out the words between clenched teeth. "Well, you were right. They exist."

"What happened exactly?" Terry asked, moving in with water and cloth to cleanse the injury. From where he stood, Rock saw the stab wound. It wasn't large but it looked somewhat deep and that was concerning.

"We had no trouble making it across the second gap." Mai sat by Andy's side, holding his arm. "But once we crossed…"

"That was when they found us. One minute there was nothing. The next –"

"Soldiers. Like ghosts."

"How many?" Terry pressed, while doing the same with the cloth against Andy's side.

"You know how it's usually six?"

"Yeah."

"These patrols had eight."

 _"What?"_ For a moment there, Terry – Dad – stopped, knuckles whitening. "How'd you –"

"Don't know. But we did. We fought. There wasn't any other way."

"You know how we say 'divide and conquer?'" Mai's tone hardened in that instant, as if bringing back memories of the battlefield. "Andy and I had to do that."

"But the odds –"

"Were against us. We know. We did it anyway. I think the soldiers call it urban warfare."

"But that's what they're good at," Terry said, alarm in his voice. "Andy, don't tell me you and Mai –"

"We did. Nearly made it, too, if not for –"

"The problem with an additional two in the unit made it so Andy and I lost count. We know we downed more than half –"

"Fast strikes and all. No time for anything fancy. Didn't want to give them time to shoot."

"The ones still around did their own 'divide and conquer'. They came after me when my back was turned."

Andy shifted; Terry was swift in reacting, adding pressure to the wound as the slight movement started the blood flowing anew. Rock saw Dad wince, as if feeling the pain himself; Andy, grimacing, lifted his arm higher to give better access but then stopped. Mai squeezed his upper arm and Rock surmised they weren't out of the woods yet.

"So what happened after that?"

"There were two of them. The one aiming for me had the knife."

"The other was lining up a shot. Remember how I mentioned urban warfare, brother?"

"Yeah. What happened?"

"I saw the guy with the knife. Barreled into Mai, deflected the knife, and the bastard still got me somehow. Happened so fast I didn't even realize it at first. The guy with the gun grazed me, only because I had moved somehow."

"And the guy with the gun?"

" _I_ took him down." Mai stated this matter-of-factly, her tone hard as stone. "Hide behind a building and shoot at _my_ Andy? Not getting away with that."

"So that was the fight. We had to move after that."

"If there were any more afterwards, we wouldn't be able to take them."

"Not with my injury." Andy grimaced again as Terry finished cleaning and started in on the antiseptic and the bandages. They needed some gauze pads but they didn't have any. Dad's brow was creased, eyes dark with worry and Rock wondered if his dad was foolhardy enough to risk a night raid on the hospital's supplies. It was easy to lose your head over family. "I didn't want Mai to worry, so I pretended it was minor."

"You shouldn't have done that."

"Done and gone, brother. At least we're back, right?"

"Thank God for that."

"Hey, Mai," Joe said, cutting into the conversation. "Sorry for butting in, but how did the run go? You get anything?"

"Enough. Bag's on the side if you want to look."

"I'll do that later. Gotta make sure you and lover-boy are okay, after all. Those can wait."

"Dad," Rock said, feeling they had an obligation to let Mai and Andy know about their side of things, "you want to tell them or do you want me to do it?"

"About –"

"Team KKY, Dad."

"Right." His dad sighed, suddenly looking even more stressed and tired. "So while you two were out, Rock and I checked the western border. KKY was a no-show at both the north and south stations. We waited at one until two and then waited at the second until five. No one showed up."

"Was the day correct?"

"Kid was keeping count. It was day four. No one was there, Andy."

Next to the long-haired Bogard brother, Mai turned pale. "No one?"

"Not a soul. Mary and I think something bad happened to them."

"What Terry means is," the private detective interjected, expression as drawn as the rest of them, "O.R.O.C.H.I. probably got to them."

"You think they've been killed."

"That's exactly what I believe, brother. Kagura wouldn't delay like that, unless –"

"Unless someone got to them first."

"But that's terrible!" Mai exclaimed, her usually sweet voice rising. "If they're gone –"

"Then we're all in trouble. I know. We best prepare for that."

 _"How?"_

Terry – Dad – shrugged. "I guess we'll figure it out." The scissors made an appearance, flashed in his hand, and the end of the long cloth bandage was snipped right above the knot Terry had tied in wrapping up Andy's wound. The younger Bogard brother sat there, abdomen and sides swathed in white. Mai squeezed his arm again and Rock allowed himself to release his breath. Maybe they were out of the clear on this – Andy and Mai were back, Andy was okay (the wound didn't kill him), and they were all on the same page regarding their future. Without Team KKY, they could only rely on themselves and come up with their version of all-time survival. That, or fight the hardest fight ever and make their last stand.

Rock was still young – couldn't see himself dying, let alone a violent death.

But he wasn't the only young one. Team KKY _had_ – that was the word – three young people as well, and if Terry and Mary's conclusions were correct, they'd all suffered violent deaths. Were no longer around.

He found that difficult to comprehend. What did it feel like, knowing you were going to die and violently, too?

He put that aside. It was too much for him. He had to focus on the good things left in life or else find himself questioning everything.

Andy and Mai were back, were home. That was good enough for him right now.


	19. Chapter 19 - Team KKY

**To the Darkest of Nights We Go**

 **~Dystopian AU ~**

 **Chapter 19**

 _Written By: RinoaDestiny_

 _King of Fighters, Chizuru Kagura, Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Rock Howard, and Joe Higashi all belong to SNK_

* * *

Kyo awoke, blinking sleep from his eyes, only to realize the shed was missing another occupant. Iori Yagami was nowhere in sight. The burlap sack matting next to him was empty with no trace of the other man aside from several spots of blood. Startled, Kyo pushed himself to his feet, mind whirling. Where had he gone? Why had he left? It couldn't have been soldiers, because then he wouldn't have woken up – would've been killed in his sleep. So would've Yagami. It was what made this particularly distressing, because he didn't know when Yagami had disappeared or why.

Staying in here panicking wasn't going to help. He had to go search, comb through the park grounds. Yagami couldn't have made it very far – was still injured, had just broken a fever last night – so it stood to reason that he was probably a stone's throw away. The inside of the shed stank of blood, sweat, and pus, so Kyo left the door open a crack as he left.

He wore the handgun on his hip, just in case.

He wasn't worried about Yagami going rogue. He was worried about the soldiers.

If Yagami ran into any, that was it. If he ran into any…

He quickly banished the thought. He had enough to worry over without thinking about becoming a corpse or discovering Yagami as one. That just led down dark paths and with Kagura-san dead for only a full day, he didn't need to dwell any further on death.

As it turned out, he didn't need to look too far. Upon vacating the shed and walking towards the openness of the park, he discovered the small building just up ahead had its door propped open. It wasn't open the day before, so he headed in that direction, hoping. As he reached the door – the glass front broken (shards gleamed on the floor) – and entered, he saw Iori sitting at an angle against the left side of the wall, looking out at the scenery from within.

There was a fist-sized stone by his feet. Blood seeped through the bandages on his right hand, which lay listless and still over his right knee. The left hand was dirtied and bruised and that one hung from his left knee. Iori had both legs drawn up close to his chest, as if minimizing his size. Whatever expression he had was a non-expression, which meant Kyo couldn't read him. He'd been having trouble with that since the rescue.

Yagami looked at him and didn't even blink.

That worried Kyo.

Keeping the door open – it was obvious Yagami wanted it that way – he sat down across from him, the action mirroring the one he'd done only a few days ago. Back then, the threat of O.R.O.C.H.I. coming after them was hypothetical but possible and they had time and space to vent. Then, the hypothetical turned into reality and they were separated, reuniting only to suffer a permanent loss. Now, with time and space again on their side, there were no words forthcoming and Kyo didn't know how to bridge the chasm Iori's ordeal created.

He used to just wait, because eventually, Yagami would talk. Needed to.

Now, he wasn't so sure.

The taller man seemed smaller than him, positioned the way he was and it felt all kinds of wrong. Yagami should've been leaning forward, back straight or slightly hunched, being the usual intimidating bastard he was. This kind of behavior from him – the opposite of what he was used to – unnerved Kyo. It was as though Iori was here but not and while his own traumatizing experience with NESTS changed him, he hadn't shrunken into himself, tried to disappear, or just stopped speaking altogether.

Then again, that was unfair. He'd been sedated, experimented on but unconscious for most of it. It was the aftermath – his consciousness returning, the realization of what happened, seeing his clones – that affected him the most. He also had family and friends to return to, a fighting circuit that awaited him, and even one snarky and moody rival hounding his steps.

He had it good and he didn't even realize it.

On the other hand, said snarky and moody rival – former now – had gone through several straight days of torment, had no one there for support, had apparently been conscious for most of it, and believed he was best left to his agony since it endangered no one but him. Believed there was no way out, no way to survive. Had stated as much when rescued, had fear override defiance, and even now, was somewhere else inside his own head, either unable or unwilling to confront what it had done to him.

Kyo understood but only in part. Their experiences were different.

He couldn't assume he knew Yagami from this point on.

O.R.O.C.H.I. had changed things and in an irreversible way.

He looked at Yagami again – the redhead unmoving – and decided to wait. He had nowhere else to go and nothing to do. Looking outside, he saw low overhanging clouds, gray and darkening in the distance. A storm was approaching, would bring rain and that was welcome. Would drive the soldiers to take shelter (hopefully not here) and also give him a chance to cleanse himself. It'd been days since he had a proper wash and having one would make him feel normal again. As normal as one could feel after surviving what nearly became a suicide mission in Shinsaibashi.

The light outside the door shifted, throwing a fading panel of pale silver between him and Iori. It was, Kyo thought, apt. As if even nature saw the divide and had to demonstrate it just at that moment. Then the moment disappeared – the pale light vanishing – leaving just the gray clouds outside, a developing breeze coming through the broken front, glass shards on the tile floor that gleamed on the edges, and heaviness in the air promising a downpour.

The world faded into gray, radiance turning the color of steel, warmth going cold.

Kyo shivered and decided to move further in.

He looked at Iori. The other man hadn't moved, hadn't seemed to notice the changes outside. Still sat there, huddled against the wall, eyes fixed on a certain point beyond that seemed to transcend even the threatening clouds. He also looked tired – no, exhausted – with dark shadows under his eyes and everything about him seemed reluctant to move, to seek better shelter than this. It was as if the lines of his body were rooted to the floor.

Kyo usually didn't start the conversation first but he decided to this time. "Hey, Yagami."

It took a few seconds for even that to register with the other man, who blinked and didn't respond right away. When he did, his voice was low and hoarse, tone noncommittal. "Kusanagi." As if Kyo wasn't quite there, wasn't quite real.

Enough of that. "We should move. It's gonna rain."

"I like it here."

Par for the course, Iori didn't elaborate. Kyo didn't expect him to. "It's safer in the shed."

The other man's shoulder rose in a minimal shrug; there was no response.

"Yagami, you just survived a fever."

"You noticed."

Noticed what? Iori's fingers twitched – he needed to check and change those bandages – and the movement made his mind work, wondering if the condition of his hands was what Yagami referred to. Only one way to tell. "Kinda hard to miss."

He couldn't read Yagami's expression again (it was frustrating) and all Yagami did was nod.

He took it at face value for what it was. Iori wasn't the kind to vocalize thanks. If he acknowledged you, that was good enough. Kyo understood it to mean he guessed correctly – that it was Iori's hands the other mentioned without actually doing so.

Iori could be oblique but this was downright obtuse.

Was this to be the pattern, the way of things from now on?

"Yagami –"

"Kagura," the other fighter said, actual inflection in his voice, "is she..."

"She's not coming back, Yagami." He left it at that.

The other man seemed to sink deeper into himself. Kyo saw his hands clench.

"Those damn…"

He didn't say anything. Thought it best not to.

"Those son-of-bitches…those…fuck."

A cold wind blew through the broken door. Shivering again, Kyo glanced outside. The storm clouds were rolling in and already in the blurry distance, he glimpsed the sheen of rainfall. Yet, Iori sat next to the leftmost inner door frame, not evincing any sign of discomfort. With his fever only breaking the night before, Kyo feared a savage return of the same should Iori take cold. But he wasn't about to move the man, who appeared to have no inclination to budge from his spot. He'd said he liked it here, didn't he? Whatever that meant.

"I can't go back there, Kusanagi."

"Why would you?" Why would Yagami even think that? "There's no point to –"

"Kagura. She…they…fuck…"

"Yagami, even if we wanted to go back," the immediate thought filling him with dread, "it's pointless. She's dead." His tone came out harsher than expected and the delivery was blunt. Iori had registered that and gone paler. Kyo regretted it but he couldn't take it back. "She got us out, Yagami. Let's not waste that."

"How'd she…"

Of course he was going to ask. Kyo didn't like being reminded of how. The mirror was still in his jeans pocket, a small weight carrying such a heavy burden. He didn't bring it out. Wasn't ready to provide the details yet or of how he knew the instant she put it into his hand at that last moment, guaranteeing their escape while forfeiting her own. There was still a numbness he carried – a disbelief that it'd happened – and it made his reality seem unreal. As though this would all fade, too, if he let himself think too hard, too deeply, on what occurred and why he was here.

Why he'd survived and Yagami with him.

Those thoughts he kept to himself.

"She had a way. She did it. Got us out. But…she didn't make it out with us."

That wasn't a lie. It was true. He only omitted his knowledge behind it, that he now carried the Yata mirror and was now the bearer. He wasn't sure how to break that news to Yagami or how to even bring up the fact that Yagami, as a Sacred Treasure, could do the same. Didn't know how to without stirring up even more emotions, be they heartbreak (like all things, Yagami could be incredibly subtle about that) or rage (directed at O.R.O.C.H.I. or even him for "usurping" Kagura-san's place, because Yagami could very well think like that).

So he played it safe and gave him a vague answer.

It was enough to deepen the silence that settled afterwards. Iori lapsed back into staring beyond, staying quiet.

Kyo looked out the door again. The world had gone from gray to dark and the rain was here. It spilled past the broken glass, covered the tile floor with a wet reflective sheen and continued its liquid advance into the building. Still, Iori didn't move and already, Kyo saw drops of water on his face, running down his hair, spotting his jeans and encircling the worn soles of his shoes. He didn't know if the man was outright soul-weary, indifferent, or just succumbing to how things were. As it stood, if Yagami continued sitting there, he was going to get sick and that might be it.

Mortally injured animals would leave by themselves, never to come back.

He didn't want Yagami to do the same. That meant defeat. That meant no return.

"Yagami, we need to move. It's not safe here."

The other man didn't move. Didn't even seem to hear him.

Kyo stood. He still didn't feel like moving the man against his own will but Yagami was going to take cold getting drenched and after last night's battle with the fever, he wasn't going to do that again. Sidestepping the ever-growing puddle on the floor, he walked to where the other fighter sat, squatted on his heels, and looked straight at Iori. The redhead turned, facing him – so he was aware – opened his mouth and then closed it.

It was a painful echo of days past and this time, Kyo didn't ask.

"Come on. It's better inside."

Silently, stiffly, Iori got to his feet – Kyo reached out, lent him a hand since the other was still unsteady – and began to walk. Kyo led them both deeper within the building, which wasn't far considering its size but there was an elevated platform of sorts at the end and it had surfacing like carpet. It was welcome compared to the makeshift burlap sack matting and Kyo settled onto the platform gratefully, feeling his own lassitude sink in. Perhaps it was the weather or it was from everything that had happened. Or both.

Iori had lain down, was staring at the storm outside.

Kyo didn't bug him. Retrieved a few items from his pockets. Put them down next to the man. The MP3 player. The ration bar. Gave Iori a quick glance and then made up his mind to shrug off the weariness and hit the shed. He needed to grab the remaining shirts, the pail for water, the opened pack of razor blades, the alcohol, and anything that still remained from last night. There were perhaps one or two bottles of water left, which they needed. He also needed food but that could wait. The ration bar was for Yagami – he wasn't touching it.

The larger gun was probably useless by now – he hadn't had time to maintain it after it got wet – but it could still be used as a poor man's club. While he wasn't looking to beat soldiers unconscious or to death with it, all possible tools were precious and he wasn't one to throw them aside. If the gun truly couldn't work after being field-stripped, dried, all ammo removed (mightn't be salvageable) and then put back together again and put through its paces, then Kyo was relegating it to bludgeoning weapon.

Because everything – even the broken things – had its uses.

The storm outside was wild. Rain lashed the ground, flattened the grass, churned mud up under his shoes, and drenched him within seconds. He could barely see out into the distance, visibility having dropped to nil, and wished several patrols or execution squads were caught off guard in the miserable weather. Let their guns be waterlogged, let their uniforms weigh heavy on them, let them grope around in the dark and the wet and hopefully break their legs or their necks. One less soldier was one less in O.R.O.C.H.I.'s forces and while it wouldn't bring Chizuru Kagura back or restore Iori Yagami to what he was, one less soldier meant one less hassle.

It also meant perhaps out there, one less innocent had to die.

Thinking this, Kyo went to the shed, retrieved his items, and closed the door. The inside was already wet, since he'd left it partially open and therefore, it was better now to stay in the other building. Stuffing the shirts under his – which was already soaked – and cramming the other smaller items into the pail, he slung the larger gun over his shoulder and made his way back. If he had plastic tarp or a wooden panel to affix to the door frame to keep out the rain and the wind, that would've been best. However, he didn't always get or find what he wanted or needed, so he made due with what he had. At this time, it was staying further back at the end of the building away from the door, despite feeling the encroaching cold.

He didn't have to do all the preparations at once. He had time. Wasn't going anywhere.

Still, he started a fire. Remembered how Kagura-san created the fire pit. Did the same.

It'd allow him to dry off and later to dry out the wet items. It'd also create some heat, some warmth – would allow Yagami to feel comfortable. Would likely prevent him from suffering another serious fever. Later on, he could use it to warm the water he'd later collect in the pail, since he had to tend to the other man's wounds. He hadn't completed a thorough assessment as of yet of Iori's injuries and his innate sense told him to brace himself. That he wouldn't like what he saw.

But that time would come later.

For now, he settled down to deal with the mundane.

One detail he did notice upon coming in and reaching the platform was that Iori had fallen asleep lying on his side, arms folded and hands outstretched before his face. The ration bar hadn't been touched – had been ignored. However, the MP3 player was in his right hand, the wrapped fingers curling over it like a talisman. It was the least Kyo could've done for him – NESTS had left him desiring the familiar – but it seemed to be enough, at least for now.

He'd seen that and then turned back to his work.

He had other stuff to deal with. Other thoughts lingering inside his head.

There was tonight to face. Other questions to ask and how Yagami responded would give him indicators of how O.R.O.C.H.I. had dealt with him and just how severe the damage was. He could prepare himself, could gird himself mentally like a warrior heading into battle but like all physical battlefields, one could never tell the outcome. He wasn't sure what Goenitz had done to Yagami or what exactly the PMCs had done besides the obvious.

There were land mines here and one wrongly handled question could destroy.

Kyo took a deep breath.

Took the first shirt to dry and then buried himself into his tasks.


	20. Chapter 20 - South Towners

**To the Darkest of Nights We Go**

 **~Dystopian AU ~**

 **Chapter 20**

 _Written By: RinoaDestiny_

 _King of Fighters, Chizuru Kagura, Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Rock Howard, and Joe Higashi all belong to SNK_

* * *

"Mary, have you seen Terry around?" Rock hadn't seen his dad this morning and while he supposed he knew the reason why, it was better to get confirmation from someone who might know than form conjectures. The small-formed but well-toned woman put her map and marker down on the table in front of her and turned to him, a smile gracing her face.

"Your dad went to the hospital to get supplies. Joe's on the comms now. Think he's taken a liking to it. Terry helped him with the setup before he left. He should be back within the hour."

"Oh, that's good."

"You know, I'm glad Andy and Mai are back. Your dad's looking a lot better now. Give Andy a week or two and he'll be back to normal."

"Where's he now?"

"Where else?" Mary smiled, a teasing glint in her eye. "Cuddled with Mai, I think. You can check if you don't believe me."

Rock shook his head, the damnable heat rising in his cheeks.

"You're such a sweetheart, you know," Mary said, laying a hand on his arm. "It's good for the rest of us to see. It's good for Terry. So many people lose heart and you're so young. Easy for you to become jaded by all this. How are you taking the news of the Sacred Treasures, Rock?"

"It's…" He'd tried not to think about them, because doing so destroyed his belief about his own youthful immortality – even he wasn't free from that kind of thinking – which he needed to continue holding on. It was foolish optimism with what they knew and now expected O.R.O.C.H.I. to do as the second phase unfolded further, but it was all he had. If he lingered on the deaths of the main three, it'd do nothing but depress him and that'd drag down the whole team.

No, he had to straighten his back, look ahead, and march on. He was a part of the team and his contribution to overall morale mattered. If he let that drop, the group could start fracturing emotionally and that, Rock knew, sank a team faster than anything else. They couldn't risk that, not with the possibility that O.R.O.C.H.I. now knew of their presence from the stealth patrol (it didn't sound like Andy or Mai killed them) and with all four borders of Ikuno ward being surrounded, it meant only one end.

They needed a miracle to get out of this alive.

"You don't need to answer if you don't want to."

"It's…I just can't believe they're gone." He'd only heard so much from Dad – this trio from Japan fighting the great evil – and to a young man like him, they were invincible and brave. Taking on this threat time and time again, putting their lives on hold and all seemingly because destiny beckoned, because their clans had been a part of this from the beginning and none of the three could escape the call.

Because that was what heroes did. They answered.

They did it again and again and everything was all right. But now, with their enemy wising up and bringing the full force of everything insurmountable against them, the three could only hide. He'd no idea what happened within these last few days, but Team KKY wasn't here and Terry and Mary had drawn the only conclusion possible: that the three had been discovered, had been killed. They'd been warning KKY about their elimination for a while and sadly, it had come to past. Rock wasn't much of a reader – not a bookworm – yet, even he knew the two possible endings for any story. In one, the heroes won, the world was saved, and everyone went home, happy and alive.

In the other, the heroes lost. Sometimes, the world was saved but the heroes died. If they didn't die, they went home scarred or didn't go home at all. Were perpetual prisoners of war or went mad, left to wander the much-changed world now in their enemy's dominion. It was the worst possible ending and it happened, because even in fiction, not all endings were happy.

This was reality and his heroes had died.

Rock hoped they'd fought one last good fight. They were fighters – it only made sense that the world granted them that much as they went down.

"Even the best of us will die." It wasn't comfort. It wasn't even a kernel of wisdom but it came from Mary, who was trying and that mattered to Rock. "You want to make their lives count, Rock? When O.R.O.C.H.I. comes and they will, give them all the fight you've got. Let them know who they're up against – Southtown's finest. I think the _samurai_ have that saying, 'No regrets' and I could be wrong, so maybe you should ask Joe or Mai. They'll know it better than I would."

Because it was Joe and Mai's culture. They grew up in Japan.

Rock wondered if Chizuru Kagura, Kyo Kusanagi, and Iori Yagami had known it as well. Didn't ancient clans have a cornerstone on that, unless they were the ones who started it? Had they lived by the maxim "no regrets" despite having been young people like himself?

Just because your ancestors dictated tradition didn't mean you always followed them.

Rock didn't want to bother Mai. Since she was with Andy and they'd only returned yesterday, he decided to leave the couple to their time together. That meant asking Joe and he was on comms. Maybe later, after Terry returned and the comms were off – they wouldn't have any runners going out afterwards – at which point he'd find Joe and ask him those cultural questions that only a native-born Japanese would know.

"Thanks, Mary."

"Keep your chin up, Rock. We'll face it together, right?"

"That's what Dad would say."

"Yeah, he would. Guess he's rubbing off onto me." Mary delivered this with a grin. "You sure you won't be bored, Rock? I'm going over the maps Andy had with him and Joe's busy. You have anything to do?"

He did, actually. "I can practice."

"Fighting?"

His turn to grin. "Why not?"

* * *

When it came to practice, Rock found he didn't always need a partner or other people to spar with. Individual practice considered stance, posture, tailoring of footwork – precision did require a sparring partner – perfecting speed and better control of energy-channeling for the attacks that used them. He hadn't used his aerials much – those made you an easy target against soldiers with guns – but he could polish up his horizontal game. The key to fighting the soldiers (however many you could before you died) was striking hard, striking fast, striking precise. Exactly as Andy said. No flourishes or anything grandiose because as cool as those were, they expended precious energy and the soldiers were savvy enough to wait until those ended.

Apparently, that was the mistake some of the fighters made during the initial resistance. Those attacks were strong but also had their flaws and it was vastly different using it against one (against an opponent you could read) versus a trained military unit who worked together and could cover all sides. When the odds were six to one or larger, there wasn't much even a Raging Storm could do. Rock hadn't used it at all during the entirety of last year. Terry had wisely avoided using his Rising Tackles (aerials again being dangerous for them) and he'd noticed Mai and Andy had done the same. Joe, being a Muay Thai champion, used that martial art and abstained from using his hurricanes unless necessary. It was a blow at first – felt like their wings had been clipped – but as they survived and toughened, they saw the wisdom behind it.

During a tournament, there were rules. Even your worst rival in the arena knew them.

Out here, where the rules of engagement were kill or be killed, search-and-destroy by the soldiers, and all bets were off, you weren't given time to get flashy. To get bold. No, you just hoped you struck first – landed first blood – knocked them flat and then either made a swift retreat or took out the rest using guerrilla-style tactics. That was foreign to them. Had been a different mindset to get acquainted with during a fight.

But it worked. They'd learned and made it a part of their approach.

So, Rock focused on his faster moves. His forward lunge, arm extended – the only ending touch being the energy-based wing flaring behind him as the strike connected. His elbow strikes – the upward and snappier one and also the horizontal and direct one. The few kicks that didn't take forever to complete its arc. The downward fist strike that also included the energy wing but Rock was wary of using that one. It required him to be briefly airborne and he didn't like taking chances with that. He wanted his feet anchored on earth. The dodge he had, which would only work if there wasn't another soldier behind him lining up a shot.

All in all, it didn't leave him much to work with. But they were fast.

He didn't even bother with the counters. Those only worked if the soldiers tried to physically assault him and that rarely happened. Bullets were their go-to method and Rock knew he couldn't counter bullets. All that'd do would be to leave him in a bleeding mess on the ground. That'd be some way to go.

One, two…strike.

One, two…strike.

The least energy used, the better he could channel it into his movements.

Fancy footwork mightn't matter around the soldiers but being able to maneuver from position to position did, so Rock worked on that, too. He used the small hallway space he had and shifted himself from imaginary Point A to Point B to Point C and back, mentally timing himself on his speed. Movement needed to be rapid without pause for this to work and once in a fight, he didn't have the luxury to flub it.

His disadvantage would be the soldiers' advantage. He'd rather not give them that.

By the time he considered practice done and started his cooling down exercises, he'd worked up quite a sweat. It was enjoyable, to say the least. It made him think of Dad and Andy and their sparring. He wouldn't mind seeing that again once Andy recovered. The two brothers had similarities but their styles were still different and Rock enjoyed observing the finer points of each. It made him a better fighter, knowing the broader aspects and all the styles inherent in each martial artist. He'd adapted from Terry and added it to those other moves and it made his fighting all the richer. If the world was normal, if the tournaments were still on-going, then perhaps he could see his style come to fruition under better circumstances.

Rock left the hallway, heard the voices – had an hour passed already? – and headed for the communications room, thoughtful.

* * *

"Thanks, Joe. Say, if you ever want to learn more, you can ask Rock."

"I'll consider that…hey, look who it is! You called, he answered."

"Haha. Very funny. Hey, kid…you weren't looking for me, were you? Sorry I didn't tell you. You were still sleeping and I knew you'd find out from someone."

"Yeah. I asked Mary. She let me know." Rock studied the bag slung over Terry's shoulder. It was one of the cloth ones – the black woven material tough and waterproofed with a waxy sheen – bulging from the sides and even the exterior pockets. He looked at Terry, relieved that the medical supply run was successful. "Mary told me you went to the hospital. Looks like you had good hunting."

Terry returned his relief by smiling. "Good thing these can't move, huh? How are Andy and Mai? You know?"

"Mary said they're still sleeping." Cuddled was the term she'd used but he wasn't about to mention that to Dad and certainly not with Joe here. He could almost see the raised eyebrows, the well-meaning glances and then envision his own incoming blush. It was already bad enough around the women; he need not make it a habit around the other men, all of whom knew certain things about women that Rock preferred being naïve on.

"Then I'll wait until they wake up. She didn't say anything else, did she?"

"No."

"Okay. Joe, you can turn it all off. Don't think anyone else will be going out today. I'll touch base with Mary. See ya later."

"Later, Terry."

As Joe began turning off the comms, flicking switches and pressing buttons, Rock moved alongside him to watch. Joe was a quick learner, could become the next one to man comms if he so wished and Rock wouldn't mind teaching him. He stayed silent by the other man's side until everything was shut down and then waited until Joe turned to him, that million dollar smile going from ear to ear on the other's face.

"So, you're still around. Wanna talk to me, kid?"

"Yeah. Got something to ask you. Figured you'd know."

"Oh?" Joe chuckled, crossed his arms, and leaned back against the table. "And what might that be?"

"When I spoke to Mary this morning, she mentioned something about a Japanese belief or saying. 'No regrets', I think it was. I wanted to run it by you, see if it's really a saying of…well, Japan. We wouldn't know, coming from the States."

"Interesting. Why'd she bring it up?"

"She was telling me about giving my all to O.R.O.C.H.I. when they come."

"And then she brought up 'no regrets'?"

"Yeah."

"That's an unusual way to use it but I can see its application. Sit down, kid. It's a short saying but there's a bit behind it." After Joe watched him settle into the chair and swing into a comfortable position and angle so that he looked back at the Muay Thai fighter, the other man continued. "Mary's right. It's a common Japanese saying and seemingly simple on the surface. 'No regrets.' You hear it a lot in _samurai_ films, in period dramas. You see it in novels. It's often used when things are getting rough, usually right before the end when all the warlords commit _seppuku_. But it's more than just that."

Rock waited.

"'No regrets' doesn't just apply to the moment before death. 'No regrets' also means no regrets about anything you did in your life. That's a bit harder to do when you're living compared to when you're about to die. Can any of us really say we have no regrets in life? Can you? Can Terry? Can Andy? Can Mai? What about Mary? Even I'd have trouble saying truthfully that I have no regrets. Either you really have no regrets at all or you're deluding yourself. That's not to say that my ancestors or Mai's ancestors or any of our ancestors in Japan lied to themselves. I'm sure some of them faced life and had no regrets. I'm sure some of them died and declared 'no regrets' because that's what they honestly believed. But not all of us can live up to the mantra and that's okay, too. Because we aren't defined by our ancestors or by, looking at ourselves, an impossible standard."

"So Mary wasn't wrong?"

"She's not, but 'no regrets' shouldn't just be used as a casual phrase. If any of us use it, it carries weight. Because you truly need to believe it when you say it. If you even think it, you need to be honest with yourself. And that's something, kid, that neither you nor Mary should worry about."

"Do you think the Sacred Treasures…"

"Do I think they live by it? Possibly. Hard to tell unless you ask them."

"That's not happening," Rock said, voice subdued. "I don't think…"

"If they lived by it, kid, then that'd be one hell of a conviction they went by. Think about it. I'd give it to Kagura – she's a shrine priestess, after all. But the other two? There's no way Kusanagi doesn't have regrets and let's not even get into Yagami. Then again, that guy used to give two hells about nothing and laughed at almost everything coming after him, so maybe. He'd have to be nuts to do that, though. Seems he's mellowed out since then."

"So you think…"

"Together with their clans' histories, that's a hell of a burden. Impossible with their personalities, too. If they somehow got it to work, they'd be unstoppable as a team. No regrets between the three of them and all united against O.R.O.C.H.I.? Kid, they wouldn't need to think or say that before dying for that to take effect."

"For living and for dying."

"Exactly."

Joe's explanation was extremely enlightening. When Mary had said it, it'd piqued Rock's interest, which made him want to ask someone in the know. He was glad he did. Joe was right – it was pithy and it also carried more to it than just what the general belief about it was. He'd never even thought about it in a living context. That actually made it more meaningful.

But no – he couldn't say that he had no regrets.

He had plenty, and he was being honest with himself.

"Anything else you want to ask me?"

"I think that's all, Joe."

"Glad to help. Now if Ms. Private Eye brings that up again, you give her what I told you. Doesn't apply to you. Doesn't apply to her. Don't think it needs to, 'k? Life's hard enough without living up to someone else's standards."

"If she brings it up again –"

"I hope she doesn't. If we need to face O.R.O.C.H.I., I'll do it on my own terms, not my ancestors and the circumstances of their times. I respect them, kid, but I'm Joe. I'm not them. Shouldn't have to be. I'll greet death laughing and if there are regrets, there are regrets. Can't change that."

Hearing that from Joe was sobering. Yet, the other man was correct.

In the end, he was only Rock.

"When Andy and Mai wake up, let's greet them, 'k?"

That sounded good.

"Joe, Mary said you like the comms. Want me to teach you anything?"

Joe grinned at him. "You know, kid – there are a few things I want to know…"

* * *

Terry beat them both to the punch on saying "Good morning" to Andy and Mai and also asking how they felt. With how preoccupied his dad was with the new medical supplies, Rock understood why Terry made sure to get there first. If there was a door to the sleeping quarters, Dad probably would've broken it down (well, maybe not) and barged in. Since there were only curtains, which were swaying, Rock decided it'd be polite to wait before charging in as well.

Joe, who was less inclined to wait once he'd made up his mind, grinned and entered. The curtains – a ghastly green – danced in the air, taking a brief moment before stilling.

Waiting outside, Rock perked up his ears and listened.

There was some brief murmuring (hard to tell who was talking) and then someone shifted inside. Dad's voice was clear and apologetic. "Had to get these today. Hope you don't mind the delay."

"It's fine." Mai speaking now. "As long as _you're_ safe, Terry. Right, Andy?"

A slight murmur of agreement.

"Brother, you look a bit flushed."

"I just got back. Maybe I just need to sleep it off. Sure it's nothing."

"Could be a fever. Better to check."

"If you say so."

There was a long moment of silence – not even Joe spoke – only to be broken by Terry, whose voice rose sharp, tinged with disbelief. "No! That…how could that be?"

It was enough to draw Mary's attention from the room over. She dashed by Rock, running past the curtains. Rock was quick to follow, brushing the fabric aside. When he made it in, not only was Mary kneeling by Terry, expression confounded but Joe was also aghast. Terry was horrified and Andy and Mai wore identical expressions of perplexity.

All of them stared at Andy's side.

Rock looked, was stunned. Told himself it couldn't be true.

For Andy's wound was crimson; edges angry red and streaks ran into the flesh beyond.

* * *

 **Comments** : Apparently, going off some quick Google research, wounds can get infected within one day. This is what's happening with Andy, for despite Terry's treatment, he was out in the field with that wound for a while and the knife injury was somewhat deep. So while Andy made it back safe, doesn't mean he's out of the woods.

South Towners may have had it easier than Team KKY for a while but they can't always be that fortunate.


	21. Chapter 21 - Team KKY

**To the Darkest of Nights We Go**

 **~Dystopian AU ~**

 **Chapter 21**

 _Written By: RinoaDestiny_

 _King of Fighters, Chizuru Kagura, Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Rock Howard, and Joe Higashi all belong to SNK_

* * *

Iori's fingers needed some additional lancing – Kyo paused whenever the other man winced – applying the razor blade with as much delicacy he could manage. It was easier the second time around and without Yagami screaming or moaning, it sickened him less, allowed him to focus, and thus completed that aspect of treatment faster. Still, he had to disinfect the wounds and wrap each individual fingertip, so he wasn't done yet.

All the while, Yagami watched the process without a word, face neutral. Kyo wished he knew what the other was thinking but Iori hadn't let anything slip since he'd awoken an hour ago, expression blank. The MP3 player was at his side now, always kept close, and the ration bar still hadn't been eaten. Kyo didn't know if Yagami just wasn't hungry or if he thought it was for them both. If it was the latter, giving it to Yagami directly would be the best way to get his point across: _This is yours. Don't worry about me._

He was on Yagami's right hand, finishing up on the second-to-last finger when the other man tensed. He looked up, saw Iori's face and glanced down at his arm where the other's gaze fell. Thin scars stood out clear and white on his tanned forearm; he'd forgotten about them, since they'd healed nicely. But there was a question in the other man's face – the eyes no longer empty – and he waited for Iori to ask, which he did.

"What happened?"

Only one way to answer that. "Shermie happened."

It wasn't possible for the other man to turn paler but he did. "Was there…"

"You were right, Yagami. O.R.O.C.H.I. sent two generals to our door. Ripped it out, more like. Nanakase was there, too."

" _What?_ When?"

"After your communications broke. They dropped by immediately afterwards. They took out the power first, of course."

"Motherfucking…"

"Kagura-san and I fought. It was a close thing, Yagami. They almost had us down there."

Iori made an indecipherable sound.

"Yagami…" Kyo knotted the makeshift bandage, completing his task on Iori's ring finger but didn't start on the last one. The bones in the other's hand were white, drawn close to the surface of bruised skin and the tension from Iori radiated throughout his body down to his hands. Kyo was aware of the sudden spike in anxiety, for Iori's fingers had curled into his palm, tight and close. All except the right pinky finger, which he still held. "What happened…after?"

The other man made a broken sound that wasn't quite laughter.

"Shermie told us Goenitz found you."

Still nothing.

"Yagami…if it's too much, you don't have to." It wasn't as if he told people about his ordeal with NESTS. He was fortunate people didn't ask besides the usual "How are you?" and "You doing okay?" Those were easily answered – a pat response usually sufficed and most of his friends and family didn't dig too deep. However, if anyone had asked for details, then Kyo would've found himself unable to answer, as though his jaw was wired shut. Details meant remembering and remembering meant flashbacks and flashbacks meant a possible panic attack, because _he just wanted to forget_. Having been there, he wasn't about to press Yagami, unless Yagami wanted to talk, in which case he was all ears.

Yagami had initiated this conversation. He was going to let him carry it.

Kyo, for his part, would just listen. Unless Yagami asked, he wasn't going to take it very far. He wasn't sure about his former rival's breaking point and only the other man knew to what extent he'd allow the conversation to delve into. Having lost his ability – temporarily, Kyo hoped – to read Iori, he couldn't make any assumptions. Like this lingering silence, for instance.

Or that broken half-laugh. What was that about?

It was a complete change in plans from what he'd thought up earlier. He tossed those questions to the wayside, decided that the best way to help Yagami from hereon was just to be here. Be here and shut up, because the last thing Yagami needed was for him to ask and prod and push and push until the other either lost his mind, lost his temper, or lost any drive for living. The other man had broken the door earlier, had decided to stay here and all without providing a reason. He'd gone along with it because Yagami liked it here and that, for now, was all that mattered.

He moved onto the redhead's pinky finger, bringing a length of cloth towards it.

Then, Iori spoke.

"Those motherfucking tornadoes…those…"

Kyo forced himself to relax, to continue wrapping Iori's finger. He kept his mouth shut.

"Kept throwing them at me. Couldn't…fuck."

He remembered those tornadoes. Goenitz's specialty. He also liked taunting them while issuing them, asking them if they knew where it was. Only he didn't say it like that and after enough times, Kyo had been ready to murder the man himself. He recalled the city hall – the tall ceilings, the strewn rubble and glass, the vastness of the space – realizing that the O.R.O.C.H.I. wind general had ample room to maneuver, to attack. While Iori, limited by his fighting style to get in close in order to strike, was at a significant disadvantage.

Yagami's finger tensed; the tip curling in his grasp.

Kyo stopped.

"The motherfucking…the motherfucking PMCs…"

Besides the fact that Yagami hadn't even called him Kusanagi and dropped the same curse word repeatedly, this was the first time he'd mentioned the private military companies. The soldiers. Did that mean his conjecture was correct? That they had been there when Goenitz ambushed him?

He wanted to ask. Kyo refrained.

"Fucking PMCs…those…fuck…"

Second time now. Kyo tensed and tried to loosen his muscles. If he got anxious, Yagami would feel it, since he wasn't done with his finger yet and still held it. The last thing he wanted was to transfer his nervousness over to the other man, who was dealing with enough already. He hadn't even brought his head up to look, uncertain if that would do any good. Would it be better if Yagami continued talking without having to meet eye contact?

"HQ…what about…"

That snapped his head up to look, meeting Iori's stressed gaze. Headquarters, which was gone. He'd set it aflame. There'd be nothing left by now. Nothing but ashes.

"It's gone, Yagami. We've been compromised, so…"

"You destroyed it, didn't you?"

Didn't take Yagami long at all to connect the dots. "Yes. I did."

He saw the other fighter glance down at the MP3 player. "You took that with you."

"It's yours, Yagami. Thought you might want it…after."

Pain in the other's eyes – the dark pupils large – which affected Kyo far more than he thought it would. "You were already thinking…"

"Shermie or Nanakase said Goenitz was trying to turn you. That meant…it meant we had a chance, Yagami. We couldn't leave you with them, could we?"

"But –"

"I took that, because I believe…I think I know what it's like. I never told you about NESTS in full, did I?"

"No." This expression he could read; Iori was surprised. "You didn't."

"You know what NESTS did. Don't need to explain that. But when I got home…when I got home, Yagami, after all of that…I…well…my room, my bike, my belongings – they became precious to me, you know?"

"You knew them."

"Yeah, that was a part of it. But they were mine. Part of before. Don't know if you –"

"I get it."

"So…I thought you'd like to have it. It doesn't play anymore but…"

Iori shook his head, red hair falling before one of his eyes. It did nothing to mask the wounded look he had. It was all so wrong. That was all he did and it said everything in one gesture. Having said his part, Kyo returned to his task of wrapping Iori's finger, taking extra care to do it right. Unwinding the cloth strip, he reapplied some liquor to the drained swelling and swiftly but methodically bound it so that none of the tender flesh showed. He knotted it and released Iori's hand.

"If you feel any pain, let me know."

The other man only nodded, bringing his hand closer to his side.

Kyo took a deep breath. This was the hard part. He'd been trying different angles of approach on the matter in his mind, all of which confounded him. In the end, he decided the direct approach was the best. When wasn't he direct, either in the arena or outside of it? However, as he learned, he didn't have to be blunt. But there was no sidestepping around this, even if he wanted to spare Yagami additional pain. Part of it was hygienic and part of it was seeing just how badly injured he was.

No, he couldn't avoid this.

"Yagami, I need to clean your other wounds. If you can…I need you to remove your shirt."

Iori stiffened at that, back upright and rigid. His hands clenched, the flats of his forearms pressed tightly against the upper planes of his legs. Like before, his legs were drawn close to his chest, reducing his overall size and the vulnerability displayed made Kyo wince. It was just going to make this part of his tasks that much harder and he really didn't want to be harsh about it.

"Why?"

"Yagami, you might have other infections. Other deeper wounds. I can't tell from here."

"You don't need to know."

Something in his brain clicked hearing that, confirming his worst fears. What had been done to him that he didn't want him to know or see? Who had done the damage, had embedded in Yagami the kind of fear Kyo never thought he'd experience? There were only two possibilities and Yagami had cursed the PMCs twice already. Goenitz considered himself a priest of Orochi – would never stoop to base torture (at least inflicted by his own hands).

He recalled the wind general's cutting remarks to Yagami. How Yagami had fallen silent at the mention of the soldiers.

He knew. He dreaded.

Kyo let go of the breath he'd been holding. Looked at Iori, who stared back at him with mounting terror. "Yagami, please."

"You don't need to fucking know, Kusanagi."

Kusanagi. Iori's emotions probably ran between stress, rage, and fear or were a jumble of all three. He'd called him nothing but Kusanagi from the night of the rescue, which meant Yagami wasn't ready to spill on anything that troubled him. Certainly not this. He needed to hear his given name for that to be forthcoming and his injured teammate hadn't said that once. Probably wouldn't for some time.

Since Kyo wasn't going to force him to take off his shirt, he remained sitting where he was. Yagami eyed him warily, every muscle in his body coiled to spring away if needed. For Yagami to be terrified of him – of what that one request asked for – said more than what the redhead ever needed to vocalize. With Iori Yagami a lot of times, it wasn't what he said that mattered, since most of that was surface level. It was what he _didn't_ say or what his body language betrayed and seeing this, Kyo felt his stomach drop.

Shit. This was bad.

He wanted to ask the one question – the one question that had been on the tip of his tongue the whole time since he saw the welts, the bruising, the bloodstained shirt, and the gash on the top of his scalp. Because if he asked, he might find out. Start figuring out what _had_ happened and then go from there.

But he'd resolved not to ask, because Yagami couldn't be pushed. Not now. Not like this.

Yet, he couldn't leave him like this until morning.

So, Kyo got to his feet – Iori starting beside him – jumped off the platform, went to the broken door, pushed it open and retrieved the pail of water next to it. The storm wasn't squalling as bad as before, which made it ideal for him to collect rainwater. The pail was full to overflowing; Kyo tipped it, letting some spill on the sodden grass and went back inside. He'd taken care of the growing wet puddle earlier by using his flames to evaporate the water. For fuel to feed the fire, he'd used one of the shirts and chiseled some wood chips off the back of the shed door. All in all, it'd been a lot of work. He had no time for idleness.

The pail was plastic, so he didn't apply his flame directly under it. Instead, he took it over to the fire and held it slightly above it to heat the contents. The pail being medium-sized, he waited until the water was warm and then took the second remaining shirt and ripped a decent length from it. With both in hand, he walked over to Iori and placed the cloth and pail of water on the floor within the other's line of sight just slightly under where he sat on the platform.

The whole time, Yagami never stopped watching him.

It was sad, seeing that.

"It's all ready when you are, Yagami. I won't watch, promise."

Then, Kyo removed himself to his side of the platform, hoisted himself up, lay on his back and summoned a small flame in his hand. Lifted his hand above his face, palm held at an angle and observed the orange and yellow tongues of fire flickering on the ephemeral edges. The heart of the flame was brighter – hotter – and burned whiter. He turned his hand, saw the flames from another direction and whiled away the time studying the phenomenon of his pyrokinesis.

He waited.

After some time – he wasn't sure how long – he heard Iori move. This was shortly followed by the sound of dripping water and he knew Yagami was cleaning himself.

As promised, he didn't look.

Even when Iori winced, the sound of his movement halting, Kyo didn't look. He didn't like breaking his promises, especially to those he now considered worthy of them. Yagami didn't feel secure with him knowing – _seeing_ – the full extent of his physical trauma, so if Kyo considered himself a true friend and brother-in-arms, he'd honor that and cease hounding him about it. Because Yagami never asked him about NESTS despite his nightmares disturbing the other's sleep and Kyo respected him for that. He knew how much Yagami hated being seen – hated just _being_ – vulnerable and this was an extension of that. If Kyo knew, if Kyo saw, then Yagami probably wouldn't be able to face him, to recover, to even confront the matter at hand.

From what he knew about his former rival, Iori Yagami hated hospitals. Preferred to self-medicate. Part of it stemmed from dislike of other people; the real root of it stemmed from pride. If it was something Yagami could manage himself, that was the action he took. Kyo, having realized this a while back, finding himself in this predicament, left it up to Yagami to decide. In the end, it was Yagami's ordeal – not his – so what right did he have to demand anything?

None. It wasn't his to call.

Silence.

Kyo clenched his hand, turning it into a fist. The flame extinguished.

Iori spoke; Kyo sat up but quickly turned his back to Iori while doing so. Sat cross-legged on the raised platform and listened.

The other man's voice was rough. "You know the Riot of Blood."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement and it was leading to something. Kyo wondered what. Should he ask? Should he even speak?

"Goenitz can induce it in those of us with Orochi blood."

Perhaps he should just listen. It didn't sound like Yagami needed interruptions.

"You know where I'm going with this, Kusanagi?"

Did Goenitz do that to Yagami? Put him into Riot state? But for what? Why do that when he had Yagami in his hands and under his temporary control?

"I see you don't. Riot takes a toll on me, Kusanagi. I can handle once. But again and again? That hurts and…I lose too much blood."

Kyo suddenly saw it, clear as day. How would the PMCs be able to hurt Yagami if he was in peak fighting condition? The only way they could do that would be if Yagami was weakened and the only person who could do _that_ would be…

"He thought it'd convince me. Was displeased when I told him to fuck off."

Like how Yagami had done when Goenitz tried that last attempt to sway him.

"So he did it again and again. I couldn't take it anymore. Couldn't even go into full Riot."

Wait…was that what he'd seen the night of the rescue? It didn't seem like Yagami's Riot of Blood lasted very long that time…

"When I still wouldn't turn, he…" Iori paused, his voice falling silent. It lasted like this for a few seconds. "The soldiers took over. Said they could 'soften me up.' Blindfolded me, took me somewhere else."

Kyo had meant to keep quiet but that broke his resolve. "He handed you over to them?"

A long moment of silence.

Had he misstepped, spoken too soon? Or just spoken when he shouldn't have? Had he broken Yagami's concentration or disturbed his train of thought? Just when he was about to chide himself for opening his big mouth, the other fighter's voice returned. The tone was acidic, biting and yet…

"Yes, he did, Kusanagi. How'd you guess?"

The caustic question wasn't aimed at him. Kyo felt it went deeper. Couldn't tell why he felt that way – he just did. It didn't sound like Iori was moving anymore. Had gone still instead, with only his voice being active. Kyo didn't turn around – didn't dare. If it kept Yagami talking, then…

"The first time he made me go into Riot…can you guess, Kusanagi?"

Kyo thought. Couldn't think of when. He shook his head and wondered if Iori was watching.

"It was during the fight."

The fight? In the city hall? But why?

"I killed half the soldiers there. A sick little demonstration. They had orders to stand down and not shoot."

"But why would he –?"

"Why, Kusanagi? Because he could."

"They were O.R.O.C.H.I.'s own! Why cut down your own –"

"You think Goenitz cares? Those bastards are next after us. You think they ever thought of that?"

The blank wall before him stared back like an empty face devoid of expression. Even Kyo hadn't thought of that; yet, Yagami had. If O.R.O.C.H.I. truly wanted to wipe out humanity, the PMCs would have to go, too. But not before they finished their job, which was eliminating those deemed "the enemy". And all this time, they themselves were on Orochi's hit list, right after they completed their assignments. There was a twisted irony there and if it wasn't for the fact that the PMCs made their lives hell – had killed Kagura-san – Kyo probably would've felt some sympathy for them.

But after a full year of losing friends and loved ones and still suffering losses, Kyo found he couldn't care less about their fates. Let them burn in hell, because hell if he mourned their inevitable passing. It couldn't happen soon enough. Maybe they'd live through the year – through this week – if Orochi just started striking them down.

Wishful thinking. That got him nowhere.

"Wait, Yagami…why didn't they –"

"Mutiny against him? Wind general here, Kusanagi. The guy has motherfucking tornadoes and you expect half the force to just open fire on him?"

"But –"

"He's not us, Kusanagi. He's O.R.O.C.H.I. You really think they'd turn on him?"

"But…" But that meant…that meant the soldiers needed an outlet for that rage, which could only fall on…

"So when Goenitz gave me to them, they were only too pleased to fulfill orders. Enthusiastic, he called them."

Kyo could only imagine. The mere thought sickened him. And with Yagami too weak to fight back – blindfolded, even! – the terror must've been immense. And that, he discovered, was beyond his ability to conceive. He only remembered _his_ bewilderment and horror while in the NESTS facility. He couldn't imagine – couldn't even try – to envision what Iori had seen, had heard, had felt while in the Shinsaibashi compound.

"Yagami…"

The redhead was silent.

He heard the other man sit, the rustle of clothing, and the faint sound of water splashing.

The silence lengthened, as though the rush of words had exhausted Iori. Kyo turned and risked a glance. His teammate sat with his back against one of the platform's steel legs, knees up and head bowed so that his face met the back of his hand. His shirt was wet, the cloth in the pail was bloodstained, and Kyo glimpsed drops of bloody water on the tile floor.

Pushing himself off the side of the platform, he walked over and sat next to Yagami.

Remained quiet.

After some time, Iori gave him a brief glance. "Kusanagi."

"Yagami…those soldiers…were they…"

"Which, Kusanagi? The ones I killed or the ones that –"

"The ones you killed."

"They had friends among the other soldiers. Word spread fast."

"That's…that's not fair."

Iori scoffed – it was tinged with bitterness – which twisted Kyo's heart. "It's not about fair, Kusanagi. I killed their brothers. It was payback. It could've been worse."

"How could it have been –"

"Goenitz told them they could do anything short of maiming or killing me. Everything else was permissible. You don't need to know much more than that."

"But your hands –"

"They did that the first night."

Kyo also remembered the bloodstains on Iori's shirt, the dampness of his hair, and that half-limp he had when he got him out of the cell. Suddenly, he was afraid to know the truth behind those. "Your hair was wet."

"Ever drowned before, Kusanagi?"

"No. What does that –"

"Think on it. You may not like the answer."

Instead of thinking on it – Kyo really didn't want to know – he latched onto the next thing in mind, because those little details turned haunting. "Yagami…besides your hands, what else did they do to you?"

"You don't want to know."

"Yagami…"

" _You don't want to know_ , Kusanagi. It's better if you don't."

"Then why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because you'd ask, Kusanagi. You'd ask and ask. This way, at least you know enough."

"I'm not a –"

"Didn't say you are. But I _know_ you, Kusanagi. Already, you're asking and _I don't know_. You think I didn't want to kill those soldiers when they were…" Iori faltered, words running dry and closed his eyes. There was a watery line of blood trickling down the side of his face. "I couldn't. I wanted to. But…"

But Yagami had been too physically weak to do so. Vulnerable.

"You weren't there. You wouldn't know."

Somehow, with those statements, Kyo knew the conversation was over. Iori had a certain way of ending his side of the discussion and the weariness behind those two statements told him the other man had had enough. Just needed time to himself.

Kyo looked to the other end of the building – to the dark rectangle of night outside framed by the door – stood up, crossed over to the fire (which was dying down and needed fuel) and took one of the dried shirts. He'd washed this one in rainwater, removed as much dust as possible, and all for one purpose. It was larger than the rest and most of those had been torn into bandages. Crossing over to where Iori sat, he reached out and handed it to him, watching as surprise flitted across his face.

He didn't say anything. He'd ended up asking after all.

Now, he just needed to leave. Leave Yagami to his own thoughts.

Turning away, he headed for outside. He couldn't let the fire die – had to go get more fuel.

* * *

Later that night – much later – Kyo lay on his side, found a decently comfortable position and fell asleep. The fire was crackling when he did so, casting shadows around the interior of the building. Yagami, as far as he was aware, was on the other side of the platform, sleeping. Only the fire moved; all else rested.

Sometime later – hours perhaps in the moments between deep and shallow sleep – Kyo became aware of another presence approaching him, footfalls soft. It stopped, settled besides him, lay down and was still. He knew who it was. Didn't call out or show that he knew.

Instead, he drifted off.

The fire continued to crackle. Continued to burn.


	22. Chapter 22 - South Towners

**To the Darkest of Nights We Go**

 **~Dystopian AU ~**

 **Chapter 22**

 _Written By: RinoaDestiny_

 _King of Fighters, Chizuru Kagura, Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Rock Howard, and Joe Higashi all belong to SNK_

* * *

"Is there nothing we can do?"

"We need a doctor for that, Joe." Mary was tired, fretful and Rock couldn't blame her for feeling that way. "It's showing streaks. You usually need professional medical attention for that."

No one needed to point out that doctors or nurses were lacking around their immediate vicinity. While optimism hoped that most of them were in hiding or had left before martial law slammed down on Japan, it was best to be realistic or cynical. Cynicism or realistic thinking left them with very few possibilities: either the medical professionals were tucked away in little resistance pockets in Osaka or they were all dead. In emergency situations, first responders were always at risk on the scene. During wartime, medical personnel were especially targeted.

O.R.O.C.H.I. was no different in its cold-blooded actions.

It left the survivors and resistance groups with very little medical support and with all the fighting, left quite a lot of wounded and dead. Without readily available doctors or nurses, a good number of the wounded became casualties – statistics of war – and that made it harder to continue the fight, to press any advantage they might've had.

Ironic, then, that Ikuno ward had plenty of hospitals.

It just lacked the medical staff needed.

Now, with Andy showing the signs of infection – a serious one already setting in – and with very little medical expertise on their side besides preliminary battlefield medicine, they scrambled to do whatever they could. After the initial shock, Terry went to work and Rock, Joe, and Mary took their leave, realizing that their leader needed focus. Also, Terry probably needed to talk to his brother and Mai and that discussion was likely not meant for them.

So they scuttled over to the communications room and sat against the wall.

Rock listened while Mary and Joe talked.

There wasn't much to talk about but they did, because the silence was eerie otherwise.

He did have something to say, though. "I thought they were safe."

"So did I, kid. They made it back, after all."

"You know when Andy was wounded, Rock?"

Rock thought back. "We made it to the hospital around the same time. It took Dad and I about forty-five minutes from the western border. Probably took them around the same time."

Mary bit her lip, leaned further back against the wall, and clasped her hands. "It probably took them longer. If he was wounded…"

"So an hour?"

"Possible. An hour without medical treatment? Doesn't take much for infection to set in."

The stab wound was also somewhat deep. What if it had already set in despite Terry's cleansing, had been nestled deeper within the injury itself? So even if the wound wasn't critical enough to kill or bleed out Andy, it had the potential to develop further complications, which it did. It was a cruel turn of events and the outcome wasn't positive.

"Mary, you sure nothing can be done?"

"Your dad can try, Rock, but…I've seen things in my line of work. This kind of complication needs medical treatment better than what we can offer him. I'm afraid we can't save him."

"But he ain't dead yet," Joe cut in. "What if –"

"Unless Terry suddenly becomes a medical genius, I can't tell you to hold much hope, Joe."

"Damn."

"I know."

Rock couldn't dispel the gloom that brought on. So they were just waiting for the inevitable then? Wouldn't that mean… "Mary, if this is going to kill Andy…"

"It's a bad way to die, Rock. Won't sugarcoat that."

"How bad?"

"Should the streaks get worse – they probably will – Andy will suffer a lot of pain. People have died screaming in their last moments with this, Rock. Or he can get sepsis, which is not much better. Either way, it's not pretty."

"What about Mai? Does she have to see that?" Joe coming in, concern heavy in his gaze. There was no levity about him – not at this time.

"I think…I think she'll be there for him. I wish she didn't have to, though."

Terry would probably be there, too. Rock couldn't see his dad leaving Mai alone to suffer through all that with Andy. Besides, Andy was his dad's brother and few things were tighter than blood. Andy's agony would be Terry's and by default, that extended to Mai as well, being the girlfriend. He didn't know what that end would do to Terry and Mai but if Mary said it was a bad way out, then it'd be terrible to witness.

Yet, he couldn't see Dad staying out of the room when it happened.

Neither, he knew, would Mai leave Andy to die alone.

"Mary?" he asked, feeling the hopelessness of the situation weighing him down. "Does it take very long before it…"

 _Before it gets worse. Before it kills Andy._

"It can take a few days, Rock. You'll know, though, when it's near the end."

Because either Andy will die screaming or blood poisoning would kill him. Rock didn't want to see it but they were a team. No one died alone – not if they could help it. The South Towners weathered several storms together. While they couldn't weather this one, they had to stick together to see it through. He could already feel though, deep within his bones, that this crisis would break several of their team members.

He already knew which ones would get hit the hardest.

It left him depressed knowing that.

"Anything we can do to help Terry?"

"Only if he asks, Joe." Mary had kissed Terry gently on the forehead before leaving the sleeping quarters earlier. Rock had a feeling she wanted to hang around and help, but she was sensitive to Terry's mood and left him alone with Andy and Mai. "He wants to be useful right now to them. He wants to do this by himself. If he needs help, he'll let us know."

If Dad needed help, it'll be too late by then.

But what else could they do? All they could do was try.

"Honestly, Mary…I never thought this'd happen."

"Neither did I, Joe. We made it through last year. But the patrols are increasing and O.R.O.C.H.I. is tightening its hold. Perhaps we should've seen it coming."

"In one last blaze of glory, yeah. But not like this. This is a slow dying."

"We don't have any guarantees about our deaths, Joe."

"I know that. But still…"

"We'll check in with Terry later. That sound good to you?"

"Better than sitting here."

"And you, Rock? Want to come with us later?"

Rock nodded.

Mary closed her eyes. "Good. That's settled, then."

He and Joe exchanged a glance over her head and then leaned back and also closed their eyes. Waited.

* * *

It was much later in the day when they finally checked in on Terry, Mai, and Andy. A good deal of the morning's medical supplies had been used; Terry was weary and half-asleep beside Andy, who sat next to Mai, who held his hand. Andy met their gazes as they came in, expression calm but resigned. Rock couldn't say the same for Mai, who looked desperate, her gaze raking across them almost like a plea for help.

There wasn't much they could do.

"How are you, Andy?" Mary's whisper was soft, trying not to disturb Terry from his half-sleep.

"Nothing I can do about it. I'll face it to the end."

"Andy, you know it's –"

"Fully well aware of that, Mary. I can only meet it the only way I know how."

Andy's composure in the face of incoming death – a terrible one at that – shook Rock. How was he able to do so, knowing full well what it entailed? What it'd do to him? Did his training prepare him for that or was it something else? Rock understood if death happened quickly without apprehension or pain but this…this was waiting for the beast to spring, knowing full well there was no escape in sight.

Yet, he sat there, voice quiet and mind apparently at peace with it.

Rock didn't think he'd be able to face the prospect of death like that.

"Panicking won't do us any good, Mary. If nothing can be done, nothing can be done."

In Mai's eyes, he saw the faintest glimmer of clinging hope deep within, even though she had to know as well. Her grip on Andy's hand had tightened, their fingers interlocked and in the span of that moment, the younger Bogard brother locked gazes with her as though they were of one mind. Tears shone in her eyes but didn't spill over onto her cheeks. Instead, she pillowed her head on his shoulder and remained still against him.

"Andy…"

"It'll be okay, Mai." A blue gaze swept across them; Andy's brow furrowed. "I know you just came in but can we get some alone time?"

"Yeah, sure. If you need anything, let us know, 'k?"

"Counting on you for that, Joe."

"Anything, Andy. You, Mai, and Terry. Let us know."

"Let's go, guys." Mary gave them both a glance and started heading for the curtains. "We'll check in on you later."

"We'll be fine for a few hours."

With Andy's reply preceding their leave, all three of them left the room. Rock looked back just in time to see Andy enfold Mai into his embrace. With Terry asleep next to his brother and Mai nestled beside Andy, it struck him as a display of family unity amidst turmoil. If O.R.O.C.H.I. wasn't around – hadn't caused all this – it would've been rather pleasant. Instead, it was melancholy; surprisingly, Andy was courage amongst doom, an unexpected example of staring an undefeatable storm in its face and not looking away.

Rock wished he had courage like that. What did he have to go through to gain that sort of attitude in the face of adversity?

There was that saying about people being two sides of the same coin. The Bogard brothers were not that, exactly. Knowing his dad, knowing Andy, Rock surmised they both comprised the coin in its entirety. Both brothers sought their own paths in life: Dad was the wanderer, the seeking fighter, the champion always looking for the next fight, the next challenge; Andy bettered himself in a more structured environment, gained mastery through being a student and then master and still looked for more ways to improve. While opposites in personality, they were alike in sheer tenacity and devotion, so Rock couldn't consider them black-and-white, yin-or-yang, or coin side one and coin side two. They were complements like how brothers ideally should be and he saw that taking place.

This all made Andy's impending outcome unfair.

Unfair to Dad.

Unfair to Mai.

Unfair to all of them, really.

O.R.O.C.H.I. was to blame but they couldn't do much by themselves against the soldiers, could they? And what would their deaths bring but a complete end that none of them really wanted to seek out?

What could they do in the end but wait?

Rock had thought time and time again that they needed a miracle.

But miracles didn't happen anymore, did they?


	23. Chapter 23 - Team KKY

**To the Darkest of Nights We Go**

 **~Dystopian AU ~**

 **Chapter 23**

 _Written By: RinoaDestiny_

 _King of Fighters, Chizuru Kagura, Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Rock Howard, and Joe Higashi all belong to SNK_

* * *

It was day six – Kyo had to recount the days to make sure – which opened with Iori hunched over next to him on the platform vomiting blood and panicking. Kyo wasn't sure if it was the rapid blood loss or the words Iori garbled out at him that contributed to the other man's mental state. All he heard was "last of the Yata", "Chris", "Orochi", and a cross between a curse word and what sounded like Goenitz. Something stirred in his brain – _last of the Yata_ – clawing away, as if driving him to remember but it slipped from his mind as he tended to the suffering man.

"Yagami."

"Fuck…" It wasn't the Riot, because he'd feel the murderous vibes if it was. Instead, Yagami pressed his head to the platform, moaning as blood seeped into the soft surfacing beneath him. Blood ran down the side of his mouth in a thin trickle. "That goddamn bastard…"

"Yagami." He laid a hand on the other's trembling shoulder, felt muscle twitch and tense. Under his fingers was the hardness of Iori's shoulder bone and also what felt like thick scar tissue. Kyo frowned. He hadn't been aware of that earlier. Was that what Iori had been hiding from him?

He decided not to bring it up.

"Goddamn bastard…he…" More blood followed – a thickening cough this time – staining the platform a deeper shade of red. "Can't stop…"

"Yagami…" Already, Iori's new shirt was spattered red. "Hold on. I'll –"

"Kusanagi," the other man said, hands balled into fists. He didn't lift his head. "Don't…"

"Don't what?"

Then one of those fists unclenched, reached out, and grabbed the hem of his shirt. Oh.

"It hurts…goddamn fire in…dammit!"

Crimson flowed from Iori's mouth and this time, the other fighter howled in pain, grinding his forehead against the platform. Kyo felt his shirt stretch tight at the shoulder, pulled by Iori's spastic strength. His own fingers dug into Iori's shoulder, pressing deeper against scar tissue – it _was_ scar tissue – while the other thrashed like a fish on dry land, trying to breathe amidst the spreading puddle of blood. Scarlet turned darker, nearer to black and Iori's howls were keen with both agony and fright.

It wasn't the Riot and yet, it was the scariest thing Kyo had witnessed.

While Iori's left arm continued its death grip on his shirt, the right arm was drawn back, as if bracing Yagami for the next spasm. It hit barely a second after, Iori's shriek piercing the air and Kyo was yanked forward, having to plant his other hand on the platform for balance. The blood seeping into the platform's carpet-like surface glistened, bright red into an awful dark shade that meant too much blood was lost. Iori's eyes rolled into the back of his head and his grip slackened on Kyo's shirt.

Shit. No. He couldn't have…

It was an awful mess – Yagami's greasy red hair dull against the brightness pooled around the paleness of his face – with blood flecks flung farther away and already, the darkest part of the blood surrounding him started congealing. It stank of iron, of saliva and also bile, and Iori just lay there and Kyo pulled him out of the horror, hoping he wasn't dead because of it. Sweat shone on his forehead, on his cheeks and his nose and dripped down the side of his face. His chest rose and fell; Kyo breathed a sigh of relief, placed him on clean ground, and left the platform. Went to the bucket of stale water, scrubbed the rag clean, and returned. He wiped the other's face clean – the swelling on his lip from Goenitz's backhand was receding but the split would leave a scar – and cleaned the blood off his neck as well.

Then, he sat and waited. The rag he placed beside him.

He didn't have to wait for long.

The other man moaned, coming to, and groaned as he fully regained consciousness. Gritted his teeth, coughed, and rolled over onto his knees, spitting out whatever remained in his throat. Phlegm and blood stained the platform. Iori made a soft sound and didn't move, arms stretched out before him. Kyo saw his bandaged fingers jerk erratically before stilling.

Silence fell.

He waited.

Iori's hair curtained his face as his head remained bowed. It made him unreadable.

Time passed. Kyo glanced at the door on the wall opposite them, on the shifting light, on the glass shards he'd swept aside, gleaming in the distance.

"Kusanagi."

"Yagami."

He heard the other man wince. Was it still bothering him? "That…it…"

He turned to him. Yagami hadn't lifted his head, wasn't looking at him. "Is it over?"

A small nod. Iori's body language troubled Kyo – it was too vulnerable – and a closer look revealed trembling running through his lanky frame. "I…Goenitz…he…"

"Take your time, Yagami."

The other man shook his head, arms stiffening beneath him. "I…the Riot…he…"

"Yagami…"

"Riot…he…" A brief sharp cough. This time, Kyo winced. "Too many times…I can't…"

"Yagami?"

"Too many times…it…fucked up, Kusanagi."

"What are you saying?"

"He…" The slightest of pauses. "Not going away…this…"

Kyo immediately got the gist of that; his eyes widened in shock. "You mean…you mean this is permanent? This condition –"

"He…he put me into Riot…too many times. It…" Iori's shoulders sagged, as if the other's strength was sapped. "Without Riot…damaged…can't…"

That was all Kyo needed to figure out the rest. Goenitz had kept inducing the Riot of Blood on Yagami – he had said that, hadn't he? – which weakened him to such an extent that he was capable of being tortured by the soldiers. But if what Yagami just said was true – it had to be; he'd just seen it – then even without the Riot occurring, Yagami had suffered permanent internal damage and that resulted in him vomiting blood even without Orochi's involvement.

It was no longer just the downside of his clan's pact with the god ages ago.

It was now a physical condition and it was here to stay.

"Yagami," he said, a ramification of that springing to mind, "how often –"

"Don't know."

"Is it random? Can just happen…like that?"

"Don't know, Kusanagi." Another momentary pause. "I…I don't think the curse…"

 _No. Don't go there. Don't fucking go there._

"Don't say it, Yagami."

Kyo was twenty-four. Iori was twenty-five, being older than him by nine months and any Kusanagi knew that the Yagami lifespan was short. Due to their pact with Orochi, none of the males lived to see thirty. Iori, if time was generous, only had four years left. But the darker implication behind what Iori tried to say was that Goenitz's overuse – over-abuse – of the Riot left him with even less time since constant vomiting of blood would overtax his body and gradually wear him down. If this kept up – if it struck repeatedly out of the blue – then Yagami wouldn't live to even see twenty-nine. Perhaps not even twenty-six if it didn't stop.

First, it was the fever.

Now this.

He could break a fever – could do something about it, desperate though the struggle was.

He couldn't do anything about this. What could he do about a side effect of Yagami's blood curse – the effects of which now left him internally damaged, always at risk of dying in the process? What could he – a Kusanagi – do when confronted with an issue of mortality he'd never had to trouble himself with, not having to number his days from birth?

"I…it's always been borrowed…time…"

As though Yagami knew his mind, how he thought now.

"It's not going to kill you, Yagami. You fought the fever. You can fight this."

The redhead shook his head. "I don't think…"

 _He doesn't think it's possible._

"No. This isn't ending you. You don't quit, Yagami. You never did."

"Maybe not against…against you but…"

That remark brought back old days, back when Yagami was being an asshole, stalking him across Osaka, always looking for another fight. Tenacious and annoying were both words that fit Iori Yagami and the guy never knew when to quit. He also ignored social norms, would deliberately provoke and Kyo often times handed him his ass because he was just so sick and tired of it. Say what he'd like, but the Iori Yagami of old never shunned a challenge and never backed down.

The fact that Yagami referred to their past, to their rivalry…

"So don't quit. Yagami, it's just us now."

"Kagura," the other man said, sinking to the platform; Kyo guessed he was exhausted after that bloody affliction. "Kusanagi…she was the last."

 _Last of the Yata…why does this…wait…_

"Didn't she…wasn't she responsible for keeping the seal closed?"

"Yes." He saw Iori breathe heavily and cough. "She was. Kusanagi…we can't stay here…in Nishi…Orochi…"

With the seal broken, Orochi now had full rein to reveal himself, to come into his power, to advance the second phase of his plan without limitations. Chizuru Kagura's sacrifice had toppled the last standing pillar of the Yata clan, had wiped it from existence, and paved the way for Orochi's resurrection without any obvious obstacles. Kyo felt the mirror in his jeans pocket, small and cold, and again was reminded of the burden he now bore.

"Yagami, you can't even –"

"I'll manage. We need to…we need to leave…before…"

Somehow, this all rang familiar.

"What? You mean Orochi's gonna come looking for us?"

"Goenitz…he's…he knows we…."

 _He saw us escape. Disappear. He knows we're here…somewhere…_

"Yagami, you said something about Chris. What about him?"

"Chris, he's…" Another hacking cough from Iori. Blood flecked the platform. "Orochi's reclaimed him as…as his vessel. It took him a while but…"

Shit. If Chris was Orochi's vessel again, then…

Kyo saw a repeat of 1997 and this time, Kagura-san wasn't with them. Circumstances had worsened – there was no way in hell Yagami could suffer another induced Riot – and without Yagami's sacred ability kicking in, there was no way for him to use his Kusanagi sword to maximum potential. Not only that, Kagura-san had only taught him the preliminaries of mirror clones and teleportation. He had no idea how to seal, let alone seal off Orochi.

This was looking worse and worse.

"Chris? Is he here?"

"There's a child…a child wandering –"

 _"In Osaka?"_

Iori's eyes closed. "Goenitz liked to talk…likes to hear his voice. Chris is…he's looking for…you remember last time…"

In 1997, the tournament was used as sources of revival power for Orochi. Once the New Faces Team was awoken to their full potential and statuses as Heavenly Kings, the climactic battle took place elsewhere on Orochi's grounds. But Kyo hadn't forgotten the importance of the arenas scattered throughout the world during that one year and just how much power it'd harnessed for the god and his followers.

If Chris was looking for the same…

"Shit!"

"When he finds it, Kusanagi…he'll…you know what happens next."

Orochi would come back and unless the Sacred Treasures – of which only two remained – did their damn best to stop him, humanity would end. The other half would go – PMCS, survivors, and all – and their enemy from ages past would win.

Kyo couldn't allow that to happen.

Iori lay next to him, eyes still closed. He was breathing lightly now and Kyo wondered if he was asleep. However, the other man moved, shifting ever so slightly and when he spoke again, Kyo realized he was simply gathering his thoughts. "We were delayed…because of me. We…we should move…soon."

O.R.O.C.H.I. had hit them within two days of the South Towners' message regarding the enemy's shift into the second phase of its operations. That was swift and alarmingly so even for O.R.O.C.H.I. and if they were ambushed that quickly that time, the same could apply here. Kyo looked across at the door again, noticing the change in the early noon light and knew that if their enemy chose to, they could strike again within the day. That didn't leave Iori with much time to recover but if they were attacked here…

"Yagami, you sure you're –"

"I'll...I should be able to…"

They had to leave tonight at the latest. Earlier would be better but Yagami was in no shape to move now and Kyo remembered how long it took him before he was ready to advance into Shinsaibashi. It was about three days of rest as well, and he hadn't been tortured, gone through a life-threatening fever, or suffered violent spasms and blood loss. He could wait a bit and take his time with the preparations while Yagami regained his strength.

That being said, what Iori mentioned just a moment ago jogged a memory in his brain and now Kyo asked a question (or rather re-asked) that he'd never received an answer for since Iori's ill-fated last run. "Yagami…what were you looking for in the city hall?"

It'd been the reason for their delay, after all.

His former rival opened his eyes hearing that and Kyo tried to read him but failed. The blood spatters on his shirt had dried dark red; Kyo supposed Iori and blood were always bound together in life. The man who hated violence could never get away from it and blood always followed, whether it was his own or someone else's.

"I found our records…I thought…"

"You mean our family registration? All of that?"

"It was…I'd remembered where they were and…"

"Yagami," Kyo said, phrasing the next part carefully, "why did you want to get those?"

"Because…" Iori paused, as if seeking the right words. "I thought…I thought if we survived…we could…it'd help."

"You thought we could take it with us, help us transition if we needed to move?"

"I did."

"Yagami…"

"Not that it matters anymore, does it?" The look in Iori's eyes was intense and haunted. "Kagura's dead and we…we have no home, Kusanagi. The delay…it was for nothing."

"That's not true, Yagami."

"It is."

"Yagami…" It was hard to believe Iori blamed himself for all this – not like he could've foreseen O.R.O.C.H.I.'s ambush on both fronts – but Kyo saw that he did. While he didn't come right out and say so, his elliptical phrasing was easy to decipher because he _had_ pointed to himself earlier. The delay was because of him and because of that…. "It's not your fault."

The other man was silent.

"Yagami…"

"Kusanagi…we should go."

"To where?" He was being diverted from Iori's pain but hadn't Yagami been doing that since the rescue?

"We had planned to go to Ikuno."

"Are we still going there?"

"Where else are we to go, Kusanagi? We can't stay here. HQ is gone. We have no home."

"They…the South Towners mightn't be expecting us anymore."

"That doesn't matter."

"Yagami…"

Iori had closed his eyes. "We just need to leave. Before…"

Before O.R.O.C.H.I. found them again and ended it for good. Kyo knew he had preparations to make but he just sat there, looking at the door and watching the light change as the subtle shifts of time passed. He'd left Yagami alone to himself the night before because he sensed the other man needed it. Now, it felt like the opposite and he was reluctant to leave the other fighter alone, knowing what ran through the other's mind.

"Will you be ready in a few hours, Yagami?"

"You don't need to ask that question, Kusanagi."

Kyo glanced down at Iori. The redhead was curled up into himself, as if taking shelter against the world. Reaching down, he laid his hand for a brief second on the other's shoulder before removing it. Looked back at the door, saw the light mellow into gold and then turn into silver.

He sighed, pulled his knee up, and cupped his chin in his hands.

They were heading to Ikuno after all.

Ikuno, it was, then.


	24. Chapter 24 - South Towners

**To the Darkest of Nights We Go**

 **~Dystopian AU ~**

 **Chapter 24**

 _Written By: RinoaDestiny_

 _King of Fighters, Chizuru Kagura, Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Rock Howard, and Joe Higashi all belong to SNK_

* * *

The night before passed without incident – although Andy didn't have much of an appetite – with Terry never straying far from his brother or Mai. Rock, Mary, and Joe decided to spend their night together in the supply room, lugging out the spare blankets and futons and huddling in the center of the room for additional body heat. It took them a while to fall asleep – some small talk was made – but eventually, they all drifted off. Rock was the last one to doze off, his mind never straying far from his dad, Andy or Mai. Maybe when he awoke, things wouldn't be so bad, could go back to normal. That had been his last thought before he closed his eyes, hearing Joe snoring next to him and Mary tossing and turning, muttering to herself.

Morning, then, was a brutal wakeup call.

Upon brushing the curtains aside, it was evident that Andy was slowly taking a turn for the worst. The flush of fever had heightened and Mai wouldn't leave Andy. As they stood there, watching, Terry removed the previous day's dressing from Andy's side. Rock saw his eyes narrow in focus, the blue almost gray in the light and how his dad's hands trembled and then steadied. As the last of the bandages and gauze padding peeled away, his heart sank as Mary's words from the day before were cruelly confirmed.

The streaks were larger now, darker and were angling from Andy's side towards his chest. The stab wound was inflamed and when Terry slightly brushed it, Rock noticed Andy's jaw tighten in discomfort. He hadn't done that the day before or even when they found him near the hospital the day before that. From his angle, Rock glimpsed concern widening Terry's eyes and the swift upward glance he shot his brother.

"Andy, what does it feel like now?"

"It actually hurts. I know it sounds strange but…the pain wasn't so intense before."

"Your color's high."

"Terry, does the wound feel hot to you?"

"It's very red. Swollen."

"Then it's getting worse." Sweat beading on Andy's forehead. "The heat – it's inching up."

Like the streaks from Andy's side – blood-red tendrils under his skin, ghastly and unreal. Rock couldn't look away from the sight. It fixated him with growing horror, of what that'd look like when Andy was in the final stages of infection. He saw Terry pale at the words, at how Mai clutched Andy's arm, silently mouthing a word over and over again. Glanced quickly at Joe and Mary – saw the resignation in Mary's face, her lips pressed tight; saw despair and encouragement battling for dominance on Joe's face, his usual upbeat bluster gone.

There was a quiet that fell upon the room, heavy with inevitability.

It was into this quiet that Terry spoke, his voice soft. "Do you want me to keep trying, Andy?"

Not a question most people would ask during a situation like this – Rock wouldn't have even asked – but no one said a word, not even Mai. The two brothers looked at each other, blue gazes locked and after a moment, Andy nodded. "Can't hurt."

"I'll have to get more supplies. We're running out fast."

"You used most of them yesterday."

"That's why." Terry turned to Mai and Rock saw him try for a smile. "I'll keep trying, Mai. You keep hoping for the best, okay?"

"Will we be able to save him?"

"I can't make you any promises. But we'll keep slogging through this."

"Terry's got this," Andy came in, directing a gentle glance at his girlfriend, who could only look back with a desperation that broke Rock's heart. "He'll do whatever he can, Mai."

"And if it doesn't work?"

"Then it doesn't work. But let's not cross that bridge yet, all right?"

The expression on Mai's face – the eyes again too deep, brown lost in black – with the loss of color as the discussion continued focused on Terry. Rock saw his dad shift, then, as if aware of the woman's hopes being pinned onto him, as a last save for Andy. Because Andy meant everything to Mai and Andy was also Terry's other half, being his brother. Through that exchange of expressions – Terry's meeting hers unflinching – he sensed something pass between them, a change of something in the air.

Andy had sensed it, too. His gaze sharpened.

"Terry," Mai said, the words certain as they came forth, "I trust you with Andy. Do whatever you can. If it doesn't work…at least you tried."

"You know I'll keep trying, Mai. I'll keep trying until –"

"That's all we need."

There was another exchange of looks – all three meeting together in one brief moment – before it broke. Terry went for the last of the gauze, the bandages, and the disinfectant; Mai, looking reluctant to leave, asked Andy if he wanted anything to eat. Andy, like last night, didn't have much of an appetite but thought it best not to ignore those needs. Rock watched as Mai left the room – Mary and Joe following her exit with their gazes as well – noticing how her shoulders slumped a little, as if too much weight pressed down upon her.

It was so unfair, all of this.

Since they weren't asked to leave this time, they all stayed. Stayed and watched as Terry gently administered to his brother, going through the last of the supplies. Andy sat, patient and still, watching as his wound was methodically cleansed and wrapped; the bandages hiding the telltale streaks that foretold of the end. Rock still couldn't believe his calm, his acceptance but the effects of that on Terry and even Mai were evident. If Andy panicked, became overwrought, then his brother and his girlfriend would be affected and that'll ripple down to the rest of them. Andy's calmness kept the group together, united against the undefeatable and it made it bearable in a way.

Just barely – since Rock couldn't see this and not feel bad – but it could've been grimmer. What Andy did kept the oppressiveness at bay and gave Terry and Mai hope to continue fighting. They were going to lose this one but the fighting spirit was still alive.

Physical fighting anyone could do.

Fighting within – wrestling with inner turmoil – was a different thing. Not everyone won that fight. Some gave up easily and others lost after a hard struggle. Rock wasn't sure which it was going to be once…

He didn't want to go there. Not just yet.

Mai returned, bringing food and water and that was their cue to leave. Terry nodded at Andy and Mai both, gave his brother a one-armed hug, and stood. Rock waited, expecting his role in all this soon. He hadn't hit the comms for a few days; yet, if Dad was making another run to the hospital, either he or Joe would be manning communications. Just because they had a crisis didn't mean they left their roles behind. He knew his duty.

Sure enough, Terry approached him. "Son, I'm heading to the hospital again. Need your assistance."

Rock nodded. Followed Terry out of the sleeping quarters, into the communications room where Terry got prepared for the day's business. He double-checked his dad's equipment, made sure the channel was clear, that Terry heard him, and then gave his dad a hug. Let him know he was there for him.

Terry left, bag at his side, expression already single-focused onto his goal.

Rock removed his headset, readjusted its fitting, and put it back on. Pulled his chair forward, set the timer the moment he heard the door close, and began his day's business. Adjusting the volume from his end, both hands near the controls, he sat and waited.

Didn't say a word.

* * *

"Wings, this is Wolf. Confirmation of arrival at 'the point'."

"Copy that. Anything different there?"

"No. I'll be heading inside. Stay live, Wings."

"Will do, Wolf. Keep alert."

Rock kept the line open as instructed. The good thing about the hospital being decently close was that they didn't need to go dark and troop movement around that landmark was non-existent. Most of the soldiers stayed at the borders, monitoring movement in and around the crossings and if any of them made it further in-land, it tended to be for no-man's land like the western expanse of Ikuno. He recalled the fires, the smoke and haze and the general desolation. The patrols were there, keeping watch and he knew why.

Stragglers, survivors – people like them – crossed that zone often.

They were there to catch them. Catch and execute without question.

With that mentality in mind, it was a good thing they hadn't moved inward more, encroached on their territory. Funny that. Even now, besieged by an ever closing net of soldiers, Rock thought of this place as theirs. The South Towners had staked it out, had claimed it for their use and the private military companies – O.R.O.C.H.I. – were the invaders in his mind. Osaka wasn't even his home city but after being stuck here for a year, things had changed. This area of Ikuno – this building they called the base – was forever now a part of Rock's memories. Would be remembered if he lived to tell of the events that O.R.O.C.H.I.'s takeover had wrought.

He wondered if the other wards, the other cities of Japan had survivors with similar mindsets. How many of them were still fighting, still holding onto the next day and the next, praying and hoping for war, destruction, and bloodshed to cease.

Half of humanity was dead. It was hard to forget that.

Equally as difficult was coming to terms with the fact that within this year, humanity would cease to exist if O.R.O.C.H.I. had its way. With no one to stop them – no one at all – Rock couldn't see them living through this year, let alone the next few months.

Perhaps not even this month.

It was a hard thought. He wasn't ready to die, yet but then again, who was?

It brought him back to Andy, to how the other man faced his impending doom with grace and strength. Andy hadn't bemoaned his fate, hadn't panicked and started saying how unfair it was and that he wasn't ready for it. None of those reactions, in fact. It was a hidden part of Andy that Rock hadn't seen come to the fore before, since all Rock saw previously was confidence in his abilities as a recon runner and how easily Mai flustered him. It was only when this situation arose that Andy showed this kind of resilience, as though he had it all along.

Maybe he did. Rock wouldn't know.

Crises did strange things to people. Some folded. Some laughed at its multiple faces. Some fought back. Dad was like that, refusing to give up until nothing else could be done. Had asked Andy that question and Andy wanted to continue the fight, despite knowing – seeing – the physical symptoms of his infection. Mai was scared but also refused to quit until it was over. Mary and Joe probably held out some modicum of hope, but Rock knew Mary was already bracing herself for the foregone conclusion. Joe could only watch, unable to do anything.

And him?

Rock was scared. Death was here, with them, and there wasn't anything he could do. All he could do was stay here, manning the channel and linking with Dad but that wasn't a cure-all for Andy. It wasn't much of anything at all.

"Wings? You there?"

Terry on the other end and that roused Rock from his thoughts, jerking his attention back to the situation at hand. "Wolf, I'm here. Was it successful?"

"Had to scrounge around a bit more. I'm heading outside now. If Blue asks, let her know I'm on my way back."

He touched his headset, shifting it forward. "Got it."

"Okay, Wings. Keep it live till I get back."

"Copy that." He reduced the volume a bit and pulled the chair closer. "Safe travel back, Wolf."

"Thanks, kid."

He glanced at the timer he'd set earlier. 00:30:15. Good time from Terry's end.

Rock sat and waited. Continued thinking, musing over his earlier thoughts. Knew resisting the facts was pointless: O.R.O.C.H.I. was going to arrive, was going to crush them, and that Andy was likely to die. They were probably all going to die in some violent manner one way or another and that O.R.O.C.H.I. was going to win. He wasn't going to see Second South again – would have his bones rest here in Japan, a place removed from home.

But it was war. What did he expect?

War and the end of times never played fair. You couldn't decide on everything. You just eked out your days, counting every second as precious and that was enough. That was all he could do before the end called.

Before he answered, because when your number was called, there was no escape.

Maybe Andy knew that.

Rock closed his eyes. Listened to the silence.

* * *

Andy had eaten but it wasn't like before. Without an appetite, there was no enjoyment and upon Terry's return to the base, Rock spoke briefly with him and then shut off communications. His dad remained with Andy and Mai for some time and from the murmuring voices behind the curtains, he could tell Andy wasn't improving. Mai didn't speak much – her volume low – and the intonations behind Terry's words made his distress clear.

"The pain's worse?"

"Hotter now, too. It's traveling."

A moment of heavy silence. Rock imagined their expressions and supposed he wasn't too far off with what they probably looked like in the room. That in itself was dreadful.

"Don't think the disinfectant's gonna help."

"Do whatever you can, Terry."

The silence that fell after was grim.

"Andy –"

"We knew it was going to come. More patrols, less food, striking out further just to find any. Brother…we've been lucky. Very lucky. But everyone's luck runs out. I'm just first, that's all."

"I don't want to prolong your suffering."

"Do what you can, Terry. Won't hold it against you."

"Dad would be proud to see you right now, Andy."

A brief, almost-breathed laugh from Andy, unbelievably. "He'd be proud of both of us, I think."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I do."

The Bogard brothers didn't bring up the subject of their father often, so Rock perceived it as the last nail in the coffin. Both brothers knew and when children were scared, they thought of their parents. When he was younger, he did the same with Terry. Big, strong, reliable Terry – Dad, who could defeat anything. Although Jeff Bogard was long gone, he wasn't gone from Terry or Andy's thoughts and so…

"Let's do this, Terry. Give it your best shot."

"The biggest battle of our lives, huh?"

"Guess you can see it that way."

"You did always have my back. Even through the rough days."

"You were always the optimist. Let's keep it that way. Don't like seeing you lose that, brother. Right, Mai?" A silence that was full. "Let's not give O.R.O.C.H.I. any victories yet."

But Andy was going to lose this…

"You're right."

With that, the atmosphere changed again. Rock lingered outside the room, unable to leave. When Terry finally exited and saw him leaning against the wall, there was a split second when Rock wondered if he'd take offense to his eavesdropping. That moment passed though when Terry reached across and ruffled his hair like he often did when Rock was younger. "Didn't make you wait too long, did I?"

"No."

"Where's Mary and Joe?"

"Not sure."

"Let's go find them, okay? Must be rough on them, too."

Rock fell in step beside his dad. The room behind them was quiet. Sighing, he refrained from looking back and set his face ahead. Like Terry. Like Andy. Like Mai.

O.R.O.C.H.I. hadn't won, yet.

He needed to remember that.


	25. Chapter 25 - Team KKY

**To the Darkest of Nights We Go**

 **~Dystopian AU ~**

 **Chapter 25**

 _Written By: RinoaDestiny_

 _King of Fighters, Chizuru Kagura, Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Rock Howard, and Joe Higashi all belong to SNK_

* * *

"You need to eat something."

"There's not enough." The ration bar was in pieces after going through Shinsaibashi in his pocket and Kyo had opened the package, realizing Iori hadn't touched it at all. "It's yours, Kusanagi. I'm not hungry."

"It's yours, Yagami." He held out the package to the redhead, keeping the broken pieces within its wrapping. "I kept it for you. You'll need it before we head out."

"I'm not –"

"When did you last eat, Yagami?"

Confusion clouded the other's face, knotting his brow. "What day is it?"

"Day six. Day one was the day we were supposed to leave. After…" He left the rest unsaid, unwilling to dredge further guilt – undeserved guilt – which Yagami would take to heart. Not the way he wanted the other man to feel, leaving this place. "Do you know?"

Iori's forehead creased and his eyes deepened in concentration. He picked at his hands, fingers worrying with the bandages and Kyo could almost hear his internal counting as the silence lengthened. Like him, Yagami was probably going through the events, lining them up with the days and trying to figure out the details. With all that had happened to him, Kyo wouldn't be surprised if the broader scope of his torture and the unpleasantness blurred the smaller happenings, since those weren't important. It was easy to forget those, when pain overwhelmed and survival became all that mattered. Because it did, and at that point, what was one missed meal or three?

Did any of that matter when Goenitz and the PMCs put him through hell?

"I think…" He saw Iori struggling, trying to put the pieces together. "I think it was the day we were…"

"The day we were supposed to leave? Yagami, it's been five days."

"I know." His former rival's expression was torn. "We still don't have enough."

Kyo reached out again, proffering the ration bar to the man sitting across from him. "When Kagura-san was with me, I had plenty. This was the last. It's yours. Take it."

"But you –"

"When we leave, I'll find food. Yagami, you haven't eaten for five straight days. You need food. Don't fight me on this. You don't need to –"

"Worry about you? Just me, then?"

"I'm not implying that."

"Of course you're not. But it _is_ about me, isn't it?"

"Yagami, don't." He didn't need his temper ruining things between them and Iori still had a way of pushing his buttons, of ticking him off. "Take it, Yagami."

The other fighter didn't move. Ignored him, in fact. "You think I don't worry about you? About Kagura? About what you did? What..." Iori stopped talking. Looked frustrated, which was a change from his non-expressions lately. "Kusanagi, if you drop…if you fall, then…"

"I can take care of myself, Yagami."

"And I'm the one that needs to be taken care of? Is that it, Kusanagi?"

"I'm not saying you're –"

"You don't need to." Iori's jaw set. "You think that way."

"Yagami, this is pointless. I'm not saying…I'm not implying in any way that you're weak. You know me, Yagami. Would I ever think that of you, knowing what you've been through?"

"You don't even know what –"

"Only because you won't tell me."

"You don't need to know, Kusanagi."

"Well, that's the problem, isn't it?" Kyo lowered his hand, putting the ration bar down, dividing the space between them. "How can I help you when I don't know?"

"Help me? Kusanagi, you can't even deal with NESTS. Why do you want to know my problems?"

"Oh, I don't know…maybe because it'll be easier for both of us if we –"

"If what? If I tell you all the fucked up things they did to me? Would that help, Kusanagi?"

"Yagami," Kyo said, a headache forming right in between his eyes, "would it help if I told you I was worried you'd die? That I don't want that to happen."

"You weren't listening earlier, Kusanagi. You think it's just you that –"

"So you think the same?"

"Kusanagi, if you fall, if you die…what happens to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Goenitz…the PMCs…do you think…do you think they'll just kill me?" There was that look in Iori's eyes again – hard to read with so many emotions all at once – and then the other man glanced away, visibly ill at ease. "You didn't think about that, did you?"

"Yagami, I'm sure they have orders to search and destroy."

"What if I'm the exception again?"

"But why?"

A bitter smile twisted the other's lips, horribly accentuated by the forming scar. Yagami didn't look at him, gaze directed downward at the space between his hands. Some of the bandages were loose – Kyo needed to rewrap them later. Drawn out silence, which was broken by the darkest and saddest laugh Kyo had ever heard from the other man. He stared at him, unable to look away, simultaneously horrified and dismayed. The laugh died; the silence melancholy and Iori lifted his head to meet his gaze head-on.

"Why give me a merciful death, Kusanagi? Why not throw me to them again?"

"You can't be –"

"He doesn't have to play nice. The PMCs can do whatever they want to me. Before you and Kagura came, they…" Iori's voice caught. "It was getting worse every night. I think…if you hadn't come…"

"Yagami…"

"I don't want the food. Take it."

Kyo didn't move, didn't respond. There was so much in that conversation he needed to unpack, to figure out but as he sifted through it, certain things became apparent. Yagami saw himself as weak – thought Kyo believed the same and accused him of such – and that along with self-blame was a double hit impacting the other's already broken mentality. Kyo didn't know how to shake those loose from him – might already be too late – without further damaging Yagami's sense of self and he knew how hard it was to slough off the mental baggage that came with trauma. Besides those, Yagami also worried about _him_ and considered his needs. Refused to eat if it meant Kyo had nothing for himself.

All this time, he was looking out for Yagami.

He'd never considered that Yagami was also looking out for him.

But there was a deeper terror behind Yagami's reasoning. If _he_ died, if something happened to him, Yagami was afraid O.R.O.C.H.I. would continue where they left off, would cast him aside to the soldiers and that'd be an ugly and prolonged death. No honor, no glory, no sudden ending. If Kyo himself starved to death or was taken down during a fight, Iori might be left alive again and this time as spoils of war. After all, Nanakase had said Kyo himself was expendable. The same hadn't been said for Yagami, and even if he was now, offering him to the soldiers was a perfect way for O.R.O.C.H.I. to assuage their anger and to give them a target to vent their rage on.

If Iori Yagami died a terrible death, what did it matter to O.R.O.C.H.I.? What did it matter to Goenitz, to whom the death of yet another Sacred Treasure just meant one less obstacle in bringing about humanity's demise? With Yagami gone – Kyo before that – the world was lost. This was what Yagami was afraid of.

Was this what he'd been thinking of since the rescue?

Or was he already thinking about this before that?

Kyo's head hurt. Iori stared down at his hands, his shoulders hunched, so all that Kyo saw was a headful of dull red hair. The ration bar lay between them – the source of all this contention – and Iori had outright rejected it. Had gone five days without eating. Was he trying to kill himself? But that wasn't possible. That wasn't Yagami. Yagami would never, had never considered…

But that was Yagami pre-O.R.O.C.H.I. captivity.

Things, obviously, had changed.

If Kagura-san was around, was alive, she'd have settled this better. Would've found a way to…

What was he to do? They had to leave this place soon, but he didn't want to leave without Yagami eating something. Stamina was required for the journey and that required food. If Yagami went without eating, he wouldn't be able to make the trek. Ikuno was at least three days' walk from Nishi – might be longer with Iori's physical condition – and if Yagami passed out, that'd just delay them. With how urgently Yagami wanted them out, he'd thought the other man would've been more cooperative.

So much for his assumptions.

He looked at the ration bar again. Opened the package, saw the broken pieces and began to move them with his finger. Hit upon the idea as he did so. "Yagami."

That got the other to look at him, as it tended to. "What?"

"You take most of it. I'll take the rest."

"Kusanagi, I don't –"

"You want me to have some, right? Won't that work?"

Iori's expression was indecipherable. "But I told you –"

"You're not hurting me by having some. Yagami, it's just food. You need some."

"You need it more."

"How about we go half, then? Would that work?"

An inner struggle played out in the muscles of Iori's face, in the ever-changing shifts in his eyes, and the way how his hands clenched and unclenched, as though the decision was one of life and death. Kyo supposed with how Yagami voiced his concern about Goenitz and the PMCs – always Goenitz and the PMCs – that to him, it was a weighty decision that needed consideration. To Kyo, it was just a ration bar. To Yagami, their entire existence hinged on it.

He couldn't even fathom the mindset that made a relatively easy choice into such a difficult one. As time went on, as he continued talking to Yagami – at least Yagami spoke to him – Kyo realized that besides the physical abuse he'd suffered, Iori also had mental adjustments made while he was captive. There was only one person he knew capable of that and he'd heard such talk while he was in Shinsaibashi.

Goenitz, with his smooth words and manipulation.

Whatever he'd told Yagami had taken hold, had been reinforced by the brutal abuse, and still, Yagami had told him to fuck off. Yagami had remained loyal to the Sacred Treasures – hadn't allowed O.R.O.C.H.I. to bend him to their will.

So, they broke him instead.

Yagami considered himself weak. Kyo considered otherwise.

But how was he to convey this and would Yagami believe him? Was it even worth mentioning?

"Yagami," he said, his tone gentle. "Would that work?"

Something shattered in the other's expression – a giving way behind his eyes – with Iori casting his gaze swiftly down but not before Kyo caught a glimpse of relief mingled with agony. Iori's hands clenched tight into fists. His entire body was rigid. Kyo didn't move and didn't dare say a word. He sat there and watched, almost disbelieving that something _had_ happened. With Yagami looking down, with his hair covering his face, Kyo could only rely on his body language to read him and what he read was that Yagami was fighting for control. He'd been in control of himself since the day after the fever and Kyo knew he wasn't one to crack.

That was what made this unbelievable.

Silence stretched. Kyo saw Iori's knuckles whiten.

Outside, the sky started darkening. The colors of sunset faded – orange, pink, gold, and purple fading into imminent night. It was time they left.

Kyo didn't move. Iori didn't say a word.

Something, though, had changed.

Finally, after what seemed to be several minutes, Iori spoke. His posture was still unbending, tightly controlled but it was what he said that made the difference. It came out low, the syllable ragged as though the other fought back tears; yet, it was recognizable all the same. "Kyo."

Kyo didn't miss a beat, though his brain did a surprised double-take. "Yagami."

Silence fell, as it often did when they spoke.

He let it go on for a few seconds before he continued. "Yagami…are you…?"

The other man shook his head, as if afraid to say anything else.

Kyo knew why. "I was the same way, you know. After NESTS. I wasn't…okay."

A mirthless laugh.

"So…do you want half? I'll take my portion."

Iori only nodded. Kyo looked at him and realized he was on the verge of breaking down. Was trying not to. Without a word, he took his half of the ration bar and pushed the remainder towards the other fighter. "I can leave, if you want."

"Don't."

That barely made it out. It sounded like Iori forced himself to say it.

Kyo stayed. Watched in silence and ate his half while Iori systematically went through the smaller pieces, eating without raising his head. The bloodstains on his shirt were now black and because his head was lowered, Kyo saw the healing gash on his scalp near where the hair parted. It was ugly, the length about half his palm, cutting a straight path towards the top of Yagami's head. He remembered Yagami kept bleeding because of it, the blood running down the side of his face.

"Yagami, did…" He paused, unsure if he should ask. "Your head wound. Did…"

"It was the soldiers, Kyo." Iori sounded tired. "It was always them."

As if to forestall any additional questions. Kyo took that to mean all physical injuries were the soldiers' doing. He already knew the Riot inducement was Goenitz's, him being the head of the Heavenly Kings and all. Yagami's response meant he didn't want any more questions in the same vein. Just because he now addressed him by his given name didn't give him a free-for-all to start firing questions at him, particularly about a certain subject.

Kyo held back. Yagami was opening up. He didn't want to destroy that.

"When you're done…we need to leave."

Seeing this, remembering how he felt when it was just him and Kagura-san in Nishi (also in Nishi just a few days ago), he couldn't help but reminisce. "Yagami…you remember when we first started? When we had our first food shortage?"

"Kagura…she…she had to…"

"Yeah. We didn't have much. You and me…we couldn't agree on who should eat that day. Kagura-san had to step in, get us to split between three of us."

"I remember."

"What we just did…it made me think about that."

"She's…she's not coming back, is she?"

Iori already knew the answer to that question; Kyo knew this went deeper. He hadn't had time to mourn for Chizuru, not between the fever, the physical affliction, and the general mental state he was in post-Shinsaibashi. Kyo had time – had even cried – but Yagami had been denied all that so far. "No. She's not coming back, Yagami. It's been three days. I don't think we'll be seeing her again."

The mirror in his pocket. He didn't know what to do with it.

Across from him, Iori's hands had closed again – Kyo knew his stress levels had risen – and a sound like that of a cornered animal escaped from him. In all the time he knew Iori Yagami, he'd never known the man to cry. And this wasn't crying – it was whimper turning into anguished howling, because Yagami didn't just cry like how everyone else did. They all had their ways of grieving. Yagami's, strange as it was, was just as legitimate as his.

Cautiously, Kyo closed the distance, wrapped his arm around Yagami's shoulders, and supported the other man against him.

Yagami didn't push him away.

Perhaps it wasn't just Kagura-san he was mourning for. There were other reasons why.

Kyo didn't intend to let him mourn alone.

* * *

When they left Parque Utsubo, the sky was ink-black. Yagami was quiet – carried nothing besides his MP3 player in his jeans pocket – but Kyo was fine with that. He needed Yagami to be stealthy (the other fighter specialized in that during his stalker days) and with his health uncertain, Kyo didn't want to weigh him down. The larger gun was worthless for firing, so Kyo designated it as a backup club, which he continued to wear on his back. The handgun was on his hip in its usual spot and he pocketed the remaining razor blades. The liquor he had dumped in the pail of water, which he used to clean himself with – he hadn't felt this clean in days – and even Yagami had washed some grime and blood off.

Whatever else was left that they couldn't use, Kyo torched. Better to travel light.

Nishi ward had changed again and not for the better. This realization hit both of them – Kyo remembered the patrols increasing their numbers just a couple days ago – when they noticed how many patrol units were about. It got a visible reaction from Iori, who shrank against the side of the building they hid behind; his hands clenching and unclenching again and again. It was such a strong reaction that Kyo decided to wait until Iori got himself under control.

"Why," the other man said, voice barely a whisper, "are there so many of them?"

"After what we did in Shinsaibashi," Kyo replied, watching Iori carefully as he mentioned Shinsaibashi (registering how dark the other's eyes became, hollows in his face), "they probably got orders to search and destroy. Kill orders, Yagami."

Iori made a small sound.

"Your hands…why are you –"

"I'm…" Pause. "I'm afraid."

"Of the soldiers? I understand that –"

Next to him, Yagami shook his head. "You don't understand. I…"

"What is it, Yagami?"

"I want…if I let myself go…I might not…"

Was he hearing this right? "You want to attack the soldiers?"

"I want to kill them, Kyo. For what their brothers did to me."

It was his turn to remain silent, processing that. He'd thought after all that trauma that Yagami would want to stay away from the PMCs, have nothing to do with them. Yagami _had_ shown that by shrinking against the wall – was certainly afraid of them in that context. Yet, Yagami was also afraid that if he cut loose, went on a murderous rampage that he mightn't be able to stop? The two were contradictory, so how…?

Kyo looked at Iori. Try as he might, full understanding of Yagami was impossible.

"Yagami…"

"I…it's not easy to explain."

"It just seems…counter. You're afraid of them but you have to approach them to –"

"I know."

Kyo left the discussion dangling there and didn't respond. Besides, they had to move. "Follow me. I did the same with Kagura-san when we were here." He didn't mention Shinsaibashi, realizing how the name of the locale alone traumatized Iori. It hadn't been like that before, but Shinsaibashi used to be fun. It was something else now entirely and unfortunately, Yagami experienced the brutality with enough awareness to remember. To come away changed. Kyo didn't want to jog his memory each time, because it was more vivid for him than NESTS was for himself. The only way to do that was to be mindful of what he said.

Not that it helped much with the soldiers here.

He saw Yagami steel himself, nod, and then Kyo was off.

It wasn't Kagura-san following him this time. He kept his distances short, motioned to Yagami with the non-verbal cues they shared during the first year and waited for the other man to catch up. A few times, patrol units crossed between them – Kyo worrying more about Yagami's reaction than anything else – and each time that happened, his former rival stuck more closely to him afterwards, anxiety levels rising. Kyo saw his hands opening and closing constantly. Together with the expression on his face, it made Kyo uneasy.

Iori was on a knife edge, one step away from death and murder.

The death would be his.

The murder would be for the soldiers.

Once again, Kyo wondered if Yagami was suicidal and simply hadn't realized it yet. He hoped not. He needed Yagami. He didn't want to be alone. They needed to stick together, to face O.R.O.C.H.I. together. Losing Kagura-san was bad enough. If he lost Yagami…

He stopped the thought right there.

But it was becoming more and more obvious that this night trek was too much for the other man. There were always more and more soldiers and Kyo was observant enough to see Iori's nerves fraying as time went by. It meant they weren't getting out of Nishi ward tonight. So Kyo changed plans and started looking for shelter. He finally found one – a small ruin of a building missing a roof – and immediately claimed temporary residence. Yagami fell asleep in one of the corners not too long upon entry and Kyo let him. He spent some time scouting outside, checking for blind spots and if anyone could see them within line of sight. Once he confirmed they were safe, he began preparing himself for the evening's watch. Sleep was for later. Someone had to maintain security here. With how exhausted Iori was, Kyo wasn't going to wake him for watch, yet.

That was for later. Tomorrow night, perhaps, if Yagami's mental state was better.

He didn't prepare a fire. The night was mild.

He also didn't feel safe with one. Not here – not with so many soldiers around.

Sometime in the night, Yagami made a sound. Kyo wasn't sure what it was but it reminded him of when he dreamt about NESTS and it meant the nightmares had started. He left his post, checked on the redhead, made sure he was fine, and then returned to his spot, staring out into the endless night.

Before he ended his watch, Kyo pulled the mirror out of his pocket. Held it, the impressions biting deep into his palm and made a decision. He left the building briefly, came back with a length of wire and using the smallest bit of fire, created a circle of steel that fit perfectly within the mirror's pierced hole. This done, he removed the leather thong he wore around his neck and slid the Yata mirror onto it so that it joined the locket with Yuki's picture.

He put the leather thong back around his neck. Felt it settle against his skin.

He left his post by the door, went to where Yagami slept, and lay down beside him. Looked at the sky – no stars, no moon, no light – and wondered what day seven would bring. If they'd be all right, the both of them.

Kyo kept thinking this way until his eyelids grew heavy. Turned onto his side. Fell asleep.

Dreamt of fire and brightness and an end to all this darkness.

* * *

 **Comments** : So I'm going to be on hiatus starting from now until perhaps end of second week of April due to work-related reasons (crunch time). As a result, I want to leave off on a strong chapter and a good number, too (25 feels more solid than 24, heh). Once my hiatus is over, I'll pick up with the South Towners next in their current dilemma and continue this crazy yarn of a story. =)

To my readers: Thank you and I'm glad you enjoy it! =D


	26. Chapter 26 - South Towners

**To the Darkest of Nights We Go**

 **~Dystopian AU ~**

 **Chapter 26**

 _Written By: RinoaDestiny_

 _King of Fighters, Chizuru Kagura, Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Rock Howard, and Joe Higashi all belong to SNK_

 **Comments** : My hiatus is over. Let's get this show back on the road, shall we?

* * *

Mary was in the weapons room, dismantling and going through the careful steps of cleaning her pistol. While it was something Rock had seen her do often, she seemed preoccupied tonight even as her hands went through the motions. She hadn't seen or heard them enter, which meant her mind was either focused on the task at hand or it was somewhere else. Knowing Mary and her constant reminders about gun safety at all times, Rock decided it wasn't because she allowed her mind to wander.

No. This concentration was probably a distraction away from another matter entirely.

Before he could knock lightly on the door frame to get her attention – startling Mary wasn't wise – Terry took a step forward. "Mary. You doing okay there, babe?"

The blonde woman turned, a sliver of surprise showing in her eyes. The slide was in the hand facing them, while a rag was in the other. There was the distinct smell of oil in the air – it reminded Rock of WD-40 back home in Southtown – and it would've permeated the room, if not for the tiny window cracked open above Mary to ventilate the space. Upon seeing them – seeing Terry – her expression softened. She would've placed the slide and rag down, but Terry crossed the space first between them and embraced her.

Rock saw her arms fold around him, hands meeting at the back of Terry's neck. His dad didn't seem to mind the smell of cleanser fluid, it seemed. He stood close enough to hear Mary murmur, voice soft. "You doing okay, 'hon?"

"I'm trying."

"You know this isn't going to…"

"I know."

It was intimate, even with him being here and Rock shuffled his feet, unsure if they wanted him around. Where was Joe? It stood to reason that Mary would find comfort in the familiar – among their tiny cache of weapons and the not-so-unpleasant smell of oiled rags and cold steel – but there were only a few places where Joe could be. It wasn't the supply room (that was empty) and it couldn't be the comms room (he couldn't see Joe returning there). So where would the other man be?

"Rock, you doing okay, since we're asking?"

Mary addressing him directly. He stepped over, meeting both their gazes.

"I guess. It's…I mean…we're just waiting for it, right?"

"We are." Sympathy in her gaze. He saw it flick over to Dad for a brief second. "You know it's going to get worse by tomorrow." Rock wasn't sure if that was meant for him or for Terry. Maybe it was for them both.

"How much longer?"

"Two days or three. It's hard to tell. You sure you want to see him like that, Terry?"

"He's my brother. I'm not leaving his side."

"And Mai?"

Rock knew she must be suffering badly, watching Andy deteriorate. If Dad wasn't able to stop the infection from taking its course, then Mai wouldn't be able to do anything, either. Observing was the worst, especially when it left them helpless.

"She's not leaving him, either. You know this, Mary. Why are you –"

"Because I'm concerned for you both. It's going to…will you be able to…"

"I can't just leave him, can I?"

"No, and I understand that, 'hon. But it's going to be hard for you to watch. Mai's…how's she doing?"

"She's with Andy now. You can't separate them." Terry sighed, running a hand through his hair. Rock thought he looked tired. "Andy's feeling it by degrees."

"Oh no."

"Yeah. Just like how you said. Mary…when it gets really bad, will you –"

"You don't have to ask. I'll be there."

"Love you, you know?"

"Always, Terry. Rock," Mary said, focusing back on him. "What will you do?"

He looked down at the floor, at his feet, at the minute shuffling he was doing without realizing it. Was he really that uncomfortable? He looked back up, since replying to Mary and Terry while keeping his eyes down felt odd. "Um…I'll stay with you."

"You will? You don't have to, Rock."

"We're in this together, right? So…"

"You sure, kid? It ain't gonna be pretty."

"I'm sure, Dad."

"At least we'll all be together. You know where Joe is?"

"Not sure. Rock, you wanna check?"

"On it." He'd been pondering about Joe's whereabouts earlier. If he wasn't indoors, then… "I think I know where he might be."

"Outside?"

"Yeah."

Terry gave Mary a glance that spoke volumes. "You think it's getting to him?"

"I'd be worried if it wasn't."

"Rock…"

"Don't worry, Dad. I'll find him." With that, Rock was out. Perhaps Joe needed a quiet space to think but he just wanted to make sure the other man was okay.

* * *

Joe Higashi was indeed outside. Rock discovered him towards the back, staring out into the ruined city. Evening was incoming, the clouds changing colors as the sun started to set, and while it wasn't safe to linger outdoors for too long, there was solitude here. He leaned against the wall to the other man's right, crossed his arms, and gazed out at the slanted buildings in the distance which were all colored orange, yellow, or a dusky pink as the sun wheeled further down towards the horizon.

There was a gentle breeze. The night was going to be mild.

After a few minutes, Joe glanced at him. "Hey. You out here, too?"

"They…we're worried about you. So –"

"So you came looking. How'd you figure I was here?"

"Well, you wouldn't be back in the comms room. The supply room was empty. Mary was in the weapons room…"

"And we know where your dad, Andy and Mai are."

"Yeah."

"Just needed to get outside, ya know? Clear my head before it all goes down."

"Joe?"

"Yeah, kid?"

"You gonna be there? When Andy…"

"Yeah. It'll be easier if we're all there. Support and all."

Rock uncrossed his arms and tucked his hands inside his pockets. It was peaceful out here. He saw why Joe preferred this to being stuck inside. "Do you think we'll…"

"Be all right? Afterwards?"

Rock nodded.

"Your dad's an optimist but this's brutal, kid. We have to be there for him and Mai, after. Not that I think…" The Muay Thai champ shifted his weight against the wall, moving his heel back. "If they don't survive this one…we're –"

"We're in trouble, then?"

"We haven't lost anyone until…yeah. Rocking the boat, ya know?"

"I wish…I wish we made it back home. Before martial law."

"Don't we all, kid? But we're here. Probably would've been the same back home. O.R.O.C.H.I. isn't just targeting Japan, after all. Southtown's going through this as well, so we wouldn't have avoided it. Would've just fought on home turf."

"I know."

Joe looked at him. Sighed. Rock heard a lot of that today. "Are you heading back in, kid?"

"Are you?"

"Maybe. It's just nice out here. We go back…"

"Yeah."

Another sigh. "Not like we can avoid it, right? Come on, let's go."

Rock gave the darkening landscape another glance, sweeping his sight from left to right – the clouds glowing on the edges and the buildings shades of blue – and pushed off the wall. "Okay." He followed Joe in, knowing what tomorrow would bring.

Was he ready for it? He wasn't.

Were they? Probably not.

But it was going to happen anyway. There was no escape from this.


	27. Chapter 27 - Team KKY

**To the Darkest of Nights We Go**

 **~Dystopian AU ~**

 **Chapter 27**

 _Written By: RinoaDestiny_

 _King of Fighters, Chizuru Kagura, Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Rock Howard, and Joe Higashi all belong to SNK_

* * *

"Oi, Yagami." He laid a hand on the other man's shoulder, giving him a gentle shake. "It's time we left." Iori slept on; hands curled inward as if protecting them – the bandages loosened – and if it wasn't for the fact that Kyo wanted an earlier start than the patrols, he wouldn't have disturbed him. Dark smudges lay heavy under Iori's eyes and his scarred lip was prominent in the clear dawn light. While he looked better than a few days ago, it was apparent that the mental, emotional, and physical toll taxed him to the point where even rest was hard-won.

It was why he hated waking him up right now.

"Yagami." Another shake. "Come on. We have to leave."

His former rival made a sound, face turned towards the floor. Red hair spilled past his closed eyes, obscuring them. The bloodstained shirt twisted tight around his torso as his body followed; once again, there was hard scar tissue beneath Kyo's fingers. As before, it was a bit past Yagami's shoulder, right around where bone met flesh. Kyo shuddered, feeling it. What damage had been done to him and with what?

Did he even really want to know?

Yagami had said as much. _You don't need to know, Kusanagi._ Yet, not knowing made it worse.

It was also becoming obvious that the other man wasn't ready to wake up. It'd been a tough night for him hours before and if he had nightmares – he had cried out in his sleep – then his undisturbed rest wasn't much. Compared to him, Kyo had it easy. The locket with Yuki's picture and Kagura-san's mirror dangled around his neck, both cool against his skin. When Kagura-san was alive, she'd let him sleep. Encouraged it, in fact. It was how he was able to make a swift recovery with time enough to strike out for Shinsaibashi.

He looked at Iori, at the other fighter lying still on the floor. His breathing was even, his muscles relaxed, and the slackness of his face all pointed to a deep sleep. Kyo removed his hand. Shifted off his heels and stood. Turned to face the brightening daylight outside, which was framed by the doorway and also by the expanse above him. There was a breeze already, light and cool.

Maybe he'd head out and find breakfast. Find water.

Let Yagami sleep. What harm would it do?

Kyo wanted to clear Nishi ward before late afternoon. Heading south, Naniwa ward was next. Once they crossed one of the many bridges there, they would be on their way towards Ikuno. Bogard said to go the long way round. That meant no shortcuts. Would likely hit two more wards before hitting the Ikuno border, and from what Yagami told him – relayed from the South Towners, of course – that border was guarded.

That was a few days away.

Still, it was another obstacle and possibly insurmountable with just the two of them.

Yagami wanted to kill. To gain vengeance and justice for what had been done to him.

It wasn't the same as fighting. Not quite. Then again, Kyo didn't know how fighting alone would help them cross a heavily fortified border. The South Towners had greater numbers than them and the border patrols remained standing. It was starting to resemble another Shinsaibashi, which wasn't a comparison he liked. Not so soon after the events that went down there.

He glanced behind him. Iori slept on, unaware.

It was time to get some food. Maybe some supplies, too.

* * *

Nishi ward at dawn was quiet. Pale sunlight soon mellowed to gold and Kyo snuck around the ruins, keeping his steps light. The patrols were clustered in certain places, units conferring on the day's routine and grounds to cover, which gave him ample time to slip by them unnoticed. This was the very reason why he wanted to leave now but yanking Yagami out of his much-deserved rest would be brutish and Kyo didn't want that to compound Yagami's misery. With all the patrols here, he hoped nothing untoward would happen. That Iori would continue to sleep on, gaining strength from those few peaceful hours he got.

If he was still asleep when he returned, he could afford to wait.

They just had to be more careful leaving.

As he scrounged around, finding in small stores not yet looted empty a dismal scattering of foodstuffs (but no water), he suddenly remembered a small detail he'd noticed days before but had almost forgotten. Iori needed new shoes. With his soles worn thin, walking around rough terrain like this was bound to result in blisters. Not only would that slow Yagami down – it also raised the possibility of him going lame. That was another problem neither of them needed and Kyo meant to head that issue off without waiting.

Even considering this, there were two huge issues looming before them.

There wasn't much to eat. There wasn't anything to drink.

Starvation or dehydration would stare them in the face soon enough. Would they make the border first or would those weaken or kill them beforehand?

Yagami had said that they had no home. No home in a city that was theirs.

It also meant no stockpiles of rations or water. If it didn't rain…if they couldn't find food…

Kyo looked down at the meager findings in his hands. Stuffed them into his pockets.

He went off to look for shoes.

* * *

Like the food and water, he returned without much success. The only things he could find were sandals and like hell he was giving those to Yagami. Nishi ward was turning up dry on what they needed, so it was critical that they move soon. He could've robbed the dead – there were always dumping grounds scattered here and there – but that was akin to cursing himself and Kyo wasn't about to stoop that low.

Not yet, at any rate. He wasn't that desperate right now.

As he entered their hiding spot, Iori awakened. The other man groaned, sat up, ran a hand through his hair and cursed under his breath. Keeping silent, Kyo walked over and placed his few offerings of food before him. It wasn't much – a small package of cookies gone stale and a handful of rice crackers. But it was edible and at least they'd eat today. Yagami looked at him, still disoriented from his long rest and glanced down.

"Breakfast, Yagami. Eat up."

Without a word, the other fighter reached out – Kyo had to do something about those bandages – and helped himself, opening the package of cookies. None of them favored sweets in particular, so this was somewhat different. A treat of sorts, as rare as hot showers, actual meals, or clothing not worn threadbare. Iori took a cookie and pushed the package towards him. Kyo took his part and sat by his companion's side in utter stillness, nibbling away. When food was scarce, he rarely bolted it down. He made it last.

Next to him, Yagami was doing the same.

Before long, their small breakfast was done and Kyo brushed the crumbs off his shirt. Turned to Iori. "Your hands. How are they?"

"Still painful."

Kyo removed the bandages, took a look, and realized why. While the swelling receded without signs of infection, dark blood gone black gathered beneath Yagami's nails. On some fingers, the nails were lifted, as if on the verge of falling off. Kyo grimaced. That had to hurt and how would Yagami fight if they were somehow set upon? He kept his tone mild, tried not to show how much this bothered him. "What did they –"

"Metal under the nails. Like in the movies."

Iori's voice was flat.

Kyo glanced at him, startled.

"Didn't I tell you they did fucked up things to me?"

What was he to say to that?

"Just get it over with, Kyo." The redhead leaned back, stared at the sky above, and didn't meet his shocked gaze. "We need to move, right?"

They were of one mind.

"Yeah. We need to."

That meant not wasting time. Kyo retrieved one of the razor blades from the pack he'd left on the side, cut fresh bandages from the hem of his shirt, and went to work.

* * *

The sun continued to climb, having not yet reached its zenith in the hard blue sky. Kyo shaded his eyes. Not yet noon and the patrols were moving about, having finalized their unit changes and routines. Beside him, Iori held his breath, flattened against the wall of the building they took cover behind. If there was one aspect of trauma Kyo remembered and profoundly disliked, it was how vigilant it made him. He became too sensitive to certain sights, sounds, smells, or even voices. Feeling Yagami at his back, at how _invisible_ he tried to be, he was probably correct in guessing the other's state of mind.

No wonder he was exhausted.

"Not long now. Hold on, Yagami."

"I'm trying." The words were gritted out through clenched teeth. "We able to move?"

"Not yet."

"Shit."

Iori hadn't started clenching his hands yet and Kyo took that as a good sign. Perhaps it was easier during the daytime when they could see their opposition? Or were their numbers greater at night? He didn't have anything concrete to base that conjecture off – it was just a hunch. Whatever it was, if it helped Yagami suppress his nervousness and urge to kill, Kyo was going to keep that in mind. Less movement at night and more during the day.

"Would they just move?"

"Shhh."

They stooped lower to the ground. He sensed Iori sinking low – recalled how he did that when their world was still normal, when they were still rivals fighting in the arena – and tried following suit. The gun strapped to his back shifted; he felt something grab it, arresting its movement before sound gave them away. For a tense moment, the telltale march of boots lingered nearby. He heard voices – didn't understand the language. Iori froze behind him, a tremor running up his back through the hand holding the gun stock still.

Kyo didn't look. He knew what that meant.

After a few minutes – forever extended – the patrol passed, heading in the opposite direction. Iori bolted – whether from fear or panic, Kyo didn't know. Reaching out, he seized the other man by his arm, pulling him down. "No. Don't."

"They –"

"No one's gonna hurt you, Yagami. Think Naniwa. We're almost there."

"Their voices…they sound…"

"It's okay. Naniwa, Yagami. Ikuno, right?"

It took some time calming Iori down – something about the soldiers' voices had set the other fighter off – and while Kyo had questions and concerns, he refrained from asking. When they were ready to move again, the sun glared down, merciless and hot. Kyo licked his lips, already thirsty. Iori stared ahead, as if trying to fathom the distance.

Kyo couldn't read his expression.

They needed water. There were bridges nearby.

Naniwa. They were almost there.

* * *

Naniwa was past the bridges. They only had to cross one. After studying the ones closest to them – he'd asked Iori for his input and the other man pointed to a particular one – Kyo decided to follow Iori's suggestion. Whatever else his ordeal did, it hadn't dampened his instincts and Yagami had been proven correct so far, much to their detriment.

It wasn't his fault any of this happened. It was just…

Yagami's instincts were good. Eerily so.

"Let's go."

If he thought his situational awareness was keen, having his former rival by his side doubled that. It was the same in Shinsaibashi early on when they stormed the place, trying to strong-arm the PMCs into leaving. Yagami watched his back, provided him cover; he did the same. Not much missed their attention when they fought alongside each other like that. In this situation, not much missed their attention as they slipped down towards the canal, focused on their surroundings and the sole bridge they meant to cross.

"Kyo, look."

Sunlight glinting off glass and rubble in the distance. Naniwa. Ruined like everything else but it was new ground. Iori dropped his hand. Kyo allowed himself a small smile of relief. Readjusted his strap, lifting the gun higher up the plane of his back.

"Let's go, then."

* * *

Naniwa. The old name of Osaka back when the world was ancient, when Japan was so.

They'd made it across. Were on the other side.

Iori joined him in the search for food and water. They had some distance further to go in Naniwa before seeking shelter for the night. That was several hours away. Yagami didn't want to be left alone – didn't say so, yet his presence spoke for him. Kyo didn't mind. He hadn't minded in a while. Not since Osaka turned from home into a hellhole.

Naniwa now.

Ikuno later.


	28. Chapter 28 - South Towners

**To the Darkest of Nights We Go**

 **~Dystopian AU ~**

 **Chapter 28**

 _Written By: RinoaDestiny_

 _King of Fighters, Chizuru Kagura, Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Rock Howard, and Joe Higashi all belong to SNK_

* * *

Rock wanted to remove his ears. He didn't want to hear this. He didn't. He knew it was coming – had it told to him over the past few days – but seeing it and hearing it was…

How were Dad and Mai taking this? How could they…

Andy was in terrible pain now. The dark streaks, fully engorged and larger, edged closer to his heart. Rock knew with horrific certainty that it'd end when those tendrils reached there. Mary said possibly two or three more days. Andy's jaw was set; teeth clenched against screaming but there had been screaming before. It had torn through the silence, sharp jags of sound and it kept going and going for a while before it finally stopped. Rock had clamped his hands over his ears, then, standing outside and hearing that.

He couldn't do that now. Not standing in here with the rest of them.

Terry grabbed his brother's hand, gripping tight; Mai was on Andy's other side, clutching Andy's other hand with both of hers, fingers closed over his. From where he stood, he glimpsed the back of her head. Her hair was loose and messy, as if she'd just woken up alongside Andy. Maybe she had. The noise had started early – Andy never sounded like that before – and Dad had dashed out of the comms room like a bloodhound gaining whiff of scent. By the time he caught up, Dad was through the curtains and Rock couldn't take the sounds.

Had shuddered and remained outside.

Joe had seen him, clapped a hand on his shoulder in understanding and went into the sleeping quarters. Mary had given him a firm embrace and waited with him until the terrible sounds waned. Then, they'd entered together. He'd felt ashamed but Mary told him gently that even field agents and private detectives had seen and heard things, becoming away disturbed. It was always rough the first time, she'd said. She didn't expect him to fully comprehend just how awful it was going to be. Explaining it was one thing; experiencing it was another.

Rock understood that now.

Andy's face was slick with sweat – had been red earlier from exertion – with his eyes too bright and the muscles drawn tight with effort. Efforts not to cry out. It still didn't stop the occasional sound – whimpers (Rock didn't want to call them that) – from escaping him. Even those minor sounds he didn't want to hear. Andy and Mai had made it back. Should be safe. Should be laughing, teasing each other, making the others chuckle or crack jokes.

Not like this. Not with Andy dying this slow death.

Not with Andy whimpering, fighting back screams from the agony coursing through him. How could Dad and Mai sit there, holding onto him as if for dear life, and listen? It'd be torture. It'd be…

 _Because he's Andy and they love him. You know this, Rock. You wouldn't leave Dad, would you?_

No. He wouldn't leave Dad. Could he pull through this way, keeping that thought in the back of his mind? He wanted to look away but he couldn't. It'd be disrespectful to Andy, who was fighting this fight. To everyone here, looking on. Joe was silent on his left, hands in his pockets, back straight. His countenance was somber. Even Mary, standing by his side – giving Terry the space he needed and the devoted time to his brother – looked on, expression grim. She gave the impression of having seen this before or something like it. Terry called it her "game face", which usually meant things had gotten serious. He'd never seen her while on recon – did she look like that while out in the field?

The only one who knew was Andy and Andy was…

"Brother," Terry said; Rock saw his grip tighten. "We're here. Don't worry."

"Terry…"

"Not going to leave you, Andy." Mai bowed her head over their clasped hands. "I'll stay here until…until…"

"Mai…"

Even as Andy said that – each breath and word seemed to hurt – Mary advanced, slipping down next to Mai and giving the _kunoichi_ a sideways hug. "It's okay, Mai. It's okay. Cry if you need to."

Tears spilled down Mai's face, drawing lines that softly shone from the light overhead. Her mouth trembled. Her body quivered, almost imperceptible. She was actually holding back, Rock saw, astonished. It shouldn't have surprised him but it did. Was she doing it for Andy? For herself? For all of them? Was she afraid to break down and cry, because that might make them lose heart? Or was she afraid if she started, she wouldn't be able to stop?

"That's it, Mai. That's it."

Mary's voice was soft. Soothing. Comforting.

More tears followed in silence.

"Terry?"

"Yeah?"

"When I die…if you can…"

"Andy…"

The younger Bogard brother shook his head, long strands of blond hair damp against his sweaty forehead. "If you can…bury me with Dad."

"I…" Terry paused, faltering. "If I can...I'll do that. You have my word, Andy."

"I know. That's why…I asked."

Rock exchanged a wordless glance with Joe, who somehow had a similar reaction. Jeff Bogard had a grave in Second South. For Andy to request that meant…did he believe they'd win this somehow? Defeat O.R.O.C.H.I. and make it back home? Southtown was oceans away and with no end in sight of the ever-tightening noose cast over them, Rock wasn't sure they'd ever make it back to the States.

Yet, Dad had promised.

What was he to tell a dying man after all? His own brother, nonetheless? That he couldn't?

If Dad had asked the same of him, Rock wouldn't be able to refuse. Even knowing that…

They probably weren't going to survive this second phase. Not like this.

Yet, Terry had promised Andy.

He wanted to cry, seeing the display of camaraderie and brotherhood. He held back. Mai was sniffling against Mary's shoulder now; Dad's girlfriend had never let go, letting Mai take comfort in her being close by. Andy looked on – a different pain in his eyes – never seeming to begrudge the women their closeness. Dad continued sitting at Andy's side, also reluctant to leave. He could see them sitting like this for hours, ignoring their own discomfort just to be there for Andy's.

Andy grimaced. Terry's back straightened. Mai lifted her head from Mary's shoulder and shot an agonized gaze at the Bogard brothers.

Joe made a sound between his teeth.

Rock shoved his hands into his pockets. He wasn't going to…

Andy cried out. Even now, it made the hairs on the back of Rock's neck stand on end.

"Andy! Hold in there, brother!"

 _"Andy!"_

It came and went in intervals. Mary had explained that outside earlier. Something about infection causing heat and with it coursing so close to Andy's heart and being in his bloodstream. The details were gruesome. He asked her if it was sepsis, since she'd mentioned it before. Then, Mary laid it out about swelling of the extremities and Rock wished he hadn't asked.

It sounded painful. Disfiguring.

He was only partially relieved that Andy wasn't swelling up. The noises he made or tried not to…he clenched his fists within his pockets and pushed them deeper into denim. Clenched his teeth, molars grinding together.

Beside him, Joe looked at the ceiling for a brief second before gazing back down.

At least it wasn't just him. It couldn't be just him.

* * *

Andy had finally gotten some rest – Rock didn't know if Dad or Mary had given him something to help him sleep – and they left Andy and Mai to themselves. Joe hung around long enough to talk, his voice mere murmurs, and then took off as well. Rock knew where the other man was headed. He didn't follow him. Everyone needed their own space after witnessing what happened in that room.

He went to the comms room. Flicked on the lights and closed the door. Considered locking it but decided not to. He needed solitude, not isolation. If Dad or Mary – even Joe – wanted to come in, he wasn't going to prevent them. And yet, he felt no one was up for conversation, except for perhaps Dad and Mary. If anyone needed extra support now, it was Terry. Mary had comforted Mai earlier. Now, it was probably Terry's turn.

He pulled the chair aside. Sat down. Stared at the black empty screens, at the faint reflection on the matte monitors. This was once the center of his day – the mainstay of his contribution here. But with Team KKY – he hadn't thought about them for days (it hurt too much) – dead and Andy suffering and dying, there wasn't any need for recon (not right now) or supply runs (not after what happened to Andy and Mai). So there wasn't any need for comms (he didn't feel much like it, anyway).

Still, he reached for the headset. Adjusted it and slid it on, the cushioning soft against his ears. Leaned deeper into the back of the seat. Closed his eyes.

Let the tears slide down.


	29. Chapter 29 - Team KKY

**To the Darkest of Nights We Go**

 **~Dystopian AU ~**

 **Chapter 29**

 _Written By: RinoaDestiny_

 _King of Fighters, Chizuru Kagura, Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Rock Howard, and Joe Higashi all belong to SNK_

* * *

 _They were there. All of them. Faces upon faces, bodies upon bodies – all him. He stood among the wreckage, placing one foot ahead. The rubble shifted but it was just him standing. The sky was red, as though the sun shone through fogs of dust. Water gathered in puddles at his feet, among the corpses – all him – and reflected scarlet as blood. He'd been here before, recognized the ruined landscape, knew the sensation of déjà vu and glanced around, unsure what was about to happen._

 _The last time, he heard voices deriding him. Calling him "imposter" in keen wails, in dying shrieks until he went mad, sinking down to the ground. The sky had been gray then, cold and cruel, and there was rain. It chilled him and he wasn't able to escape, to leave. All the time, voices._

 _They all sounded like him. He knew his own voice._

 _It'd scared him that time._

 _He took another cautious step. His foot went into a puddle – this one had the rainbow sheen of spilled oil – causing him to move forward quickly. Fire here never ended well. Earlier, when he first saw this place, there was an inferno and he'd burned in that, unable to die. Agony and his flesh melting, liquefying and yet, he remained alive. There were others as him that time, too. Burning the "fake" to death, since he never belonged. No longer needed to exist._

 _Puddles around him, red as blood and bodies piled high. Had there been a battle?_

 _Did he arrive before or after it? Did he do it?_

 _Time never flowed normally here. It felt normal but he knew better. There was always that strangeness surrounding him – he always wanted to leave but was powerless to do so – which unnerved him every time. This time was no different. He braced himself, waiting._

 _Before, it was fire. It was rain. It was the ground opening beneath his feet, swallowing him whole. It was him being suffocated to the point of death. Hands over his mouth. It was insanity. It was voices._

 _This time…it was the slow opening of eyes._

 _The corpses didn't exactly move. Weren't alive. But their eyes opened, staring at him. One by one._

 _He whirled. He didn't have anywhere to go to avoid this. Their eyes stared at him, accusing, and they were his eyes but lifeless. Blank. He moved back and bumped into one of the bodies. That one opened its eyes too and gave him the same empty gaze. Horror arose in him and began its slow spike. Where was he to run? Everywhere, the dead faces stared at him, all channeling the same sentiment: "Inadequate"._

 _Inadequate. Inadequate._

 _That was what he was. It wasn't voices this time. This was…something he knew._

 _He was inadequate. He was._

 _Nothing he did would change that. Inadequate. Inadequate. Inadequate._

 _One could go mad from the litany. He probably would._

 _Faces upon faces, bodies upon bodies, eyes upon eyes._

 _He felt like screaming. Eyes upon eyes. Inadequate. Inadequate. Inadequate._

 _Eyes opened. Stared at him._

 _He screamed. Screamed and –_

A heavy grip on his shoulder, shaking him and Kyo thrashed, throwing his fist at this unexpected intruder into his half-conscious dreamscape. His punch was caught with a meaty smack, the fingers of this other person closing around his fist. As his eyes adjusted – firelight flickering off concrete and shards of torn asphalt – along with his brain kicking him awake, the shape of this person became clear. All too clear. "Oh shit…Yagami?"

"You were screaming. Decided to wake you up. Nightmare, Kyo?"

"Yeah." He waited until Iori released his fist. Uncurled his fingers, still tight with tension. "It's the same."

"NESTS?"

"Not quite." Iori knew about his nightmares, about how NESTS continued to plague him even though it'd been years. Even though the cartel left him alone, scraping by with their few members – too few to give him trouble. "Not this time."

"What was it this time?"

"Eyes."

"The fuck?"

"Eyes, Yagami. _My_ eyes. Opening and looking at me and they were all –"

"They…you mean clones?"

"They were dead, too. Don't know if I killed them or –"

"So it is NESTS."

"I…guess?" Kyo looked at Iori, at the redhead across from him, one knee down on the floor while the other propped his arm up. "Sorry to –"

"It's nothing. You able to sleep?"

"After that? No." Kyo shuddered. "What time is it? You still on watch?"

"Yeah."

"Shit. Guess I'll join you. Got nothing better to do." Chizuru's Yata mirror hung like a weight around his neck. He hadn't practiced or used it since the day she taught him the basics. He really should – it was his now – but he felt…inadequate (he shivered) and it was still too soon after her death. Besides that, Yagami still didn't know and if he tried it while he was here…

It wasn't worth dwelling upon.

"It's been quiet. Doesn't seem like Naniwa has many soldiers."

"Maybe not right now. But…"

"Don't, Kyo. I don't need to…we didn't see many. Let's keep it that way, okay?"

Kyo didn't respond. Iori was hypervigilant even now – it was dark and with nary a soldier in sight – yet, the other fighter reacted badly to the mere mention of possible troop increases. Yagami had shut him down so fast that Kyo decided not to bring it up again. Instead, he studied the crackling fire, remembering other fires – with Kagura-san in Nishi and with Yagami also in Nishi – and his hands idle, he took some of the fuel (tufts of grass and broken tree branches) and fed the flames.

Iori sat next to him, silent, staring out into the darkness beyond their small shelter.

"You didn't eat much tonight."

"There wasn't much to eat, Kyo."

"We found water."

"Yeah. Out of a broken pipe."

"It's still water."

"I know that," the redhead said, irritable. "It's…we can't rely on that. We may not –"

"I know," Kyo said, echoing Iori's response. "We may not find its like again, right?"

"Are we…is it going to end –"

"Not like that, Yagami. No. It won't."

"But you've thought about it."

"I did." On this, he could be honest. "But we're not going out like that, Yagami. We still have Ikuno to cross."

"The border."

"Yeah."

Mention of the Ikuno border changed the silence around them, almost contemplative. The redhead slewed his gaze from the darkness outside to the flames, illuminating the planes of his face as he did so. Kyo knew he was tired – could see it from Iori's heavy expression, shadows upon shadows in his eyes – but Yagami wanted to serve as first watch of the night and Kyo didn't dissuade him. Yagami wanted to contribute and had done so today from the hunt for food and water to foregoing sleep until his duty was complete. He wanted to _matter_.

Kyo knew this. So he let him and got some sleep.

Until the nightmare…no, Yagami woke him up. From the nightmare.

He shuddered again, unable to suppress it.

That turned Iori's quiet attention to him. "That bad?"

"Yeah."

"It'll be your turn soon. So you don't have to sleep."

"Yagami…" He paused. "What's it…for you?"

His former rival looked back at the fire, at the light that burned in their midst. He didn't answer immediately but Kyo didn't expect him to. What he'd just asked was personal, was laden with pain and just because he opened up about the details of his recurring nightmare (the details were never quite the same) didn't mean Iori would follow suit. Had less reason to share, if only to keep his pride.

After a few minutes, flames swirling and rippling in instantaneous changes of color, Iori asked him a question. "You mentioned eyes?"

"Eyes. Faces. All the same."

"I don't see eyes. I don't see anything."

"Then what –"

"Voices, Kyo. Voices I can't understand. Voices all around me."

"I hear voices sometimes, too."

"Pain. It…it doesn't stop. I can't…nothing I say matters. So I don't…"

"Yagami…"

"There's nothing for me to see. I…I wasn't permitted to…"

"You don't have to…if you –"

"It's fine." Iori continued staring at the fire, starting to fidget with the bandages on his fingers. "I still hear him."

"Orochi?"

"Yeah." A moment of silence. "It was bad...during…"

"He was still talking to you while –"

"Said we were going to lose. That I was pathetic. Letting the soldiers…letting them…"

"Yagami…"

"He's going to come back, Kyo. We're…what are we going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Neither do I." Iori winced; Kyo glanced at his hands, saw one of the bandages undone. "We might lose. That…when Kagura told us…at the beginning, I…"

"I didn't believe her at first."

"Who would? It seemed too –"

"Out there?" Kyo still remembered his disbelief prior to last year. Had scoffed, said Orochi had no foresight, much less the brains to pull off such a grand scheme. He'd been wrong – so wrong – because everything Kagura-san said _happened_ and people died, including his girlfriend and so many of his friends. He'd voluntarily separated from his family to keep them safe – he was a target (no doubts about that) – and watched his home city devastated and ravaged. Had gone on the offensive and then fallen back into defensive because O.R.O.C.H.I. escalated in return. Now, Kagura-san was gone and he'd nearly lost Yagami. Orochi was certain to come back and… "It still doesn't –"

"No. It doesn't."

He put more fuel on the fire and watched as the hungry flames consumed the branches whole. Took a quick look outside at the darkness, at the sky with its faint stars. "You want to sleep, Yagami? Almost time for second watch."

"I…"

"My fault. I brought it up. Your choice."

"Not yet."

"Okay."

They sat and kept watch together – kept silence together – until Iori yawned, eyes closing. Instead of leaving his place by the fire, he simply laid down, which was smart. It was also comfortable. Kyo liked the warmth coming from the flames and had suggested it before evening fell, since the risks were lower in Naniwa. From Iori's actions, it appeared the other man agreed as well. "I'll be here, Yagami. In case."

"We'll cross the border, Kyo."

"Get some sleep, Yagami."

That was all he said before the other was out cold.

Second watch was his. Kyo faced the darkness, the myriad pinpoints of stars. Reached for the mirror around his neck. Stopped. Let his hand fall back into his lap.

Inadequate.

He hadn't told Yagami the whole of it.

Didn't know if he should. Why burden him any further?

It was his problem, wasn't it?

Inadequate.

He didn't know what to do.


	30. Chapter 30 - South Towners

**To the Darkest of Nights We Go**

 **~Dystopian AU ~**

 **Chapter 30**

 _Written By: RinoaDestiny_

 _King of Fighters, Chizuru Kagura, Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Rock Howard, and Joe Higashi all belong to SNK_

* * *

When nightfall came, descending with a curtain of deep azure streaked with glowing wisps of orange and pink clouds, Rock went to seek out Joe. Earlier, Dad dropped by the comms room to check on him, to see how he was holding up. Always able to be honest around Terry, he admitted it was hard for him – that he found it difficult to stay there and listen. To watch. Dad had simply smiled (a sad one) and told him he understood. He'd noticed his struggles in the sleeping quarters, so he wanted to make sure his son was all right.

Said he didn't have to stay tomorrow, if that was the case.

It made Rock feel bad – Andy needed support – but Dad didn't want to see him crushed by the situation. "Hard enough for the rest of us," he'd said, a serious cast overshadowing his face. "Don't want to see you go under with it."

"How's Andy?" he'd asked, mind never wandering far from that room.

"Still sleeping. I left something with Mai, in case he wakes up."

"What'd you leave her?"

"Some food. Water. In case he wants it."

"Dad…"

"I know but…" Terry had run a hand through his hair and sighed. "Until it's over, I…"

Rock had nodded. He understood.

Mary had gone her own way in the base, needed time to herself to sort out her own feelings. After Dad left, he checked in on her – she'd acknowledged him with a minor hand wave – and found the sight of her sitting alone in the barebones kitchen-dining quarters melancholy. Everyone was getting hit hard – some more than others – which led him to consider about Joe.

Joe wasn't anywhere within the building.

That only meant one thing.

Before Rock went outside, he dropped by the supply room, opened a few boxes and procured enough food for them both. Dinner was on everyone's individual time schedule now. With Andy's plight, they no longer ate together and with everyone split to deal with their thoughts, food was sometimes forgotten. Since he was going to be with Joe for a bit, it'd be remiss to come empty-handed. It might even help Joe if he had a full stomach.

Or so Rock reasoned.

It was difficult to tell, when things were looking murkier by the day.

When he exited, finding Joe in his spot, the older man stared out into the darkening distance and didn't notice him. An upside-down red crate was his chair and Joe looked like one of those sculptures in museums back home – always pondering, always gazing beyond. Maintaining silence, Rock took up his position next to the door, put the foodstuffs to the side, and sat down. Leaned the back of his head against the outer wall, closed his eyes, and opened them to see a beautiful sky transitioning into different shades of blue.

A beautiful sky over a war-torn city.

Casting his mind back to the year before – to the weeks preceding the prior year – he still remembered distant memories of those days. The traveling by subway – the public transportation was extensive, like in most big cities – and how clean everything was. The streets were litter-free, the houses small but well-kept. The vending machines with their cold and hot drinks (Southtown didn't have that), the inexpensive ramen shops and the occasional Japanese café. The convenience stores with their vast selections of food (sandwiches of all kinds, instant ramen you could eat inside, drinks including alcohol) and even some household items. Mai loved the convenience stores, which explained why the food runs took them into consideration if any were nearby.

Some myths about Japan also got debunked. Mai pointed out that those scandalous panty vending machines were rare (existed, yes) but rare. Then, she'd teased Andy – how long ago that felt now, even though the last time was only a few days ago – while watching him turn his usual shade of red. Terry had chuckled. Mary looked disapproving; yet, had the faint beginnings of a grin. Joe had straight out laughed. Rock shook his head (turning red himself at the thought of girls' panties in a machine) but got swept along with the hilarity and joy. Yes, they were _gaijin_ but at least they were making an effort. Not all foreigners got treated badly – only if you were obnoxious. Wasn't that true everywhere?

Little things like this. Little details – the taste of good food, sleeping in soft futons or actual beds, riding the train next to schoolchildren, housewives, and businessmen – that reminded him of what the world once _was_.

A beautiful city under a beautiful sky.

It was harder to see that now.

He heard a sound. Turned his head to see Joe stretch, long arms extended upwards. The other man was wiry and muscular, his actions carrying an animalistic grace. Then Joe dropped and relaxed his arms, glanced at him and spoke. "How long you've been here?"

"Not long," he said, glimpsing comprehension in the other's expression.

"Making sure I'm okay, kid?"

"Dad did it for me earlier. Wanted to do the same."

"Mary?"

"Dealing with it her own way."

"Yeah. I get that." The Muay Thai champion cast a brief glance at his hands – large, muscled, and at one time wrapped for fighting – and when he looked up, Rock caught the sunset rays highlighting his black hair brown. "Kinda why I came out here."

"I know. You did it before."

"It's…we go back, kid. Your dad ever explain how?"

"Weren't you the first team? Or…"

"Happened to meet Andy and your dad long ago. Mai was around then, too. We kinda stuck together since then. Been through thick and thin. Seen stuff. Kinda fitting we're all together in this, too."

 _At the end, he means._ Rock didn't say it. "Dad didn't give me too many details. Just said you guys were buddies. That you went back years."

"Your dad speaks truth. And we're still together."

 _Until Andy dies._

Rock didn't say that, either.

"But no. We weren't the first. Ryo and Robert beat us to the punch on that. Had things going down their end in Southtown before we even got started."

"How did you guys…?"

"Oh, things just happened. Before we knew it, we somehow fell in with the Sakazakis and Garcia and well…it's been a strong friendship. God, I hope they're doing okay back home."

Southtown under O.R.O.C.H.I.'s siege as well. The criminal underworld – Heinlein, the remnants of _that man's_ organization (Rock recalled Joe was into the sister of one of them), and the petty thugs – wouldn't stand around doing nothing while the militant might of O.R.O.C.H.I. took over. Southtown rebuilt after being destroyed once – a second time was likely nothing. Second South knew how to fight back, how to greet adversity.

And then, Mary had a relative back home, too. He'd met him as well.

The men in blue definitely wouldn't take invasion lightly.

Of course, some darker elements of Second South would be pleased. Rock couldn't forget Freeman – that menacing, slender shadow of a man – and knew this war (these massacres) would feed his bloodthirst. Maybe several soldiers already fell to the man, were dragged off into dark alleyways to die in the shadows.

Rock shivered. He didn't need to linger on that now, did he?

"Lilly. I hope…you know, usually, I can't stand her brother but he better be watching her now. If she…"

Too much death already. And right there was the girl Joe cared for.

What was her full name? Lilly…Lilly Kane, right?

"You know Mary's dog, Anton, kid? She loves the big furball. Adores him. Well, she left him with the Sakazakis before we came here for the trip."

"She hasn't mentioned him much lately."

"Too much to think about. You know her – being recon, being there for Mai, being there for Terry, being there for you. She's everywhere at once, trying to keep the group together as much as your dad. You said she's dealing with all this her own way?"

"Yeah."

"Understand why."

There was silence afterwards, as though their thoughts permeated the air, making it difficult to sort through all the complications. Without breaking the sudden atmosphere hovering over them, Rock picked up a sealed package of dried seaweed and one of soy sauce flavored rice crackers and stretched out his arm, offering them to Joe. Joe looked at the food in his hand before taking them and then turned to gaze at the sky, which was now ablaze with washes of purple bleeding into deepening orange.

Rock picked up his own rice crackers and opened the bag. Started eating.

After a minute, Joe left his crate and bent over, picking up one of the bottles Rock had filled with water from a barrel in the supply room. Went back to the red crate and resumed his seat.

It was a silent meal. Rock kept it that way. So did Joe.

There was a strong sensation he had that Joe was figuring something out. Was struggling with this in his own way, from his own angle. Andy, Terry, and Joe had gone way back, to when he probably wasn't even around. If he was, he was very very young – too young to even remember them. His first memory of Terry was long-haired Terry in his denim and cap and his Converse sneakers. He'd been a kid, then – not even up to Terry's waist. So if they went back, they went _back_. Joe was struggling and Rock wondered if the other man had spent time alone with Andy and Mai.

If he did, he wouldn't have known.

He'd been in his own place, shedding his own tears, trying to summon the courage to stay.

It was all so very hard.

Some time passed before Joe finished his dinner, drank the last of his water, and wiped his mouth. Rock crumpled the dried seaweed wrapper and stuffed it into his pocket for disposal later. As easy as it would be to just toss it here, having seen Osaka pre-O.R.O.C.H.I. opened his eyes to keeping the streets clean (not that he littered back home). The city was already ruined – why add to it?

"You know, kid…I'm glad you came out here."

He raised his water bottle and took a drink before responding. "Did I help with something?"

"Yeah, you did. Talking to you…it cleared my head. I have something to do. You want to come inside?"

"I'll stop in later. Just let Dad know where I am. Don't want him to panic."

"Got it. Yeah, I gotta talk to an old friend. Been putting that off."

He closed the cap on his bottle and set it aside. Nodded as Joe left, taking the crate with him. He shook his head when the other offered it to him – he was comfortable now and the ground was warm. The door clicked shut, the lock engaging softly and he spent his time looking at the sky, at the purple turning to violet turning to black and how it crept down, overtaking the last dying streaks of orange and red.

The few clouds that remained glowed bright on the edges, as though burnished.

He didn't know what to do about tomorrow. If he was going to stay.

It seemed Joe had made up his mind. Rock was glad to help, if only that much.

He needed to come to terms, too, and quickly.

Was he going to sit out, wait outside or was he going to stay in the room with them as Andy suffered in the final stretch? Could he even take it?

He sat outside until darkness fell, until Dad opened the door and called his name. Asked if he was okay and could he come inside where it was safe? Terry's expression was drawn but his eyes held concern, compassion, and love. His voice was gentle, as if afraid of startling him.

Rock had still been deciding – the scales tilting – towards his action on the morrow. Had gone through the pros and cons, had pitted his own interests against that of the group (Andy and Mai needed them all), and was on the verge of making it ironclad when Dad dropped by. Terry's demeanor sealed the deal and put the last weight on the scale.

He knew what he was going to do tomorrow.

He got up, took his trash and reentered into the base. Heard soft murmurs further down the hall as he did. Dad laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Rock smiled just to let Dad know he was okay, insofar as he could be. Terry's expression eased, like a burden lightening.

That was enough for him as well.

He took what he could get.


	31. Chapter 31 - Team KKY

**To the Darkest of Nights We Go**

 **~Dystopian AU ~**

 **Chapter 31**

 _Written By: RinoaDestiny_

 _King of Fighters, Chizuru Kagura, Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Rock Howard, and Joe Higashi all belong to SNK_

* * *

Day eight. It'd been over a week since O.R.O.C.H.I. ambushed them on the day they were supposed to leave and with so much happening, Kyo recounted twice before confirming. Yes, it was exactly a week and a day. Somehow, he and Yagami (leaving Kagura-san out pained him) survived everything after the escape from Shinsaibashi. That had been...five days ago? Was it really that long ago? It felt shorter. Still too soon, still too close, still too raw.

He didn't mention this to Yagami. For him, everything was more immediate. Even more stark, unable to be forgotten. Five days probably felt like two days for him. Or less. It didn't take much to re-traumatize him – not much at all.

Iori was clenching his hands again. They were making their way further south, trying to clear Naniwa ward by evening and already, Kyo was seeing trouble ahead. Naniwa for the most part lacked heavy patrols (did all the inhabitants die?) but the latter half bristled with soldiers, which put Iori into a state of extreme hypervigilance. After a brisk early morning start, this was certain to delay their progress and as Kyo eyed his companion, he worried.

"Yagami," he said, laying a steady hand on the other's shoulder. "You holding in there?"

The other man shook his head, red hair swaying over his face.

"I'm here." It didn't hurt to emphasize that, in case the other forgot during moments of panic. Iori's terror was palpable; through his thin shirt, Kyo felt his trembling. "You need a break? There's a convenience store over there. We just need to…" He squinted and counted. "Just two patrols. Can you do that?"

The other man gave him a look of silent anguish. He could almost hear his inner screams.

"Just two. You trust me, right? I'll lead you there."

"Kusanagi…"

Yagami hadn't called him that in a while. Kyo bit the inside of his cheek. This was bad.

"Just stay here. I'll scout it out. Signal to you when to move."

The coast was clear here. He dropped his hand from Iori's shoulder and was about to cross to the next place of cover when Yagami's hand closed vise-like around his upper arm. "No. Don't. I can't..."

"Yagami?" Turning, Kyo read his expression and immediately retreated back into the space between two buildings still standing, hiding in the dark cool shadows. Hypervigilance was giving way to what looked like the beginnings of a panic attack or possibly a nervous breakdown. The redhead released his arm, breathing erratic and shallow, and every muscle tensed. Kyo watched him, uncertain as to his next move. It looked like a panic attack – Yagami backing away from him, as if needing space – but Iori's situation was worse than his, making assumptions useless.

Then, he heard the other's low whine, in between breaths taken too fast and he knew.

He was by Yagami's side as the other man sank to the ground, hands buried deep within his hair. The whining sounds continued, the volume remaining low but the desperation heightening. Without hesitation, Kyo reached out and held onto the other; Iori remained caught in panic, the whining changing into those of faint sobs. He'd been there before after NESTS – he knew what this was – and how there was nothing he could do until the moment passed. He still had no idea the full scope of what the soldiers did to Yagami but if this was his unfettered reaction to their mere presence alone (presence multiplied, outnumbering them), then something or _somethings_ beyond his comprehension had happened. Enough to make Yagami break down. Enough to make this trek traumatic in its own right.

Telling Yagami about the next ward wasn't going to help here.

They had to cross the terrain first. Had to dodge the patrols.

That meant seeing the soldiers – getting a visual. Yagami couldn't even take that. He'd thought it'd be easier by day. He was wrong. His former rival's triggers were everywhere and coping seemed to be getting harder by the minute. They still had to make the journey but at this rate…

Five days since Shinsaibashi. They'd spent three for Iori's recovery.

Two days on foot. In that time, they'd only crossed from Nishi into Naniwa.

Three days was impossible, never mind four.

He heard noises outside. Pulled Yagami aside with him into the darker and deeper shadows. "Yagami," he said, dropping his voice to a whisper, "I need you to quiet down." Jerked his head towards the outside, towards the brightness where danger lingered. Maybe something in his tone alerted the other; he felt the other man's breath stop, held. Iori still radiated tension, though, which meant this was far from over.

The sound of boots. Commands given in a language he didn't know. One didn't need to understand the language to know the voices were decisive, sharp, precise. Something was happening outside and Kyo's gut instinct told him to stay put. It was safer here. It wasn't, out there.

Iori whimpered.

"Yagami?"

Then, he heard it himself. Children's voices. His eyes widened. His hands clenched hard, fingers digging deep into Yagami's back. The other man stifled his cries against his shirt, trembling. Kyo glanced towards the outside, shaken. Fear and hysteria reigned out there and now that he knew the words the children cried out, he was never going to be able to unhear them.

 _"Mama!"_

 _"Papa!"_

A woman's high-pitched scream. A man's followed. The parents?

 _"Akiko!"_

" _Tada!_ Let my children go! What are you –"

It was the report of gunfire – the screams first (always the screams first) – that told the rest of the story. An execution squad. Or a patrol doubling as one. Silence outside, followed by a single voice, male, giving a final report. Kyo guessed at its content. He felt sick. The execution of the family had taken place not too far from them. Iori had fallen silent. He looked down.

The other man looked ill.

"Yagami?" he whispered.

There were tear tracks down the other's face. Iori didn't say anything.

For once, he knew it wasn't Yagami's instinct that saved them. They just happened to avoid it. It could've been them. It could very well have been them.

He waited until the hard cold voices disappeared. Didn't move. Didn't even think of what their next actions were to be. Just continued sitting there, holding Yagami, waiting for time to pass.

For the screams to stop echoing in his ears.

* * *

Silence hovered like lead weights around them. Iori hadn't said a word. Not since they left, biding their time, passing the executed family without looking. He didn't want to see what remained of them – he'd seen enough bullet-ridden bodies since this whole ordeal started. Iori was paler than usual, fists clenched and lips drawn thin. Kyo shot glances at him, trying to judge his mental state. What they'd heard earlier was going to reinforce Iori's fear, his hypervigilance, and if he wasn't already hysterical with panic, this was going to make the going harder.

They'd skipped the convenience store. Kyo targeted the next block, kept his eyes out for any possible shelter or place to scrounge for food. For water. Iori needed shoes. He thought about the family left in the dust, left without a proper cremation or burial. That was the way the world was now. Bodies left to rot or food for carrion. Blood running in the streets or turning rivers red. Those could have been their corpses now rigid and cold. He shuddered.

Beside him, Yagami walked, expression blank.

Kyo wanted to reach out to him, to call him by name but didn't.

Yagami was somewhere else now. Letting his body go on auto-pilot. There was nothing he could do, other than guide him to safety. Disturbing him now wasn't the wisest of choices. He'd no idea where the other's mind was, what it was seeing in its unseeing state. Best leave it to Yagami until he felt safe enough to come back to the present. To face their cold cruel reality.

By the time he found the next abandoned food mart, the sun was climbing high, which meant noon or close to it. He scouted the area around it, scouted the store, and then entered. Iori followed him, mute and unseeing still. The other man curled up behind the counter. Kyo left him alone. Maintained watch near the doors. Took sips of the stale water he'd discovered here after breaking down the storage room door. He'd left one for Yagami, too, but the redhead hadn't responded since the incident with the family.

They needed the break. Both of them.

However, it was proving to be a long day.

Iori started coughing shortly afterwards. There was blood.

* * *

"Yagami…"

Despair etched lines in the other man's face, settled deep in his red-brown eyes (bloodshot and weary), and communicated itself through every motion in his body. Iori wasn't even walking anymore – more like dragging himself along, as though he'd lost a fight and hadn't decided whether to get up or stay down. They'd moved on beyond the food mart but had to find another place to rest not long afterwards. Iori's coughing worsened and it didn't take much for them to realize that his physical ailment, courtesy of Goenitz, had returned for round two.

Blood stained Yagami's hands. The concrete floor was spattered crimson.

"Yagami…"

"They…they stood no chance."

"Neither would –"

"We would've fought. We had…they…" Was this what ran through his mind? "The kids…they…"

"Yagami…"

"It's...if I could've…"

"You had a panic attack. You couldn't have. We…there was nothing we could've done. We're avoiding the patrols, too. If we could take them on, we wouldn't be hiding from them."

"I know that! But…"

"We can't save everyone, Yagami. We're having trouble even keeping ourselves together."

Pain in the other's eyes and Iori's fingers closed tight, hiding the blood-sodden bandages beneath blood-slick palms. The other man closed his eyes, head drooping. Kyo hadn't seen him this defeated since Shinsaibashi or a few days prior. There was another cough; a fine scarlet mist reddened the back of Iori's hands. "Ikuno…I…"

"Don't say it, Yagami."

"I'm slowing us down. I...you can go a lot faster –"

"I'm not leaving you behind. We need each other, remember? Didn't you say that a few nights ago? About me? If I die or fall?"

"That was before –"

"My ordeal's not the same as yours. I know that. But I understand some of it…some of what you're going through. You're not to blame. Hell, you saw me last night, Yagami. You understand."

"But…"

"What did they _do_ to you?"

Iori froze. Kyo held his breath. The other's fingers curled even tighter, red upon red. Silence descended like an executioner's blade. Kyo counted the seconds. Each one seemed excruciating, prolonged. The other man didn't open his eyes but his breathing quickened. Was another panic attack incoming? Kyo scanned the area. No soldiers. Good.

"Kusanagi…you…"

"I just…you're right. I don't understand. Help me understand, Yagami. Why –"

"It's all fucked up. You wouldn't…I…"

"Yagami…"

"I couldn't see anything! I…don't know the faces of…fuck!"

Didn't he say that about his nightmares? Just the night before? Voices but he saw nothing? Were his nightmares the actual reality magnified?

"They…I understood the tones but…I didn't know what they were saying. And…"

Kyo waited. He didn't like the ominous pause.

"Kyo…" Something in Yagami's voice shifted. He couldn't figure out what. "I…" Another pause – this one more weighted. "My back. You wanted…you wanted to know."

"Yagami?"

"I…don't want to explain. It's easier if you…" The redhead swallowed. Again, his fingers clenched. "It's easier if you look."

"You want me to –"

"Do it before I…dammit, Kyo! Before…"

 _He's losing his nerve. I have to…before he…_ Now that the time came, he was hesitant. Afraid, even. Curiosity and concern warred with fear – what had Iori been hiding all this time? – and Kyo knew if he didn't take this chance, he probably wasn't going to get another one. Carefully, gently (apologizing to Iori in his mind), he lifted Iori's shirt. Exposed his back to the faint light coming in through the single high window above them. Stared, uncertain what he was seeing.

Small marks – scars? – clustered in tight formations on the broad expanse of the other's back, prominent along his spine, along his shoulder blades, and around his torso. Some even trailed down past his waist, beyond the worn denim of Yagami's jeans. Kyo didn't allow his mind to think further – slammed down before it could start doing so. The scars were circular. Some were shallow, skin-deep. Others, though, were…

"Yagami?" His own voice sounded odd. His tone was off. "What…?"

Iori didn't respond. Hadn't appeared to register his trailing question. Even his breathing had slowed. Was he bracing himself? Had he known it'd eventually come to this?

"I don't get –"

"I forgot. You don't smoke."

The words were bland, devoid of emotion.

"Wait… _what_?"

"A fire user should be punished with fire, right? Ironic that he should burn." It was as if Iori was talking about someone else, not himself. Distance being placed – a sort of safety, of removing himself from the ordeal altogether. Kyo was still trying to comprehend, trying to understand how, why anyone could do something this sick, this sadistic. Cigarettes? All those scars… "They were talking. Someone laughed. I…it was the smoke that…"

 _Don't tell me…_

"I…I tried not to…" The other fighter couldn't even get the words to come out. "I couldn't…after a while. They were…it…I couldn't…"

 _He couldn't see them. Couldn't fight back. He had tried not to…goddammit, no._

"I…Goenitz…he…he later tried…"

 _Yagami, how did you…?_

"He offered again. I…told him to…to fuck off."

"Yagami…"

"I paid for that. I…I always did."

 _"When?"_ It was the only question he could ask now. Horror gripped him; yet, he knew it was greater with Yagami. His was only a shred, a small portion of what the other man experienced. Was still experiencing now.

"Night before you and Kagura came."

The second night. Yagami wasn't even calling it that – couldn't or didn't want to acknowledge it within his ordeal's timeframe. Second night made it too obvious, too clear when the incident happened. Keeping it vague – phrasing it as such – was yet another barrier against the horror, against the dreadful reality of what had been done to him. Sickened, Kyo pulled his shirt back down, hiding the awful scars.

"Now you know." Iori's voice lacked energy. "You know why."

"Yagami…"

"This wasn't…this doesn't happen to me. It shouldn't have."

No. This wasn't ever supposed to be Iori's fate. Kyo hated that word – despised it – and he didn't want to call it that for Yagami. If it had been Yashiro or even Shermie, Yagami would've been able to take them, to handle them even one on two. He'd seen Iori fight – knew full well what he was capable of inside and outside of the arena. But maybe that was why Goenitz confronted Iori, knowing that Iori couldn't win against him. The odds had been planned, stacked against him from the start and none of them knew that.

"Yagami…"

"There were so many of them and I…"

 _Why he's tense around so many soldiers. Why he had a panic attack earlier. Dammit – why did those survivors…why did they…_ They were within a hairsbreadth of being discovered, of being in that family's position. Survivors were few and far in between. For them to overhear their execution…

"Yagami, we can continue. It doesn't end here."

"Look at me, Kyo. Do you think –"

"I'm not leaving you behind. You said it yourself last night: we're crossing the border together. We're gonna do that, Yagami. I'll be there. You won't be alone."

"I can barely –"

"You're coming to it new. It was hard for me years ago as well. Take it a step at a time, Yagami. No one's pressuring you."

"But –"

"If you want, we can stay here until you feel better. Stronger. We can move then. Your call."

The curve of Iori's back was rigid. "You're being too –"

"Kind? Yagami, I know. Believe me. I've had bad days as well. Wanted to curse the world, tell it to go get fucked. But the world moves on and unless I move with it, I'd drown. Does it feel like that for you now?"

"It hasn't stopped since…" The other man took a deep breath. His fists clenched and unclenched. "Fuck. I can't…"

"Take your time. No rush."

"It'll take too long."

"Then it'll take however long it needs to. You're coming with me, Yagami. I'm not –"

"Leaving me behind. I know."

"Has it passed?" Kyo changed the subject, moving away from the rawness of the moment before. "Or is it still there?"

"I don't know." Blood drying red as rust, mingled with dust. "It's…I can't tell…"

"Your call, Yagami."

The redhead's eyes were still closed even as he slumped alongside the blood puddle, the lines of his body going slack. His breathing was even, slow and steady. He held his hands close, smearing blood against unmarked skin. Kyo didn't move but continued watching him. Iori let out an exhausted sigh. Turned onto his back, turned his head to the side and opened his eyes. "I'm so tired."

"Yeah. It can feel that way sometimes. A day at a time. Just have to make it past this one."

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow's tomorrow. We'll tackle that when we get there."

"How did you –"

"Same as you. Raged at the world, cursed out people I shouldn't have, wondered why life hated me. I was insufferable. Dad didn't understand. And you were going around, screaming my name and challenging me to fight after fight. You ever wondered why I kicked your ass so hard back then?"

"You sound like you miss those days." Iori's tone was wry.

"I kinda do."

"Sorry to disappoint."

"Yeah, you were an asshole back then as well. That made two of us, huh?"

His former rival smiled but it was ironic and sad. "Now?"

"You're my brother now, Yagami. You know, when Kagura-san hauled us in for this, I never thought…it never crossed my mind that we'd…"

"Get past our families' histories? Put it aside to tell Orochi to go get fucked?"

"Yeah. Something like that."

"Neither did I." The other man raised a hand to his mouth, stifling a cough. "Kyo, I thought…it'd be like the other times."

"Easier? The first time was kinda rough."

"Your fist meeting my back. How could I forget?"

"You didn't turn on me that time, either."

"Common enemy. Same as this time."

"Sounds like you miss the past, too."

Another ironic smile. "What? You prefer me to stalk you? Thought you hated that."

"It…remember what I said about the familiar?"

A shift in Iori's eyes; Kyo couldn't pin down what emotion the other's expression held. "Yeah. I do." Iori looked away from him, attention focused on the furthermost inner wall. "Still have the MP3 player."

"Yagami?"

"Yeah?"

"We'll make it past this ward. And the next and then the next one until we hit Ikuno. We'll find a way…there's two of us. It can't be…"

"Kyo?"

"What?"

"Does this ever pass?"

"You mean…?" Iori gave a subtle nod, confirming his hunch. "It doesn't, Yagami. Just gets easier…no…you learn to manage after a while. But it doesn't ever leave you. Look at me. Last night. I still have nightmares. It doesn't ever go away."

Silence.

"I'm sorry. That it couldn't be otherwise."

"Not your fault." Yagami wasn't looking at him, but his brow creased as though deep in thought. "You called me brother. You mean that?"

"Would I lie, Yagami? About that?"

"No. You wouldn't." A longer pause. "Kyo, I…"

"Yeah. I know. You don't need to say it."

"What time is it?"

A quick glance outside, at the shifted shadows and the position of the sun told him all he needed to know. "Likely four or five. You ready, or…"

"Just a bit longer."

"Your call, Yagami. Remember that."

* * *

Just because Iori entrusted him with more – there was still that unspoken of third night – didn't mean terror or anxiety disappeared. While he wouldn't have gone with an evening trek, he'd left the choice with Yagami and Yagami had decided. After the morning's panic attack, that took courage and Kyo knew he never lacked boldness or bravery. Standing up to Goenitz after _that_ wasn't the action of a coward. Yagami had known he would pay and still did it. Because he knew his enemy. Because he was a Sacred Treasure and never looked back once the fight was on.

To think otherwise was wrong, and Kyo never intended to do so.

Ahead, the patrols were thick and the few streetlights still working lit cordoned-off sections of the block ahead. There were checkpoints, vehicles (he did a rough count) and they formed a barricade between them and the wall ahead. The wall separated them from the next ward. Nishinari was so close, yet so far. They had to find a way around this obstacle without getting discovered or shot. It wasn't Shinsaibashi but it was still at night and Kyo's own vigilance was high.

Nothing compared to Yagami's alertness, however.

The other's fists were clenched; his face was still, only his visible eye betraying fear. He was trying, and Kyo knew how hard it was for him.

"Any openings?"

"Can't see any. They…this border…"

"Well, Bogard did warn us." Kyo moved a cautious step forward. "We need to get closer."

"Careful, Kyo."

"Come on. Follow me."

They made it a few streets down before Iori suddenly stopped. "Kyo…"

"What?"

"I don't…" The other man drew up beside him, back touching his. "I don't think we're alone."

 _"What?"_ He pitched his volume lower, unsure if Iori could hear him. "What do you…"

"Look."

Kyo stared into the darkness. Became aware of shapes moving around them, circling like sharks or scavengers seeking prey. Iori stiffened. Kyo sensed him falling into battle stance. He did the same. Started counting.

Four on his end.

Did they know they were here? If so, why hadn't they shot them, yet?

"Yagami…how many?"

"Four."

Kyo blinked. That wasn't right. That wasn't the usual number in a patrol unit.

Eight soldiers?

"Yagami?"

"Kyo?"

"If you need to kill, do it. This isn't normal."

Eight soldiers. At night. Right near the border. Kyo shifted his foot, adjusted his balance. They were getting out of this one alive. Both of them. This wasn't going to be a repeat of Shinsaibashi. He owed Yagami that much and Kagura-san even more so. "Come on, you bastards," he said under his breath. "Bring it."


	32. Chapter 32 - South Towners

**To the Darkest of Nights We Go**

 **~Dystopian AU ~**

 **Chapter 32**

 _Written By: RinoaDestiny_

 _King of Fighters, Chizuru Kagura, Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Rock Howard, and Joe Higashi all belong to SNK_

* * *

He'd thought it'd be a lot harder. Perhaps it was that way for him yesterday, but ever since he made up his mind to join the others, Rock found solidarity made for good company. Everyone was here: Dad, Mary, Joe, and himself. Andy (declining fast) and Mai (sleepless) had shifted places – were now against the farthest wall, so that Andy had support behind him. The younger Bogard brother no longer had strength to stand; yet, managed to sit cross-legged – some final form of composure. His girlfriend held his hand, thumb rubbing against his and from the looks of it, Mai was completely unaware of doing so.

There was a dazed expression on her face. How long had she gone without sleep?

They didn't say anything. Just sat around the two, like keeping vigil.

His mom had died when he was very young. There had been a funeral – had to have been a vigil – but he didn't understand much besides that Mom was gone and he was alone. His own… _that man_ didn't acknowledge him or her. Didn't care at all. It'd been rough until Terry came along. Terry cared and Terry took him in, treated him like a son. That was all that really mattered to Rock at that age – no longer worrying about being on the streets, about getting by from day to day – and from that time forward, Terry was Dad. It never quite made up for the loss of his mom but it helped. It staved off the pain, held it at bay.

And now, Terry was losing his brother. Rock hurt just contemplating it.

He would never have another mother but Terry stepped in as surrogate for his uncaring father. But for Terry, who would ever replace Andy? It didn't work that way and Rock knew there was no replacement. There had been no replacement when Jeff Bogard died – when your father cared, it made a difference – and Terry and Andy hadn't drifted away because of that. Instead, the two brothers remained close. Became fighters in their own right and entered the world stage together.

Now, one was exiting and it was harsh, how it all came about.

Rock cast his gaze at the floor by Andy and Mai. The silence wasn't unbearable this time – Andy had been in pain earlier – but they all knew it'd be over soon. The dark streaks were closer to Andy's heart than yesterday and although Mary estimated another day, Rock read the adults' faces and drew the logical conclusion. It was soon. Maybe tonight. Maybe early tomorrow morning.

Andy didn't have to suffer for much longer.

But looking at it afterwards, suffering began anew for three people in particular: Terry, Mai, and Joe. They had all been there at the beginning when they were younger. When Andy died, where would that leave them? What would happen to Dad? Rock hoped to be there for him but knew Mary would be at his side first, consoling him after the loss. Mai? Who would be there for her? Everyone knew Andy was her world. What could he do? What would he say? Joe? He guessed he could be there for Joe, having established a solid rapport with the man but still…

What would happen to them? To the team?

What would become of them? If O.R.O.C.H.I. dropped by to wipe them out? Could they still stand? Together?

Andy wasn't even gone yet – Rock hesitated to use the word "dead" – and already, he was worried about afterwards. Was this what it was like for adults – thinking ahead, seeing all the possible pitfalls, and wondering which decision to make? How would he even know if the choices he made were correct? Was this what Dad faced daily? Would face even after…

He'd been so naïve and young. So innocent.

He couldn't be that anymore. Not after this. Not after…

" _Andy_ ," Mai said, the only voice in a room of silence. It alerted them, small movements happening; Rock tensed, waiting. There were lulls in the middle of agony and Mary had said dying this way was a bad way out. This was only a brief reprieve…was only…

They'd run out of sedative a while back. There was no more left, unless someone ventured outside, made an emergency run for the hospital. But with the hours ticking down and Andy's life with it, who would leave? Right now?

Andy gritted his teeth. The immense effort reddened his flushed face.

"Brother, I'm here." Terry reaching out, holding Andy's hand. "We're all here."

Rock wasn't sure if Andy could hear him. Was aware at all.

He snuck quick glances at the others. Mary and Joe looked back at him, their eyes carrying the same message: Soon. Then, Andy lost the fight for composure, lost the fight against pain and his bellowing resounded, rippled through them all as echoes, as agony at once shared and individual.

He winced. Heard Joe do the same.

 _"Andy!"_ Mai's desperate cry shrill above Andy's screams. _"Andy! Andy!"_

Rock kept his hands at his sides. A part of him wanted to shut this out, to cover his ears.

But he'd made his choice last night. He needed to face this like the rest of them.

He listened. Listened as his face grew wet.

Looked around. It wasn't just him.

* * *

He remained in the room, had gone to the side during a quiet spell – Andy too exhausted to scream – and taken a short nap. No one chided him for doing so; Dad even stopped by, laid a hand on his head, and moved on. When he woke up, there was food waiting for him. Andy and Mai were asleep, stress taking its toll and it allowed the rest of them to stretch, take care of certain matters, or just leave for brief periods of time. Joe took a walk outside; Mary went to talk to Dad.

Rock studied the sleeping couple. Mai had dark purple shadows under her eyes, her hair was loose and messy, and her clothes were wrinkled. Her hand still clutched Andy's tight, as though never letting go. Andy's head tilted towards hers – temples meeting – and without pain, the lines of his face smoothed away. His hand was under Mai's, larger, rougher, and blunter and yet, it was gentle. Gentleness was Andy's usual temperament; Rock had only seen his aggressive side surface when needed and knew for certain that Andy had shown that during their battle with the stealth patrol.

He'd seen it last year when the fighting began. Before O.R.O.C.H.I. established a foothold, mounted its offensive, and brought the full force of their arms against them. At that time, Andy was to be reckoned with. He, Terry, Mai, Joe, and Mary took to the field and fought. Back then, they had allies, too – other small groups, all seeking to reclaim their home. Mai, Joe, and Andy helped assist with the language barrier and in time, the rest of them learned a bit of spoken Japanese. Enough to connect with those allies. Once O.R.O.C.H.I. got stronger, those allies were lost or vanished, never to be seen again.

Then, they somehow stumbled upon Team KKY.

But they were lost now, too. Losses adding up without an end in sight.

They hadn't lost a single team member until now. Until now.

Rock took a deep breath. Settled in his corner and waited.

* * *

It turned out Dad did make a trip to the hospital sometime after talking to Mary. Joe did the comms – had remembered most of what Rock taught him – which meant whatever sedatives were left Terry took. It was more than they needed (much more) but at least it meant Andy didn't have to die screaming (he wouldn't be able to take that) and would die with some form of comfort. It wasn't much but it was all they could offer.

The sedatives were in a bag by Terry's side. Terry was talking to Andy, who was now awake. The two men murmured, voices low, since Mai was still sleeping. Andy hadn't awakened her and none of them had the heart to do so. When the time came, if she was still asleep, they would. Somehow, Rock highly doubted she would be when the inevitable happened. She'd never forgive herself for that and who knew what else she thought?

The food run was her idea. She wanted to accompany Andy.

Choices. Decisions. Once made, they couldn't be unmade.

He was young, a fledgling adult. He hadn't had to make decisions that would affect the rest of them – that would carry such heavy weight. Such consequences.

He wondered what Mai thought. Knew it was best not to ask.

He glanced over at Mary. She returned his gaze and nodded, somber.

The two brothers finished speaking. Terry reached into the bag.

Andy looked on; Rock saw gratitude and relief in his face. Was it just for him or also for Mai? To end this long-suffering in quiet, without the evident signs of pain?

He heard a sound behind him. Joe shifted in his sitting position. The other man was resolute, stoic, haunted. He'd made his peace with this last night and yet…

It was never easy. Not now. Not after.

Rock glanced away.

Each person bore their burdens. He'd tried to help. Had.

It had to be enough. For now.

Terry gave the sedative to Andy. Andy settled back against the wall. Waited.

* * *

Rock wore his watch. He kept track of time. The day dragged on. Morning had taken forever to pass and afternoon was very much the same. It didn't seem like evening would arrive any time soon, even with the naps he'd taken and the breaks they all took. When the sedative worked, the sleeping quarters was quiet, even peaceful. Terry didn't administer it constantly to Andy, since too much would backfire and putting Andy permanently under by accident wasn't something they needed. It wasn't even something they ever planned.

He was sure it'd be merciful, but who wanted to do that?

To carry that burden?

Dad would never be able to do that to Andy. Andy would probably never ask him.

And so…

Time passed. Everyone returned, reclaimed their spots.

They waited.

* * *

 **Comments** : _Not very much in this one, but this chapter was a struggle. The slow crawl is harder to maintain and get across than expected._


	33. Chapter 33 - Team KKY

**To the Darkest of Nights We Go**

 **~Dystopian AU ~**

 **Chapter 33**

 _Written By: RinoaDestiny_

 _King of Fighters, Chizuru Kagura, Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Rock Howard, and Joe Higashi all belong to SNK_

* * *

The first rule of any fight, any battle was advantageous positioning. They didn't have that.

The soldiers – this unit of eight – had flanked them in the dark. Four versus one, if Kyo wanted to quickly break it down that way. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, to the faint details surfacing, his gut tightened. These weren't common, run-of-the-mill soldiers. The night vision goggles were no surprise; neither was the guns, but their other gear – knives at the belt, each man with a sidearm (shit) – and their still formation, watchful, keen, tipped him off. He struck Iori's heel with the back of his own, a subtle heads-up they came up with themselves.

"Special forces," he said, his voice low.

"Elite," Iori responded back, confirming his suspicions. "They have comms, Kyo."

Yagami was right. They did – each soldier had a radio and communications linked. Shit, this was bad. Really bad. All one of them had to do was call in reinforcements and this was over. Not far from them was a belt of patrols, vehicles (faster transport here), and what if this wasn't the only elite squad out here? What if more were lying in wait?

It was dark. Certain actions would tip off their positions.

"Yagami…"

"I know."

Their strongest advantage – their flames – had to be kept to a minimum. They'd give themselves away, otherwise.

Disadvantages already. Kyo tensed, not liking any of it. They had to break out of the flank but how? Four against one. Even if he attacked the first man to his right, that would line up three available for an easy shot at him. If he attacked the two in the center, the other two would enfold him from both sides. With pistols and knives, they'd make short work of him. His brains would be splattered on the ground or his guts would be spilling onto pavement. That's if they didn't simply sink their knives into his back.

He heard Iori curse, probably coming to the same realization as him.

The addition of two extra soldiers made this a nightmare. Still, the soldiers didn't move.

What were they waiting for?

"I don't like this," Yagami said, volume so low that Kyo almost didn't hear him.

It was a standoff but nothing had happened yet. Tension crawled along his spine, goose-pimpled his arms, and worked through him until even his mind threatened to lock down. Kyo pushed the fear back, tamped it down and maintained his stance. His sidearm hung at his hip. He also had the larger gun on his back. He hadn't come without weapons.

Then, one of the soldiers from Yagami's side spoke. The other man immediately tensed; his foot sliding back alongside his, as if anchoring him for what was to come. Surprising to him – Yagami also made a small startled sound – they understood what the soldier was saying. That was not an advantage for them in the slightest.

 _Shit, he knows Japanese? Was he…did he know what we were…_

"The two fugitives from Shinsaibashi? Yes. Yes. Understood."

Oh shit. They did know who they were, which meant…

The soldier across unholstered his sidearm. Pointed the pistol straight at him.

Someone body-checked him hard. Kyo staggered, stumbling aside. Turned in time to see Iori snarl, fingertips ablaze with violet flames. The loud report came after like an echo in the dark. The shot had missed; Iori had been that fast. Ash fell from the other's hands, the bandages burnt away. Another vicious growl and Iori was within the soldier's range, his right arm a swift blurred arc. It connected near the soldier's wrist. Dark blood jetted; the man screamed; metal clattered on the ground.

Yagami kicked the pistol away. Cut the soldier's throat.

The other three soldiers raised their guns, tightened their line, and open fired. In that split second, Iori dodged sideways, moving fast. Kyo heard him grunt.

The other four soldiers now advanced.

Shit no! If they joined, if they formed a single unified line...

Slamming himself into the foremost soldier in the group of four, Kyo knocked him into the second man down the line. One of them splintered off – the farthest man – advancing towards Iori's unguarded back. There was a knife in his hand. _"Yagami! Behind you!"_ was all he had time to yell before an incoming blade opened his forearm. He barely blocked it in time. The knife changed direction, an underhand thrust towards his now open front. He twisted, wrenching his torso out of the way but flesh parted and opened. Staggering, Kyo felt warmth spill down his side, drenching his shirt.

Shit. At this rate…

He heard a voice. Male. Not Yagami. The leader was communicating…was…

 _Shit!_

He couldn't – _wouldn't_ – let the other call in backup. Like as not, the other patrols knew but if they joined…

The soldier in front of him lunged in with the blade again. This time, Kyo was ready. He seized the other's wrist, snapped it with a sharp crack, slammed his palm upon the other's chest, and cut his flame loose, melting the soldier's body armor. The man screamed. Kyo silenced him with a deft strike to the throat, collapsing his windpipe. As the soldier died, Kyo pushed him aside, the body thudding as it hit the ground. The second man facing him raised his gun, finger on the trigger.

He never had time to fire.

The man jerked back, taken by surprise; Iori's bloodstained fingers buried up to the knuckles under his chin, impaling him through to the roof of his mouth. Violet flames followed, burning, burning upwards. As Kyo ran past – going for the leader – he heard the gruesome wet results. Another corpse hit pavement. There was also a dead soldier on the ground not far from him, a broken knife blade deep in his throat.

Then, he moved. Fast. Swung the useless gun on his back around, burned the strap off, and seized the gun barrel with both hands.

A soldier aimed for Yagami, sights lined for a clean back shot.

Kyo aimed, too. Lunged forward, throwing all his strength into the downward swing, smashing the gun stock right into the soldier's arms. Bone broke – the other's limbs snapped upwards past the break – with the soldier's gun barrel pointing skyward. The man bellowed, a full-throated scream of agony. But before he could finish the job, someone was by his side ( _Yagami?_ ), wrenching his handgun free from his holster.

He hadn't even seen him move.

The shot set his ear ringing – Yagami aiming behind him – so that he couldn't even tell if the shot hit true. Discharged casings flew past, clinking and rolling in front of him – three more shots fired – and only then did Iori hand him back his gun. The grip was bloody.

"Yagami…"

"We need to move." His former rival grimaced, limping to his right side, as if knowing he couldn't hear out of his left ear for now. "Reinforcements are…"

He hadn't managed to get the leader after all. Did Yagami kill him? Were there soldiers aiming for him as well?

"How many dead?"

"Didn't count. Let's go before I…"

"Yagami?"

Iori shook his head. "Not now. Nishinari…with reinforcements, we may…"

"There's an opening?"

"Think so." The redhead laid a hand on his upper arm. Kyo startled, realizing Iori held him for support. "We may be able to…get past now…"

"Yagami…"

"Let's go." Iori removed his hand; Kyo felt the residual heat and also the slickness of blood. "Before they come."

Holstering his pistol, he sidestepped the dark wetness pooling around the soldier's head by his feet – Yagami had executed him – and gritted his teeth against pain. His slashed forearm ached, was sore and his side was soaked. Laying a hand on the open wound, he cauterized it. Sweat poured down his face, dripped onto his shirt. When he finished, he looked up. Looked up and ran, catching Yagami before he fell, grabbing the other around his waist and supporting him by the shoulder.

Iori's shirt was drenched – whose blood was it? – and the other man leaned weakly against him, breath catching. "Nishinari…"

"Yagami…"

"We have to…" Iori raised his arm, pointing southeast. "Kyo…there's…there's a…"

"Yagami…hold on."

"Just move. We can…"

"Yagami?"

"We can't…we can't die here, Kyo. Go."

"Can you –"

"Just go."

Holding onto Iori, Kyo followed the direction he had pointed to. It meant cutting through alleys in between standing buildings, walking through rubble (Iori's gait was off), and dodging patrols. Reinforcements streamed in – they'd left just in time – and with each passing second hiding in darkness, Kyo felt Iori weaken. "Yagami," he whispered, frantic. "You can't –"

"Just keep moving, Kyo. I'll…I'll be okay."

He couldn't even tell where the man was injured. How badly he was bleeding.

"Yagami…"

"Dammit, Kyo. Just…just go."

Nishinari was beyond the wall. Yagami had seen something – a weak spot, an opening of sorts – and although he was worried sick (this couldn't be another Shinsaibashi), he needed to move. To press ahead, because if he stopped here… If he stopped here and they never made it across…

"Just a bit more. There's…there's a breach…in the wall."

"But there are checkpoints. Soldiers."

"We'll…we'll make it."

How was Yagami so sure? He arose from his low position behind the shattered wall they hid behind, gripped the other man tightly (he was still breathing) and advanced. They hadn't even hit Ikuno yet and already…

He saw the wall ahead. There was a section to his left, behind barriers, behind vehicles and there _was_ a gap there. It was just enough for both of them to squeeze through, if they somehow made it there without incident. Iori was silent and Kyo was scared. They had to survive this. Together. He'd promised himself that they would. They'd make it through, on and on until Ikuno. He'd told Yagami that and now…

He couldn't fail. Not now. Not like this.

"Yagami…we're almost there."

Iori said something. He couldn't hear what it was.

Willing himself to continue, Kyo made a run for the wall. Pulled Iori along with him, began to hear sounds from behind, from his right side. Without looking in either direction, he flung his hand outward, summoning a wall of flame. Last time, he'd used it to delay Goenitz while attempting to escape from the compound's main building. This time, it was a screen. As the barriers burned, as the soldiers gave commands, Kyo forced his way through the gap. Dragged Yagami through with him.

They were in Nishinari. He kept running.

Couldn't stop. Didn't feel safe. Not this close. Not where he was.

He kept going, kept going until he couldn't run anymore. Until he dropped to his knees, exhaustion closing in fast. Before it took him, before it shut him down, he checked on Yagami, who was by now very quiet. The other man couldn't die. Not now. Not…

Sleep hammered down. He knew no more.

* * *

 **Comments** : _So this chapter turned in a completely unexpected direction in the second half, which emotionally wrecked me as it wasn't supposed to happen. It wasn't supposed to get this bleak so fast. I just hope I can continue with it somehow from this point, because now I have a dire crisis on my hands regarding Iori and well…_

 _*sigh* Let's see where it goes from here._


	34. Chapter 34 - South Towners

**To the Darkest of Nights We Go**

 **~Dystopian AU ~**

 **Chapter 34**

 _Written By: RinoaDestiny_

 _King of Fighters, Chizuru Kagura, Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Rock Howard, and Joe Higashi all belong to SNK_

* * *

Rock had experienced many evenings. None of those felt quite this long.

By the time the sun sank below the horizon, swathing the sky in impermeable black without a single star, it was eight. He kept his watch on, adjusted the leather strap over and over again, and ate his dinner in silence. Terry had administered another sedative to Andy and Mai was awake, keeping watch over him as he slept. She continued holding his hand, whispering words in Japanese that Rock didn't understand and tears shone on her face.

Ever since Mary encouraged her to cry, Mai hadn't stopped shedding tears.

Truth be told, Rock didn't think there was a single dry eye here.

There certainly weren't any earlier. Dad held himself strong but Rock saw his tight jaw and realized it was a front. If Dad broke down now, with Mai here, then emotions would overflow and then no one would be in control. Terry wouldn't allow that to happen, since he always kept them unified before. Aside from that, Andy wasn't gone (dead) yet, so perhaps weeping now was premature. There was time enough for that after.

After. There was finality to that word.

Rock changed his sitting position, shifting his legs and propping his arms on his knees. He took a quick look at his watch, too. Eight thirty. Tipping his head back against the wall, he closed his eyes and allowed himself the brief comfort of darkness.

Time extended, never seeming to stop.

* * *

Around nine forty-five, Andy regained consciousness. The first thing he did was look at Mai – Rock saw her lip tremble – and then turn to look at Terry. Dad had never been this sad before, insofar as Rock was aware of his history. He'd heard mention of women lost but he supposed (assumed) that it wasn't quite the same as losing a brother. Grief lingered in Dad's eyes and in the set of his jaw; the rest contained, only betrayed by the telltale lines of his body.

Dad always carried himself tall and proud and also relaxed. Tonight, though, was the inverse. Every line was bowed or bent – neck and spine – and nothing about him was casual. It was like the time they were on the school rooftop, first hearing the news about Andy and Mai. Dad had gotten serious then, too and even Rock remembered losing optimism.

Things had seemed bleak, then.

If only he knew ahead of time what was to come.

Perhaps this was why the future was never given to them to know. Because if they'd known, why live? If they gave up then, O.R.O.C.H.I. would win by default. If everyone knew of their impending deaths or sufferings, who'd want to stick around to go through all that? Knowing of violent ends and harsh trials ahead? Knowing they'd be going through this on foreign soil, away from home, fighting a battle that originally wasn't even theirs to fight.

That was what Kyo Kusanagi believed. That they should stay out of it.

A little bit too late for that now.

It wasn't just the late Sacred Treasures' battle. It was theirs as well. The whole world was probably fighting, because it wasn't just the Sacred Treasures O.R.O.C.H.I. was opposed to. O.R.O.C.H.I. was against humanity in general and humanity was telling him as best they could to get lost. With Phase 2, it was obvious O.R.O.C.H.I. didn't take kindly to that pushback and was now hellbent on wiping the rest of them out.

How many survivors were left? It wasn't like they knew the exact numbers.

In between these thoughts, Rock heard the quiet murmurs from both Bogard brothers. Dad reached over and gave Andy a firm hug. Andy reciprocated as best he could; Rock saw him hesitate, grimacing in discomfort. They no longer had to check the injury to know – Andy knew, Mai knew, Terry knew. They all knew. This, then, was the final: the ending goodbye.

When Terry pulled back from the embrace, there were tears on his cheeks.

He said something. Rock couldn't hear the words.

The bag containing the sedatives was opened. Andy had the expression of a man composed, resigned to facing the gallows.

Rock checked his watch. It was five to ten.

* * *

Joe sat opposite him, leaning against the facing wall and stared at the three against the back wall. His hands and wrists were wrapped, the cloth wound tight and for a second, Rock couldn't figure out why. It took a few minutes for him to understand. The other man had prepared for Andy's end as if going to battle, to another fight and readied himself in the only way he knew how. Did Dad and Andy see it and immediately grasp his meaning? They were old buddies, after all. They knew each other's quirks.

Joe saw him looking and the expression he received said as much: _Shouldn't be here like this. This shouldn't be happening._

Would Andy be in this situation if they were in Southtown?

Futures upon futures. They were never to know.

Joe slid his glance away. Shuttered his face, closed the pain behind.

* * *

Mary bore it better than the rest of them but Rock already realized she was doing it as much for Terry as she was for herself. She'd spent time alone, likely gathering her thoughts and composure in preparation for today. She'd seen things in her line of work – things she didn't like to describe unless she had to – which made her presence here almost a requirement. Because when Andy was gone, someone else had to be the bulwark for Dad, and who else but Mary Ryan?

Her blue eyes were sad yet stern and like Dad, her jaw was clenched.

It was nearly her "game face" but not. She wasn't grim.

She was resigned.

That in itself made Rock want to cry. He didn't.

* * *

Ten thirty and Rock switched his position again. He was tired. Wanted to sleep. Refused to.

If Andy passed away when he was asleep, he'd never be able to forgive himself. Or face the others again. You didn't just doze off when one of your family was dying. Rock wasn't that ignorant or cold-hearted. It was just…when his mother died, it was also lingering. He'd suffered, watching her die. Here, it was the same. Just because he went through it once didn't make the second time less painful.

Mai still wept, silent tears trickling down her face. She'd never let go of Andy's hand.

Rock looked away.

* * *

The hands on his watch pointed to eleven and fifteen when Terry tensed, back straightening. Both of Mai's hands clutched Andy's while the tears continued streaming down. Joe and Mary pushed off the wall and stood. Rock did the same so he could see. Dad's fingers were on Andy's wrist and the look in his eyes was so desolate that Rock knew.

It was time.

Terry had kept Andy sedated, under enough to avoid pain, and the silence around them was full, melancholy, and respectful. Joe watched beside him, gaze fixed on the unconscious man in between Terry and Mai. Mary shuffled her feet, biting her lip. Like Joe, her focus was on Andy. It also briefly flitted to Terry, whose face seemed longer than before. The younger Bogard brother's breathing was shallower, slower, and seemed at times to stop before continuing. His chest rose and fell, now irregular.

It was coming and they all knew it.

The three of them – Mary, Joe, and he – were standing at attention when Andy drew his last breath, arm slackening in Terry's grasp. The same happened with Mai and Rock wasn't sure which was worse. The _kunoichi's_ eyes widened – too large, too deep, too wet with tears – and her mouth opened, screaming. " _Andy!_ _Andy!_ _No! No!_ _Aaaanndy_!"

Joe bowed his head.

Mary raised her hand, bit her knuckle.

Mai had flung herself upon Andy, weeping.

Terry…Terry stared at his brother and Rock saw his age show in his face. His dad looked hollow, drained, as if a part of him had died, never to return.

His own vision blurred.

None of them left. None of them moved. Mai continued to weep. It was the only sound in the room. There was no silence here.

* * *

 **Comments** : _So I'll be offline for about two weeks after this without access to my usual writing tools. I'll pick up with Team KKY's dilemma once I get back. If I have Internet access, I'll be on Discord when I'm free._


	35. Chapter 35 - Team KKY

**To the Darkest of Nights We Go**

 **~Dystopian AU ~**

 **Chapter 35**

 _Written By: RinoaDestiny_

 _King of Fighters, Chizuru Kagura, Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Rock Howard, and Joe Higashi all belong to SNK_

* * *

"Is he waking up?"

"Looks like it."

There were voices above and around him. One female, one male. He couldn't place the distance from where he was…lying down? The world was dark but light hovered on the edges, bright slivers from beneath his closed eyelids. He raised a hand and turned his wrist. Free range of movement. He didn't appear to be confined or bound, which was a good sign. Consciousness returning, steady and sure, and he was borne on the rising waves towards awareness and the ever-brightening light.

Kyo opened his eyes. Sat up and winced.

On his left, a young woman – a girl, likely in her late teens – stood and watched him, expression wary. He slewed his gaze to the right and met the cautious stare of an older man (older than him), who exchanged a quick glance with the girl. Both shared similar features – strong jawlines, cheekbones, and eyes – so he placed them as siblings. Unless their parents were here, he guessed as to their untimely fate. The girl had short hair, sun-bleached brown, while the man kept his dark hair long and bound back in a ponytail. Both were hardened – the girl had defined muscle in her arms – and tanned. They wore expressions Kyo was familiar with, having been there himself.

The two were resistance. They couldn't be anything else, unless he was wrong.

If he was wrong, then he was just waiting to die.

As he took in his surroundings, giving the bare walls and tiled floor with a drain a quick scan – a metal table with medical implements and bandages was right next to his cot – he felt something about this place was familiar. He hadn't been here before but the off-white color of the walls and the layout of the small room nagged at him. He tried to rise and found pain a sudden deterrent to that notion. Sitting back down, placing a hand against the source of his discomfort, he realized the wound was dressed. So, too, was his forearm with clean bandages.

His attention returned back to the siblings, who hadn't taken their eyes off him. He supposed it was up to him to break the silence. Staring around like a deaf-mute wasn't going to help him figure anything out.

He also knew something – or someone – was missing here.

"You two…?"

Another exchanged glance. Both the girl and the man looked back at him.

"Found you during a night run. We happened to stumble upon you."

"You're lucky," the man said, relaxing his posture and also his wariness. Kyo was sure he was there as backup in case he proved to be a threat. "If we happened to miss you, the patrols would've found you."

The rest was unspoken. It didn't need any further explanation.

"What about…" Wait. Just him? They just stumbled upon him? What about…he hadn't been alone. What'd happened to…? "Where's…there was someone else with me. Where is he?"

A third exchange of glances between the siblings. Kyo's stomach plummeted. "No. Don't tell me he's…"

"He's your friend?"

"Yes. Where is he?"

"It's better if you see. Can you walk?" The girl approached him. Now that she was closer, Kyo judged her age to be about fourteen. She looked older, more mature. War did that to people. Childhood was a precious luxury during the fight for survival. A scar on her cheek, faded white in the overhead light. It was thin and clean, as though made by a knife. He wondered how she got it and the stories she had to tell. Her clothes were clean, running to threadbare at elbows and knees, and had been patched with scraps of denim, cotton, and even silk.

The man, on the other hand, was geared up as though for battle. Kyo wondered which troops they'd surprised and defeated to get the vest, belt, boots, pants, and shirt. The only thing missing was the machine gun but he bet that was stored somewhere else. There was a pistol holstered at his waist, however.

The girl laid a small hand on his arm. "Can you walk?"

He tried to rise again; pain lanced through him. He gritted his teeth. Both siblings came to his side, lifted him from the cot, and set him on his feet. Lightheadedness hit him a second later. Throwing a hand out for support, he swayed. Sweat broke out on his face.

"Take it easy. It's good the wound was cauterized but you still lost blood."

"How long was I out?" he asked, addressing the question to the brother who spoke a second ago.

"A day."

He stared in disbelief at the man. One whole day? Did the fight against that patrol – that unit he'd never seen before – and the panicked flight really take that much out of him? He'd run far and as fast as he could go, carrying Yagami with him. He must've dropped somewhere. They'd made it into Nishinari, Yagami and he. But if he had only just awoken, then Yagami…

"Tell me he's all right."

"Just follow us," the other man said. "It's easier to explain there."

That didn't put his mind at ease but he had no choice. With the man supporting him, Kyo walked out of the room. The girl – the younger sister – walked ahead and sometimes looked back to see if he was okay. Between his fatigue and weakness, he marked the floor tiles, the rails running alongside steps, and empty kiosks. The floor and stairs. Suddenly, it all became clear to him why this place seemed familiar.

"Are we in a subway station?"

"Yes." The girl responded, turning back to look at him. "It's a small group but we've been safe so far."

Nowhere is safe, Kyo wanted to say but he kept his mouth shut. Just because he and Yagami suffered serious losses didn't mean he had to demoralize this group. The fact that there were other pockets of resistance still alive, still carrying on, still thriving was heartening. He wished them the best. To continue once they've moved on – if Yagami was still alive and wasn't lying dead somewhere within these walls.

He hoped not. He had a promise to keep.

"What should I call you?" He didn't know the names of his saviors.

The girl looked at her brother, who nodded.

"Saya. Everyone calls me that."

"I'm Yoshiro," the man said beside him. "And you are –"

"Kyo." For once, Kyo decided not to emphasize his surname. He was being hunted down along with Yagami by O.R.O.C.H.I. If Saya and Yoshiro didn't recognize him or Yagami, perhaps that was for the best. It might keep them safe in case someone came asking. After what they'd been through, Kyo surmised both he and Iori were possibly unrecognizable. They likely no longer resembled the fighters in the arena from years past and that was assuming Saya and Yoshiro even followed or knew about the King of Fighters tournaments before O.R.O.C.H.I. transformed their world into _this_. "Thank you, Saya. Yoshiro."

"No need to thank us. We couldn't leave you out there."

"Let's not delay, brother. He wants to know about his friend, yes?"

The underground subway station was decent-sized and as he followed Saya's lead, Kyo spotted the other denizens in this secret hideaway. An elderly man, stooped and infirm with his cane, sitting by the wall. A young mother with her child who looked about four. His eyes were large in his face. Two older men who greeted Saya and Yoshiro as they passed and then gave him the same greeting, asking if he was all right. It took Kyo aback for a second but he recovered quickly and managed to say he was okay.

He wasn't – not by a long shot – but it was polite and without offense.

The two men nodded and moved on.

He wasn't okay. Not after Kagura-san's death. And Yagami…

It seemed to take forever – a subway station never was so large – but they finally stopped outside a shut door. It resembled one of those side doors in stations across Osaka that only maintenance crews entered. Yoshiro removed a set of keys from his pocket and unlocked the door with an audible click. Saya gazed at him, expression open and sympathetic.

"He's in there. You can go in."

Apprehensive, Kyo laid his hand on the handle. Turned it, pushed the door inward and with Yoshiro's help, stepped in. Stopped right where he was.

Iori lay on a sturdy cot, one arm folded across his torso, which was swathed in bandages. His right arm hung over the side, hand almost touching the tile floor. Both hands were wrapped in bloodstained bandages. Behind him, he heard Saya make a sound. The dressings would have to be changed. If he was given information on the injuries sustained, he'd do it himself. He already knew Iori's hands were in bad shape prior to their fight with the elite patrol and some part of him dreaded seeing the aftermath. Or how to break the news to Yagami if he lived.

If he lived.

A thin blanket covered the other man from the waist down. He was either unconscious or asleep. It was hard to tell from here.

Kyo took another step forward.

Medical apparatus surrounded Yagami. A similar metal table with foldable legs bore signs of immediate medical attention applied: rolls of sterile bandages, needle and thick thread, alcohol, bloodstained rags, several lighters, a pair of scissors, and a large metal bowl that still had traces of bloody water at the bottom. There was even a syringe and a bottle of clear fluid. Both had been used. It was likely Iori was drugged to spare him pain. The other was wan, skin stretched tight across the bones of his face, and his hair had been brushed aside.

He looked like he was sleeping.

Helpless in the face of this, Kyo turned to look at Saya. Shifted his gaze to Yoshiro, aware his expression spoke what he couldn't put into words.

"He was in bad shape when we stumbled upon you both." Saya stepped into the room. "If we'd gotten there later…"

"He would've bled out," Yoshiro finished, tone gentle. "We're still not sure if he'll make it. So we couldn't mention that to you when you asked. Just in case."

In case Yagami died during that time.

"Did you get into a fight? Both of you were –"

"We did. Against an elite unit. It was…close."

Yoshiro's gaze sharpened. "Elite unit?"

"Eight instead of six. Special forces types."

"We've never heard of them. Or seen them."

"Neither did we until they surrounded us. But they exist. You need to be careful."

"Where did you come from?" Saya asked, less from curiosity and more for intel-gathering. Having shared recon and intel duties with Yagami after their respective runs, Kyo had learned to spot the difference a long time ago. He was tired; his injuries pained him and Yagami's condition even more so, but this much he could oblige.

"Chuo."

"What? But that's some distance away."

"We didn't have a choice."

The looks Saya and Yoshiro gave him were of pity and understanding. At any other time, Kyo would've hated it but too much had happened within the week for him to begrudge them. Thoughts like that were petty and they had rescued him and Yagami from definite death. Then, they'd patched him up and tried to keep Yagami from meeting a premature end. Whether or not Iori survived this latest scrape with death was something out of his hands entirely.

He only hoped Yagami wasn't exhausted of fighting this particular battle over and over again.

"If it's not too much trouble," he began, unsure if he was being presumptuous, "can I stay here? Until he –"

"He may not wake up," Yoshiro said, not unkindly.

"Even so." The man on the cot was a far cry from the terror in the arena. Yet, Kyo recalled the viciousness on display during their previous battle. Yagami still had it, despite everything he'd suffered so far. "How badly hurt is he?"

"Gunshot wound to the left thigh. It grazed the outside. Didn't strike bone or his femoral artery. He got lucky there."

Kyo listened in somber silence. A severed femoral artery would've killed Yagami in seconds.

"He also got a bullet in his right calf. Looks like a ricochet. It went clean through, but still…"

Kyo winced. No wonder the other man was limping before.

"Those weren't the most dangerous, though. He'd been stabbed. Twice."

"Where?"

"Once in the back. Once in the side."

"But he…" Yagami had been fighting just as fast, had covered for him without showing any obvious effects.

"Maybe he didn't notice. Not until after."

Iori had collapsed after the battle but not during it. He remembered that.

"He means a lot to you, doesn't he?" Saya asked, her mien serious and thoughtful.

"We…" After Shinsaibashi, it was just the two of them, struggling to carry on, to make Chizuru's sacrifice meaningful. Neither one of them wanted it to be in vain but it was difficult. Between Yagami's ordeal (effects from that continuing to ripple) and his own sense of things tenuously holding together (his inadequacy as the new leader of the Sacred Treasures), there were times that tried them both. Yagami had despaired often and he had to be there to bolster him; he had his issues and didn't want to lose the other because then he'd be alone. So yes, Yagami meant a lot to him. "We went through a lot together."

He didn't share any details.

Yoshiro nodded. "Yeah. I get that. Like me and Saya. Don't know what I'd do without her."

"You sure you want to –"

"Yes." He kept his voice low and calm but firm as he responded to Saya.

"We'll bring a cot over. If you want food and new clothes, we have that, too."

"Perhaps later."

"You sure you'll be okay?" The other man asked. "If I let you go, will you be able to stand?"

"I'll manage." Somehow, it echoed in his memory as he said it. Yagami had said the same, too. "If I have the wall for support…"

Yoshiro did just that, releasing him next to the wall. Bracing himself against it, Kyo found he was able to stand without falling on his face. After confirming he was all right, the older man nodded and went towards the door. "Come on, Saya." The girl opened the door, revealing the subway corridor in its bleak austerity. "If you need anything, Kyo, just ask. Everyone knows us here."

"Thank you."

After the door closed – a small click in the silence – Kyo wrapped an arm around his side and shuffled his way towards Iori. The other man was unconscious still and when he held his open palm above his mouth, there was only the faintest breath. Iori was hanging on but barely. He'd been stabbed. Shot. Kyo had seen him trying to dodge the bullets.

Impossible. Everyone knew that. Yagami knew that.

They weren't bulletproof. Never had been.

"I'm here, Yagami. Fight this one, if you can. I know you can."

That was all he could hope for.

In the end, it was out of his hands. He could only wait. Wait and hope. It wasn't his fight. It was Iori Yagami's, and the man was a fighter.

* * *

 **Comments** : _So the idea of a group hiding in the subway during an apocalypse got its direct influence from a video game called Shin Megami Tensei IV for the 3DS. In that, the main party hits Tokyo and finds all the surviving inhabitants living underground in the sprawling subway stations to avoid murderous demons. I drew on that idea for this resistance group that Saya and Yoshiro belong to. Also, this resistance group was originally supposed to be for later, but Iori deciding to call the shots in the previous KKY chapter forced me to shift this to now for reasons._

 _Saya and Yoshiro are original characters and are not from any KoF or SNK game._


	36. Chapter 36 - South Towners

**To the Darkest of Nights We Go**

 **~Dystopian AU ~**

 **Chapter 36**

 _Written By: RinoaDestiny_

 _King of Fighters, Chizuru Kagura, Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Rock Howard, and Joe Higashi all belong to SNK_

* * *

Mai was inconsolable.

It was to be expected, really. Even though Mary was with her and Terry as well, the other woman couldn't stop weeping. She hadn't released her death grip on Andy since his demise a couple hours ago and no one even tried to get her to do that. Everyone understood how badly this hurt but how much worse it was for her. Andy was her boyfriend – potential husband-to-be, if that had been in the planning – and now he was gone.

So no one attempted to raise the issue about what came next. Rock didn't expect anyone to. It was still too soon and too raw, and Mai was bound to become hysterical if they took Andy away. Terry – Dad – was also grieving, but held himself rigidly, presenting a strong front that would probably come down when he was alone. None of them had gotten any sleep. None of them wanted to, or even thought about it.

Sobs filled the air, filled the room and Rock stared at the scene before him, quiet and sober and wishing none of this had happened. That they were in Southtown – Second South fighting the good fight – so that even if there were deaths, they'd be at home. Among allies. Among friends and even among enemies with whom they might be able to forge a reluctant truce. Everyone in stronger numbers against O.R.O.C.H.I., and if the god decided to bring his worst, they'd bring their best. Only if…

He folded his arms upon his knees, rested his head against them and listened to the sounds of grief continuing, ceaseless even as the seconds slipped by.

Phase Two and one of their own was dead.

Just like that.

* * *

The morning hours crawled upon them and they finally surrendered to their bodies' desire for sleep. Mai, exhausted after a night of grief and tears, fell asleep holding Andy. Terry and Mary slept next to each other, each leaning upon the other's back. Joe had slipped away to sleep in some other room. Rock had dozed off where he sat against the wall, head pillowed on his arms. His foot had fallen asleep as well, pins and needles stinging in the numbness. Unconsciously, he felt himself shake it, stomping his foot on the floor until the unpleasant sensation faded.

He continued sleeping.

He was also the first to awake. When he did, he was hungry.

Joe wasn't in the supply room, so Rock was able to retrieve what he needed and slip out. With everyone else still caught in dreamless slumber, he took his meal to the communications room, turned on the lights, and applied himself to filling his stomach. Then, in the silence and growing heat of the afternoon – he'd slipped out for a quick look – he turned the comms on, wore his headset, and checked for nearby frequencies.

Nothing. That was a good thing. If there were any nearby, he'd have to wake Dad up, because any frequencies this close meant trouble. Then again, since they were dealing with professionals, he doubted the soldiers would give themselves away. Unless they meant to.

There was always that possibility – a stratagem in play.

Even now, with a death, they had to consider that.

Rock manned his station until he got tired of sitting and then took a break. Headed back to the sleeping quarters, pushed the curtains aside, and saw that Mai was awake. Awake, disheveled, heartbroken, and still unwilling to leave Andy's side.

Andy, who had been dead for several hours by now.

He was young. So very young and he had no relationship experience to speak of. The only commonality he now shared with Mai was the death of a loved one but how was he to bridge his experience with hers? He'd lost his mother at a young age. Mai had lost Andy only last night and they'd been together for far longer. Who was he to presume to ask how she was holding up? He wasn't about to ask if she was fine, since he wasn't fine when his mother died and only ignorant people asked that (not knowing what else to say).

"Mai," he said, keeping his voice low to avoid waking Terry and Mary, "how are you…"

The older woman didn't say anything for a minute. Only ran a hand through Andy's hair, brushing it aside from his face as if he was only sleeping. Rock kept his mouth shut, unwilling to impinge upon this private moment.

Then, Mai raised her eyes to his face and her next words broke his heart.

"He'd be alive if it wasn't for me."

He understood where this came from and it was unfair. No one knew – could've known – how events would unfold. That there were stealth patrols – in Ikuno, nonetheless – lying in wait. No one could've foreseen the double patrols that endangered their return. So while Mai suggested the food run with Andy being recon, Rock couldn't level any blame at her.

Not that he needed to.

Mai had already done it to herself.

"You wouldn't have…"

"Andy was worried about me. About me getting hurt. Well, he was right. Except he got hurt. And it's all because of me."

Unspoken was the implication that Andy's death was her responsibility. She believed this; he saw it reflected in her eyes.

Rock winced.

"You see? I shouldn't have…if I had waited…"

"Would it have changed if Joe went with Andy?" That had been the original suggestion, Rock remembered. Would it have changed this outcome?

"I don't know. I'll never know." Mai's voice was quiet. "Rock, can you leave me alone for some time? At least until Terry wakes up. I need…I need to…"

"Yeah. Sure." He stepped back, letting the curtain fall. "When Dad's awake, I'll come back."

"Thank you, Rock."

He left. Returned to his desk, to his headset, to the controls and monitors.

There were some serious issues ahead to discuss. To handle.

Mai needed time to prepare herself for that. To mask grief with pragmatism. He didn't think she'd stopped mourning – only put it on hold. Because when Dad awoke, he knew what they had to address next. He'd been too young when his mother died to deal with the next stage after a death. What to do with the remains, the funeral, the final farewell.

But now, he was older and he knew what came next.

They had to face this part as a team or else…

Rock fiddled with the controls. Adjusted the volume.

He'd think about it later. When Dad awoke and Mai was ready. As ready as she could be, for someone who lost a loved one.

* * *

 **Comments** : Finally. Quite short but this chapter was in a block for at least a week before the words finally began to spill forth today. Hopefully, it gets easier from here.


	37. Chapter 37 - Team KKY

**To the Darkest of Nights We Go**

 **~Dystopian AU ~**

 **Chapter 37**

 _Written By: RinoaDestiny_

 _King of Fighters, Chizuru Kagura, Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Rock Howard, and Joe Higashi all belong to SNK_

* * *

Saya and Yoshiro weren't the _de facto_ leaders of the small group in the subway, Kyo later found out. However, because they were the ones that stumbled upon him and Yagami, it was their responsibility to take care of the newcomers. They'd been the ones who patched him and Iori up and without any complaint consented to his needs. A larger cot was brought into the side room, which he placed next to Yagami's – old habits die hard – along with some extra blankets and a pillow. When he was comfortable and sitting alongside the other man, he was given some food.

It was the food that took him by surprise. He'd been eating non-perishables for so long, so used to nothing having flavor that when Saya handed him the bowl of soup, he stared at her in astonishment. It wasn't much – some greens and root vegetables in what smelled like a thin miso broth – but it was _real_ food and something he hadn't had in a long time. His stomach rumbled and the scent of the soup was luxurious.

He didn't think this existed anymore in a world wrecked by war and ruin.

"How?"

Saya smiled. "There's a little plot of land that still grows flowers. So we used some of it for the radishes and greens. The miso belongs to one of the men we met. We can use it if we like, but we try to keep it for special occasions."

"You give it to visitors?"

"You looked like you hadn't eaten in a while. We thought you might enjoy it."

He looked down at the contents in the bowl. The radishes translucent in amber-colored broth. The greens cooked and soft. It was the closest thing to a home-cooked meal and suddenly, he missed his mom's cooking. Missed her and his family, whom he hoped were still alive. Were still hanging on and keeping the rest of the clan strong. His dad could do it and so could his mom. He wished he could be there with them – a son missing so much – but he had other responsibilities as one of the Sacred Treasures and that was a higher calling.

Still…

"Thank you," he whispered, aware that his eyes were wet.

The girl nodded and moved away. Closed the door and left him alone.

He wept then in the silence – wept until his tears ran dry. Only then did he retrieve his soup, which he'd put aside and partake of it. Ravenous as he was, he tried to drink it slowly, to savor the flavor and textures. After so long on rations, crackers, and anything that was dry and could still be eaten, this was a banquet. It wasn't until he devoured the radishes, gobbled down the greens and licked the bowl clean that Kyo allowed himself to rest.

He slept beside Iori, who still lay unconscious on his cot. Slept on a content and warm stomach and passed into dreams he didn't remember. Just a comfortable darkness, quiet and full.

Hours later, he awoke and noticed that Iori had been tended to while he was out cold. The wrappings around his hands were clean and bright and even the dressings around his torso had been changed. Hair gone rust-red from dust spilled over his face, the harsh planes now smoothed by sleep. He didn't look so tormented anymore and it didn't seem like the nightmares reached him now. Kyo reached over and gripped his hand, the cloth wrappings soft and smooth under his fingers. "I'm still here, you bastard. Hang in there, okay?"

The other man only breathed in and out, slow and silent.

Kyo raised his head, stared at the light humming above and redirected his gaze back down. He didn't say anything. Just waited.

* * *

"It's not safe out there. Stay here. I've already told everyone to stay inside."

"Why? What's wrong?"

Yoshiro's face tightened. "There are more soldiers on the ground than usual. Combing the area – some sort of manhunt underway. Better to stay low."

"Oh." Kyo went silent for a moment. "They're looking for us."

"For you?" Yoshiro's eyes widened. He had the beginnings of a moustache, Kyo saw. "But why? I know you told us you fought the soldiers but…"

"We were the spearhead against O.R.O.C.H.I. _Were_ ," he repeated, his tone growing bitter. "When they took over Shinsaibashi, we went against them. We lost that. We plagued their footsteps, tried to disrupt their plans, fought them every step of the way and…" He sighed and looked down at Iori, who still lay in between life and death. "And look at us. The way we are now."

"So they drove you out?"

"Our leader's dead. Things happened. To us. To him." Kyo shook his head, as if that could rid the permanent memories etched within. "We were three. We're two now and…"

"I'm sorry."

"We almost didn't make it past the border to here. Almost died. And he…"

"What about him?" the other man asked, quiet and sincere.

"He knew we'd make it past. Said so and while he was…" Kyo fell silent again. Squeezed Iori's hand but received no response. "I thought he was dying. He said he was fine but he wasn't."

The older man glanced down at the redhead lying on the cot. "He was staying strong for you."

"He shouldn't have had to. I should've." The bitterness was back and the corrosiveness of it ate into him. "When our leader died, I assumed the position. I should've been the one holding it strong for him. Not for him to…he's been through so much already…I should've…"

Yoshiro laid a hand on his shoulder. "You need to take it easy on yourself. This takes time. You think Saya and I got to where we are right when the war began? We didn't, you know."

"But I don't have time."

"You're learning. You'll make mistakes. That's all right, as long as it doesn't kill you."

"But he's –"

"You're not the one that stabbed or shot him. Kyo," Yoshiro said, addressing him by name for the first time, "if he wakes up and you're not around, what do you think will happen?"

Kyo looked down at Iori and didn't say a word.

"If he wakes up and you've given up hope, what does he have left?"

Nothing.

"Being a leader means carrying that weight. But you don't have to carry it alone. I think he understands that. That's why he's still here. That's why we're here with the others – to help the leaders who protect and shelter us. I don't think it's ever meant to be done alone, Kyo. You'll drive yourself mad if you do that."

"But…"

"If he pulls through, why don't you talk to him? See what he says? You said you're two now. Two, Kyo. Not one. You made it through the fight together. You see what I'm saying, right?"

"It's just so hard."

"Yeah, it will be." The older man gave his shoulder a small shake. "I think you're supposed to be here, Kyo, to hear this. Stick by his side. He needs to know you're still here, if he survives."

"How did you…"

"How else? We learned, we scraped through, we survived. And we're still here, learning. That never stops, and maybe one day, Saya and I can lead others once we're ready."

"I hope you don't have to."

"If this war ends and we're still alive, then we're lucky. Otherwise, that may not be for us to choose."

"But don't you have –"

"A choice?" Yoshiro released his hold on his shoulder and stepped back. "Not necessarily, Kyo. If people need leaders, someone needs to answer the call."

"Like I did." Bitterness again. He couldn't seem to get rid of it.

The other man looked at him and his expression softened. "Maybe some rest will do you good. You've been up and about and you're still hurt. Get some sleep and maybe he'll be awake by then."

"You really think that'll help?" His tone was petulant and Yoshiro deserved none of it but Kyo couldn't prevent it. It just came out, as if it'd been there all along since Kagura-san died. "That it'll just solve all of this?"

"No, but I think you've been through a lot. You've had enough of it."

"I have."

"Then get some rest. We're still here. No one's gonna find you down here."

Kyo opened his mouth, thought twice, and closed it. He wasn't tired but he didn't feel like leaving his cot or this room – not while Yagami still fought for his life – and throwing a fit wouldn't do him much good. Yoshiro and Saya couldn't help with his problems and the only person who understood him was…

He gripped Iori's hand again, feeling his fingers through the wrappings and although the other was warm, there was no reaction. _Don't quit on me now, Yagami._ It was selfish asking this of the other man even within his mind but Kyo knew he couldn't do it alone. Would lose himself completely if Yagami died, even if he had allies here.

And now the soldiers were hunting, looking for them…

"I have nowhere to go."

He did – Ikuno, but not without Yagami. It wasn't a lie.

"We'll let you know when it's safe."

Then Yoshiro left, leaving him with Iori and his fears about what would happen in the hours to come.

* * *

Kyo did a recount of the days. He maintained this habit – had to know how much time elapsed since all the incidents and events that occurred. Today was day ten. He'd lost day nine to being unconscious or asleep. The late evening of day eight, Iori was already unresponsive after that battle with the elite squad that nearly got both of them killed. And if he judged the time right, they were heading into the later afternoon hours, which meant Yagami had been out for close to two days.

His heart sank.

If Yagami didn't wake up the next day, then he'd have to consider the other dead.

Yoshiro had forewarned him, just in case.

But he didn't want to think of _just in case_. Because if that happened…if Yagami died…then he was a failure. Failed to keep the team together, failed to look out for him, failed to…

Just failed. There was nothing else to say if that happened.

And if Iori Yagami died…

What else was left for him? Nothing. Nothing at all. Nothing but waiting for the end, for when O.R.O.C.H.I. crushed humanity under its foot and the Sacred Treasures – Team KKY – failed in its trust to keep the god bound, sealed away.

All because of him. Because he couldn't do what Kagura-san did.

And that, Kyo reflected, was all entirely on him.

Across from him, Iori lay silent. His brother, his former rival, the only soul left in this entire conflict who knew him best. It'd been close to two days. Approaching the third soon.

If he didn't wake up…

"Come on, Yagami," he said, more of a plea than anything else, "you can't leave me by myself fighting this. You can't."

But Iori didn't say anything or respond and Kyo, holding his hand again, prepared himself for the worst. Prepared and knew he wasn't ready. Wouldn't be, if and when it happened.

Because he wasn't Chizuru Kagura.

He was never born to lead…not like this.


	38. Chapter 38 - South Towners

**To the Darkest of Nights We Go**

 **~Dystopian AU ~**

 **Chapter 38**

 _Written By: RinoaDestiny_

 _King of Fighters, Chizuru Kagura, Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Rock Howard, and Joe Higashi all belong to SNK_

* * *

"Mai, how do you want to do this?"

"Here, it's our custom to cremate the dead." The _kunoichi_ stated it matter-of-factly, as though it'd remove the very real horror behind it. "We don't bury the bodies like you do back in Southtown. There's no room." Andy had been laid aside in the supply room covered with a sheet while this discussion went down. "We save the ashes and the bones. We can take him home that way." Mai's face twisted into a pained expression while her hands clutched together. "It's the only way, Terry."

"I know," Terry said, just as quietly. "But if we cremate him –"

"You have to leave it to me, Terry. I have fire."

Silence.

Rock listened but decided it wasn't smart for him to say anything. Mai was the only one capable of using fire and that left the unpleasant business to her. She must've known, when she brought it up – was probably the reason why she needed time to steel herself. He tried to imagine setting his mother's body aflame and shuddered.

"You don't have to do this, Mai. Someone else can –"

"I have fire, Terry. It must be me. We don't have matches here."

"Andy wouldn't ask it of you. You know that, Mai. He wouldn't want you to –"

"Andy's gone, Terry. He can't ask anything of me anymore."

Another fall of silence. Rock watched as his dad and Mai stood there in the sleeping quarters, both exhausted and emotionally worn. Terry scratched the back of his head and shuffled his feet.

"Mai…you don't need to. It's not your fault."

Dad saying what he felt he didn't have the right to say. Something in Mai's eyes tightened.

"Yes, it is."

"Mai –"

"I wanted Andy to be with me during the run. You were there. You heard me." A harshness in the woman's voice, which Rock had never heard before. "You had a different suggestion."

"Andy and Joe. I remember."

"I shouldn't have intervened."

"Then Andy and Joe would've run into them."

"You don't know that, Terry."

Another hush. Rock looked away as the third silence became uncomfortable. Tension strained between the two adults before him and Rock hoped this wasn't the fracturing that he dreaded. After a couple minutes, he heard Terry sigh. He looked back, just in time to see his dad nod. His jaw was clenched and his face was miserable, lines etched around his brow and mouth.

"We need to take care of it soon, then. He's already been dead for several hours."

Mai didn't wince. Rock did. It was different – _final_ – hearing Andy referred to as "dead". He knew it was the truth – they'd all known it – but not saying it seemed to hold off the reality. Saying it and hearing it just gave voice and weight to the fact that one of their own was indeed dead.

Gone. And unlike in the stories, people didn't just come back from the dead.

"We need to do it before nightfall."

"Right. We don't want anyone to see the blaze."

Anyone meaning intruders, soldiers, or troublemakers. The first was a problem, the second would be fatal, and third could rat them out to the military or just cause issues. While they hadn't seen the first or the last recently, it didn't mean the opportunists weren't around and about. It just meant that O.R.O.C.H.I.'s threatening presence kept them hidden as well. Considering what was about to happen, that was just fine with Rock.

"Terry, usually the family goes away during the cremation. They come back when the process is done."

"How long does it take?"

Mai frowned. "I think it's about an hour. That's if it's done by professionals."

"With the latest tech." Terry rubbed the space between his brows. "He's my brother. I should be there."

"I won't prevent you." Mai paused; Rock watched as she bit her lip. "I'll need the accelerant."

His dad drew in a deep breath and didn't say anything.

"I can handle it, Terry."

"I can help, Mai. You don't need to go through this alone."

"Will the others be there as well?"

"Only if they want to. It's…it's not going to be easy to watch."

It was also the closest to a funeral for Andy that they were going to get here. Rock couldn't see the others missing it, even if the memory it left would be tinged with sorrow. Peeling himself off the wall he was leaning on, he took a step towards the two adults. "Do you want me to let the others know?"

Joe was probably outside. Mary was in the supply room grabbing a very late meal. She'd woken up before Terry did.

"Sure, if that's fine with Mai." His dad glanced at the grieving woman, whose eyes had gone still and calm. Grief lingered but Rock could tell she'd prepared herself for Andy's final sendoff.

"Yes. It's all right."

He wished for that edge of pain to vanish from her voice but that was just it. A wish.

"I'll let them know."

Then, he was gone, leaving the green curtains swirling behind him as he exited.

* * *

There were ironies and then there were ironies. The evening was beautiful – sky replete with clouds aglow with color and gilded with sunlight – and the temperature was mild. There was even a soft breeze, which would've been enjoyable any other time. But on their most grief-stricken day, everything in their surroundings was calm and lovely and it just shouldn't have been.

For one, Andy was no longer here to enjoy it.

Mai had recruited help from them to gather bricks and other stone-like material to encase Andy with. At least this way, they wouldn't have to witness the actual sight of his body burning away. One less gruesome image to remember. They could smell the accelerant, though. Mai had to douse the body with it, saying in an empty tone of voice that her flames alone couldn't do the job. That she needed it to burn hotter and more intensely and for that, she needed something extra. It was almost chilling how detached she was when she completed that task, pouring the last of the fuel over the bricks and then disposing of the container.

Rock supposed she needed to be just to move on.

Terry cleared his throat. Everyone standing around – Joe and Mary to his left – and Mai to Dad's right looked at him, expressions somber. "For my brother, Andy. I will bring you home. May your soul find safe travel. Tell Dad 'hi' for me."

A full silence.

"For Andy." Mai speaking, biting her lip and somehow controlling herself. "When you cross the river, remember me, love."

Rock wasn't sure what river Mai was talking about, but it was probably something cultural he was ignorant of. Either way, he got the gist of it.

The attention turned to Joe when the man spoke up. "You were the best friend there ever was. Shouldn't have lost you so soon. Go in peace."

A moment of silence.

"Andy," Mary said and her tone was dead serious, "when O.R.O.C.H.I. comes knocking, those bastards will have some answering to do with your name on it." Then, her voice changed. "Rest in peace."

It was finally on him. Rock cleared his throat. Felt so young standing here.

"You were like an uncle to me. Wish I had more time to know you."

 _Rest in peace, Andy. I'll watch over Terry. Watch over Mai, if I can._

It was a tall order for him but someone needed to be there for them. Without Andy, they could be unmoored. Anything that could break the team, Rock was going to be on the lookout for. If it was something he could prevent, he would. Hopefully, he wouldn't have to do it alone.

He saw Dad nod at Mai.

Mai bit her lip and turned. There was a spark aglow, and then a full swirl of flame.

The stone 'coffin' lit up, crackling oranges, yellows, and reds. They were standing some distance away but even so, the heat was incredible and forced them to retreat a bit further. With the addition of the fuel, the flames shot upward, rippling and ever-changing tongues reaching for the distant sky. It was a funeral pyre without the extravagance and it was the best sendoff they could give Andy.

It was also final. It was done. Andy was in this moment, entirely gone.

He heard Mai weeping.

Dad's face was streaked with tears.

Mary whispered something under her breath, like an oath or vow.

Joe was silent.

Rock just stood there and watched. Watched as the brick and stone blackened. Tried not to think about what was going on beneath all that.

Knew that when O.R.O.C.H.I. came that there was vengeance to be had. That much, they could do, even if they died for it.

* * *

 **Comments** : So the river Mai mentioned is the Sanzu River (also known as the River of Three Crossings). According to Japanese belief, when you die, this is a mandatory crossing as your soul goes towards the afterlife.

This is the same river referred to in my other fic, "The River Crossing". In that story's case, I only found out after the fact that there _was_ a river crossing in Japanese religious belief regarding the afterlife.


	39. Chapter 39 - Team KKY

**To the Darkest of Nights We Go**

 **~Dystopian AU ~**

 **Chapter 39**

 _Written By: RinoaDestiny_

 _King of Fighters, Chizuru Kagura, Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Rock Howard, and Joe Higashi all belong to SNK_

* * *

Kyo was asleep when Iori regained consciousness in the early morning hours of the following day. He'd been holding the other's hand, waiting for a response when he dozed off between fatigue and worry. What awoke him wasn't the sudden pressure exerted on his hand but Yagami's faint and hoarse voice cutting through the quiet darkness of the room.

"Wuuhh…where…where am I?"

Kyo stirred, hearing that. Lifted his head from the cot and looked towards the direction where Iori lay across from him. The other man was breathing and now talking. Was awake. He was still alive.

"Where am I? Why's it so dark? Why is it so…"

Panic in the other's voice and Kyo suddenly recalled Yagami's nightmares. How he couldn't see anything. He felt the other man pull his hand away, already scrambling back in terror. There was the sound of a cot overturning, Iori crying out in sharp pain and fright, and clattering as the table full of medical implements also got knocked over in the chaos. _Shit!_ Kyo sprang off his own cot and slapped the light switch in the room, flooding the place full of artificial light.

What he saw broke his heart.

The other man lay on the floor, arms raised over his head as if shielding himself. Faint whimpers emerged from him and as Kyo approached, stepping lightly, a strong shudder raked through the redhead's body. Iori was mumbling in between the whimpers and Kyo couldn't make out what he was saying. As he got down near him, the other only curled up tighter. "Don't hurt me." That, he heard loud and clear and his heart shattered again.

"It's me, Yagami. It's Kyo. You're safe. No one's gonna hurt you."

He knelt there by his former rival and scanned the place, seeing the scattered medical supplies and the table tilted on its side. On the cot flipped over onto Yagami, obscuring everything past the waist. On the trembling in Iori's hands and the bandages wrapped around his fingers. On how the other man kept his face down, as if afraid and still trapped in his nightmares. On how three words shed light on much more suffering than he knew and much more that Iori wasn't telling him.

"Yagami," he repeated again, gently. "It's Kyo. It's okay."

The redhead didn't say anything and the shuddering got worse.

Kyo didn't touch him. Couldn't do anything without fears of further triggering him.

Iori Yagami was crying and there wasn't anything he could do about it. Whatever was in his nightmares, only Iori knew and if he was still fighting those demons from his ordeal, Kyo didn't want to step in and superimpose himself as _one of them_. That'd be a costly mistake and could erode the trust between them even though none of them would be at fault. Iori could also get aggressive or retreat further inside his head to escape. The last time he did that, Kyo thought he was catatonic and that was several days ago.

"Yagami…"

Nothing but muffled sounds from the other man.

There was a sound outside the door. Kyo leapt to his feet, aware that yet another presence could tip Iori over the threshold of sanity. He was there just as the door opened, revealing Saya wearing a concerned expression.

"Is everything –"

"Everything's fine." He stepped outside and closed the door behind him. "He just woke up."

"Really?" Saya's expression changed from concern to simple happiness. "That's great!"

"He's also having nightmares, so…"

Her face fell. "Is he okay?"

"No." Kyo sighed, glancing away from the petite girl in front of him towards one of the occupied kiosks. Somehow, talking about Iori's issues was troubling and more so to someone he'd only recently met. "He's not."

"I heard a noise…"

"The table's been overturned. Same with the cot. He…he thought he was…"

"Should I leave? I just wanted to check –"

"I just didn't want to startle him anymore than –"

"I'll let my brother know. Do you want him to check in on you two later?"

Kyo frowned. "If he does, the soldier's uniform mightn't be a good idea. My friend…he's had a run-in with them, you see."

"Oh." Saya looked too serious for a girl of fourteen, her face still and watchful. "I'll let him know. You should get back inside."

"Yeah." He was worried about Iori and how he was holding up inside the room. "Tell Yoshiro I'll talk to him later. Thanks for checking."

"Just part of my duty." Saya gave him one final look. Kyo noticed she was wearing a different shirt and pants. She seemed so much older. "Go on. He's waiting for you."

"Yeah."

With that, he returned to the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Iori was still on the floor, still curled up but the trembling had ceased along with the whimpers. When he knelt down again, the other man raised his head to gaze upon him. Tear streaks gleamed on his face. There was a hint of recognition, of sanity and calm reclaiming his former rival and Kyo dared to hope.

"Kusanagi?"

"Yeah. It's me." Not quite back, if his surname was any indication. Iori was still afraid. "You're safe, Yagami. We're among allies."

"Where are we?"

"Nishinari. We made it past that border, Yagami. Just like you said we would."

The brown-red eyes closed. Iori didn't say anything.

"There's a resistance group here. They found an abandoned subway station and are living here. That's where we are. That's why we're alive."

"Is there…"

"What?"

He heard Iori labor to breathe. "Are they hunting…for us?"

"Let's get you off the floor first." Mindful of Iori's injuries – gunshot and stab wounds both – Kyo carefully hoisted him to his feet and seated him on his upright cot. "Does it hurt? Do you need anything?"

"My hands," Iori said, volume so low Kyo almost didn't hear him. "Kyo, my hands."

"Yagami, you don't need to –"

"I need to know, Kyo. Or else…"

Kyo sighed for the second time that night. "Yagami, it's not –"

"I don't want to hide from it, Kyo." He thrust his hands out towards him. "I need to know."

It was as close to Yagami begging him without saying so. Yagami had his pride and Kyo couldn't deny him the reality of what likely was behind those wrappings. He was a fighter and his hands were his weapons, his means of war. Shifting his position so that he squatted on his heels, Kyo reached for Iori's left hand first and began unraveling the cloth strips with practiced ease. As he finished the first four fingers, Iori stiffened.

"Yagami…"

The damage was horrendous. Three of the four fingers had the nails torn out, leaving behind raw ripped flesh. On one of the fingers, the flesh was worn almost to the bone. Iori winced in front of him, staring down at the mess. Without saying a word, Kyo continued to the fifth finger and unwrapped it. Sighed. Iori made a choking sound and curled his fingers into a fist. Silently, Kyo motioned towards his right hand. When the redhead offered it, he went to work and kept his thoughts unspoken.

In the end, Yagami said it for him. "I…there may only be…"

Kyo looked at the terrible state of Iori's right hand – four fingers worn to the bone and all with nails missing – and didn't say anything.

"I can't…not for long. Two fights, maybe."

"Yagami…"

"They knew what they were doing, didn't they?"

It was best not to respond to that.

"Kyo…are they still hunting for us?"

"They are."

The other trembled. "Dammit."

"We're safe here. The others…you need to meet them. Saya. Yoshiro."

"Not now."

"I know. Later." Iori's vulnerability was palpable and Kyo didn't wish to expose that to anyone right now. "They have soup here, Yagami. Actual food. Clothes. You'll be fine here."

The other man looked upward at the light. Didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry, Yagami."

"What are you apologizing for? It's not your fault. You didn't…"

"Your hands. That I couldn't do better."

"It's not your fault. It's those bastards. They…they did this and…"

"Yagami…"

"They're the ones that fucked me up…that..."

"Yagami, you don't…"

"They fucked me up and they…they… _goddammit!_ " That last came out as a howl, a cry of pain, and Iori's right hand clenched into a fist as well. Kyo sprang off his heels and held the other, like he'd done before, as Iori interchanged between rage and anguish so intense that Kyo felt them as his own. "They'd be dead by now if… _fuck!_ I can't…I can't…why? _Why?_ Why did he…they…why did they have to…"

He just held him. Didn't say anything.

"That fucking bastard…that… _shit!_ " Iori's voice was hoarse and strained, reducing what would've been ear-splitting into something less deafening. "If he hadn't…if that…" The other fighter thrashed in his grasp, as if desiring a fight. Kyo didn't lessen his hold, afraid that he'd rip his stitches or injure himself. For someone who'd just awakened, Yagami was surprisingly strong but the sudden outpouring of words meant this was a long time in coming. All the resentment, rage, pain, and grief spilling forth at once from all those days ago.

It was a wound being lanced and Iori Yagami needed it.

"He'd be dead! Dead!"

Kyo wasn't sure if he was talking about Goenitz or someone else.

"That piece of shit bastard! That fucking little…"

Iori broke off mid-sentence, voice choked. A deep silence fell. Kyo just waited.

"If he hadn't…fuck."

Exhaustion lingered in those last few words; Iori sagged against him, looking physically drained and needing additional rest. It was probably safe for him to talk now. "Yagami…"

"I can't fight like this."

"We're making it to Ikuno. Don't give up on me now, Yagami."

"What can I offer left, Kyo?"

"Just be there. We'll make it through."

A bitter chuckle. "I…it wasn't supposed to be…"

"This way. I know." Kyo released him, feeling the storm had passed. "You want to sleep? We can keep the lights on. I'll be here."

"I…"

The redhead slumped over on the cot. Kyo shifted him so that the other man wasn't half-on and half-off the makeshift bed. While Yagami got some much-needed rest – aside from the couple days of unconsciousness prior that alarmed him – he could clean up the place. Put the room in order. He'd gotten his sleep – now, he was the guardian of Iori's.

Life played strange tricks on them both.

"Sleep well, Yagami."

After, he could introduce him to Saya and Yoshiro. His mind went further east, already planning. The South Towners. The Ikuno border patrols. Ikuno itself.

Iori Yagami was alive.

So was he.

They'd make it through. They had to, or all this would be for naught.


	40. Chapter 40 - South Towners

**To the Darkest of Nights We Go**

 **~Dystopian AU ~**

 **Chapter 40**

 _Written By: RinoaDestiny_

 _King of Fighters, Chizuru Kagura, Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Rock Howard, and Joe Higashi all belong to SNK_

* * *

Rock had always known that the day after the funeral was hard. However, childhood gave him the scant luxury of being too young to understand much besides Mom being gone. Now, on the cusp of adulthood, he no longer had that shelter and watched as the aftermath occurred around him. To him. It was eerie, seeing how the first casualty – the only death to this point – affected everything and everyone.

It was gray and quiet, if silence could be described that way.

He crossed the hallway, glanced over his shoulder at the lone figure leaning against the wall in the kitchen-dining room and paused. It was Joe. There wasn't any food by him or in his hand; he simply stood there, head lowered as though deep in thought. Rock moved on. Joe's body language meant he wanted to be left in peace; it wasn't his right to intrude, however concerned he was. Maybe Dad and Mary already spoke to him. Maybe he was doing better than the rest of them with this.

Or maybe not. It was hard to tell without exchanging words.

Mai was nowhere to be found in the base.

Dad and Mary weren't in the sleeping quarters or even the supply and weapons rooms.

Rock made a beeline straight for the only room left.

The communications room. If they weren't there, then he'd strike for outside and search. The group couldn't fall apart that easily. They were there for each other – they'd make it through this, even if…

He opened the door, swung it inward. Took a step inside. Closed the door.

Terry and Mary sat in the chairs and had turned to look at him as he approached. Both were exhausted – dark bags under their eyes – and Dad had that strained expression which meant his emotions were tightly held in check. When Terry smiled at him, it was a faint impression of what used to be a full-beam grin. Rock stepped closer, his heart hurting at seeing his dad like this. Mary reached over and took a hold of his arm.

"Are you doing okay, Rock?"

He nodded. "Where's Mai?"

Dad gave Mary one of those looks; the private detective sighed. "She's outside. Needs some time alone. Don't worry…she's safe."

"She bore it better than I thought," Terry murmured beside him.

"I'm still worried for her. When she was gathering the ashes…"

"You noticed, huh?" His dad's turn to sigh. "Couldn't figure out what she was thinking."

Mai's face had been masklike after the cremation was over. Her hands had been smeared powdery gray as she picked out the bones. Rock recalled her voice as she explained that usually, they did this with special chopsticks and that they'd arrange the bones in order. Sending off the deceased in as whole a form as possible. Her tone had been leached of its usual vibrancy and coy charm. Mai sounded…half-dead, if that was the term to use.

He mightn't be wrong, knowing how close Andy and Mai had been.

She'd lost her other half.

"Did you notice she kept talking after?"

"Yeah. To keep her mind off things, I suppose." Terry sighed again, leaning back into his chair. "Can't say I blame her. If she even stopped and began to think…"

"She's stronger than that, Terry."

"She is but she just lost Andy. It's…"

"I know, honey. It's hard for you, too. Your dad told you to watch over Andy, didn't he?"

"Yeah. And now…"

"It's not your fault. None of this is anyone's fault."

"Mai thinks she's to blame." Rock stepped aside – Mary had released his arm a while ago – and watched as Terry sat forward, burying his face in his hands. "I can't convince her otherwise. She won't listen."

"Maybe…"

"No. She'll come to us if she wants to talk about it, babe."

"I just don't want to leave her by herself for too long."

"I know, but…"

"What about Joe?" Rock interjected. "Have you spoken to him?"

"We have. He's taking it hard, too." Mary gave him a sympathetic glance. "Guess Mai has company there. He's by himself and so is she."

"I feel like a selfish bastard sitting here while they…"

"You're hurting too, Terry. It's okay."

"Doesn't feel like it."

"You don't have to be leader right now. Your brother just died. It's okay, honey. Just…"

"I wonder what Dad thinks."

"You did what you could, Terry. He wouldn't think less of you for it."

"Dad," Rock said, turning to face the older and worn-out man beside him. "If you need me, I'm here. I know I'm not Mary but…"

The blond woman looked at him, surprised. "You don't have to be me to help your dad, Rock."

"I know but…" He looked down and shuffled his feet. "You do it better."

"Oh, Rock." Mary's expression was soft. "You're his son. You can offer something that I can't."

"Rock," Terry said, mien serious, "Mary's right. You being here is enough. Thanks."

That made things a bit better. Just a bit.

"Can I check on Mai later?"

"If you want, Rock. I'll let you be the judge of that."

The room fell into silence. It wasn't as pale and cold like before. Perhaps because they were together. "And Joe?"

"I'll take care of that. That okay with you, Mary?"

"Huh? Yeah, why not? Andy was like a brother to him too, wasn't he?"

"Okay."

Rock sat down in between their chairs, crossed his legs, and cupped his chin on the backs of his interlaced hands. He glanced at Terry, then at Mary, and finally back down to the floor in front of him. He felt Terry reach down and grip his shoulder for a brief second before letting go.

That was enough.

He was here.

That, too, was enough.


	41. Chapter 41 - Team KKY

**To the Darkest of Nights We Go**

 **~Dystopian AU ~**

 **Chapter 41**

 _Written By: RinoaDestiny_

 _King of Fighters, Chizuru Kagura, Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Rock Howard, and Joe Higashi all belong to SNK_

* * *

"Yoshiro. And you?"

"Call me 'Y'. I don't really care."

Kyo looked at Iori but kept his mouth shut. It was between Yoshiro and Yagami – this business of introductions – and it was obvious Iori wasn't comfortable with full disclosure of who he was. Kyo hadn't been, either but for different reasons. With Iori, he knew the other man didn't want to be remembered like this. It was a far cry from his fighter days, when Iori was one of the undisputed heavyweights in the arena and no one liked to mess with him. Now, he had been messed with and badly, and with the other's pride, Kyo could see why he avoided giving his name. Iori didn't look at him; instead, focused on Yoshiro, who didn't even blink at Yagami's curtness.

It made him wonder what Yoshiro had seen and experienced to take such rudeness without any visible reaction. Then again, with the world falling apart around them, everyone's nerves were drawn taut and anxious. People tended to be less polite when death and war raged on without the possibility of a ceasefire or end.

Iori had also been tortured and traumatized. Sarcasm and brusqueness made for an easy shield. He knew the other well enough by now to know that was true. War changed some aspects of Iori's personality but hardened some others as well. Kyo was glad it didn't alter Yagami's caustic side too much – it let him know Iori was still Iori, odd enough as that was.

"'Y', huh? Okay." Yoshiro, dressed in a plain T-shirt and patched jeans, nodded. "You feel better? Took us a while to get you patched up."

"I'm still alive, aren't I?"

Kyo shot a quick glance at Yoshiro, who noticed. "Means he's grateful."

Iori didn't look at him. Didn't even snort. Just remained silent.

"Ah." The older man returned his gaze back to Iori, who raised his head to stare at him. "You need food? We have that. Maybe a bath later."

"You have a bath?" Kyo asked, astonished.

"We'll show you later. You both look like you need it."

Iori mumbled something but Kyo couldn't discern his words.

"I'll bring some food. You want some, Kyo?"

"Not right now. He needs it more than me."

"Okay." With that, Yoshiro took his leave. "If I see Saya, I'll let her know. She wants to know how you're both holding up."

"We'll be fine. I think he needs time to rest. Maybe later?"

"Sure."

The door closed behind Yoshiro. Iori let out a frustrated snarl next to him, hands clenching tight. If it wasn't for his injuries, Kyo was certain the other man would be on his feet, pacing around in a frenzy. "How much does he know? Him and this Saya girl?"

"Only that we lost our leader and that we had a bad turn of fortune. That things happened to us."

"Did you give them any details?"

Kyo blinked. "I kept it vague when it came to us, Yagami."

"They took care of me. They saw what…"

"I was out cold myself. You're still alive, like you said. It's not like they –"

"They saw what was done to me, Kyo. It's…"

"They're not judging or pitying you for it. What are you so afraid about –"

The redhead fixed him with a gaze of open enmity. "You're not the one with fucking scars. You have nothing to hide. They didn't take anything away from you."

"You didn't even give Yoshiro your name. They don't recognize us, Yagami. They didn't when I gave them my name."

"Good for you. And if someone here knows who I am?"

"Doubt it. You would've heard something by now if they did."

"They really don't know who we are?"

"No. I don't think they're fans. If they were…" Kyo shrugged. "After over a year of war, do you think we're recognizable? We look like shit, Yagami. Eating rations, running from soldiers, going through hell…"

"Dammit." Iori's shoulders slumped, belligerence gone.

"Yagami, when Saya shows up, don't –"

"I get it, Kyo. Don't need to tell me."

Kyo paused. "Yagami…what else happened to you?"

He saw Iori stiffen, hands balled into fists. His expression behind the fall of red hair took on a familiar look of suppressed fear and wariness. Yagami refrained from looking at him, as if he'd give himself away by doing so. There was a lot more behind his nights of torture and Kyo only knew what Iori was willing to divulge. The torturous ordeal with his hands. The cruel acts of extinguishing cigarettes on the other's back. Something about drowning, which he hadn't quite figured out yet. He wasn't sure if he wanted to prod on that. Iori didn't seem to want to share the details on that particular mistreatment.

He hadn't even been able to mention what happened on the last night.

The only thing Kyo was certain of was that Iori seemed sure that death would've awaited him if they hadn't come charging in for the rescue. Kagura-san had mentioned – it felt like a long time ago – that if they delayed their plan, what would happen to Yagami?

If he had hemmed and hawed and they hadn't arrived in Shinsaibashi that night…

Iori Yagami would've been tortured and killed.

He'd missed that brutal fate by a day. Just one day.

Kyo shuddered. If that'd happened, he'd never forgive himself. Never.

"Don't ask, Kyo."

The other's voice sounded detached. Withdrawn. Iori did the same, visibly shrinking within himself just by hunching his back and pulling his legs against his chest. The other fighter winced but never lost that haunted look. It reminded Kyo of that time in Parque Utsubo and his chest clenched. Something terrible had happened to Yagami – so horrific that Iori still couldn't bring himself to say what exactly occurred.

Yet, until he knew what it was, he couldn't help Iori any further.

"Yagami…"

"You don't need to know everything, Kyo. I'm fucked up. Leave it at that."

"But –"

"But nothing, Kyo. Leave it."

He couldn't imagine what else the soldiers had done to him. His imagination didn't go that far. While that was a blessing in disguise, it left him feeling helpless. Useless. Kagura-san would've gently peeled the layers away, calmed Iori's rage and soothed his pain, and gotten to the core of his resistance while helping him deal with his trauma. Him? Just asking wasn't enough. Iori point-blank refused to say and there was nothing _he_ could do to convince him that he meant to help. Or maybe Iori knew he wanted to help but was afraid of his judgment once he knew.

Iori's pride. Iori's stubbornness. The shame of losing face.

He was the only person left that Yagami trusted. Perhaps that was it. Because of that, Yagami was unwilling to lose the last vestiges of his former self that Kyo knew. Because whatever the soldiers did to him that last night stripped those away. Better kept a bitter secret than revealed and then…

Was he afraid of rejection? Pity? Or something else?

"Yagami…"

The redhead closed his eyes. Ignored him.

At that moment, there was a soft knock on the door. Kyo glanced at him, stood and headed in the direction of that sound. It wasn't surprising when he opened the door and found himself face-to-face with Saya. There was a small tray of food in her hands. "Yoshiro told me your friend needed something to eat. Can I come in?"

He held the door open for her. "Sure. He's just…well…"

"Oh." Her expression changed as she glanced past him. "I'll just put it on the table."

The girl was astute and swift, leaving the meal next to Yagami – the other man hadn't opened his eyes or given any sign that he heard Saya – and then made her exit. While Iori had ignored her, Kyo couldn't fault him for rudeness. It was apparent the other continued to struggle with unwanted memories and his question had torn the wound anew, assuming it'd ever closed in the first place.

"Yagami…there's food."

"I'm not –"

"I already ate. That's all yours. It's not like the ration bar. Don't worry about me."

The other fighter opened his eyes. Didn't make eye contact with him.

Kyo sat down on Yagami's cot, swung his foot onto his knee and pretended he was interested in the tile flooring. He knew how this went – how it fell out last time. Sometimes, Iori just needed space to himself. This was one of those times. Ceramic rattled – Iori cursed under his breath – but nothing untoward happened. The other man began to eat and when he sensed something shift in the air around them, Kyo took that as his cue to leave.

Iori hated being vulnerable. Hated being seen as vulnerable.

He closed the door in time to cut short any sounds coming from behind him.

Went to look for Saya and Yoshiro. He needed clean bandages, antiseptic, and fresh gauze. He still had responsibilities – still carried them despite his own recovery. Iori relied on him; he couldn't let him down. That wasn't what leaders did. That wasn't something a Kusanagi would do. That wasn't something he would do.

He wished Kagura-san was still alive.

Knew that was an impossibility. Wished it wasn't so.

* * *

When he returned, Iori's meal was finished – the small dishes empty – and the redhead followed his entrance into the room with hollow eyes. Whatever had happened in the time he was gone hadn't seemed to improve the other's mood. At least Yagami ate and didn't put up much of a fuss this time. Kyo deposited the medical supplies he'd asked for on the table, pushing the tray aside. Bandages, sterile gauze pads, alcohol, and a pair of fabric scissors. He looked at Iori's hands, suppressed a sigh, and noticed Iori paling.

"It's okay, Yagami. We don't need to…if you don't want to right now."

The other man shook his head.

"How was the food? Looked good."

"How did they…?"

"They have their ways. You feel better now?"

Iori didn't respond.

Kyo sighed. "I'll be taking a bath later. What about you?"

"I'll stay here."

"They're not your enemies, Yagami. You don't have to –"

"They know too much. I –"

"Saya and Yoshiro only mean to help. You know that. You have food, shelter –"

"Don't want them to know more."

"How much more? They haven't asked for details. You won't even say."

"Why do you want to know?" Iori said, suddenly irate. "Does it matter that much to you what those goddamn PMCs did to me? Why don't you go ask them, then? Find out what the fuck they did to me."

"Yagami…"

"I don't want to talk about it, Kyo. Stop asking."

" _I'm_ not your enemy, Yagami."

"No, you're not but you're prying. Stop it."

"Kagura-san would've been able to help you."

The other's eyes widened, startled. " _What?_ You think I'd let Kagura know what –"

"I know something's eating away at you but without –"

"I wonder why, Kyo?" Sarcasm back in full force; Yagami glared at him, fists white-knuckled as they curled tight on his lap. "Maybe it has to do with those soldiers, Goenitz and –"

"You're not useless, Yagami. You're not –"

"Kinda late for that, Kyo. Saying that shit doesn't take anything back."

Kyo sighed for the second time. At this rate, their argument was going to be circular without any resolution. Best to leave it alone. "Fine. You win."

"Win what?" the other snapped back. "I didn't win anything, Kyo. Just…fuck it."

"Huh?"

"Go take your bath. Leave me the hell alone."

Kyo lingered around but decided to leave after a few minutes. The atmosphere in the room was hostile – Yagami close-lipped and furious – and there was no point being in a place where he wasn't welcome. He didn't even exchange words with Yagami before he left. He just did.

Yagami refused to look at him. Stared at the floor instead.

* * *

 _Kagura-san, how would you have handled this? I…I'm not able to. He's…_

Kyo leaned back in the medium-sized tub, submerged up to his chin in hot water. While the water felt great – he'd no idea the resistance group stored rainwater particularly for this luxury – his mind was troubled. Iori stymied him on the last part of his ordeal, which meant it was important. Knowing what'd happened would unlock the primary reason why Yagami reacted the way he did. That last outburst railing against the soldiers, against Goenitz, about having them all dead if he could. If he could. That, too, meant something.

Yagami hadn't been able to. Had been hurt. Had wished he'd been able to stop it.

But then what? What did that leave him with? Had Yagami been ranting about one person in particular and if so, who? Goenitz? Or one specific soldier? Who had he been talking about?

If only he knew. It'd go a long way in explaining everything.

Kyo closed his eyes, held his breath, and fully submerged himself under water. He felt clean. Felt refreshed. This was…this was something they hadn't had, back when their headquarters still existed. Too much hassle and they were further underground. Rain showers were all they had. They didn't even have soap, unlike this group.

He'd taken time to scrub and lather himself – careful of his wounds – and rinsed himself clean before dipping in the tub. He'd lost some weight, had minor sunburn and blisters but otherwise was okay. Saya and Yoshiro had taken good care of him and while the knife wound in his side still ached – his arm as well – the flesh was healing without any signs of infection. He was lucky. Lucky to be alive after that crazy scramble out of Naniwa ward.

He'd thought they were both dead men that night.

Hadn't been far from the truth. If Saya and Yoshiro hadn't discovered them…

O.R.O.C.H.I. would've won. That would've been the brutal cold truth as well. Rendering Kagura-san's sacrifice useless and…

Kyo surfaced, exhaled, and wiped the streaming water from his face. Decided he was done. Time to towel off, wear the fresh clothes he'd gotten from the siblings, and rejoin Yagami in their room. Whether or not Iori wanted to talk to him was a different matter. He'd deal with that once he got back.

The off-white T-shirt was a bit larger, yet was soft and comfortable. There was even a pair of jeans without the usual patchwork. It was a perfect fit. He'd asked the siblings for new shoes for both him and Yagami. He'd gotten those as well. Nothing like the sleek ones they used to wear back during their tourney days but serviceable. His were a pair of tan sneakers, the leather slightly worn and the shoelaces stained but with intact soles. Yagami's was a pair of hiking sneakers, dark blue in color and also decently kept.

At least he'd return bearing gifts.

Kyo laced his sneakers, stood, and with Yagami's new clothes and shoes in hand, headed back towards their small service room. He was greeted with nods from the elderly man and one of the two older men who had met him initially. Returning the nods, he continued on, trepidation starting to build in his mind. When he left Yagami, the other man's temper had risen to the fore – he hadn't seen Iori that hostile in a while – and he wasn't sure what his mindset was now.

Well, he wasn't going to find out by avoiding it. Might as well meet it head-on.

This time, when he entered, he glanced towards the direction of his former rival, who happened to be staring at the wall. As he crossed his field of vision, Kyo saw him take notice and jolt, almost tipping his cot backward. Only his direct and swift intervention prevented that from occurring. Iori growled but whatever words he wanted to say died in his throat. Instead, Kyo saw his interest fixed on…his neckline?

"Kyo…what is that?" Uncertainty in his tone. Odd.

"Huh? What?"

"That." Iori reached up with one mangled finger and touched the object which held his interest. "What is that?"

Kyo glanced down. Felt himself losing color. Oh shit. That was…that was…

"Kyo?"

"That's…" He cleared his throat and removed himself from Iori's immediate vicinity. Hurt astonishment in the other's eyes. Shit. Not a great way to start off. "It's the Yata mirror, Yagami."

 _"What?"_ The other man gaped at him, shocked. "But I thought…she's dead…"

"She is. She gave it to me before…"

Iori was off his cot in an instant and in his face before Kyo realized it. "You mean to tell me…you had it all this time and…"

Kyo nodded.

The other's fingers in his new shirt, twisting tight. Rage and pain and disbelief warring in the other's face. "Why didn't you tell me? Why did you –"

"You were hurting. We were struggling. It didn't feel –"

"You could've told me!"

"It didn't feel like the right time."

A choked sound coming from the other man. Iori looked away from him, visage contorted by loss. "Not the right time. Not the…" A bitter laugh. "When would be the right time, Kyo? Or was I just judged not worthy of knowing –"

"It's nothing like that!"

"Really?" Kyo felt the other's grip intensify. "Tell me, Kyo. Did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That she was going to die? Did you both go there, knowing she would die?"

"What are you –"

"Just tell me!" The redhead gave him a firm shake. "Did you know?"

"No, I didn't." Dread heavy in his stomach. He was afraid of this. "I didn't, Yagami."

"Then why…" Something dawning in the other's eyes and Kyo felt Iori's violent hold redouble its strength. "Why did you start crying when…before we…"

Shit. Oh shit. "Yagami…"

"Dammit, Kyo!" Rage and heartbreak in the other fighter's voice, which sounded broken. "You knew something, didn't you?"

"Yagami…"

"What did she tell you? What do you know?"

"Yagami, listen to me. She…Kagura-san, she…"

"I'm waiting, Kyo." Impatience now joining the muddle of emotions mingling in Iori's anguished face and voice. "What did she –"

"She said since we are Sacred Treasures that…" Kyo swallowed, finding it difficult to continue looking at the other man. The hurt was tangible. So was the fear and fury. "The treasures are interchangeable. We can…we can use each other's –"

 _"Bullshit!"_

"It's true. Kagura-san proved it. She had me use the mirror. I –"

"So you were able to use it all this time and…"

"Not perfectly, no. But, yes, I can. So can you."

"You had it all this time and…" Iori's grip slackened on his shirt. He couldn't read Iori's expression; yet, it hurt him all the same. "Kyo…how did you know?"

"She explained it to me before we went. She wanted me to go in and bring you out. With me. That was how I knew when…"

Silence.

"Dammit." Iori released him and shoved him backward. He watched as his former rival removed himself a short distance away, agony replacing the rage dying in his face. _"Dammit!"_

"Yagami…"

"You had it all this time. You knew how to use it. Why didn't you…"

"Because I –"

"Because what?"

 _"Because I'm not Kagura-san, okay?"_ The words exploded from him. "Because I can't be like her! Because…"

Yagami stared at him, baffled. "But…no one's expecting you to be…"

"She would've done a better job. I can't. I'm…"

"Kyo…"

"I'm a poor substitute for her. Inadequate. That's what I am, Yagami."

 _"What?"_

"You heard me." Now that it'd come out, Kyo unleashed his own bitterness. "I can't. It's too much…I…"

"Do you even hear yourself?" Iori's bewilderment changing to disbelief. "Do you even know who you're talking to?"

"What?" His turn to parrot the other man's earlier question.

"Inadequate? _You_?" Iori striding over, getting into his face. "Look at me, Kyo! You want to see inadequate? You're looking at him."

"But –"

"The only reason I haven't laid down and fucking died is because of you! You know that?"

"But I –"

"You're holding us together. You're somehow doing it and damn it to hell if I'm gonna listen to you drag yourself through the mud. You're not Kagura but I didn't expect that of you. Why are you –"

"But –"

"You can still fight. Still lead. You have that. _Me?_ What do I have, Kyo? A fucked up good-for-nothing. I'm just here for moral support. To keep you going. That's all I have to offer." The other man sneered. "And you call yourself inadequate. Fuck no. You aren't."

"Yagami…"

"If you tell yourself that, I'm gonna fucking rattle your goddamn brain."

"Yagami…"

"She gave you the mirror. She trusts you with it. Don't fucking spit on her sacrifice, Kyo. Don't. Or I…"

"Or what? Kill me? Like old times?"

"Kyo," Iori said, his tone gone quiet and still. "Kagura believed in you. She wouldn't have entrusted it to you otherwise. You're not…whatever you're telling yourself, it's a goddamn lie."

"You're not…Yagami…"

"For me, it's true." Bitterness returning, skewing the other's smile. "There's nothing false there."

"Yagami…"

"Have you practiced with the mirror at all since…"

"No. I haven't."

"Perhaps you should, Kyo." Calmness settling over the other but there was woundedness as well. "We may need it."

"Yagami." He reached out and touched Iori's arm. "You're not…"

Iori shook him loose. "I am. Leave it at that, Kyo."

He didn't want to but Iori wasn't listening to him. Had moved away and relocated himself to the farthest wall, where he sat, head bowed.

Kyo went to join him. Didn't say a word.

Yagami glanced at him only once before looking away but that was okay. Iori knew he was here. That, too, mattered. Iori was here for him.

He needed to be here for Iori.


	42. Chapter 42 - South Towners

**To the Darkest of Nights We Go**

 **~Dystopian AU ~**

 **Chapter 42**

 _Written By: RinoaDestiny_

 _King of Fighters, Chizuru Kagura, Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Rock Howard, and Joe Higashi all belong to SNK_

* * *

Out of everyone in the group, Mai Shiranui was the one they all worried about. Rock eventually took leave of Terry and Mary, knowing they were okay together. He'd held and gripped his dad's hand, giving him some reassurance and comfort and then left. The grateful look on Mary's face was its own small reward – she wasn't the only one Terry could depend on. It'd be too much for one person to handle alone. That was why he was here.

Dad had to grieve as well. Mary also made the rounds but she could only do so much and it wasn't as if Andy's death meant nothing to her. He'd seen her by herself before, trying to come to grips with the inevitable. He wouldn't be surprised if he found her alone later, doing the same.

Like how Joe was doing.

Like how Mai was doing.

Mai was outside, apparently in an area safe and sheltered away from visible sight. Rock knew where that was and headed in that direction. Straight from the communications room, make a right, continue down the corridor and the entrance was to his left just before the boarded-up window. He hit the crash bar, pushed the door open and exited. Off to the right, make a turn, and there was a small lean-to against the side, which was further obscured by rubble piled in front of it. If she was anywhere, she'd be here.

Whereas Joe preferred the back, Mai had chosen this small enclosure for herself.

Rock knocked against the side of the lean-to as he approached, not wanting to startle her. Grief-stricken as she was, Mai was still a fighter and had a fighter's reflexes. The last thing he needed was her elbow in his face, a spinning fan headed his way, or a whirling tail of flame burning the air where he stood. Better to be safe than sorry.

"Hey...uh, Mai? It's me."

The older woman turned to look at him, eyes wet with tears. "Rock? What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. Mind if I…"

"No. It's okay." Mai shifted over on the small bench inside the lean-to, making room for him. "Are the others okay?"

He went to join her, still keeping some distance between them. There really wasn't much to look at from here even past the mountain of rubble. Beside him, Mai waited, sitting quiet and watchful. Her hands were still smeared gray from the ashes – she hadn't washed or taken care of them since the funeral. With her demeanor, Mai didn't need funeral clothes to express her state of mourning. Rock felt it even before he'd stepped into the lean-to.

"Dad's holding on. Mary's with him."

"That's good. They need each other." He wasn't sure if her tone was ironic there but the woman continued talking, moving past the moment. "Joe?"

"By himself."

"Like me." Mai looked down at her hands; Rock saw her staring at them, as if they were a focus of intense study. "And you, Rock? What about you?"

"I'm…holding on, I guess. It just doesn't feel real…I mean…"

"Andy's gone. Nothing's bringing him back."

"It's just…" Rock fumbled with his words, trying to express exactly what ran through his mind without offending Mai. "He went through all this with us. I thought we'd…make it through together, you know? I just didn't think…"

"That Andy would go first?"

"He's…" Rock looked down at his hands. "Even when I was a kid, Dad talked about Andy. He was proud of his brother. Andy just seemed…larger than life, you know? A legend, like the rest of you."

"I don't know if I'd consider myself a legend." A bruised smile. "I did know him for a long time, though."

"Dad said you guys went way back. Even before I was born. So…"

"Andy didn't seem like he could die?"

"I always thought I'd go first."

Silence. Then, Mai spoke. "Did you always think that, Rock?"

"I'm the youngest. It only…"

"Does your dad know you think this?"

"No." He entwined his hands, settling them in between his legs. "Dad doesn't. He doesn't need to know. There's already too much for him to worry about."

"Just because you're young doesn't mean you're inexperienced, Rock."

"Yeah, but you're all veterans. So I thought…"

"You thought O.R.O.C.H.I. would take you out first. That the rest of us were untouchable?"

"Something like that."

A small laugh but it wasn't cheerful. "Oh, Rock. You saw how that turned out."

"Mai," he asked, turning his head so that he gazed directly at her, "how are you doing?"

The other's hands came together, clasping. The grayness against tanned flesh stood out stark and unsettling. "He's gone, Rock. Gone and I can't even say I'm sorry."

"But you don't have anything to apologize for."

"Andy knew what he was talking about. If I hadn't gone…"

"You said it before, Mai. None of us know how that would've turned out."

"Still…if I'd listened…"

"You couldn't have known. None of us did." He fidgeted with his hands, shifting slightly where he sat. The sky past the rubble was flat and steel-gray. Was it going to rain? "Andy wouldn't have held it against you. He probably…well…"

"Rock?"

It was presumptuous for him to assume this but since his train of thought had already run down the tracks, he might as well finish what he started. "I think Andy would've liked to see you stand up. Continue…after…" He paused, not sure if his words were correct or making any sense. "Dad told me Andy loved you. That he saw strength in you."

"I don't feel strong now."

"When my mom died…" He'd never forgiven his actual father for that slight or the pain and trauma that ensued afterwards, but if sharing his experience could help Mai, Rock was willing to go back and face it head-on. "After she died, I was by myself. Mom didn't have anyone else but…well, my father. He wanted nothing to do with me. Had his fun with Mom and then left us in the cold when we needed him. It was…hard."

"How'd you make it past?"

"Barely." Rock shrugged, as if sloughing the memory off. "I lived on the streets for a while, scrounging for food or stealing what I could. When I met Terry, that changed. If I hadn't…maybe I'd be a juvie right now. Behind bars. Shoplifting, murder…"

"You?"

"Dad told you who my father was, right?"

"You don't take after that man, Rock."

Well, it wasn't as if Terry needed to tell anyone. His last name gave away whose "son" he was. It was a constant dark reminder of whose blood he had in his veins. Of whose legacy he reluctantly carried because of that name. If Terry hadn't become Dad, he very well could've lost control and gone on to murder hapless people. He might've roamed the streets like Freeman. Rock shuddered. That would've been terrible.

"So why are you mentioning this to me, Rock?"

"Because…because I think my mom would've wanted me to move on. I grieved…still can't forgive him for leaving us like that but…"

"She wouldn't have wanted you to stay that way. She loved you too much."

"Yeah."

The woman next to him didn't say anything for a few minutes. Rock didn't say anything, either. It was a lot to consider, and he wasn't sure if his relationship with his late mother and relating that to Mai would do anything. It wasn't a balm of any sort – just how he made it through and a big part of it lay with Terry coming across him. That had been a lucky break and given him a second chance. With Mai, Andy was gone and while she could move on, he didn't know if she had any equivalence to his experience.

Not right now, at any rate.

"It's food for thought, Rock but it's still too…"

"Yeah. I know."

Mai smiled at him, although the smile didn't reach her eyes. "Thank you for coming, Rock. It…it's hard, like you said."

"Will you be coming back in later?"

"When I'm ready. It's just..."

"I understand." He did. That, he could say without second-guessing himself.

"You know," Mai said, glancing away from him to stare at the darkening sky. "Here, I would've done a full memorial service. Flowers. The wake. He would've been cremated after. Properly. I would've arranged his bones better. We do it from the foot bones first up until the skull, so he remains whole. He would've had a memorial plaque. Incense. Everything."

Rock listened and didn't say anything.

"But we're bringing him home to Southtown and…" The woman sighed. "I can only carry so much of him back, Rock. I know the burial customs in America are different, but…"

"It's not your fault. O.R.O.C.H.I.'s the one…"

"I know. Osaka's a wreck, isn't it? I wonder what Tokyo looks like."

Probably like everything around them. Debris, shells of buildings and abandoned cars, empty convenience stores and soldiers everywhere. It couldn't have been much different.

"Your dad's probably looking for you. You should go, Rock."

While he didn't think Terry would be looking – Dad knew where he'd headed off to – Rock knew when a conversation was over. The dismissal was gentle and Mai needed time to herself to continue thinking. He'd done what he could. There wasn't anything else she wanted at this point. It was time for him to leave.

"We're all thinking about you, okay?"

His way of letting her know she wasn't alone in this.

"You should go, Rock. Thank you."

He left. Even so, he glanced over his shoulder. Mai sat there, forlorn and gazing into the distance while clasping her ash-smeared hands. The sky was changing color, storm clouds forming and gathering.

Behind him, the sky darkened.


	43. Chapter 43 - Team KKY

**To the Darkest of Nights We Go**

 **~Dystopian AU ~**

 **Chapter 43**

 _Written By: RinoaDestiny_

 _King of Fighters, Chizuru Kagura, Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Rock Howard, and Joe Higashi all belong to SNK_

* * *

Iori pushed the _magatama_ across to him, the raw tips of his fingers red against green. Kyo twitched at the sight and wanted to bandage them, but Iori wasn't in the mood for kindness or pity. Yoshiro and Saya had brought their evening meal earlier and while Yagami hadn't been rude, he hadn't been talkative, either. They ate in silence – only one exchanged glance reflected their common thought about Chizuru – and after dinner was finished, Kyo removed the Yata mirror from the leather thong around his neck.

Yagami had mentioned practicing, just in case they needed it. He'd been woefully behind on that and intended to pick up where he'd left off. It was at that moment that Iori produced forth his treasure and gave it to him without speaking a word. Instead, Kyo read his expression – curiosity and expectancy? – picking up the jewel without saying anything in response.

He'd never seen Iori's _magatama_ before. While he'd seen photographs of the ancient jewels in his high school history textbooks, the jewels were primitive and crude in terms of workmanship and materials. Yagami's looked nothing like those. The jewel in his hand was smooth, the stone green – was it jade or something like it? – and showed signs of use. Small visible cracks webbed the surface; yet, the jewel was whole. The shape was curved and elegant, as if carved by a master jeweler. The only similarity to all the other _magatama_ he'd seen lay in the center.

For perfectly positioned within was a flawless hole.

Kyo had heard of legends of a string of _magatama_ beads used during dire crises but those were stories. Amaterasu herself had such a necklace, he remembered reading during Japanese literature class. Once again, legends and she was a goddess. Certainly, Yagami's jewel had no bearing in those tales of old.

He finished studying the jewel and looked at Yagami, who returned his gaze.

"What does it do?"

The other man shrugged. "My curse comes with it. Had a chance to reject it. Didn't."

"Yeah but…what does it do?"

"What do my flames have that yours don't?"

"Huh?" He'd observed Iori's flames before but never fully paid attention to its properties besides the difference in color. "What do you mean –"

"Besides burning, what else does it do? Think, Kyo. You've seen it before."

"Have I?"

"Yes."

Something that Yagami's flames had that his didn't. Kyo went through all the techniques in his mind and discarded the ones similar to his. Not the ground fireball. Not the upward aerial wave of flame. Not the one where Yagami held his opponents to the ground and set them on fire. That just burned. So which techniques had something different? Not the ones where after ripping his enemies to shreds, Yagami finished by blasting them with fire. So that left…

Oh.

"Are you talking about Eight Wine Cups, Yagami?"

"What does it do, Kyo?"

He was right, then. "It immobilizes people. You've…I've had the misfortune of being caught in it."

"Do your flames do that?"

"No."

"My clan's purpose was to seize Orochi. Make it easier for the Yata and Kusanagi clans to do their part. That's why your flames don't do the same."

"So your _magatama_ has that –"

"Maybe. Why don't you try?" The redhead rolled his shoulders back and winced. "You said Kagura told you the treasures are interchangeable. Show me, Kyo. I want to see."

"Huh."

"Crimson went nuts when he used it. Sounded like me. Dunno if it'll do the same to you."

"That's not helpful."

"Do you have a way to counter it?" Iori actually sounded interested. Well, it was better than him being angry, disturbed, or sad. "What did Kagura tell you exactly?"

Kyo looked at the ceiling, at the light as he tried to recall what Chizuru told him in Nishi ward. It was…how many days ago? Was today day twelve? He couldn't recollect the exact day or even what she exactly said. He just remembered…bits and pieces of it now. "She said…all the treasures used to be together. Divine. Used by the gods and goddesses."

"That, we know. They teach it in school."

"Something about mortal vessels. How…we weren't meant to…what was that again?"

"Kyo, if we can use each other's treasures…did she say anything about using just one?"

"What do you mean?"

"Since we're Sacred Treasures…" The other fighter leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms. Iori looked contemplative. "The mirror was used to teleport us out, right?"

"Yeah."

"I sensed something, then. What was that?"

"Kagura-san said it's spiritual resonance. What?" Iori stared at him uncomprehending, as if he'd started speaking gibberish. "Yeah. It's weird. Basically, they react to each other."

"Our treasures?"

"Yeah."

The other man gazed upward, eyes shifting in thought. Kyo heard him say something, but the words were lost due to Iori's mumbling.

"What are you thinking about?"

"If she had to use both to get us out…"

"Well, it's not like she used both. We're the bearers of our treasures. So the mirror reacted to us. Something like that."

"But she couldn't just use the mirror alone. That means…" He saw the lines of Iori's face grow taut as the other fighter came to a realization. Kyo sat forward. What had Yagami discovered? "Kyo…if they react to each other, we may…there's a chance…"

"You think –"

"We might be able to use both."

"But that means…"

Iori's gaze shifted back down to him, direct and unwavering. "If we can use both simultaneously…that's a lot of power, Kyo. Maybe the treasures can counterbalance each other."

"So…"

"Can your sword counterbalance my _magatama_? Just bring out what you need?"

"Yagami, you realize what you're saying, right?"

"Yeah. If the treasures were together at one time, then they should be able to…" The redhead stopped and froze. "Shit. That can't be possible."

"What?"

"Nevermind. That's just…" The other man shook his head. "Can you teleport?"

"Yeah but I'm not puking my guts out right now."

"The clones?"

"Don't call them that."

"Can you –"

"Yeah, I can. They're not solid, though. I don't think –"

"Can I see?"

Kyo took a deep breath and got to his feet. He was several days behind in practice and he wasn't sure if his previous mental block regarding the mirror clones was still there. If it was… _Focus. Remember what Kagura-san told you._ He wanted this version of himself – _it's actually me_ – to spring into action. Close to the table. Maybe a slight kick at the underside of the table. He was just extending himself – that was all. He closed his eyes, then remembered not to do that – _that'll get me killed in battle_ – and issued the mental command.

That sensation again – of his sword and the mirror reacting to each other – and he saw it.

Shadowy, human-shaped but definitely there and already kicking upward at the table.

Then, before it could connect, it disappeared.

Behind him, Iori let out a squawk of surprise. "The hell? That –"

"That's what Kagura-san taught me. Told me I could do it."

"So it is…" The other man stared at him. "The _magatama_? Can you –"

 _"Now?"_

"Yes." Through Iori's lean face, Kyo glimpsed a nervous, feverish energy. "Kyo, if you can…"

Use both. Yagami speculated that possibility. Kagura-san hadn't even hinted at it – did she not know? – and if that was possible, then they had options. A myriad of them. His sword was for offense, the _magatama_ for restriction, and the mirror for sealing. Sword and mirror. Sword and _magatama_. Mirror and _magatama_. And that was just them in combination. The mirror alone gave him a few advantages. No wonder Yagami wanted him to practice.

"I've only used one before."

"Using two shouldn't be different."

"You think it's similar? Just call on their –"

"Yeah. But you're gonna do it to both."

"Okay. But…" He looked around at their small service room with its cots and the table with its empty food trays and soup bowls still on it. "There's no way to test it."

"There is."

"How?"

The scar on Iori's lip twisted as the redhead gave a pained smile. "Me."

"What?"

"You can stop me, Kyo. With that. Don't hesitate." The other man stood. "Like old times, Kyo. Pretend we're rivals again."

"Yagami, you don't have to –"

"Use them, Kyo!"

Without another word, Iori lunged. Startled, Kyo stepped back, reflexively swinging his arm outward in a counterattack. Flame formed, nascent and bright. Iori's fist aimed at his face, drawing closer. Kyo grimaced, clutched both the _magatama_ and mirror in his fist and _commanded_. Resonance and that familiar sensation again – sword and _magatama_ – and suddenly, through the rushing of blood and adrenaline in his veins, Kyo saw Iori halt, arm arrested in mid-punch.

"So it does work."

He hadn't gone mad. His flame was still orange, tongues of yellow and crimson twisting in the air. What surprised him was the sight of his flame wrapped around Iori's outstretched arm and hand like an otherworldly manacle, holding him in place. Yagami, despite the dry tone in his voice, seemed impressed. Reaching through the rippling fire, Kyo seized Iori's wrist and felt the heat gathering under his skin. Even as he extinguished the flames, leaving behind only the slight stench of singed hair and charred blood, Kyo was upset. Yagami didn't need to do that – didn't need to hurt himself to demonstrate a point.

He released Iori and fixed him with a hard glare.

"Unnecessary, Yagami."

"But…" Iori looked at him, nonplussed. "You had no way to –"

"Not at your expense. You have nothing to prove, Yagami. Not to me."

A dark and wounded expression settled in the other's face. "Is that so, Kyo?"

"Yagami…if you want to matter, then here." He handed the _magatama_ and the Yata mirror over, placing them in the other's open palm. "Kagura-san said she would've told you, too, if…"

"If I hadn't been captured?"

"It's not your fault."

"We wouldn't be here right now if –"

"O.R.O.C.H.I. still might've ambushed us. There's no way you could've –"

"We would've had a better chance if that happened."

"Or we might've died together." Kyo stepped the slightest bit closer, so that he and Iori were directly eye-to-eye. "Look…you told me I'm not inadequate. But you're not, either."

"We're not the same, Kyo."

"No, we're not. Still…" He gestured at the treasures in the taller man's hand. "You're a Sacred Treasure, Yagami. That's something O.R.O.C.H.I. can't take away from you."

"No? They've taken away everything else."

He wanted to ask but held his tongue. There was something in Iori's voice that told him the other fighter wasn't up for sharing details about what "everything else" meant. Iori had that lost expression and the Yata mirror and _magatama_ were small in his large palm. So far, they'd seen what the mirror could do and then test-tried the combination of the sword and _magatama_ with a conclusive result. The only thing Kyo hadn't seen was…

"Yagami…what if you tried the sword?"

"What? Wouldn't that be the same?"

"What if the sword does something else to your flames? It's about strength."

"And how the hell am I testing that?" The redhead glanced around. "Unless you want me to cave in these walls or some shit like that…"

"See what it does to the table."

"What did that table ever do to you?"

Kyo smiled hearing that. It was good to know Yagami could still quip, despite his trauma and all the hardships they'd been through. "You need to retake the jewel, though. It has to be within you. Won't work if you don't."

"So if I just leave it in my hand –"

"It won't react. Kagura-san said we're mortal vessels."

"Huh. I guess that makes sense." Iori didn't say or do anything much; yet, the _magatama_ was no longer in his hand in the second it took Kyo to blink. "You know how to call forth the sword?"

"How'd you do it?"

"Just call it forth. It listens. We command it."

"That easy?"

"Yeah."

Kyo stepped back, giving some room between him and Yagami, held his hand out and issued the mental command. Somehow, after using the other treasures, it wasn't difficult to think it and believe in the outcome. Within the second, the Kusanagi sword hovered over his palm, bronze gleaming and mirror-bright.

"You know…that's my first time seeing it." Iori advanced a few steps, drawing closer to look at it. Kyo thought it looked like the one in his old history textbook – double-edged straight blade, simple hilt without much ornamentation, only burnished and beautiful. He could see this weapon in the hands of a god, used to strike down demons or more sinister beings. He could envision this existing in the legends.

"Dad used to have a replica lying around. Told me the real thing was much better. I didn't know, since…well…it just passes from one heir to the next. I've never actually seen it before…not like this."

"In the legends, it came from Orochi."

"I'd like to give it right back to him, blade first." Kyo studied the sword and frowned. "How do I…? Kagura-san shrank her mirror down. Into that." He pointed at the object still in Iori's hand. "Even you did it with the _magatama_. How…is it also…"

"Yeah."

So everything was by thought. Mental concentration and will. He wanted it smaller – dagger-size but keeping its usual proportions – and watched in awe as the sword followed his mental visualization until it was half its length. Reaching up, he took a hold of the weapon. His fingers closed around the hilt, finding a comfortable grip. It felt…right. It was his.

"You don't have to do that all the time, you know."

"Do what?"

"Hold your hand out. Dramatic but wastes time. Just call it and it'll come."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that." Iori held the Yata mirror out to him. "If you're having me test the sword, you should hold onto that." As they exchanged the treasures, Iori gave him a curious look. "Kyo…do you still have your flames?"

"Ah…"

"You know I lost mine when Crimson stole the _magatama_."

"Kagura-san did say there was a risk."

"Kagura couldn't fight without hers. I had to change my style completely. You?"

It was the one thing he'd never been sure about, if Ash Crimson had taken his treasure and run with it. Only one way to tell. Bringing his hand up in his usual cocky gesture, he called forth his flame. He was able to but there was a significant difference. The flame was smaller, burned fainter and weaker, and was less radiant than before. It was as if it lacked power. As if its primary force was gone.

Kyo looked at the dagger-length sword in Iori's hand and lowered his own.

"That's…that would've…"

"That wouldn't have done much, would it?"

"It's not fit for fighting," he said, recalling that while his father could still fight with flame, it wasn't as if the sword was removed from him. It had been passed down, so the previous bearer didn't lose much. However, if the treasure was forcibly taken or deliberately removed by the current bearer…

"Shit. If Crimson went after you like he said he would –"

"Getting mine back would've been very hard. Even you weren't able to –"

"I know." The other man looked at him and then back down to the weapon in his hand. "You wouldn't have done this years ago."

"I wouldn't have trusted you years ago. You would've –"

"Taken advantage of it? I would've, yeah."

"Wouldn't have been much fun, though."

"No." For a brief second, Kyo saw Iori smile. "Would've been boring as fuck."

"See what it does to your flames, Yagami. Try not to melt the table leg."

"You and that table." Iori stepped alongside him and then further away, positioning himself across from the unfortunate steel table. Their soup bowls and food trays were at the far edge, facing their side-by-side cots. "Is it any different from what I told you before?"

"You mean the mental thing?"

Iori scoffed. "Yeah, that."

"Kagura-san told me it's about wanting something to happen. I couldn't have mental blocks with the mirror. I kinda just…willed it with the _magatama_ , too. After you tried caving my face in."

"Wouldn't have done that."

"Right." He leaned back against the wall, crossed his arms and observed Iori. "You want your flames stronger. Something like that. Give it a shot."

He saw Iori close his eyes, take a deep breath – as if gathering strength himself – and then unleash his ground fireball, angling it straight towards the square and blocky foot of the table leg closest to him. He didn't miss the gasp of surprise – likely the sensation, too, which took getting used to – from the redhead and grinned when the burst of purple flame not only melted the blunt end of the leg but also scorched it upwards. The steel glowed orange – the only bright spot of color in the room.

"So…how does it feel?"

"Shit…I thought my flames were powerful but…"

"Amps it up, huh? Maybe that was what took Orochi out during our first try."

"Shit. Kyo, if you have this…we may…"

"You're the one who did that, not me." Kyo uncrossed his arms and strode towards his former rival. "Maybe you can do something I can't."

"Like what?"

"Those mirror clones." He held out the Yata mirror, the tiny circle of bronze reflecting light back at him. "See if you can pull it off."

"Why me?"

"Because it's a problem I have. You don't."

"Kyo…"

"Here, give me the sword." Iori gave him a questioning stare, yet returned the sword to him without saying anything. "Just tell the mirror what you want. It'll do it for you. Don't think too hard."

The taller fighter took a hold of the small disk, turning it back and forth. The mirror gleamed, throwing tiny spots of reflected light on the bare walls. With a heavy sigh, Iori focused, eyes narrowing and clenched his fingers tight over the mirror. There was a flicker of _something_ – a definite form, tall and lanky – sliding with lethal grace close to the ground, hand extended. Kyo blinked. That was Yagami, no doubt. He even glimpsed red hair, falling over the mirror clone's face.

It vanished a second later. This time, he noticed Iori blinking, looking startled.

"Maybe I can rely on you for that part."

"I didn't think…"

"Yours is closer to Kagura-san's. Mine…" He shrugged, a nonchalant gesture. "You saw mine. Won't do in a fight."

"You just need to practice."

"I don't think that's the problem, Yagami."

"It's not one of my hang-ups, you mean." The other's voice had gone quiet.

"Yagami…"

"She gave it to you. You should keep it." Before he could protest, Iori turned and thrust the mirror back into his palm. "I'm not the one that should…"

"Yagami, wait…"

"You said there's a bath. Where is it?"

"Out the door, go right, keep going down till you reach the men's bathroom. Yagami, what are you –"

"It's not meant for me, Kyo." He saw Iori pick up his new clothes and shoes. He hadn't noticed it before but Yagami favored one of his legs, leaning more weight on the left. He'd been shot clean through the right, Yoshiro said. "She would've given it to me, if it was."

"But…"

"I'll be back. You can practice after."

"Huh? Why after?"

"Easier to clean up if you're teleporting." Iori straightened, grimacing; Kyo winced, realizing the reason for Iori's reaction. He hoped the knife wounds hadn't torn open. "That might come in handy."

"Yagami…"

"Don't wait up for me, Kyo. It's…not necessary."

"Yagami, wait."

The door closed behind Iori, leaving him standing alone with only the light and a wobbly table for company. Kyo glanced down at the Yata mirror in his hand, feeling warmth within the polished bronze. He closed his fist around it, sighed, and decided to take a break.

* * *

He spent some time practicing in the bathroom, keeping close to the drains since he did lose most of his dinner even with minor jumps. Queasy, he kept on, unwilling to give up just because he felt sick. Chizuru had stressed that it got easier with time and effort. Time he didn't have much of, but effort he could give. Iori's words circled in his mind, leaving him uneasy.

Yagami had so much potential and yet…

He gave up on himself so easily. Hadn't minded hurting himself just to…

It was almost as if the other man no longer wanted to…

Kyo shut that thought down immediately. Impossible. They were Sacred Treasures. Yagami wouldn't just cut and run without seeing their goal to the end. Even with his hands mangled the way they were, Yagami hadn't outright declared any intent to quit.

Unless, some part of him already wanted to.

Kyo didn't believe it. Didn't want to believe it.

Whether it was because of that thought haunting his mind, he wrapped up his practice session sooner than planned and headed back. The subway station was silent; its inhabitants asleep. He knew some of the people took shelter in the abandoned kiosks. He wondered where the mother and child were. The two older men. The elderly gentleman. Saya and Yoshiro.

He wondered who was on watch duty right now.

Iori was asleep on the cot when he returned. His hands, insofar as Kyo knew, were still in their raw state. The other man hadn't wanted any treatment, as though doing so reminded him of his brokenness. Kyo intended to wrap them in the morning, to gently persuade Yagami into treating himself better.

He hated Goenitz. He hated the soldiers. For what they'd done. To Kagura-san. To Yagami. To them. To him, for carrying the burdens left behind.

Settling onto his cot, he lay down and listened to Iori's steady breathing. The lights were on, and at least he wasn't having nightmares. That was good. That was welcome.

Kyo closed his eyes.

Yet another day was over.


	44. Chapter 44 - South Towners

**To the Darkest of Nights We Go**

 **~Dystopian AU ~**

 **Chapter 44**

 _Written By: RinoaDestiny_

 _King of Fighters, Chizuru Kagura, Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Rock Howard, and Joe Higashi all belong to SNK_

* * *

Rock lay on his back, arms folded and hands tucked behind his head. With the strong currents of emotion running throughout the team, everyone had retired early. It was quiet now – still, with a newfound weight that settled in the soul – and he didn't hear much noise. Mary slept in silence. Joe's snores resounded from afar. With Andy's death, the Muay Thai fighter distanced himself, as did Mai. He couldn't even hear her; although she'd come in earlier, eyes bruised and weary.

Dad was in the building, too, but Rock couldn't pinpoint his location.

He only knew he wasn't beside Mary, which meant he was still up and about.

As worried as he'd been and still was for Mai, he also couldn't stop being concerned for Terry. His dad wanted to be there for them – for Mai and for Joe – but that relentless urge might be more detrimental later. Dad needed time and room to grieve; while Rock understood his responsibilities, he wouldn't fault him for leaving them alone for a bit.

There was food and water in storage. They could eat and take care of themselves.

But what about Dad? Mary was there, but she also needed time to herself and…

Everyone did. Including him, begrudging as that thought was.

Did Dad eat tonight? He couldn't recollect that happening.

Rock sighed, rolled over onto his side, and shifted the tattered jacket that served as his pillow. He should be sleeping, leaving tomorrow's worries for the next day, but the enormity of their situation made that impossible. So much had happened within such a short span of time and no one expected a death within their circle. Andy gone and their allies were…

He hadn't thought about the Sacred Treasures in a while. They, too, were deceased. Additional numbers added to the unknown, uncounted statistics of the dead.

Murasaki. Kagami. Kaen.

Iori Yagami. Chizuru Kagura. Kyo Kusanagi.

Somehow, repeating their code names and their actual names side-by-side in his head gave their nulled existence meaning. Others knew them, so they weren't just numbers lost in a sea of the dead. Gravestones and memorials served the same purpose; yet, in a bloody protracted war with survivors scattered far and wide, those weren't possible. Andy cremated – ashes to bring home to Southtown if O.R.O.C.H.I. didn't kill them first.

Wings.

Rock Howard. Himself.

Blue.

Mary Ryan. Private eye, Dad's girlfriend, and one of their pillars.

Hermit.

Andy Bogard. Late brother to Terry and beloved of Mai.

Belt.

Joe Higashi. Friend to Andy and Terry – the original team.

Fan.

Mai Shiranui. Beloved of the late Andy and friend to them all.

Wolf.

Terry Bogard. Dad, friend, brother, lover (affecting them all in some way) and _the_ pillar of their group.

When all this was over – if it was defeat instead of victory – would those who knew them come looking? Searching for their whereabouts? Or would they gradually be forgotten, code names taken to the grave?

And if that could happen to them…

If they died, then what about the Sacred Treasures? Their contributions to the war effort lost – not even footnotes in history. Only the memories of their days as fighters would exist, but they had become more than that now.

Rock sat up, putting a hand to his forehead.

Sleep evaded him. It was impossible. His mind was active. Full.

Picking the jacket off the ground, he draped it over his shoulders and stepped out of the sleeping quarters. The place was dark, but his eyes adjusted as usual, and with a slow quiet pace, he made his way to the communications room. As he passed the storage room, he heard Joe's snores. Mai, he didn't hear at all. Weapons room? Where was she sleeping tonight?

Was Dad asleep or was he still awake?

Rock reached the door to the communications room and opened it, the metal handle cool to the touch. The lights were off, but thinking about it now, there was nowhere else Terry could be. He remembered when Mai and Andy first encountered trouble in Hirano and how Dad had remained in the room, eyes bloodshot. The place was a sanctuary of sorts. For him, Dad, and Joe.

He closed the door behind him, click minimal.

The sound of a chair turning.

"Who is it?"

Dad. As he'd suspected. "It's me, Dad. It's Rock."

"Why aren't you asleep?"

"I tried. Can't."

"Too much on your mind?"

"Yeah." He couldn't see Terry despite hearing his voice. "You want the lights on?"

"If you want. Though I think you probably know the room by now."

He turned the lights on, waited for his eyes to readjust again, and then walked over to where Terry was. Pulled the second chair out and sat down across from him. His dad's face was seamed, each line a story of the wear-and-tear Andy's death had caused. Age in Terry's eyes – he wasn't that old, yet – accompanied by a pallor induced by lack of sleep. Maybe he should tell Dad to…

"How's Mary?"

"Sleeping."

"She's not having nightmares, is she?"

"No."

"That's good." The blond man across from him shifted in his seat, leaning forward. "She lost someone a long time ago. Wasn't sure if this'll bring that back."

"Worried about Mai."

"Yeah. Me, too. How is she?"

"She didn't leave the building, did she?"

"Don't think so." Terry rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't hear anyone go out."

"Joe, too. He's been quiet."

"I'll check on him. Can't let them isolate themselves too long."

"Dad?"

"Yeah, Rock?"

"How are you holding up?"

Terry studied him, weary gaze sympathetic. "Funny you should ask. I was wondering the same about you."

"I'm fine. At least…it's not as…"

"You've been checking up on Mai and Joe. Me and Mary, even. But I haven't talked to you, yet. Seen how you are."

"I…" Andy's demise was impactful, but he had a lesser degree of familiarity which reduced his mental paralysis. "I'm trying, Dad. To be helpful."

"I know. Thankful for that. But, Rock…how is it really for you?"

He glanced down at the floor, if only for something to preoccupy him while he considered his inner thoughts. He felt Terry's gaze focused on him, as the older man patiently awaited his response. Rock reached up, tugging his jacket closer to his body and pondered. What was it _really_ like for him? He was concerned. Anxious. Aware of the invisible cracks forming in their team. Mai's mental state. Joe's silences.

Himself, though?

There was pain, of course. Andy was family, despite never being directly addressed as such. It hurt worse to see the others reeling – grappling for understanding as to why. He did what had to be done: being there for Dad, for Mary – to lend a hand when necessary. Anything else never entered his mind. He was Dad's son, right? So why wouldn't he…

"When you have to, son, rest. Don't want you wearing yourself out."

Odd that Dad said what he'd been thinking.

"You, too, Dad."

"I'm a leader, son. It's a bit different."

"We need you." Terry knew it; they all did. Which was why… "Mai and Joe aren't the only ones I'm worried about."

His dad's expression softened. "Heh. You sound like me."

"I am your son."

"Yeah. I see that." This time, Terry didn't ruffle his hair. Instead, he smiled at him – a buoy to uplift his spirit. "Just don't be like your old man and overdo it, okay? Mary already has enough to take care of."

Rock smiled back. "I'll try not to. Go to sleep, Dad. I'll be all right."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Then, I'll see you tomorrow. Don't stay up too late."

"I won't."

* * *

 **Comments** : Back to this fic. =) Wasn't gonna leave it hanging. However, updates will be sporadic, as I'm still technically in the busy season at work. Fortunately, I left off at a spot where I could easily continue, so onward this goes.


	45. Chapter 45 - Team KKY

**To the Darkest of Nights We Go**

 **~Dystopian AU ~**

 **Chapter 45**

 _Written By: RinoaDestiny_

 _King of Fighters, Chizuru Kagura, Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Rock Howard, and Joe Higashi all belong to SNK_

* * *

"Fingers heal, Yagami. Nails grow back." Kyo applied alcohol to the raw abraded flesh; Iori watched him in silence, expression unreadable. "If we can avoid fights, avoid danger, then…maybe…" There was no guarantee, though. They were traversing hostile land – this place a momentary refuge – and with soldiers and O.R.O.C.H.I. hunting them, conflict was bound to follow. It was the heavy weight of their heritage and clans' legacies.

"Still need to cross the border."

"Ikuno."

"They have soldiers there." Iori glanced down, staring at the hand Kyo finished bandaging a few minutes ago. Several fingers flexed, as though testing their strength. "We can't avoid them. We'll have to fight."

"But your hands…"

"Don't have time. We won't get any."

"Yagami…"

"When we have to, Kyo," Iori said, countenance growing grimmer, "if I can't fight anymore…if I become a hindrance, then…"

"No. You won't. I can't."

"These won't last, Kyo." The torn tips of Iori's fingers twitched, as if demonstrating the other man's point. "When these are gone, what will I do? Use flames? I won't have hands."

"I'm not putting you down. That's not –"

"We're being hunted, Kyo. You may have to."

"That's not an option. We're getting through this together. Against O.R.O.C.H.I. and the bastard behind it." Kyo wrapped one of those injured fingers with practiced care and moved onto the next one. "Even if you lose your hands, I'm not leaving you behind."

"What will you do with a fucking cripple?"

"Brother, Yagami. Even if."

Iori sighed. Began pulling his hand away. Kyo let him, only because he wasn't in the mood for quarreling today. The last bandage was looser compared to the others, but it wasn't critical if it remained that way. The redhead stood from his cot and limped away, favoring his uninjured leg. Kyo marked his progress across the room – past the table with their empty rice bowls and towards their meager belongings in the far corner. Curious, he stood as well, trying to see what Iori was looking for. The other man stooped, wincing and picked up the worn holster with the pistol inside. Kyo hadn't cleaned it since their flight from Naniwa, preoccupied with other urgent matters.

Iori ejected the magazine and removed the remaining bullets, lips moving in a silent count. He raised his head to meet Kyo's gaze. "Still have eleven."

"So, four."

"Yeah." The other fighter began field-stripping the gun, checking the chamber first and then dismantling the slide. Soon, along with the slide, the firing pin, spring, and barrel were also lined up on the floor next to Yagami. "You haven't cleaned it."

"Wasn't the first thing on my mind."

"Tch."

"We have rags, but we need lubricant. I'll ask Yoshiro for some."

The bandages on Iori's hands were dusted black with gunpowder. Not sanitary but at least it wasn't on open healing flesh. "That'd be helpful."

"Need anything else?"

"Some extra soup."

Kyo doesn't remark on Iori's appetite. Food of this quality was hard to come by now, and Yagami had always been a voracious eater. Without the luxury of meat, a request for extra soup wasn't extravagant. He noticed, though, that Iori left it to him to ask, rather than do it himself. The other man still didn't want to talk to Yoshiro or Saya unless necessary and Kyo wasn't going to force him to.

"Will it still work?"

"It's not waterlogged or broken. Give me some time. You'll have it back good as new."

Of course he would. Yagami used to do their weapons runs. He also became proficient at maintaining them and somehow managed not to shoot himself in the face. Hidden talents and abilities, along with the oddball fact of him being communications. Kyo learned some from it from Iori, but left the trickier aspects to the other man. Dismantling had always been Yagami's skill.

"Great. What will you do while I'm gone?"

A minor shrug. "Take inventory."

There wasn't much, but whatever kept Iori from going despondent or mad. Kyo nodded. The redhead acknowledged the gesture and returned to the gun, wiping gunpowder residue off the inner workings with careful precision. Kyo watched him work and then headed towards the door.

He wouldn't mind talking to Yoshiro more. The guy's levelheadedness was worthy of admiration.

Kyo still had a lot to learn. This much, he'd admit.

* * *

"Shouldn't take long to get the soup. Saya's relaying the request. We have rotation on duties, just so everyone has something to do. Sachiko's cooking today, so we'll have that ready for you. Don't mind waiting, do you?"

"No. Who's Sachiko?"

"You've seen her already. She has a child."

The young mother with a son. "How'd she end up here?"

"Her husband was with the SDF, but he was killed at the start of the war. She stayed in her apartment until supplies ran out and then fled with her son. Stayed with several groups before arriving here. She doesn't speak much – we think she's seen things," Yoshiro said, tone level and quiet.

Everyone with their own story of survival. Sachiko's reticence reminded him of Iori. Yagami had seen things – experienced them – and it made his silences even deeper. He wasn't the only one scarred by this war and yet…

They all had their own traumas. It made a difference, however slight.

"Has it been better for her since she came here?"

"It's been better for Take. His name's Takeshi, but we all call him that."

The son. Too young to understand what happened. He wondered how Sachiko explained the circumstances to him about his father's death. About the chaos and destruction. The panic and bloodshed. "Poor kid."

"We all try to help." Yoshiro placed a plastic container of lubricating oil in his hand. The plastic was scuffed, scratches and dark smears a permanent part of the surface. "How are you doing, Kyo? What about your friend?"

He leaned against the wall, gazing out upon the medium-sized supply room. Its function hadn't changed – it once was a storage room for the subway cleaners and maintenance workers here. Metal shelves remained fixed to the walls, odds and ends lined up on them. Ropes, small toolboxes, plastic bins labeled "Bullets" and "Spare Parts", and even a small figure of Hachiman enshrined in his own spot on a lone shelf.

"We need a protector. May Hachiman guide us through this."

He and Iori were Sacred Treasures. They should've taken down Orochi before all this unfolded. Before Orochi redefined himself with military might. They were supposed to protect the world, protect Japan from…

"He's doing better."

"Doesn't like talking to people, does he?"

"Never did."

"Saya told me not to wear the uniform around him. Has he –"

No details. Yagami had been explicit regarding the information given of their plight and particularly his. "He's seen things."

"Like Sachiko?"

He wasn't sure what Sachiko saw or endured, and he wasn't about to assume they were one and the same with Iori's. "He doesn't want to talk about it."

"He has…certain scars."

Kyo recalled Iori's frustrated rant. How he couldn't trust Yoshiro or Saya because they saw what'd been done to him. The cigarette burns. The bruises. The gashes and heavy scarring. How each one told its own story of torture and pain. Of endurance. Yagami hadn't wanted to show him any of them, unwilling to face the fact that his defeat carried a high price.

To even admit it killed something within the other man.

So, Kyo wasn't about to confirm it to Yoshiro. Because Iori trusted him; he couldn't break that trust. That hard-earned trust earned amidst blood and the strife of a battlefield they couldn't conquer.

"It's his to tell. Not mine."

"And you? Are you doing better now?"

He wasn't Kagura-san, but Yagami flat-out told him that wasn't an expectation of his. How he wasn't inadequate. Kyo hadn't liked how the end result of that conversation turned out – Iori wasn't inadequate – but it did remove a lot of stress off him. It allowed him to focus on getting them through the hardships, despite the lingering feelings of inferiority.

They'd also confirmed on their treasures – on their joint powers.

A few steps forward on a journey that kept setting them back.

"It's getting better," he said, which was the honest truth. "We're trying."

They are. Together. They'd cross the remaining distance, set foot into Ikuno – Kyo wasn't sure how, but they would – and find the South Towners. If they were still alive, then they'd join forces. O.R.O.C.H.I. would follow, but he and Iori would take that bastard down with them. If it came to that, it was always an inherent part of being their clans' respective heirs.

Sometimes, sacrifice was needed.

Chizuru Kagura understood that. It was why they were here, alive.

Yoshiro smiled. "Glad to hear that." The older man looked ready to say more; just then, there was a knock on the door. "Probably your soup." He turned to the door and called out, "Come in!"

The door opened and Sachiko entered, holding a bowl on a lacquered saucer in one hand. Kyo smelled its aroma even before she handed it to him. There were chips in the black and red lacquer – well-used and precious once – and the broth was light and hot. While there wasn't much content in it, at least it'd warm Yagami for a short time. "Thank you."

Sachiko gave him a small bow. When she faced him again, Kyo saw lines in her face, creasing its smoothness. There was a smattering of gray in her black hair, which was bound into a bun and the way she carried herself reminded him of his mother. She was probably in her late twenties; yet, she seemed much older. Whatever she'd seen and experienced, along with the death of her husband, had accelerated her aging. Saya was the same. Was it identical for him and Yagami? How old did they look?

"Sachiko, any word about the surface?"

The woman stiffened, gaze turning to Yoshiro, who'd asked that question. "It's still dangerous."

"How so? Details?"

"The soldiers are still searching. There might be reinforcements."

Kyo straightened, jaw tightening. If reinforcements poured in, Nishinari would be swarmed and sooner or later, O.R.O.C.H.I. would discover this place. Once they did, he was under no illusions as to the fate of every single inhabitant here. Yoshiro. Saya. Sachiko. Take. The elderly man. The other two men he'd exchanged greetings with before. O.R.O.C.H.I. wouldn't spare them – certainly not for sheltering them.

"Who's keeping track of the activity above?"

"Murashige."

"When's he coming back?"

"He and Shirou are on rotation. They'll be back in time for dinner."

Across from him, Yoshiro's expression altered. A change in the air – preparation for violence, for things worse to come. "Should we be there when they return?"

"If it's urgent, they'll come find you. I'll let Saya know."

Grim the look on Yoshiro's face. Iori's had been like that earlier. The bowl of soup in his hand, still hot and steaming. He had the lubricant oil tucked in the crook of his other arm. He needed to head back – to relay a warning to Yagami. If the situation worsened, then plans would immediately have to change.

"I need to go. We may need to prepare."

Yoshiro nodded at him and Kyo realized the older man treated him as an equal. Both of them leaders-in-training and both facing difficulty ahead. With what he needed in hand, he nodded to Sachiko as he left. The woman's eyes lit up for a brief second at his gesture. Then, striding down the subway station – the place slowly becoming familiar – he returned to their room. Rapped the door with his knuckles.

"Kyo?" Yagami's voice through the other side.

"Yeah. It's me."

"Good."

Using his empty hand, he opened the door and stepped in. Walked over to the table and put down the soup bowl first. Upon seeing the soup, Iori got off the floor, hobbled over and picked it up. Swallowed half of it in one gulp. Kyo let him enjoy the moment before he placed the lubricant on the table and sprang the unwelcome news.

"There might be reinforcements incoming."

Iori stared at him and put the bowl back on the table. "How many?"

"They don't know. Two of them are monitoring the surface." Right above their heads. Unable to see the situation at large increased his anxiety. The same was reflected in Iori's face, uncertainty in his eyes. "I was with Yoshiro when the news broke. They'll know more tonight."

"Should we leave?"

He'd been considering that course of action, but decided to wait until he knew more. Estimated numbers, troop movements, or if anyone else was accompanying these possible reinforcements. He didn't want to go out there blind. With Iori still recovering from injuries and the likely trauma that reexposing him to the soldiers would do, Kyo wanted more knowledge. They could prepare a better escape plan – maybe figure out alternate routes from Nishinari to Abeno.

After Abeno, then Ikuno.

"Not yet. We need more details."

Iori's jaw tightened. The other fighter glanced away, grabbed the container of lubricant and strode back to his position by the corner. Kyo followed him and watched as Iori stooped, unscrewed the cap and wet the edge of a discarded shirt with the oil. Began cleaning the barrel, movements careful and thorough.

"It'll be ready by tonight."

Kyo didn't miss his meaning. They needed all forms of defense and offense possible available to them. The gun. Also, their treasures and what those could do now for them.

"Yagami."

Iori turned his head, looking upward at him. Oil covered his hands and Kyo made a mental note to replace his bandages later. "If we have to leave, will you be able to handle it?"

Getting to the root of the matter. He needed to know.

The other man returned his gaze to the barrel in his hand. Kyo saw it tremble but pretended he never noticed. Silence and with everything that came before, not unexpected. Once they left, they were on their own again. Facing danger and death. Confronting trauma and the source of it. If Iori's mental state wasn't strong enough, it may take days to clear Abeno.

"Together, right?"

Said in a voice so low Kyo leaned forward to hear him.

"There'll be soldiers, but I'll be there."

A slight dip of Iori's head and it was acknowledgement enough. The barrel finished, Yagami moved onto the slide next, wedging the oiled cloth into the interior crevices. Kyo watched him, taking comfort in his solitary activity. It was like this before, back when their headquarters existed. Back when Kagura-san was still around, leading them in the battle against O.R.O.C.H.I.

He missed her. Always would.

"Want me to stick around?"

Iori didn't look at him this time, concentration fixed on the spring in his hand. "Up to you, Kyo."

Maybe he should go off on his own and practice with the mirror. Could he teleport and follow up with an attack? Kagura-san always did; perhaps, he could do the same. Leave Yagami to the gun maintenance and he'd tackle his own pursuit – this way, he wasn't idle and it'd hone yet another weapon in their care.

He turned, ready to depart when Iori started coughing. Alarmed, Kyo glanced back, glimpsing Iori pressing the back of his hand to his mouth. Several minutes passed until the spasms subsided and the other man lowered his hand.

Crimson, wet and fresh on Yagami's knuckles.

"Yagami…"

"It's nothing." Iori waved him off without looking at him. "Don't worry about it, Kyo."

The last time that happened…

"You sure?"

"Yes."

* * *

 **Notes** : Hachiman is a Japanese god of war in the Shinto religion and is also considered the protector of Japan. He's been invoked by the Japanese since ancient times before and during war campaigns leading right up into the modern era. Wikipedia does a quick rundown, but Hachiman is also mentioned in Eiji Yoshikawa's novel on the Sengoku era, "Taiko".


	46. Chapter 46 - South Towners

**To the Darkest of Nights We Go**

 **~Dystopian AU ~**

 **Chapter 46**

 _Written By: RinoaDestiny_

 _King of Fighters, Chizuru Kagura, Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Rock Howard, and Joe Higashi all belong to SNK_

* * *

Morning greeted them with a different proposition and it came in the form of Mary Ryan. The blonde woman yawned as she sat cross-legged, distributing food to their gathered circle. Faint purple smudges bleeding past baggy eyelids and a paler complexion, which suggested a not-so-tranquil or restful sleep. Yet, she had asked them to meet in the communications room for an important meeting.

Everyone had gone, even Mai. The _kunoichi_ 's distant glassy expression bothered Rock. Her skin was pale, stark, and translucent, which combined with her look, meant little to no sleep and hanging on by scant reserves of energy. Having stayed up later than usual sometimes – back in Southtown years ago – he knew what that felt like. Unless Mai was superhuman, she'd probably crash later and hard.

She had his sympathies.

Mary handed him a package, which he ripped open. Seaweed-wrapped rice crackers. A small container of filtered water to wash it down. He still thought of his American-style breakfasts now and then – bacon, eggs, toast with butter and jam, milk, and orange juice – but those were no longer part of his life. Hadn't been for over a year. He took a cracker and ate it.

Joe took a drink of water next to him. Held his container. "What's this about, Mary?" No jokes, nicknames, or hilarity. Out of all of them, Joe appeared the most well-rested, but there was a definite strain in his voice. "Why are we here?"

Four people looked at her.

Mary met their gazes, calm and controlled. "We're mourning. That's nothing to be ashamed of. But while we grieve, we shouldn't let our defenses down. Certain roles should remain operational. Or else O.R.O.C.H.I. could sneak up on us during this time."

She had a point.

"What roles should we keep?" Joe again.

"Recon. Comms. Do we need runners for supplies?"

Mai shook her head, a single violent gesture. Mary glanced quickly at her, as did the rest of them. There weren't tears in her eyes – just trembling coursing down the entire length of her body. Arms wrapped tight around herself, she gave the impression of holding herself together. With her legs tucked beneath her, the dark-haired woman appeared forlorn. Within the second, Mary was beside her, comforting her with a gentle embrace. Still, there weren't any tears, but after speaking to her, Rock had a decent guess regarding her thoughts.

"It's okay. You don't have to."

"Don't want to. I got…" Mai's voice choked. "I got Andy…"

"Not your fault, Mai. Not your fault."

What he told her before. Would she listen to Mary?

"Don't want to go…not with…"

"It's okay. We'll figure this out, okay?" Mary held Mai, rocking back and forth until the other woman quieted, words running dry. "It'll be okay, Mai. It'll be okay."

Rock wasn't sure about them being okay, but as long as it helped Mai, there wasn't any fault he could find with it. He exchanged a glance with Terry and noticed Dad's pained expression. Last night after his talk with Dad, Terry had retired and gotten some sleep, while he hung around here for half an hour. When he finally got tired, he returned to the sleeping quarters and dozed off.

By the time he awoke, Dad and Mary were already gone.

Minutes later, a soft-spoken announcement about the meeting came over the speaker. They all arrived at their own pace, for Joe and Mai didn't stir until an hour later. Rock did some warm-ups beforehand and only left when he heard the sound of human activity coming from the other rooms. He wanted to make sure they were all right – that they didn't find themselves alone. Reassured, he was the first to join Mary and Terry here.

Joe came next.

Mai was the last one.

"So we don't need supplies. Joe, can you confirm on that?"

Rock directed his gaze from Terry to Joe, who sat straighter upon being asked the question. With Mary consoling Mai, Terry had taken the initiative and continued the meeting. Joe put his hands under his chin and pondered for a minute, as though running through a checklist in his head. Seconds passed.

"Think we got enough last time. Can't go too far out now, you know?"

"We're eating less, too."

"Yeah. We are."

They were also five instead of six now, but no one brought that up.

"So we should reassign the roles," Mary said, riveting all attention back to her. Mai sat further apart – still within the circle – but there was distance of a different sort. "If we don't need supply runners, then it's down to comms and recon."

"Rock does comms."

"Joe does them a bit, too," he said, volunteering the fact that the other man did. After all, if they weren't doing supply runs anymore, maybe Joe could…

"Yeah. I did. Like it."

"Want to switch to that?" Mary asking in earnest.

Joe shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

"So two on comms. That leaves you and me for recon, Terry."

"Or it could be Joe on comms, leaving Rock as backup for recon. In case." His dad picked up his water container and took a drink. "Remember…Rock accompanied me to the western border."

"Are you thinking two teams?"

"Something like that. A relief, just in case."

Mary nodded. Went for a cracker and ate it, crunching it down. It was followed by a gulp of water. "So two on comms and three for recon, with one being interchangeable. It doesn't just have to be Rock and Joe on comms – we've done it before, too."

"The question here is: Do we really need to go so far out?"

"How far out can we go? That's what we need to know."

"Don't go south." A quiet voice breaking into the conversation. Mai. "They're advancing from that direction."

The net closing in. Was O.R.O.C.H.I. already onto them?

"North is dangerous, too."

"Possible trap in the east," Mary said, as if marking an invisible map with her words. "That leaves the west."

"Last time we went there was because of –"

"Team KKY."

A hush descended upon them at the mention of their deceased allies. Terry looked uneasy. Mary was subtly disturbed, a quick flash of expression there and then gone. Mai didn't say anything but flinched. Joe was somber, staring at the dark-haired woman as if trying to read her. Or offer silent comfort, but it was hard to tell from a glance. Rock shifted, adjusting his sitting position on the floor. He'd lost track of the days since…

"I hope they didn't suffer," Mai said, tone soft and sad.

"They would've put up a fight." Joe followed; he shuffled around, looking uncomfortable. "It would've been fast."

"If they were traveling together, then…"

"They would've died together."

Mary and then Terry. One after the other.

Andy hadn't died alone, but he'd left loved ones behind. If the Sacred Treasures had died together, then…maybe, it couldn't be considered a bad death, either. No one was left to grieve. No one was left hurting.

In the silence that fell during their contemplation, Terry was the first to shake free of the mood. He cleared his throat; Rock watched as the others refocused on him. "Mai, do you want to participate? In any of the two roles?"

A moment's pause. "Can I pass? I'm not…not right now."

His dad nodded, hair raking his shoulders. "The option's there for you, if…"

"I know. Thank you."

"Anything else to discuss?"

"Actually, there is," Mary said, taking the baton of command from Terry. "We start tomorrow, then? Which teams first?"

"I'll take comms," Joe volunteered. His food and drink forgotten, the older man stood and strode over to the table with its headsets and devices. "Rock's run me through the process and we did it that time, so shouldn't be hard."

Mary nodded.

"Rock, you and me on recon tomorrow?"

Dad asking him. Like before.

"Sure. Where are we going?"

His dad and Mary exchanged a glance which spoke volumes. "I'm thinking the western border. It's the only possibility left. You okay with it, babe?"

"I'll be here with Joe. Like last time."

"Okay."

"Stay safe." It was painful – difficult, even – to see Mai heartbroken and struggling. "If the meeting's done, can I leave? I…I just want to rest." Already, the woman picked up her package of crackers and water, movements nimble. Rock's heart went out to her. He knew what it felt like after losing someone close. It'd only been two days since Andy's cremation.

Was Mai going to eat today? Besides those?

"Whatever you need, Mai. Get some rest." Mary's expression was sympathetic and she reached out to hug the other woman again. "We'll let you know if anything's happening. Don't worry."

They all watched as Mai left, the door closing with a quiet click behind her. Joe released a pent-up sigh behind them and massaged the space between his eyes. "You know…I never thought that she…he…that it'll be like this."

"We never expected a death."

"Which is why we're taking precautions. Still."

Joe didn't move, but something in his expression changed. "You two come back tomorrow, 'k?"

"We will. Promise."

"We won't die out there." His words reaffirming Dad's. He looked at Terry again and glimpsed relief and pride. "Promise."

"Better not. We can't lose any more…"

"We won't." Mary in their circle, closing it tight. "No more."

He thought of Mai. Of Andy. Of the fallen – the slain.

Of the west. Of tomorrow.


	47. Chapter 47 - Team KKY

**To the Darkest of Nights We Go**

 **~Dystopian AU ~**

 **Chapter 47**

 _Written By: RinoaDestiny_

 _King of Fighters, Chizuru Kagura, Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Rock Howard, and Joe Higashi all belong to SNK_

* * *

Evening arrived as an early dinner for them. Kyo sat on his cot opposite Iori, examining their small inventory when someone knocked on their door. Iori immediately drew back, expression guarded and Kyo holstered the polished and clean pistol. "Come in!" It echoed Yoshiro from hours before and he wondered if the older, more experienced man was rubbing off on him.

Saya entered, carrying a tray laden with bowls and small dishes. "It's a bit early, but there's a meeting happening soon. So I decided to bring it now."

"Thank you." Kyo watched as Saya put the tray on the table before continuing. "About this meeting…will we know more about it? After?"

"Yoshiro will let you know."

"Okay."

The girl left, closing the door behind her with gentleness and only then does Iori relax, leaning forward on his cot. Kyo retrieved one of the ceramic bowls and held it out to him. "Looks like some rice and greens. They even put miso in it."

The redhead reached out and took it, balancing the bowl in his palm. Picking up a pair of chopsticks off the tray, Iori began to eat. Kyo observed him for a few seconds before following suit, relishing the flavors. This might be their last real meal, so there was no hurry. Even Yagami, he noticed, chewed his food instead of bolting it down. For several minutes, their chopsticks clinking against ceramic were the only sounds in the room.

After finishing a tiny side dish of shredded burdock root – _where did they get that?_ – and wetting his throat with the extra bowl of water on his side, Kyo placed his empty dishes on the tray. Looked at Iori, who continued eating his portion. Back when this all started, he would've said something sarcastic just to irk him. They'd been a handful and it was a marvel that Chizuru held them together.

Held them together and tolerated them.

They were nothing but children back then. It took the onset of brutal personal warfare for them to finally grow up. Put their differences aside.

"I've never seen you eat so many vegetables."

Iori's chopsticks stopped moving. The man looked up at him through his red hair. "Better than starving."

"Just saying. You don't prefer it, right?"

"I don't, but…" The chopsticks were wooden, which probably explained why Iori's grip with his freshly bandaged hand wasn't slipping. "Beats the rations."

"Anything beats rations."

The other man nodded. Returned to the black ceramic dish in his hand. Pickled cabbage. "We still have a ward to get through. Might not find food like this."

"Might not find food at all."

That'd always been a real concern and fear during their journey. Voicing it aloud wasn't transgressing any boundaries between them.

The clacking sound of Iori eating. Enjoying what he could right now.

"You did good with the gun."

Iori swallowed his mouthful and glanced at him, a spark of pride in his eye. "Look who you're talking to."

"I know. You cleaned it up nice, though."

His former rival snorted. "Sounds like a girl. 'She cleans up nice.' You gonna name it next?"

"Hell no."

As soon as the amusement surfaced in Iori's face, it left. "Your girl. Yuki. You miss her?"

He fought the urge to reach up and hold the locket with her picture in it. Since the day he was able to keep her memory close, that locket never left his side. He looked at it often after her death in the first year; it'd been easier when they had a bunker and security. Now, on the run, injured and exhausted, Kyo found he didn't have time. He also had responsibilities, which prevented him from indulging in past memories.

Practicing with the Yata mirror. Watching over Iori. Keeping up their morale.

It was all hard work and different from being a team captain.

Because that was all fun and games. Everyone knew that – even Yagami back in the day, with the exceptions being post-tournament with Mature and Vice and that one nasty bout with the Riot of Blood which put him and Shingo in the hospital. Usually, the fighters tried not to kill each other in the open arena with cameras rolling. Hard enough to do without some assholes sabotaging each tournament.

But now…

Now, with Iori asking that particular question and with time on his hands…

Kyo reached behind his neck and undid the steel clasp. Held the leather thong in one hand as he opened the locket with the other. Sealed away behind metal, kept from the elements as best he could, Yuki's soft endearing smile once again transcended paper, bringing a myriad of emotions. His eyes welled up and he turned aside, so that Iori couldn't see.

"I shouldn't have asked."

He shook his head, hair flying into his eyes. "It's okay. I just…"

"Don't have to explain."

If Yuki hadn't died, where would she be now? With his parents and Shingo? With her parents? Would she still be alive if she'd survived the first year? And if so, would she still be waiting for him? For a day that might never come?

He wiped his eyes. At least his nose wasn't running.

If she'd been with him, perhaps…

But he knew the truth, didn't he? If Yuki was with them, their operations against O.R.O.C.H.I. would've been hampered. Worse, _his_ presence would've endangered her. One way or another, something terrible was bound to happen and she'd be involved in it. Without fighting skills – _look where that got them_ – Yuki would've been the first to die regardless of them being there.

It cut him to the quick, losing her.

Even if they were to survive, he'd never have her back.

"Yagami…did you ever…"

Behind him, he felt Iori's silence. It was a thinker's silence, not a negative one. After several seconds, Iori's deep voice responded. "Not like you. You know about my band members. Was pissed off. All my girlfriends left before."

Fortunate, if he wanted to see it that way. Perspective mattered.

"Would you have…if they didn't?"

Another moment of silence.

"Maybe. I dunno. Didn't know myself back then."

"How so?"

"Was trying…" A brief pause. "…was trying to be normal but couldn't. Chasing after you. Saying how I was gonna kill you. Playing in bands. Living by myself. Doesn't really make sense."

"So if O.R.O.C.H.I. killed your girlfriend…"

"I'm not sure, Kyo. It's…different for me."

He turned at that, astonished and Iori's bleak expression met him, unalloyed and genuine. The redhead's chopsticks and dishes have been put aside, for the meal's finished and the focus is now on their conversation. In all the years he's known Iori, he'd never thought the other man found anything lacking in himself. Or would admit to it. The old Iori wouldn't – would sooner tell the person to die if the subject was raised.

It seemed…so long ago. Ancient.

"You found the locket for me. For Yuki's picture. You're not that –"

"Cold? Unfeeling?"

"If you were, you would've scoffed and told me to stop crying. You didn't."

Silence. This time, it felt comforting. Warm. Strange.

"Just tried to help," Iori mumbled. It was amusing, even now, to see the other fighter sheepish about certain emotions. Some things never changed. It was enough to bring him out of his sudden mood swing – pain still sharp and present – and enough for him to walk over and lay a hand on Iori's shoulder.

Startled, the other glanced up at him.

"You did. So I'm doing the same."

Whatever Iori would've said – the redhead opening his mouth – was cut short by two sharp raps against the door.

It was the sharpness and urgency that riveted his attention. He called out, turning; already sensing yet another change in this turbulent life of theirs. "Come in!"

The person on the other side does.

It's Yoshiro with a face like flint.

Kyo removed his hand from Iori's shoulder, but not before he felt the other tense. He doesn't look at him; he doesn't have to. "What is it, Yoshiro?"

The older man strode over, his long ponytail a dark slash against his gray shirt. His proximity – urgency about him hanging like a descending blade – caused two reactions. Iori, agitated, stood from his cot and moved away. Distance from the sense of an impending threat, or what news Yoshiro would bring. For Kyo, he eyed Yoshiro with trepidation. He'd never seen this level of intensity in him before.

"Yoshiro, what's wrong?"

"Murashige and Shirou – our leaders – just reported. There's an army advancing. They've already sent their scouts. The vanguard's coming in next."

"How many are we –"

"Two companies for the vanguard."

His anxiety worsened; Kyo had to refrain from biting the inside of his cheek. "The main force?"

"A battalion."

"Shit." Iori's face had gone white. It was the first word he'd spoken since Yoshiro entered. _"That many?"_

Steel in Yoshiro's eyes and an edge like a knife in his voice. "There are rumors, but rumors may be true. There might be worse."

"How?" Disbelief in Iori's voice.

"We think they might be accompanied by generals."

Kyo shot an immediate glance over to Iori, whose terrified expression betrayed him. Generals. Yashiro Nanakase and Shermie were dead. Slain in the first engagement of battle between him and Chizuru. But Goenitz was still alive and so was Chris. Goenitz had reason to seek them out – to search and destroy. If Chris joined, had reasons of his own to root out the remaining Sacred Treasures…

"Do you know who these generals are? Or could be?"

"Not sure. But with that many soldiers, they'll need commanders."

"Yoshiro…if what you say is true about the generals, we have to leave. Now."

"But it's not safe –"

"They're looking for us. If they find this place, they'll…" He doesn't want to say the words. Just vocalizing them might curse this place. Doom the inhabitants. The survivors.

Survivors are so few. He doesn't want to be responsible for their deaths. Because of them. Because of him and Iori. Because of them delaying the inevitable.

They were never meant to stay here. He knew that.

It was time they moved on.

"If they find us, you know what'll happen."

Yoshiro doesn't back away, but something in his expression shifts. A crack in the hardness of his face and the crack revealed fear. "Yes. I'm aware. But you –"

"Better us than you. You and your sister and Sachiko and the others."

"It's evening. Shouldn't you –"

"No. The longer we wait, the more dangerous it becomes. We'll take our stuff and go. Disavow that you ever saw us, if anyone asks you. It's safer that way. Let the others know, too."

"And you? Do you have food? Water? Supplies?"

"No, but we don't have time for that. We can't –"

"Wait. I'll get you something. I'll be quick. Hold on." Before Kyo could protest, Yoshiro was out the door. His footsteps resounded on the tile floor until they disappeared.

He turned to look at Iori and found the redhead leaning against the wall, stifling down panic. His hands were clenched tight and his head was bowed. He approached him with caution, aware that anything could be a trigger now. As he did, he heard the other's breathing. Rapid, going from shallow to deep as if Iori couldn't get enough air, and he saw his Adam's apple bobbing. Keeping two hand spans' distance, he waited for Iori to catch his breath and settle down.

Yoshiro had just left. They had time.

"Two companies. A fucking…battalion." The razor edge of hysteria in Iori's voice, held back only by the sheerest effort. "Hundreds…a thousand…for _us_?"

They did storm Shinsaibashi. After that, O.R.O.C.H.I. wasn't taking any chances.

"We want O.R.O.C.H.I. gone. They want us out. It's mutual."

A faint laugh and it carried all the trauma Iori had. "We're…I…I said we were all gonna die, didn't I?"

He did. That'd been days before in the bunker. Two days before O.R.O.C.H.I.'s decisive ambushes separated them and threw them into a second wave of hell. "They're determined to kill us. Let's not make it easy for them."

"A battalion…fuck."

"I'm here, Yagami."

The other man took a deep breath, making a valiant effort to calm down. Kyo didn't touch him. Gave him space. Waited.

"They're…they're headed this way, right?"

"Possibly. You reminded me – I need to ask Yoshiro from where they're approaching. It could make a difference."

"How are we gonna leave? Without being…"

Without being caught. Iori's greatest fear. He was here to combat that – to offer him options and a possible resolution. "It's nighttime. We'll use that to our advantage like before. However…" Kyo frowned. "When we leave, we need to create a distraction. Divert their attention away from this place."

Iori stared at him, eyes growing wide with comprehension. "But…"

"I know. They'll figure out where we are. But if we don't, Yagami, what happens here? What if they find this place? Find these people?"

Silence.

"We weren't able to save that family, but we can do something here."

Iori winced at the reminder. His hands were unclenching.

"You mean to use our flames."

"They'll see it. Hopefully, it won't draw everyone upon us. Not looking forward to being shot to pieces." Kyo paused. "Yagami…does it hurt using your flames?"

"It always hurts."

"I mean with your hands like that."

The redhead gave a reluctant nod. "It burns. Don't have the protection I used to."

"Let me set the diversion. Save your hands."

"But I –"

"Purple flames will draw more attention, true. But we need weapons, Yagami. Your hands are one of them. Let them heal. The Kusanagi flames will do the job tonight."

"Kyo…" Iori said, a frisson of fear returning to his eyes. "The generals. Are they…"

"I dunno, but we're not sticking around to find out."

"Goenitz. He'd –"

"He's not gonna do anything to you. Won't let him."

"Chris?"

"He's another problem, but we'll deal with it later." Kyo frowned again, feeling the skin between his brows crease. "If he's wandering, what's he doing with Goenitz? Is he leading the vanguard? The battalion?"

Across from him, Iori's expression altered again, pondering now. It was several seconds before he responded. "The vanguard will be looking for us. Goenitz will be in charge."

"Why not the battalion?"

"First strike, Kyo. The battalion is mop-up. If they succeed."

"Nanakase and Shermie were in Orochi form."

"Then Chris will be too."

"We have to leave. Yagami, do you have everything?"

The man reached down and touched the outside of his pants pocket. "Yeah. Don't have much but…" A slight pause. "The MP3 player. I still have it."

The one connection to the past. To days ago before everything changed.

"Good. I'll check again, but besides the gun, I don't think we're missing anything. Did you see my ammo pouch?"

Iori shook his head.

"Damn. Bet I lost it while getting out of Naniwa. Eleven bullets, you said?"

"Exactly eleven."

"Hope I don't have to use it." He glanced at the door, which had remained open. "Is he getting everything for us? Wait, Yagami. Let me check."

Their discussion had calmed down Iori – enough so that they could break down inventory and figure out the next steps – but Yoshiro's absence concerned Kyo. Unless the older man was emptying everything out for them, he wouldn't be away this long. Then again, what did he know? He'd only been here a few days.

Just as he approached the door, he heard footsteps. Light ones.

Was it Saya? Or Sachiko?

"Kyo!" A girl's voice called out to him. He stuck his head out the door and looked. Saya ran at full speed, only halting before collision was imminent. Looped around her arm was a bulging canvas shoulder bag. "My brother told me. That you're leaving. So we…we decided to…"

"Saya?"

"This is for you. Yoshiro has another one for your friend."

"But won't you…aren't we…"

She shook her head, smiling. "We'll be fine here. But you…you're heading outside. So…we want to make sure you're prepared."

He took the bag from her. It was heavy.

Behind him, Iori took a step forward. "What's inside?"

He opened the bag. Two translucent containers full of water. Several packs of crackers. A stoppered jar of dried radishes. A small steel bowl. A pack of matches. Kyo smiled at the irony of that particular item. Flames were one thing they'd never lack. A package of udon noodles. He looked up at Saya. "This is…"

"My brother's giving you some rice and pickled vegetables as well. The vegetables won't keep for long but the rice will."

"Why are you…" He turned to look at Iori, who was addressing Saya for the first time since they were rescued and brought here. "Why are you doing this? You don't even know us."

The girl's smile was a reply in of itself. "Because you're going out there and people want to kill you. Yoshiro told me. We can't join you, but at least you won't starve."

Iori fell silent. Kyo wondered if he was speechless.

"Thank you for taking care of us," he said. He also knew – the feeling strong – that he'd never see Saya, Yoshiro, Sachiko, or any of these people again. "This is a gift."

"Stay safe out there." The girl turned. "Oh, here's my brother now."

Yoshiro came up behind his sister, handing another laden bag to Iori. Dumbfounded was the only way to describe the redhead's expression. "Some more water, rice, vegetables. You can eat it for a few days."

"Thank you." Kyo watched Iori hoisting the bag over his shoulder, adjusting its position. His mind turned to other matters. "Yoshiro…did your leaders say from which direction the army's approaching?"

"They're not certain, but it might be two-pronged. One in this direction heading south. The other branching east."

"Abeno." Iori said behind him, an inkling of alarm in his tone.

"You're headed for Abeno?"

"To Ikuno, actually. But we need to cut through Abeno first."

The siblings exchanged a glance. Yoshiro spoke. "If you take one of the exits here, it'll only take a few hours' walk before you reach it. But it's dark outside. You sure you'll be okay?"

"We'll find a way."

"Saya, can you guide them to the easternmost exit?"

"Once they're ready, I'll take them."

"Kyo, stay strong. Y., never really got to speak to you much, but you'll be okay. Your friend's watching out for you."

If they weren't under threat of discovery and death, Kyo would've chuckled at the baffled look on Iori's face. The siblings had a way of surprising people, he'd come to realize.

"When you're ready, Kyo, let me know. I'll be waiting outside."

"I need to confer with Murashige and Shirou, Saya. See you later."

"See you later, brother."

The door closed behind Saya and Yoshiro. Kyo looked again at Iori.

"So…are we ready?"

* * *

With their new gifts of food and water, a few medical supplies, his pistol, Iori's MP3 player, and the new clothes on their backs, they prepared to depart. Yagami had insisted on a final sweep of the room, but it yielded nothing. Once they were ready, they stepped out of the room that had been theirs for the past few days and walked towards Saya. There was a distinct lingering limp in Iori's gait and Kyo worried over it. Still, Yagami seemed able to keep up, so Kyo didn't say anything.

"Come on. This way."

They followed Saya, who navigated through the expansive subway station without issues. This was her home now. Perhaps, if circumstances had been kinder, this would've become a third home, too. Their original homes were lost, their second one he'd burnt to ashes, and so this…. The people were kind despite their struggles and the place was comfortable. They'd convalesced here and both of them continued to survive.

To be.

"How are your knife wounds?" he asked Yagami, careful not to let slip the other's surname within earshot of Saya.

"They're fine."

"Try not to tear them. I'll check them later."

The other man didn't respond.

"Are you all right?" Saya turned to check on them, her sharp glance falling upon Iori's injured leg and his dragging stride.

"He's fine. Don't worry about him."

"Okay."

He started seeing overhead signs. There were three exits here, but Saya took them to the leftmost one. "This one leads towards Abeno. Just a bit longer."

Iori didn't say anything. Neither did he.

Instead, they walked. Here, it was quiet. Their footsteps left trails in the thick dust – three separate tracks – and when he glanced back for a brief second, the space behind them was empty and still. It reminded him of the station in Shinsaibashi; he shivered.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." It was kind of Iori to ask. "I was just thinking of something."

Shinsaibashi. No need to voice that here. No need to awaken memories for Yagami. Not now. Not when they were returning back to the unknown.

Several steps and many minutes later, they were before a sealed entrance.

Memories again and none of them pleasant.

"Murashige and Shirou have a little trick for this." Saya reached for something behind the steel barrier. Kyo thought he heard a 'click'. "That should work."

Before his eyes, the barrier unfolded like one of those _origami_ puzzles. The opening was slight – enough for one person, like a bottleneck – but the sound of wind and the scent of the air outside stirred his senses. Beside him, Iori straightened, as if awakening to the same.

"I'll let Yoshiro know you've both safely left. Kyo. Y."

The slightest of bows. Casual, not formal.

He swallowed. "Thank you again."

"We're glad to help. Watch over each other, okay?"

He turned to Iori. The redhead raised an eyebrow. "You wanna go first?"

"That's your job."

Clever. He was the point man. "All right, all right. I'll let you know when."

Upon setting foot on the stairs leading upward, Kyo felt a thrill ripple through his stomach. Although they were heading into danger, being able to savor the open sky, the crisp air, and see surroundings besides walls did a lot to revive his youthfulness. He was still young and alive.

He listened. For other sounds besides wind and bird cries.

Nothing.

Taking a few cautious steps, hoisting the strap of his bag higher, he surfaced. Looked in all directions. Lights towards the west. North was dark. East was the same. So was further south behind him. He went back down, pitching his voice at Yagami. "It's clear. Let's go."

Iori exited, turning his tall frame sideways to do so and joined him. Then, there was the near-quiet sound of the barrier closing. Keeping the inhabitants of this lone subway station sheltered and safe.

They were on their own now like before.

"You said you wanted to set a distraction."

"Still do. Let's clear some ground first. You'll be all right, Yagami?"

"You're here."

"We'll get through this. Come on – let's go."


	48. Chapter 48 - South Towners

**To the Darkest of Nights We Go**

 **~Dystopian AU ~**

 **Chapter 48**

 _Written By: RinoaDestiny_

 _King of Fighters, Chizuru Kagura, Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Rock Howard, and Joe Higashi all belong to SNK_

* * *

"Mary…you have those maps from before?"

"Yeah. Lemme get them for you. Thinking about doing a mental run?" The private detective rose to her feet and headed for the weapons and supply room. Most of their afternoon was spent making sure their equipment was still functioning fine and that their signals were still clear. Then, Rock did another practice session with Joe to make sure he remembered how to work the controls. There wasn't any need to stress about their code names – Joe had that down pat.

The session seemed to help. Joe appeared less…downtrodden? Not happier, but driven? Given a purpose to think beyond Andy's death?

Joe had eaten some food tonight. Had taken some to Mai.

They were both supply runners, he'd explained to Rock before he retired for the rest of the night. That was common knowledge, but it was that shared role which made Joe feel responsible for Mai's wellbeing. She was suffering but she didn't have to forego the necessities. She hadn't eaten anything for lunch, so Joe wanted to make sure she was taking care of herself.

He'd brought out her half-eaten package of crackers.

At least she ate half, Joe had commented. Rock wasn't sure how to read his tone. It wasn't bitter or wry or dry. It just _was_.

Perhaps that was the most disturbing of all.

After Joe left, Rock joined his dad in the main hallway. Dad was with Mary sharing food for dinner and upon his appearance, Terry motioned him over. Not the enthusiastic wave with his arm like usual, but a small wave of his hand. He had been discussing things with Mary and when Rock sat down, Terry continued talking. Offered him a few things to eat and since he hadn't done so yet, Rock accepted. Ate and listened as Terry and Mary went over minor details.

Then, Dad asked about the maps.

Mary went off to get them, which interested Rock. He knew which maps Terry referred to.

"Are we bringing them with us?"

"We're going as recon, son. Might as well bring back some updated intel."

The last time the maps were updated was when Andy was still alive. He remembered the drawn 'Xs' designating situated patrols and wondered if those had shifted during their interval of inactivity. When they were at the western border before, Dad had pointed out gaps. Were those still there? Or were they disappearing like the others?

"Bring some of those markers with you and a cloth. We want to be as accurate as possible."

Rock made a mental note to pack those before he went to sleep tonight.

"Are we going out often?"

"That all depends." Mary's voice traveled down the hallway, the woman returning with maps in hand. "If the soldiers' positions keep changing, we may need to. If not, we'll do it every couple days. Just to make sure."

"I know south is dangerous, but…"

"You want to make sure? Update those, too?"

Rock nodded. They didn't need to get too deep into enemy territory. They just had to be careful and get a general sense of their surroundings. The question was how? They didn't have an abundance of tall buildings here like they did by the western border.

Maybe Dad would know. Or Mary.

"Then you'll need these maps." Mary handed two to him. Both were marked with patrol lines and he recognized one of them. They had discussed Mai and Andy's supply run using that map, which was what led them to Hirano instead of Abeno. Abeno's soldiers had increased, Rock remembered. That was several days ago. The numbers would've only gotten higher, unless the soldiers were needed elsewhere.

"Avoid Hirano."

Andy and Mai were intercepted and attacked leaving Hirano.

"Abeno?"

"Don't get close. Just get your estimates and move on."

The southernmost part of Osaka was dangerous now. Which left them with their original location. West.

"Do they know we're here?" Rock asked. It seemed strange that they were surrounded – the wards east of them an unknown menace – and that O.R.O.C.H.I. hadn't apprehended or killed them yet. O.R.O.C.H.I. wasn't known for mercy towards its enemies or for patience. Not with how fast they struck.

"We'd be dead if that's the case."

So no, then. At least he hoped.

He studied the two maps Mary had given him and noticed something peculiar. The concentration of the enemy…certain wards…around them…was it deliberate? Or just O.R.O.C.H.I. covering as much territory as possible? They knew Chuo ward was a hotbed of military activity, being the headquarters but was it as clustered in other areas? Or just here?

Rock kept his questions to himself. He'd find out soon enough.

He put the maps aside. Saw that Terry had one in hand as well. Possibly the one regarding the western border and the places before it.

The abandoned cars lying about, their owners dead or hiding.

The schools left empty – their rooftops ideal surveillance spots.

The burning trash fires in steel drums – air a thick, unbreathable miasma.

He was familiar with the western section of Ikuno now. But Abeno? He'd never seen the area around or bordering it before. He wasn't going to ask Mai, but maybe Joe knew something. Considering how Mary pointed it out at that meeting so long ago…

"Just need these three, eh, babe?" Dad to Mary.

Mary smiled, but the weight in her expression belied her lighthearted action. "If you decide to check other places, let me know. We can determine if those wards are safe to enter."

"If they're not, we'll skirt around them."

"We lost Andy. Mai's like a ghost. Joe was absent, too, until we got him back on board. I know Joe said it earlier, but you two stay safe, okay?"

"I'll be saying that to you when you head out, babe."

Another smile. This time, it reached Mary's eyes, lightening her face. "Yes. I know you will."

"Well, I'm gonna retire for the night. Early day tomorrow."

"I'll join you soon."

Rock took his maps in hand, picked up the scraps left over from his dinner, and stood. "I'll be packing for tomorrow. See you tomorrow morning, Dad." He smiled at Mary and motioned with the maps, which made the sound only laminated paper would. "Thanks for these."

The blonde woman returned his smile, giving him a brief nod.

Terry did the same. "See you tomorrow, son. Sleep well."

"You too, Dad. Mary."


	49. Chapter 49 - Team KKY

**To the Darkest of Nights We Go**

 **~Dystopian AU ~**

 **Chapter 49**

 _Written By: RinoaDestiny_

 _King of Fighters, Chizuru Kagura, Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Rock Howard, and Joe Higashi all belong to SNK_

* * *

Setting the diversion wasn't difficult. After trekking some distance away – an estimated hour or so – Kyo found an unsalvageable building. It was empty, which was good, and the inside was stripped bare. The walls were falling apart, he could see through the upper floors, and there was the dry dust odor of staleness and slow decay. When he presented his findings to Iori – who stayed watch by the main door – the other man agreed.

This was ideal for their purpose.

Kyo set the building on fire, unleashing his strongest flames. Once they confirmed the first floor was burning and the flames would gain momentum, they left. It was meant to draw attention but they didn't want to be around when that happened. Nishinari's soldiers would converge – hopefully away from the survivors in the subway station – but that also meant their generals would follow.

If they were Goenitz and Chris…

No, they didn't want to be around when _they_ arrived.

Tonight, Iori was vigilant. Kyo sensed it, for the other's anxiety bled into his awareness. He asked only one question: Was it regarding the special forces? Yagami nodded, wary and glancing around. Kyo couldn't blame him. Those elite troops had emerged from the surrounding darkness last time – similar to their historical spies and saboteurs, the ninja – and almost succeeded in killing them.

If they were present in Naniwa, then they could be in this ward, too.

It was a frightening possibility.

He didn't say any of it to Yagami, though. Iori was already high-strung – tension in his silence and no doubt, thought the same. He stayed close by, keeping his promise. As long as he was here, Yagami didn't have to worry.

They continued this way, the faint sounds of their steps, breathing, and shifting bags accompanying them. Broken pavement crunched beneath their shoes and abandoned apartment complexes, office buildings, and temples greeted them like ghostly strangers. Steering clear of the operational streetlights, they used the illumination in the distance to judge their bearings.

Kyo knew the streets, but it was different at night. With signs broken or non-existent, they had to go off what they remembered. Several times, reorientation was needed and Iori's nervousness increased. He had to remind the other of his presence and acknowledge his fear.

Patrols. There were always patrols; yet, more were here.

They were the hunted; O.R.O.C.H.I. was the hunter.

Would the prey slip the predator?

"Let's get to Abeno, okay?" His voice was a whisper. His hand on Iori's shoulder. "Yoshiro said it'd take a few hours. We can make it tonight."

The other remained silent.

"Yagami…it's not impossible."

"I know it isn't."

Terror was the manacle and chain binding Iori. He heard the other's breathing, the tightening of the bag strap in his hand. They were in the shadows, in between buildings and although he couldn't see Iori's face, Kyo knew. What had passed between them in the subway station – the time spent recuperating there – had helped. Before, Iori would've fallen apart. Now, he was active in fighting off his panic attacks. Or trying to.

Kyo empathized. That'd been him once.

It was a lonely feeling.

"Hey," he said and heard Iori look up. "Once we get to Abeno, we'll rest. I'll take first watch. Sounds good?"

Silence.

He glanced towards the area past the buildings. A tall rectangle of half-lit ruined city – enticing and also dangerous to venture into. The dark sky above them, unlit by moon or stars. A sharper wind tonight; he shivered, goosebumps rising. Soldiers patrolling, sweeping through the land like a plague. Looking for them. For fugitives from Shinsaibashi to kill.

Kyo Kusanagi.

Iori Yagami.

Sacred Treasures with one objective to fulfill.

He cranked his head back, gaze meeting the flat expanse of sky.

Iori's hand settled upon his upper arm. He looked back down, hearing the other's breathing slow and even out. "Ready, Yagami?"

"Yes." Also a whisper.

He dropped his hand from Iori's shoulder. Yagami, taking his cue, did the same. Kyo hoisted his bag higher, adjusted the weight so that it leaned forward and took a step towards the back. They could sneak in between the shadows there rather than risk themselves in the wide open. It'll take more time, but at least they'd end up in one piece at Abeno.

Behind him, his dragging limp the only sound, Yagami followed.

* * *

An hour later, the situation underwent a rapid and chaotic change.

Iori peered out from around the corner of a broken-down temple, face pale in the dim light. Kyo gestured, a quick signal. _Not yet._ Around him was the sudden stir of activity – of troop movements, of units rushing past – and he'd no idea if it was their earlier distraction or something else. He hoped it was the diversion. Something else could mean serious trouble for them.

Somehow, in the chaos, they got separated.

Iori's hobbling gait also played a significant part of it.

The redhead disappeared back into the shadows surrounding the temple. Good. Kyo worried for him, but it appeared Yagami kept his head on straight and was doing his own situational assessment. So long as the other man remained hidden and didn't get caught, he'd find a way to reunite them.

He wasn't far, but with soldiers in between and it being nighttime…

Well, anything could go wrong if they misstepped.

Clattering body armor, guns, kits, and the constant heavy footfalls on rough pavement. There were multiple units here and all converging towards a single point in the distance. Kyo glanced out, careful of the office complex's exterior lights and observed. Began counting and estimating. Eventually, he stopped. The numbers surpassed a hundred and continued going.

How many troops did O.R.O.C.H.I. station here between Nishinari and Abeno?

He knelt, shrinking his profile. Glimpsed Iori again, a pale spot in darkness.

Motioned when the other looked his way. _Get back. It's not safe._

Again, Iori vanished from sight.

This was worse than that night in Nishi. More and more soldiers. All for a single conflagration? It didn't make sense. Wouldn't they split and send recon units to investigate? Why would everyone – it felt like everyone – be leaving?

Unless…

 _Oh no no no. Shit! We have to…_

He had to cross to Iori. With his handicap interfering, Iori wouldn't be able to cross the distance at great speed. He'd be caught. Killed. Unless…unless the soldiers had other plans for him and none of them good. Kyo hoped his assumption was wrong, but if it wasn't…

If it wasn't, then they had to get into Abeno fast.

Yoshiro mentioned the possibility of the army's movement being two-pronged. One further south deeper into Nishinari. The other moving towards Abeno. Was the vanguard headed in this direction? Headed by Goenitz? After all, he'd interpret a building suddenly burning in the middle of nowhere at night to be suspicious. It was what they wanted, right?

But it meant staring their enemy in the face and…

Kyo drew in a silent breath. Counted. Waited.

Waited for the opportunity to move.

 _Don't make any sudden moves, Yagami. Wait for me._

Boots on the ground. Commands being issued. He understood none of it. Bent even lower, submerging deeper into shadow. Was Yagami hearing the same? How was he doing? Keeping a hold of himself or succumbing to terror and panic? There weren't any noises besides the soldiers but panicking could manifest in other ways. He didn't want to get there and find Yagami catatonic with fright.

More time passed.

The muscles in his legs cramped. Shit.

Kyo stood, wincing and flattened himself against the exterior wall. Brought the bag around and placed it in front of him like a useless shield. Food, drink, and medical supplies. A single pistol with eleven bullets. Flames he couldn't use now, unless he wanted to draw unnecessary attention. A teammate and fellow brother injured, fighting capability diminished. Mental and emotional trauma. Flames that hurt, but actually burned the other man now.

Three treasures. What could be done with them.

This was what they had. What they had to work with.

He looked past the wall. Saw Yagami doing the same. Fired off a rapid salvo of hand signals. _I'm coming over. Wait there. You doing okay?_

Iori read his signals and responded, his movements frantic. _When? I can't wait much longer. Hurry._

Kyo closed his eyes for a brief second. Opened them and motioned one final time. _I'll be there._ Ducked back into the shadows and not a moment too soon, for there were voices carrying from afar. He needed them to pass – this unit – and then make a run for it. Delaying any longer would be detrimental to Iori; he wasn't going to let it happen. He took another deep breath. Steeled himself.

Voices. Male.

The language they spoke wasn't Japanese. Was it English? Or one of the European variants? He couldn't tell.

The soldiers walked past, still conversing. A back-up unit, then.

Kyo waited. Startled when a particular name was spoken by one of the men.

 _Goenitz._

Was that why the soldiers were…? Meeting the leading general? Getting issued their orders? For what? Widening the scope of their manhunt? Here?

Several hundreds. Perhaps a thousand.

Two companies. A battalion. In addition with the soldiers already here, O.R.O.C.H.I.'s numbers would be…

Shit. They had to get out now.

He counted to ten until the footfalls faded, held his bag close to his body and bolted. Shoulders hunched, tense, dreading the worst. Voices raised. A storm of bullets. His life ending, crumpling to the ground in a growing pool of blood. It can't happen. Cannot. Because if it did, Yagami would see it and Yagami would…

Iori would die. He would.

Would be captured and killed. Or lie down and die. Or instigate his death by attacking the soldiers, knowing their trained response.

Or Yagami would go crazy. Lose whatever sanity he had left.

It wasn't much better, ending that way.

Kyo dashed for the temple – wordless prayers to any deity listening – and to him, all the noise he made was amplified. The slap of his sneaker soles against the war-scarred road, the jangling of his bag and holster, his breathing. He still expected a bullet between his shoulder blades. Or for the special forces unit to surround him when he least expected it.

Something.

But he reached the temple's exterior wall without incident. Iori yanked him into sheltering darkness, borderline hysterical. _"Where were you?"_

"Soldiers." He moved and Yagami released him, stepping back. "We have to reach Abeno. Goenitz's here."

 _"What?"_

"One of the soldiers mentioned his name."

"He's here?" Iori's tone was fearful, voice strained.

"He is. We need to move."

"But how…?" The other fighter gestured, agitated. "Kyo, he can find me. He can…"

"How?"

"The Riot. If he wants to, he can…" Iori swallowed. "I'll go into it. I can't stop it. He'll…he'll find us and…"

Shit. If Yagami went into the Riot of Blood, his howl alone would give away their location. Goenitz was the leader of the Heavenly Kings – ran O.R.O.C.H.I. for the accursed god – and there was that singular connection between him and the other Hakkeshu. While Yagami wasn't one, his clan's ties to Orochi marked him and Goenitz knew it. Took complete advantage of it.

Iori knew it. Kyo knew it.

Which was why…

"Isn't there anything we can do?"

"You can't. It's part of my curse."

Part of his curse. Kyo started moving, afraid their inaction would lead to their discovery. Remaining silent, he slipped past the back of another building, scanned their surroundings and continued. Behind him, Iori followed close like a second shadow. He heard the footfalls, the other's breaths. Sensed fear and anguish closing around him like a vise.

Part of his curse. Of Yagami's…

Wait.

He stopped. Iori halted, forward step soft.

Part of his curse. Of Yagami's lineage. Of his clan's pact with Orochi. But didn't Iori say something earlier about his…

Kyo turned, his sudden move surprising Iori. The redhead backpedaled, staring at him. "Yagami, your _magatama_."

"What about my –"

"You said your curse comes with it. What if you didn't have it?"

The whites of Iori's eyes were like lanterns in the dark. "But my bloodline. It still…"

"We can try. If it works, Yagami…if it…"

He sensed the other's hesitation. Read his silence.

"Are you afraid it'll fail?"

"When am I not afraid, Kyo?"

A huge admission from Iori and one he thought he'd never hear. "Trust me, Yagami. If it doesn't work, we'll find another way."

Iori took a shaky breath. Approached him. Pressed something into his hand.

Kyo looked down. Iori's _magatama_.

"If it doesn't work, run."

"You won't attack me. I'm not leaving you to him."

"But he –"

"He won't." The _magatama_ went into his pants pocket, tucked deep. "He won't, Yagami. Let's get some distance from the bastard, okay?"

* * *

"Disobedient dogs must heel to their master or be put down. He and Kyo Kusanagi are around here. Find them. Bring Iori Yagami to me. Kill the other."

From their hiding spot, they heard Goenitz loud and clear. Iori shuddered; Kyo reached out, reassuring him with a brief touch on the shoulder. With soldiers searching – they had to keep moving – and the O.R.O.C.H.I. wind general in close proximity to them, spoken words were dangerous now. Kyo took Iori's hand, turned it and wrote the characters on his palm.

 _Don't worry. I'm here._

Iori glanced upward – seeing the same sky as him – and shuddered again.

 _We need to move. You ready?_

The redhead's gaze lowered. He nodded.

 _Let's go._

They had slipped inside an empty building the moment Yagami's instincts screamed an immediate warning. Within minutes, Goenitz arrived and his vanguard split into units awaiting orders. Those orders had been given.

Time to thwart them.

The building wasn't large; however, its open windows helped them now. _The ones in the back_ , he quickly wrote on Iori's palm before taking the lead. Yagami glanced behind him before following, quick on his heels. Mindful of their injuries, Kyo peered out one of the windows, dropped his bag by the exterior back wall, and eased himself outside before aiding Iori. He didn't want the other man's knife wounds to rip open – problematic if they did – and with his injured leg, he needed support.

All the while, he remained alert.

Once they were both outside, Kyo scanned the area. They had to keep heading towards Abeno, which meant east. But with the soldiers circulating in units, there was a serious issue. This section of Nishinari was residential, which meant clustered neighborhoods and narrow roads. Unless they wanted to keep dodging inside of homes – risky with entering and exiting – they had to navigate the streets. Find the main roads. But soldiers would be there, too.

Goenitz had brought enough troops to overwhelm them. To swarm this place. Their only counterstrategy was to bottleneck them in these smaller streets. Outmaneuver them. Wait in places considered safe and then jump from location to location until they finally hit Abeno.

Their resources were limited. It was late evening. They needed rest.

If the soldiers did thorough searches, then where could they hide?

He studied Iori. The redhead was wan. Whether it was from exhaustion, fear or both, he couldn't tell. It was an improvement from their time in Nishi, but Yagami still had a long way to go. He was here, though, and refusing to quit – facing these flesh-and-blood demons of his – and it was only two weeks since the situation escalated and dived straight into hell.

Two weeks, just about. Ever since that day.

Iori looked at him – color off in the dim backlit alley – and didn't say anything. Instead, turned his attention towards the side street.

Kyo followed the direction Yagami's gaze tracked.

Strode past him and pulled him along by the arm in the opposite direction.

There were soldiers at the other end. They hadn't been spotted, which was fortunate. But they had to keep moving.

 _Recognize this neighborhood?_

Iori's bandaged finger wrote along the width of his palm. _No. Never been here._

 _Then we need to find landmarks._

 _If they're still standing._ His palm itched; it was a weird sensation.

 _This way. Need to keep distance._

The other man gave him a slight nod. Was he…did Iori look ill?

Kyo put that thought aside. Crept along the edge of the adjacent building's exterior wall, listening and observing. He heard activity in the distance, but that was behind them past the row of houses. He didn't hear anything before them.

Got to the end – Yagami right behind him – and peered out.

The street branched in two directions. There was a side path to his left. A winding path ahead of them hemmed in by houses. Some of the doors gaped open, as though waiting for the original occupants. It brought back memories of the platform gates in the Shinsaibashi subway station; Kyo shivered. The dead. What if there were corpses here?

"You okay?" A deep whisper. Concern.

"Just remembered something."

The silence that ensued felt endless. Like a stone falling into an eternal well.

Yagami took his hand, turned it and began to write. _If I could forget, I would. Same?_

Focused on the branching paths, Kyo nonetheless understood. Without taking his eyes off the inner roads, he answered. "Not everything."

Iori released his hand. No response.

Left or straight? If they went left, they'd end up at the exact street where the soldiers were. If they headed straight, would it lead to other smaller streets or would it take them to the main road? Was it life or death waiting for them at the end?

"Go straight."

He turned, facing Iori. The taller man was paler. Looked unwell. "Yagami?"

"Straight."

The left would lead to…. Kyo stepped forward past the wall they hid against. Doors open like gaping mouths, like missing teeth, like…. He continued walking, keeping several steps away from the entrances. Sidestepped the barred windows that jutted out. Even as Iori followed, the other's perplexed expression intensified at his strange avoidance.

He just didn't like it. There was an inherent creepiness here.

The winding street kept going. Alleyways on both sides.

They heard voices sometimes. Hid, dodging into said alleyways. Waited. Waited and then returned to the path, forcing their tired bodies along. Rubble appeared on the street – shattered asphalt, scattered roof tiles, twisted metal gates flung up against the walls – along with darker stains where dimly illuminated. Kyo stopped, stomach twisting; Iori glanced up, a sudden sharp motion.

None of them spoke.

A ruined city was quiet. A destroyed neighborhood was quiet. An empty street was quiet.

But this? This was…too quiet.

Kyo backpedaled, bag swinging. Yagami swung around, dragging his wounded leg. The redhead's gaze raked the houses. Stopped on the closest one. Without words, Iori grabbed his arm and pulled. Kyo got the message. Hide. Now.

He didn't like the houses. What they could find inside.

But they didn't have a choice.

Following Iori's lead, Kyo slipped inside the nearest house. Kept the door open, because a closed one would stand out. Silence within; the eerie quietness without. It was a single floor residence – the second level another occupant's – with a bathroom, separate eating room, kitchen, and a single bedroom with a barred window, nightstand, and futon closet. It was in the bedroom where they hid, for it was the furthest from the entrance.

In this silence, this darkness, they communicated.

 _He's here. He's…_ Iori's finger paused in mid-motion. _How are we going to…_

He wrote back, scrawling on the other's palm. _We will._

 _But how? If the soldiers come…if they…_

 _We will, Yagami._ The characters took shape, invisible stroke by stroke. _We're not going to die here. This won't be our grave._

 _You heard him._ The bandage on Iori's finger was rough. _Only you die, Kyo. He wants to…I'm a dog to be put down._

 _Yagami…_

 _He wants to take me back. Give me to them. I'll…_

A sound outside. Iori jerked back, shoulders bumping against the wall. Kyo rose to his feet and crept towards the sliding door, which was slightly open. He looked out, but that wasn't the important part. Instead, he leaned closer to listen. Did so and his blood chilled.

Even from here – from inside – the voice was unmistakably Goenitz's.

"His presence is close. So he persists in hiding, hmm?"

The hairs rose on the back of Kyo's neck.

"He belongs to us. To Orochi. When I call, he answers."

He shot a look behind him towards Iori, but in the dark, his expression went unseen.

The Riot of Blood. Just like Yagami predicted. Would his guess hold true? Or would…

"Wild blood arouse, spawn of Orochi. For that is what you truly are."

The _magatama_ in his pants pocket burned. Kyo glanced down, bewildered at the faint green glow shining through the thick fabric of his jeans. In the illuminated darkness, he glimpsed Iori's stunned face. For the Riot of Blood had been summoned – should've worked. However, without the _magatama_ being in Iori's possession, the Riot had no power over him.

Yagami didn't know that, of course. He hadn't heard Goenitz.

Yet, the jewel's glow showed manifestation of power. Of something occurring. Occurring without Iori's direct control.

It could only mean one thing.

Then, as Kyo watched, the glow faded. Vanished. Leaving them once again in darkness. The moment had passed. Was over.

He sighed in relief. Stepped away from the door.

A different sound, then. Behind him.

He whirled. Iori whimpered. A thick bubbling noise.

 _No, no, no. Oh shit, no!_

Kyo crossed the room. Dropped to his knees besides Iori. "Yagami," he whispered, reaching out in the dark for the other man. "Yagami…"

It wasn't the Riot of Blood. It was…it was because…

"Yagami, why didn't you…"

 _He thought it wasn't serious. Didn't want to burden me. Didn't want to…goddammit!_

"Yagami…"

Iori shoved him aside. Shoved him aside and stumbled away, wet splattering in the dark. The whimpers increased and before Kyo could move, could get by his side, there was a gruesome squelch. Wet muffled screams.

 _Yagami!_

A loud banging sound outside.

He shot to his feet.

"Find them! You know your orders!"

The _magatama_ in his pocket. The mirror around his neck.

Kyo clenched his fists. Spread his feet. Braced himself.


	50. Chapter 50 - South Towners

**To the Darkest of Nights We Go**

 **~Dystopian AU ~**

 **Chapter 50**

Written By: RinoaDestiny

King of Fighters, Chizuru Kagura, Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Rock Howard, and Joe Higashi all belong to SNK

* * *

 _There was brightness. Brightness like a flame at its peak before it went out. Light in darkness. Light upon a ruined world – a world scarred by war, by chaos, by bloodshed. There was an end – a return – and it was what he always wanted. The world back to normal. Life resuming._

 _But it didn't bring back the dead. Not even here._

 _For the world he saw was barren. A wasteland. Tough stalks of grass poked out from concrete and earth, stubborn survivors among the human dead. From every direction he looked, only the sky changed. Clouds rolled overhead, there was sunshine – warm – and there was a brilliant blue. A gentle breeze. A perfect day for walking._

 _But no people._

 _He started to walk, because there was nothing here. Maybe, if he changed location, that would help. He was young and strong – could go for several miles. Maybe…there were other survivors._

 _As he left, he didn't look back. Forward. Just look forward._

 _Grass along the sidewalks, green scattered in a sea of gray. Butterflies flitting about, spots of color among the wreckage. No bodies, but an utter stillness. Funereal. A deep weight of mourning settling amidst rejuvenation._

 _Yet, he continued. His steps were soundless here, the earth soft as sand._

 _Rubble gave way to saplings planted in rich soil. Kneeling, he touched the delicate leaves. Watched sunlight illuminate them like stained glass windows in the cathedrals back home. The earthy smell of loam, dark and velvety against his hands. He stood, wiped his hands clean on his jeans, and continued his journey._

 _Cityscape gave way to landscape – hills, forests, rivers, and lakes – and still there weren't any people. Yet, on the rare occasion, he thought he saw flickers of flame – orange, burning with a white-hot heart and sometimes, a trailing tail of violet, blue tongues twisting in the air. No voices, but there weren't that many flame users. He knew those flames – to whom they belonged. The Sacred Treasures were dead, slain in the conflict. No surprise they were here._

 _He followed the river in a land now idyllic. Lush, verdant, fruitful – a startling contrast to the ruins he'd left behind. Birdsong everywhere – the cawing of crows, the melodies of sparrows – accompanied him as the river took him to his destination. Gleaming like a silver ribbon, it wound through towering trees, around craggy boulders, and skipped merrily on smooth stones. The grass was like new carpet and gold dappled the ground, coin-bright among cool shadows._

 _From the forest he walked into an open valley. Clear and high the sky soared._

 _The sun beamed down – the place awash in light._

 _With birds taking wing overhead, he descended the high rolling hill. Down the river flowed – down and down and down, glittering. As he passed a gentle slope full of red flowers, he saw a sash in motion, rippling right to left. Then, it disappeared. He recognized the sash, for it was Andy's. No one else's would have that pattern on it._

 _Still, that feeling. That sadness._

 _He continued._

 _From hill, he descended to plain. From the plain, he saw the river leading to a city. Gleaming glass, polished stone, metal reflecting mirror-bright. Civilization and a return to before. To people re-building. Re-populating. Living._

 _His heart quickened. Perhaps here, he could…_

 _He broke into a run, youthful vitality a boon. Wind carried him – fresh, crisp, clean – and his clothes flapped against his skin. He left the plain behind, eyes only for the city. For there might be people there. People and then he'd know. That they'd won. That they'd defeated their greatest enemy._

 _He ran into the city and stopped._

 _Stopped and walked forward, his pace slow and measured. Apprehensive._

 _For yes, there were people here. People frozen in place. Waiting for something. Or someone. But that wasn't why he stopped. Or why he walked forward, a gnawing feeling of unease in his gut. For ahead of him – in the center of this sparkling new city – were open graves._

 _No tombstones. Just graves._

 _It was then that Rock knew. What they stood for. What the people were waiting for._

 _Yes, there was a return. A possibility._

 _But it won't bring back the dead. The dead, who were yet to come._

* * *

 **Comments** : Dream chapter for Rock. Images and the words just started coming in, so here it is.


	51. Chapter 51 - Team KKY

**To the Darkest of Nights We Go**

 **~Dystopian AU ~**

 **Chapter 51**

 _Written By: RinoaDestiny_

 _King of Fighters, Chizuru Kagura, Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Rock Howard, and Joe Higashi all belong to SNK_

* * *

The sliding door crashed inward, skidding on the _tatami_ floor. Three soldiers burst in, raising their guns. Pointed them straight ahead, turning as one at the faint scream in the dark. Turned right and Kyo met them head-on with a tight controlled wave of flame aimed at their night vision goggles. At their exposed throats.

The soldiers cried out, startled. Voices from the room behind them.

A clear shout arose, translation unnecessary.

Kyo thrust his hand into his pocket, grabbing the _magatama_. Walls of flame enveloped the three soldiers. Raged in place, halted by command. He left them to their fate, their screams heard above the fiery inferno. Dashed to Iori, now visible in the hellish light.

Dark blood in a growing puddle, thick and black. The other man lying in it, head bowed over his arm. Kyo grabbed him by the shoulder, pulled him back, and released him, shocked. Iori moaned. For Yagami's teeth were buried deep into his arm, blood spilling from the edges of his mouth. Spasms shook him; horrified, Kyo watched as Iori bit harder, suppressing his screams.

To avoid being heard by the soldiers. By Goenitz.

He doesn't say Yagami's surname. He doesn't have time. Picking him up – the other man heavy – Kyo looked out the barred window. Focused his gaze on a point by a dimly-lit alleyway. Fixed his mind on it – not too far, but enough. A quick escape – one without trace or trail – but not without consequences.

An apology to Iori in his mind. Only enough time for that.

The roar of an advancing cyclone. Things tearing apart. Rippling of flame.

Kyo teleported, making the jump.

Light outside the alleyway. Darkness within. Staggering, overcome with nausea, he stumbled inside. Iori convulsed, spasms violent; his stifled screams horrific. Kyo put him down and turned, emptying his guts. Tears hot in his eyes, bile burning in his throat, and wretchedness threatened to overwhelm him. Behind him, Iori's screams subsided. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Kyo refocused his attention on the other man.

The heavy acrid stench of blood. He couldn't see him clearly here.

Kyo picked him up again. Reeled, but regained his equilibrium.

Footfalls. Combat boots. The jangling of equipment.

Already.

He headed in the opposite direction, bag slapping against his thigh. Iori moaned, but otherwise remained quiet. As he passed beneath unavoidable lights, the occasional sight of crimson entered his view. There was a lot of blood. He doesn't say Yagami's name, although he thought it. They had to get through this – it isn't like entering Nishinari – and they had to elude Goenitz.

Constant roaring of wind in the background.

Kyo held tighter onto Yagami. Pressed on.

Abeno was east. He realigned his direction – they'd been thrown off track – and continued. Sweat rolled down his brow, down his face. Dripped off his chin. The residential neighborhoods at night were labyrinthine. He needed a main road. Main roads might have signs. Landmarks. A definite direction to take. To evade this relentless pursuit.

Goenitz wanted him dead. That hadn't changed.

Goenitz also wanted Iori, for whatever nefarious reasons. That hadn't changed, either.

Neither was happening.

His arms ached. He needed shelter – a brief respite – to put Iori down and check on him. Blood, so much blood, and the cloying stench turned his stomach. But where to find safety? For the soldiers had been galvanized against them and Goenitz led them. Hundreds just in the vanguard. A possible back-up of at least a thousand in the battalion, if they decided to bring them in.

Running throughout the night wouldn't do. Not this time.

Should he find a place? Hunker down and wait?

But where? _Where?_ Where could they hide from door-to-door searches and Goenitz's rampaging tornadoes?

Then, Kyo burst forth from a side street and saw it.

Train tracks.

Abeno was on the other side of the tracks – just a few neighborhoods down. If he kept going, they'd reach the ward with plenty of time to spare. Time to find shelter, to have rest and food. He needed to look at Iori's arm. To make sure he was okay, for the other man was quiet. Breathing but quiet.

Sporadic lights among the tracks. He couldn't linger near them.

Glancing left and right, Kyo crossed the train tracks.

For already, behind him, were sounds of pursuit. It masked the deadly silence that heralded Goenitz's arrival – that whispered of his presence – and Kyo didn't want to lose their gained advantage.

For they were ahead. Lengthen the distance. Reach Abeno.

They wouldn't be safer, no, but at least they'd be closer to Ikuno.

His arms were sore. The other man's weight bore down on him. Even the bag by his side was like a stone, the strap digging into his shoulder.

Food. Water. Medical supplies.

Yagami.

He gritted his teeth. Pushed the discomfort aside. Continued.

* * *

Nishinari fell behind him. His first step taken into Abeno – it doesn't look much different from what he left behind – Kyo resolved to find their quarters for the night. Goenitz's search continued (cyclones in the distance) and soldiers were likely in Abeno as well, but they'd made it here. Not without incident, but they were here. He couldn't carry Iori much longer and sleep was a necessity.

But first, shelter.

The rest could follow after.

So, he looked. There are soldiers here – units of six, not eight – doing standard patrols and in these moments, Kyo hid in shadows. In places their flashlights could not find. In places where intersecting patrols wouldn't meet, for then discovery was certain. He avoided obvious locations like the walls before some homes, open single-car garages, and fenced off backyards. But as time went by, his arms ached more and he needed to rest.

He made his decision. Slipped inside one of those larger apartment complexes. It had an entrance. It also had a separate exit, just in case.

A contingency plan was always required.

Rather than stay on the higher floors – harder to escape – Kyo opted to stay on the first floor. Chose an apartment further in the back, closest to the exit. After breaking in, he closed the door, checked the place for occupants, placed Yagami in the bedroom, and returned to the main room. Checked that the window was shut and bolted. Kept the blinds closed.

Then, he went back to Yagami.

It was only at that point, opening his bag, when Kyo realized they were short on supplies. One bag was missing – lost – during their flight from Nishinari. The bag Iori carried. The one Saya and Yoshiro spent time putting together for them. Iori probably left it in the other house, panicked when his physical ailment struck. In his haste to escape, Kyo hadn't checked and now half their food supplies were gone.

He closed his eyes. Took a deep breath.

A loss, but not the most critical one. At least they had medical supplies. His stock of food and water. But mostly the medical supplies, because…

He reopened his eyes. Started a flame in his hand.

Hissed; back teeth clenched hard when he saw the extent of the injury on Iori's arm. The bite marks were deep, oozing dark blood and part of the flesh had peeled back. If Iori had applied any more strength, a chunk of his forearm would be missing. Heightening the brilliance of his flame, Kyo removed a container of water, several bandages, and the steel bowl from his bag. Using one hand, he uncapped the water, dumped some into the bowl and proceeded to heat it from a distance. Once done, he extinguished the flame and in the darkness, dipped one of the bandages in the hot water. Proceeded to wash the wound as best he could by touch.

The other fighter remained unconscious.

He wrapped Iori's arm, vowing to do better in the morning and reignited his flame. Saw the dark spreading stain on the lower part of his shirt. Checked that, and immediately got to work. The knife wound in Iori's side had ripped open. He couldn't do stitches in the dark, so he compressed the wound, staunching the bleeding. There was so much blood, though, and Kyo worried. If Yagami bled out, if he died here…

He wouldn't. Because Kyo wouldn't let that happen.

Blood on his face, down his neck, on his shirt. Blood and saliva, which he wiped away. The redhead's breathing was faint, but not erratic. Not labored. He checked Iori's pulse, fingers against his throat. It beat slower, a minor throbbing. Kyo made a mental note to awaken Yagami from time to time. While he hadn't been hit over the head, in his condition, a deep sleep might prove to be fatal.

 _He could still bleed out. While you're asleep._

Kyo pushed that thought aside. To believe it would make it reality.

First watch was still his. He could wake Iori up before he went to sleep.

But then he mightn't get any sleep at all. Leave Yagami in the dark to his nightmares? To the nameless faceless demons lurking in his mind? If Yagami didn't freak out, that'd be a miracle. If he did, then other wounds might rip and then what? The risks were too high. The possibility of losing him in more ways than one lingered.

He needed Iori as much as Iori needed him.

He couldn't do that to him.

"Oi, Yagami," he said, no longer keeping his volume low, "stay with me, okay? We're in Abeno. You're a tough motherfucker. You can do this."

It reminded him of their exchanges back in the day. Back when they were enemies. It was how he usually greeted him, if what passed between them could be considered cordial by their standards.

Iori breathed in and out. In the light of his flame, Kyo observed him.

It only lasted several seconds.

Then, the light went out.

Kyo picked himself up off the floor, exited the apartment, and approached the edge of the lobby. Sat down, made himself comfortable, and watched the entrance. Watched the darkness outside, the dim shine of nearby lights, and marked the silence. It was quiet and lacked any sinister vibe. Good. Goenitz could wait until morning. By then, hopefully, they'd have a plan to bypass him. To dodge the soldiers.

To head to their destination.

Kyo watched. Watched and removed the _magatama_ from his pocket. Ran his callused fingers over it, the smoothness of the jewel soothing. Meditative. Iori's sacred treasure. Entrusted to him for now until Goenitz was no longer a threat.

Iori would get it back. He'd no intention of keeping it.

For Yagami wasn't dying. It wasn't like the Yata mirror.

Kyo kept watch. Kept watch, the jewel in his hand a reminder. Of his responsibility. Of his friend and brother-in-arms. Of their unity against a common foe – against an ancient evil. Of the costs they continued to bear.

Goenitz.

The Riot of Blood. The severe attacks the other man suffered.

Yagami. Kagura-san.

Kyo kept watch and never let himself forget.


	52. Chapter 52 - South Towners

**To the Darkest of Nights We Go**

 **~Dystopian AU ~**

 **Chapter 52**

 _Written By: RinoaDestiny_

 _King of Fighters, Chizuru Kagura, Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Rock Howard, and Joe Higashi all belong to SNK_

* * *

Before dawn brightened the horizon, they were out.

Terry wanted to get an update on the western border. Rock had all three maps stuffed in a cloth bag by his side. Two wiping cloths, a small bottle of water, erasable markers, binoculars, and a few foodstuffs were thrown in for good measure. Adjusting his earpiece, he heard Mary loud and clear over it.

"Wings, you copy?"

"Copy, Blue."

"Copy, Belt," Terry said next to him, confirming with Joe. "We're ready to head out past 'the point'."

"Keep your head down. Don't know what changes have occurred."

"Dad's with me. We'll be safe."

"We'll be checking with either you or Wolf from time to time. If you need to go dark, let us know." A pause. Silence from the other end.

Then, Terry spoke. "We won't be gone long. Just enough to mark the map. Let me know if anything changes with Fan, Blue."

"Will do. I'll be checking on her as well."

"Okay. We'll be leaving 'the point'. Wish us luck."

"Wishing you more than that."

Dad turned to him, the thread of his voice serious in the dark. Mission-ready. "We need anything else, Wings?"

"No."

"Okay. Let's get started, then."

* * *

The hospital. The residential areas, surroundings not much different from last time. The cars, reminders of once busy neighborhoods. The bridge which divided their section of Ikuno from the smoky hellish environment. They passed all these and when it was time to enter the zone with the trash fires, Rock followed Terry's lead like before. He didn't reach for his bag. Not yet.

Soldiers in units here. If they needed to mark the map, Dad would let him know.

Insofar as he could tell – dodging patrols like usual – the formations haven't changed. There didn't seem to be an increase in soldiers in this part of western Ikuno. No stealth patrols. Then again, they wouldn't be stealth if they were obvious. Rock kept his bag close, scurrying low from steel drum to steel drum. After Andy and Mai's encounter – the aftermath of that – not meeting up with them would be a good thing.

They were recon. They needed to get home. Not die.

What good was information if they died before delivering it?

In front of him, Terry lowered his hand, holding it parallel to the ground. _Go lower._ Rock obeyed, relying on his dad's intuition and what he saw. Sure enough, the moment he flattened himself to the ground, he heard two units within proximity. Two. Not that it was any different, but he hoped they split ways and didn't intersect. He could only hide himself from one angle, not from both.

The units met halfway – not near him – and he overheard the conversation. One of the speakers had a British accent; the other was likely America. Mercs hired by O.R.O.C.H.I., probably ex-military. International, too, it seemed. Money always drew people and opportunists the most. Why they went after people like him and the others boggled his mind. Was being paid whatever sum O.R.O.C.H.I. gave them worth the cost of fellow human lives?

Were their lives meaningless next to cash?

"We received a message. From headquarters. Did you receive the same?" The British soldier speaking, accent emphasizing his words differently. The soft jangle of equipment.

"We did," the American responded. "The fugitives from Shinsaibashi have yet to be apprehended. There's been activity in the south."

"Headquarters wants the border mobilized and ready."

"That will be done. Any further instruction? Abeno's units are ramping up, too."

"Only to be on your guard." The British soldier paused. "They've already taken down an elite unit. Don't underestimate them."

"Armed and dangerous. We can handle them."

"Thought you'd say that. Don't get arrogant."

"We'll fortify the border. Do the others know yet?" An iron edge of command in the American soldier's voice.

"If your unit received word, then the others would've as well."

"Let them try, then. They won't set foot into Ikuno."

With that, the American soldier – the leader of his unit? – closed the discussion and moved away. The British soldier did the same, taking his unit in the opposite direction. The footfalls faded into the distance, but Rock kept his position behind the large steel drum. Waited. Within minutes, the footfalls returned. The soldiers had doubled back and were headed in his direction.

Terry was nowhere to be seen. Was also hiding.

Rock listened to the approaching unit. Prepared to shift location in case one of the soldiers spotted him. From his current angle, he was unseen. That would change the moment the unit pulled up alongside him. By that point, he needed to be on the other side, legs and arms scrunched in tight to shrink his frame.

He held his breath.

Heard the soldiers' footsteps. Boots treading on the ground.

Waited. Waited until the first line of soldiers was almost on top of him.

Then, he moved, silently shuffling to the other side of the drum, curling up. His bag was in his lap, tucked close to his chest. He bowed his head, but kept his eyes open.

The first line of soldiers stopped.

So, too, did Rock's heartbeat for the briefest second.

"See anything?"

"No." A step forward by the speaking soldier. "Did Smith confirm his message?"

"Same as what we heard. He will mobilize the border."

"Anything else?"

"Thinks he can handle the fugitives. Cocky bastard."

"Well, he's an American." The slight jangle of equipment. "Not surprised by that, Alistair."

The British soldier, Alistair, chuckled. "We'll just have to be prepared, eh? Contact the Abeno division. Let them know we'll provide backup on their border. Catch these fugitives early. Beat Smith to it."

"Now you're talking!"

The unit moved by, the second-in-command and Alistair in high spirits. Rock shifted again, moving behind the steel drum so that the soldiers were behind him. Who were these fugitives from Shinsaibashi? Shinsaibashi was O.R.O.C.H.I.'s primary stronghold – the heart of its military operations. Did a group escape from there? If so, how? Wasn't O.R.O.C.H.I. difficult to evade, especially in their territory?

Abeno. Activity in the south.

Reinforced borders for the west and for further below.

Which brought to mind the same question: Who were these fugitives?

Once Dad and he hit their destination, he needed to bring these points up with him. Not only could they mark their map – if there were obvious changes – but doing reconnaissance on Abeno's border seemed important now. The south teemed with soldiers, but with these fugitives? O.R.O.C.H.I. was pulling troops from different wards to reinforce the others. Were they really that dangerous?

Time passed.

In the interim between their leave of the base and their wait here, the sky had lightened. Changed color from deep blue to pink and orange to what Rock knew as eggshell blue. A high sky, a mild breeze, and the promise of brilliant sunshine. From what he glimpsed between the smokescreen that comprised this part of western Ikuno, today would be a beautiful day.

A hand falling on his shoulder.

"Come on, son. Let's go while it's clear."

Without a word spoken, Rock unwound himself and followed Terry. The smoke eventually gave way to fresh air and unfiltered light.

But there were soldiers. Always.

* * *

This time, they went to a different school. Best not to rely on the same place, Terry said. Start creating predictable patterns and next time, the enemy would lie in wait for you. Besides, there were so many abandoned buildings here that they had their pick for the day. Dad wanted to get closer to the border; yet, maintain enough distance so the soldiers manning the garrison wouldn't spot them. Handing one of the binoculars to his dad, Rock observed from behind his own.

The Ikuno border garrison was strengthening. Last time, there were gaps.

Those gaps were shrinking. Covered by troops in front and back now.

If Team KKY had made it earlier, there wouldn't be a problem.

Soon, with what he'd overheard, those gaps would disappear entirely. Who would be able to cross at that point? Who would dare?

Rock lowered his binocular. Sighed.

"Something on your mind, Rock?"

"I overheard the units. Before." The binocular strap shifted against his neck as he turned to face Terry. "They kept mentioning fugitives from Shinsaibashi."

"Fugitives, huh? What about them?"

"O.R.O.C.H.I.'s bringing soldiers to Abeno. Reinforcing this border." He made a gesture towards the garrison front. "Said they're armed and dangerous."

"Shinsaibashi. Takes brass ones to escape from there."

"Who are they?" Rock noted again the closing gaps and removed the western Ikuno map and a marker from his bag.

Terry shrugged. "Maybe some dissidents from before."

"Hmmm."

His dad glanced over at him. "Making your marks?"

"Uh huh."

"Better mention this to Mary and Joe."

Rock adjusted his earpiece, tucking some hair behind it. "Blue, Belt…you hear us?"

"Copy, Wings." Joe's voice transmitted clear and loud. "Where are you and Wolf?"

"High vantage point." He doesn't say exactly where, just in case. With troop numbers increasing, he doesn't want to accidentally give away coordinates even by name. "Is Blue on?"

"Hear ya, Wings. What's the scoop?"

"The west is losing gaps. Abeno's reinforcing. There are fugitives from Shinsaibashi."

"With you?"

"No," he said, jotting down red 'Xs' on the map, connecting several broken lines. "Two units were talking. Kept mentioning them."

"Sounds important."

"I think O.R.O.C.H.I.'s reacting to them. But I don't know who they are."

"No names?"

"None."

"Hey, Blue," Terry said, cutting in. "With what Wings is saying, we need to discuss. Afterwards."

"Agreed. This sounds serious."

"So are you guys almost done?" Joe asking the question. "Or is there a lot to make note of?"

Rock checked through his binocular again, fumbled in his bag for the water and cloth, and proceeded to erase some 'Xs'. Redrew them in the correct positions on the map. "Not much, but we should keep checking. See if these gaps disappear entirely."

"Sounds like the situation in Hirano."

"How's Fan?"

Rock looked at Terry; his dad's eyes gave the impression of steel amidst his concerned exterior, being more gray than blue in the sunlight. Bracing himself for bad news? Or just…

"She's still asleep. Haven't the heart to awake her."

His dad sighed. Scratched the back of his neck. "Let her sleep. He should be there, but he isn't."

"We'll get through this, Wolf."

"I know. Let's just make sure Fan does, too."

Quietness descending upon all of them.

He checked the map to make sure the marks were dry. Put it, the marker, the cloth, the water, and his binocular back in the bag. Removed the food he'd packed the night before. Set it between him and Terry.

"Talk to you later, Blue. Grabbing a bite to eat. We'll be back soon."

"Belt will maintain a lookout."

"Stay safe, Belt. Be careful."

"You, too, man. You and Wings both."

Their lines fell silent. Dad took his share of the food, opened the package, and started. Rock followed, glancing out periodically at the western Ikuno border. At the garrison. Looked and wondered at what was yet to come.

The open graves from his dream.

The city with its people immobile.

An expectation. A promise. Deaths.

He ate and pondered. About the Shinsaibashi fugitives. O.R.O.C.H.I.

Himself.


	53. Chapter 53 - Team KKY

**To the Darkest of Nights We Go**

 **~Dystopian AU ~**

 **Chapter 53**

 _Written By: RinoaDestiny_

 _King of Fighters, Chizuru Kagura, Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Rock Howard, and Joe Higashi all belong to SNK_

* * *

They had a problem. Problem, was, to put it lightly, an understatement.

Abeno was full of soldiers. Goenitz must've brought the vanguard in during the night. Adding to the troops already stationed here, the ward must've been packed. It took Kyo one glance at the lobby doors to realize their dilemma. Units in formation waited outside, in orderly lines and he wasn't sure if the O.R.O.C.H.I. wind general was with them. Weren't they supposed to be doing search and destroy? Why were they…

He quashed that thought. Why bring ill luck upon them?

Of course, this also meant their exit might be blocked. If units were back there, waiting, then…then escaping might be impossible. He hadn't checked. A single well-aimed sniper shot to the head would fulfill one of O.R.O.C.H.I.'s objectives.

The next, procuring Iori, would be easy with him dead.

He'd no idea what the soldiers and Goenitz would subject him to. Torture, yes, but of what kind? Iori was already broken to a certain extent. Would they break him further? Just because they could? What kind of death did they have in mind for him? For the one who refused to join O.R.O.C.H.I. and his homicidal cause?

Whatever it was, it wouldn't be pleasant.

Kyo returned to the apartment and closed the door. Iori was in the main room now, the faint light under the closed blinds falling upon him. The bandages on his hands were new, free from gore. He'd spent the morning stitching his knife wound – the redhead still mercifully unconscious – and wiped it clean with alcohol and water. Bound the wound, wrapping strips of cloth around his torso. Although he awoke Iori from time to time last night, the other fighter finally succumbed to sleep. After a while, so did he.

Under the morning light, he also took care of Iori's arm. Before it could fester, he washed it clean with undiluted alcohol and also applied stitches to the peeled flesh. Wrapped that as well. Usually, an injury of that sort called for a sling, but Kyo found it problematic. Iori already considered himself a cripple. Wouldn't a sling reinforce that mindset? It wasn't as if his arm was unusable.

He pulled the _magatama_ from his pocket. Laid it beside the unconscious man.

He didn't know if Iori wanted it back yet. If Goenitz was here, then…

But it wasn't his. Never was.

The light, filtered through the blinds, brought out the scar twisting Iori's lip. The scar inflicted upon him by Goenitz. The other man was pale – so much blood lost last night – and the new clothes he wore now bore stains varying from crimson to rust-brown. Kyo laid his hand on Iori's forehead, checking his temperature. The other's skin was cool but not clammy. He'd been afraid of losing him to shock; yet again, Yagami proved his mettle by surviving.

Biting through his own arm just to…

He wouldn't have the nerve to do that. For Yagami to do so, knowing the injury that'd ensue and considering it worth the cost was…. How could the other see himself as weak? Useless? A fuck-up?

None of it made sense to Kyo.

But sense had left the gate since O.R.O.C.H.I. got a hold of Iori and nothing was the same afterwards. What else had the soldiers done to instill such terror, such hopelessness, such…inferiority? What could shatter the other's pride like that?

Kyo didn't know. Iori wouldn't say.

There were soldiers outside, waiting and they were trapped here, biding their time. A battle of attrition they'd lose, unless he figured a way out.

Rising to his feet, he unwrapped the bandage around his arm. Studied the wound. Reached for the alcohol and water.

Time to tend to his injuries.

Later, he'd prepare a meal with what they had.

* * *

"Hey, Yagami," he said, shaking the man awake. Pallid, Iori looked at him, eyes unfocused. They closed a second later, the other's head lowering. Alarmed, Kyo grabbed him by the shoulders. "Come on, man. We're in Abeno. Don't…don't do this."

The other man didn't stir. His breathing was faint – the merest whisper.

"Yagami…you survived Shinsaibashi. You survived…goddammit, man. Kagura-san saved us. We still have Orochi to take down. You're a fighter. You can do this. I know you can."

The bowl of _udon_ noodles wafted steam by his side.

Kyo pushed it away. Pulled Iori close, holding him. The other's arms limp, fingers splayed on the wooden floor. Blood staining the corners of his lips. Was he still…was the ailment _still_ plaguing him?

"Yagami…come on."

Was this the end? Had Yagami finally given up? Or was his body too worn to continue?

"We can't die until…until we take that bastard down, remember?"

He didn't know if Iori could hear him. If anything went through.

Goenitz was in Abeno. So were his troops. Maybe even Chris was here. But if Iori died…if he gave up now…

Then what chance did he have? Against them? By himself?

A lone Sacred Treasure against all of O.R.O.C.H.I.?

What the hell could he do?

"I don't know what O.R.O.C.H.I. did to you, Yagami. What other scars you carry. What other nightmares you have."

Iori heavy in his arms. Blood spilling down his chin, off his jawline.

"Yagami…" Kyo took a deep breath, as though there wasn't enough air in the room. His heart sank. "If you…if it's too much, then…"

Wasn't he being selfish by keeping Yagami here? Knowing how the other suffered? Wished for death to remove the constant fear and agony? How could he insist…demand…the other stay here? Just for him?

Holding Iori hostage in the living world just because he was…

"If you need to leave, I won't hold you."

He put Iori down, laying him on the floor. Wiped the blood off his face. Stood and left, closing the apartment door behind him. Kyo sat by the lobby's edge, staring at O.R.O.C.H.I.'s troops. Didn't know if they'd rotated or if these were the same units from before. But they were here and waiting and he…

Iori might die today.

He wasn't ready. But he'd let him go. Because…

Kyo removed himself from the lobby's edge. Went into the corner. Went into the corner, into the shadows, curled up and permitted himself to cry.

* * *

When he returned, dreading the worst, Kyo opened the door. Yagami hadn't moved – the only indications of life being the subtle rise and fall of his chest – and the bowl of noodles had gone cold. Kyo reheated it and ate, no longer feeling anything. He was numb. If Goenitz had dropped by and decided to off him now, he wouldn't offer any resistance. There was a small puddle of blood next to Yagami's head, a thin stream trickling from his mouth.

Internal bleeding. From the aftermath of multiple Riots being activated.

Unfair. All of it.

He finished his short meal. Cleaned Iori's face. Went into the bedroom. Slid the door shut and buried his head in both hands.

When he teleported with Iori, he knew the consequences would be bad. It'd happened last time when Kagura-san did it to them both. Iori had vomited blood. Had passed out. But he'd survived that time and…

Did his action lead to this?

Did he save them, only to kill Iori now?

 _You didn't know it'll…_

He knew. Yagami suffered the attack prior to him bringing them out, so he knew. His paper-thin apology seemed shallow now. "Sorry" didn't cut it when the other man was bleeding to death in the main room. He couldn't cauterize an internal wound. Couldn't stop the course Iori's life ran, because Goenitz fucked it all up for them. Being a leader meant carrying the weight, but did it also mean being responsible for killing the one person reliant on him?

Even though he never intended to?

Kyo dug the heels of his palms into his eyes. Wished this nightmare would end.

* * *

Yagami still clung to life. Somehow. He wasn't sure how.

"Yagami?"

Silent breaths. No response.

In the pale filtered light, the other man appeared washed out. A wet page bleeding colors, drop by drop until there was nothing left. Kyo glanced at the covered window, at the changing shadows in the room and judged it was late afternoon. He cleaned the congealed blood on the floor, tossed the rags aside, and went back out to check the soldiers' formations.

Came to a sudden realization.

He hadn't heard Goenitz. Yet, the troops were outside.

Did they…did they know they were here? Or were there soldiers everywhere lying in wait? Waiting for them?

Kyo looked behind him. Turned around, wary of all directions.

If they were waiting for them to show, then…

He couldn't teleport with Iori again. Blood on his hands – they were already stained – and if there were men blocking or waiting by the exit, escape was futile. Was it all meant to end here? Like this?

Yagami dying from the brutal side effects of the Riot?

Bullets tearing life from him?

Was it for this that Kagura-san sacrificed her life to get them out?

It couldn't be.

He reentered the apartment, eyed the window again and edged closer. Peered out the side of the blinds. From here, he couldn't see anyone. What if they were behind him? He checked from the other side, but either he had a blind spot or he was missing something. He glanced upward and then froze.

What if they were already on the rooftop?

Would fleeing by night still work or…

He shot a quick glance at Iori. At the man lying quiet, clothes bloodstained and face whiter against the scarlet of his hair. Kyo curled his fingers together, fists clenched by his side. Even if…even if Iori lay dying, he wasn't leaving him behind. Together. Towards Ikuno, even if…even if they never made it there.

He knelt, picked up the _magatama_ and pressed it into Yagami's open hand. Closed his fingers around it.

"Tonight, Yagami," he said, as though making one final promise.

Whether tonight brought life or death…

He wasn't going down without a fight. He was a Sacred Treasure.

O.R.O.C.H.I. took so much.

The least he could do was take as many down with him.


	54. Chapter 54 - South Towners

**To the Darkest of Nights We Go**

 **~Dystopian AU ~**

 **Chapter 54**

 _Written By: RinoaDestiny_

 _King of Fighters, Chizuru Kagura, Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Rock Howard, and Joe Higashi all belong to SNK_

* * *

"So what's the deal with Abeno?" They'd arrived back at the base several hours before noon and after Terry checked to make sure Mai was okay – letting her sleep – they converged in the small kitchen-dining quarters for a change of environment. Joe and Mary had been in the communications room for a while, so they preferred not to linger around there. After the equipment had been turned off, their official meeting began.

Mary was the first to ask. Joe looked at her.

Terry was the one to respond.

"According to what Rock overheard, the border of Abeno is being reinforced."

"Rock, how did you come by this information? I know you mentioned two units, but any details?"

He fixed his gaze on Mary. "There was an American unit. Well, the head guy was American. Not sure about his unit. There was a Brit, too."

"Damn mercs," Joe said, interrupting. Rock couldn't disagree with him.

"Any names?"

He continued to provide what he remembered to Mary, because it wasn't complicated. "The American's named Smith. The Brit's Alistair."

"Where did you overhear them?"

"In the zone with the smoke. They met up and started talking."

"About Abeno?"

"Abeno, the Ikuno border and…" Rock frowned, puzzled. "The Shinsaibashi fugitives."

"All of that for them?"

"It sounded like that, yeah."

Across the table, Mary's gaze redirected to Terry, who sat next to him. "Are there other fighters here? Besides us?"

"Not that I'm aware of. Unless they're fighting their own skirmishes."

"Odd that O.R.O.C.H.I. would mobilize so many against some fugitives."

"Depends on who these fugitives are."

Joe pushed his chair back, but didn't leave. "Are we gonna find out?"

"It'll be risky, Joe."

"They said there was activity in the south."

At his mention of this particular detail, all three adults turned to look at him. Then, Terry and Mary exchanged a glance, but Rock couldn't figure out the meaning behind it. Joe's confusion was obvious. The older man crossed his arms and glanced upwards, eyes fixed on the ceiling.

"Are they coming from the south?"

Rock didn't know. He shrugged, instead, but Joe didn't see him.

"Team KKY was supposed to be coming from the south," Terry said. "It's the long way here."

"But they're dead, aren't they?" Mary asked.

"The question is: 'Who else would be such a threat to O.R.O.C.H.I.?' It ain't us."

Mary put her arm up onto the table and held the side of her face, thinking. Joe stopped ruminating about the ceiling and looked back down, brow tight. The confusion was gone; yet, his expression was inconclusive. Rock thought back to his dream – the twin flames of orange and purple – and wasn't really sure how to read that other than the Sacred Treasures being dead.

"So they're bringing reinforcements to Abeno. You said the west is losing gaps?"

"Yeah. They're closing them. Mobilizing the border. One of the soldiers said that," he responded, answering Mary's question.

"Because of these fugitives?"

"Said they're not crossing into Ikuno."

Mary turned to Dad and this time, Rock read the exchanged look between the two. "Terry, you and me – Abeno border tomorrow. We have to know what the situation is. Who these fugitives are."

"I agree. If O.R.O.C.H.I. is throwing all these countermeasures at them, they must pose a serious threat. Could be possible allies. That's if we can reach them."

"Well, that's the problem, isn't it?" Joe cutting in. "How are you gonna get close? Andy and Mai couldn't even leave Hirano without getting ambushed."

"We just gotta try and hope for luck."

"I'll be on comms," Rock said, already choosing his role. "Let me know if anything comes up tomorrow."

"Will you be accompanying him, Joe?"

"Someone needs to check in on Mai. I'll do that, too."

"Thanks, Joe."

The meeting closed, but they still remained in the room. Rock opened his bag and doled out the remainder of the food. Everyone had their own eating schedule and it wasn't yet noon, but at least this way, no one needed to make a trip to the supply room. He saw Mary take a second portion and set it aside.

For Mai. Who still needed to eat during her grief.

"Rock, son – mind handing me the southern wards maps?"

He proffered them over. Terry took them, studied the markings on it, and put them on the table. Who knew what they'd look like tomorrow? Were there going to be more 'Xs' on the maps, or would everything be covered by red marker? If it was the latter, Rock didn't know how they'd deal with that.

What if the fugitives headed into Ikuno? Wouldn't that bring all these soldiers here as well?

How could they hide from that?

Fight them?

He was as curious as everyone else about these fugitives, but only now had he considered the danger. If O.R.O.C.H.I. converged here trying to find these people, then they only had two options: Stay and fight, or pack up and bolt. Not like they had many choices where to run. The north was dangerous and they'd no clue what O.R.O.C.H.I. had in the easternmost wards. If they could only run east…

Guess he'd find out tomorrow.

He hadn't been on the comms for a while. Wouldn't mind reprising his role in their operations.

Dad, too. Used to be recon and now was one again.

Joe's role completely changed.

Mary's remained the same.

Mai…Mai didn't want a role. Not after Andy. After what happened.

And now something was brewing to the south of Ikuno and they had no idea what. What it would mean for them in the short term or even long run, if they survived. O.R.O.C.H.I. didn't expend such massive resources on something minor, which meant these fugitives were a direct threat to the military organization. Like Mary asked, who were they?

If they could find out without getting themselves killed, it'd be a boon.

For them and for these fugitives.

Rock pocketed his food for later and left, giving a brief farewell nod to the rest of the group. Went to the communications room, turned on the equipment, and began assigning channels to Mary and Terry. He also tested their earpieces. Prepared Joe's equipment, too, in case he joined him tomorrow.

Everything hinged on tomorrow.


	55. Chapter 55 - Team KKY

**To the Darkest of Nights We Go**

 **~Dystopian AU ~**

 **Chapter 55**

 _Written By: RinoaDestiny_

 _King of Fighters, Chizuru Kagura, Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Rock Howard, and Joe Higashi all belong to SNK_

* * *

The sun had set hours ago. Through the closed blinds, Kyo watched as night descended and deepened. When he judged it dark enough outside – not counting the streetlights still shining in the distance – he slung his bag over his shoulder and lifted Iori onto his back. The other man's condition hadn't changed since afternoon, but at least the bleeding had stopped. Tying a rope he'd made with several bandages around his waist, Kyo fastened Iori firmly to him.

Now, he was ready.

The only issue was how to start.

He'd been considering the problem since late afternoon. He had to leave by the back exit, as it was the only possibility that gave them a chance for survival. He had to ensure Iori's safety. That meant leaving through the back left no room for error. It was like Shinsaibashi again, but worse. There were more soldiers this time – Goenitz in the field as well – and nightfall mightn't provide much cover against such odds. Still, he had to try.

The alternative was to wait for death.

Kyo didn't like that alternative. Death still may come, but he wasn't waiting for it. Not when Iori still breathed and depended on him.

Since Yagami hadn't awoken and taken the _magatama_ back, Kyo took custody of the jewel again. Put it into his pocket. Hoped he didn't have to use it.

Hard to tell just standing here.

Leaving the apartment – walking through the dark with Iori's legs looped through his arms – Kyo headed for the exit. He stopped by the lobby's edge to get one final glimpse of the formations waiting by the front and tightened his jaw at the sight. There were campfires now and tents – rotations, possibly – which meant most of the soldiers were hunkering down.

Hunkering down and waiting.

O.R.O.C.H.I. was willing to play the long game, counting on them to lose.

 _We'll see about that._

He rounded the corner of the hallway and approached the exit door. There, in the dark, he felt Iori's heavy weight shift – hair against the nape of his neck – and Kyo hoisted him higher. Readjusted his balance. Took a deep breath, then another and closed his eyes.

Waited for his heartbeat to slow down.

When it did, he reopened his eyes and shifted sideways, pressing his body against the door's crash bar.

Opened the door.

He didn't step out immediately. Instead, he waited, peering out through the sliver of opening he'd quietly created. Beyond, there didn't appear to be anyone there. There was still the rooftop, though. He didn't know about that, or if there were any secret units on the left side of the door. Perhaps waiting by the other sides of the wall for him to appear. Anything was possible.

The first step was the hardest to take.

He applied more pressure to the door, advancing forward. Widened the gap.

Lights in the distance, a small walkway to the various streets, and past a street in front of him, another row of apartments. Soldiers beyond – temporary established bases – and were those vehicles? Damn. That threw another difficulty into this already difficult night. Vehicles meant faster transport, which meant running on foot mightn't work. It also meant accessible lights, which would take away their cover of darkness.

Kyo gritted his teeth.

He wasn't letting those factors take him or Iori down.

But first, which direction did he need to go in order to continue towards Ikuno?

He came via the front door initially. Which meant if he headed towards this facing apartment complex, he'd be taking them back towards Nishinari. The correct direction was out front, straight through those soldiers stationed there. Which meant trouble. Which meant…

Fuck.

Was there any way through? Besides going directly straight, which was a death sentence?

He glanced upward at the rooftop. Black sky, dark unlit roof. He couldn't take any chances. Didn't even know if there were snipers on the roofs opposite him. Perhaps not, or he'd be dead by now. Raising his arm up, finger pointed skyward, Kyo shot a single streak of bright amber flame towards the edge of the roof. Gave it only enough power to last that long and at that height. Any higher or brighter and he might as well paint a target circle on his back.

The flame reached the roof, flickered towards the tiles, and sputtered out.

Smoke drifted.

He waited.

Heard voices above. Just as he'd suspected.

Quickly, before the ones stationed above caught onto his position, Kyo moved past the exit door. Curbed it with his foot and let it quietly close before shifting to the shorter end of the exterior wall. Voices scrambling towards the back. Voices pitched downward. The sound of communication.

Time to move.

He studied the tight-knit cluster of soldiers. Was there a way out past them? Maybe he could circle around them. If they were lucky, no more special forces types would be lying in wait for them. He couldn't stay here, after all.

There.

A smaller street at the edge, shadowed in ambient darkness. Kyo lifted Iori up again, readjusting the taller man against the broadness of his back and stepped quick and quiet towards the street. He hugged the periphery, still aware that O.R.O.C.H.I. might've accounted for that. No way would they let something like that…

A voice called out. Loud. Towards his direction.

Shit!

Kyo bolted, the bag banging against his thigh. Gone was his stealth. The most important now was to find cover. One voice led to many other voices and there were other sounds, too. The vehicles? Goddammit. This wasn't good. Down the street he tore – Yagami resting against him – and he jerked to an immediate stop at the intersecting streets. Without Iori's instincts, he was left to his own judgment on which road to take.

Left.

Kyo swerved left, pelting down the narrow street.

Narrow street. That kept cars and other vehicles out.

He took the next right, legs pumping beneath him. Already, he heard the rumbling of military-grade vehicles in the distance – _no mounted guns, shit no!_ – and the telltale headlight beams sweeping the streets. Trying to find him. Like a hawk hunting a mouse at night while the mouse scurried for cover.

Always, the hawk succeeds.

Kyo wasn't going to be the mouse, seized and devoured. Neither was Iori, who still remained unconscious. In the end, they decided their own fate.

He could go out fighting. He had that option.

Iori didn't.

A gun with eleven bullets. He pushed that thought aside for now. Wasn't going to entertain it, unless…unless they ran out of options.

Another right, then straight.

More rumbling. More lights. There were footfalls now.

 _Where are you, Goenitz?_

The wind general's absence was problematic. Goenitz could show up in an instant or be biding his time until the trap was sprung. Kyo would rather get his bearings than run blind in Abeno, not knowing. Lack of knowledge was deadly, particularly in this current crisis. Left. Straight.

Voices. But no shots fired.

Of course not. Unless you knew where your target was, you didn't just blindly open fire. Waste of bullets and unsafe, too. Trained soldiers would know better. Reduced friendly fire as well.

He was on their kill list. Not Iori.

Which meant if they opened fire and hit them both, well…

Goenitz wouldn't be happy with that particular unit of soldiers, would he?

It was a slight advantage. Kyo had to keep Iori with him. Not as a human shield, no. But it kept both of them safe due to their proximity. Only a fool would dare to spray the alleyways with bullets, not knowing if it killed them both. Might as well kill himself at that point than wait for Goenitz to make a lesson out of him.

Kyo continued running, calf muscles tightening as they strengthened.

Another intersection.

Right.

He took right and there, before him, was a soldier on patrol. A separated unit? The soldier saw him. Communicated over his comms. Unsheathed his knife.

Just what he needed. A knife to complicate matters.

It'd carve him up, though. Leave Iori alive.

Kyo didn't grab the mirror. Didn't reach for it at all. Instead, he commanded – _Mirror, give me doubles!_ – and like with the teleportation, it responded. As flimsy as his mirror halves were, he wasn't looking for a landed physical strike. The soldier slashed at his flickering mirror self – Kyo felt a knife edge of pain (Kagura-san suffered that, too) – but the element of surprise was all he needed. Closing the distance, he head-butted the soldier above his goggles.

The soldier reeled back, hand still clenched around the knife.

Kyo released Iori with one arm, reached out, and seized a hold of the soldier's wrist above the knife grip. Bent his wrist in an abrupt motion, snapping it. The knife dropped, clattering to asphalt. A quick strike to the throat silenced and ended the other man and this particular obstacle.

Picking up the knife, Kyo winced at the slight pain running along his abdomen. At the seeping wetness there. Jamming the weapon into the makeshift rope around his waist, he looped Iori's leg through his arm and dashed down the empty street.

Footfalls coming from…all directions?

No.

Three.

Behind, left, and right.

Still no Goenitz.

No Chris, either.

Kyo's brow knotted with consternation. Straight. He continued running straight. Made it past the tangle of apartment buildings and small streets and found himself facing a commercial building. Open landscape. Working streetlights scattered in places. Benches. A bus stop shelter, shattered glass walls sharp and gleaming.

Now where to?

Blinding lights cutting swaths through darkness, directly in his path. Startled like a spooked rabbit, Kyo took off, holding Iori tightly. Wetness on his neck – drool or blood? – and the other's limp weight a simultaneous burden and comfort.

 _ **"HALT!"**_

Were they going to surround them? Cordon them off?

If that happened, they were dead men.

His shoes pounded pavement – _slap, slap, slap_ – taking them beyond the reach of the vehicle lights. He tore towards the commercial building – northern Abeno was in this direction – not chancing to glance behind him. Hairs rising on the back of his neck – _what now?_ – as he peeled off parallel to the building, the bag's shoulder strap rubbing his shoulder raw.

Kyo grimaced.

 _Yagami, you hanging in there?_

He'd given the other man leave to go, if he so chose. But he was still here – for him? – and he wasn't going to let him down.

Something in this vicinity was off, though.

Soldiers? Perhaps the special forces squad?

One gun. One knife.

Kyo went past the commercial building, weaving past the streetlights. Past the power lines and rusted street signs on the ground. Found himself in another residential neighborhood – shuttered windows, high walls and gates, and empty garages a dismal greeting. Here, too, the sounds of military activity: rumbling vehicles, the scramble of soldiers, equipment jangling, and those ever-present headlights.

The bright beam cut through the street in front of him.

Running into it would be an act of rash stupidity.

He shot a glance up at the building next to him. An open door, as if beckoning. He didn't like open doors.

Dodged inside. Began heading for the back. If there was a window there…

Stumbled over something in the middle of the room. Caught himself, regained his balance – the naked blade at his waist dangerous – and turned, releasing Iori to bring forth a flame in his open hand.

Regretted it.

The body lying there twisted on its back – male or female? – sported bloodstains gone black. The skull, showing through the rotted flesh, bared open jaws, revealing broken teeth. Empty sockets glared at him, as if he intruded upon its nightmarish afterlife. A smell of dust and decay – the faded stench of decomposition, for time had passed – and Kyo noticed with growing horror the corpse's broken legs.

He snuffed his flame. Shuddered.

Removed himself from the room in a hurry. Iori silent and breathing – faint rise and fall against his back muscles, like a tide rolling in and out. Kyo shivered, one of his worst fears in this house and hoped it wasn't a bad omen. The sense of something off hadn't left him. Now death lingered in this place and…

He needed to get out. Leave this behind.

Where was the window? Was there even one?

He couldn't teleport. If he did, Iori would die. Wouldn't survive another convulsion. It was the reason why he carried him now.

If he couldn't teleport, he always had his flames. Melt the steel of the window frame. Turn the glass molten. Leave that way.

 _Hey, Yagami…just stick with me a bit longer, okay?_

Molten steel and glass. They'd survive it. They've been burned before.

Once again, walking through another person's house – this one entombing the dead – Kyo discovered a window. Unbarred. Medium-sized. Focusing his flame – sword and mirror to magnify its strength – he applied the heat until silver droplets cascaded, shining drops amidst a glimmering fall of liquefied glass. The droplets steamed and hissed on the surface of the bare windowsill, spilling outside and inward. Kyo slipped through the opening before the flames inside flared, fueled by the materials within.

Small burns smoldered here and there. Kyo ignored them.

On his back, Iori moaned.

Kyo stopped. Retreated to the side of another house further away, throwing a glance down the tiny alleyway and undid the knot around his waist. Released Iori, who slumped against the wall when he placed him there.

"Yagami?" he whispered.

The man moved, a subtle shifting in the dark. Through the tiniest flame possible, Kyo checked on him. Molten steel leaving marks like burnt quicksilver on the other's shirt and skin. Molten glass like pinpricks of ice spattered throughout, its gradual cooling leaving minute depressions in the other's flesh.

He suffered the same.

"Yagami, hang in there. Taking us through Abeno."

The other made minor sounds. After several seconds, it was quiet again.

Kyo checked Iori's pulse. Still beating. Being burnt probably shocked the other's body awake, if only for a short time. But he was alive. Yagami had a chance – a tougher fight fought, he'd never seen.

"Sorry to do this, but just bear with me." So saying, he shifted the bag to his uninjured shoulder – the other bloody – and refastened Iori to his back. At least the other man wasn't conscious to experience this. Iori would likely consider it beneath him – being carried on Kyo Kusanagi's back like a child being carried by its parent. Kyo snorted. Couldn't blame him for that.

A house set aflame. Another one.

Time to move again.

From where they hid, he glanced out at the street. A distinct rumbling ahead and as he watched, a cordon of vehicles began moving into place. Before they truly formed their line – before those headlights beamed, removing all chances of escape – Kyo dashed out. Voices from his left, from the soldiers in the vehicles. A similar sound from his right.

A _second_ cordon?

He'd used this technique before. Against Goenitz. Against the soldiers on the border between Naniwa and Nishinari. Same technique; different application. One was to delay Goenitz's inevitable approach in Shinsaibashi. The other to throw off the soldiers, thereby giving them the best chance at escape. Now…

He'd never done it like this before.

Pulling deep within him, calling on sword and _magatama_ , Kyo commanded his flames. _Form around me_ , he said, the mental call issued forth. _Form and move outward towards the cordons. Do not stop until they are engulfed._

For they not only needed protection, but they also needed offense.

If he didn't kill them, they'd be hounded. By removing immediate threats, they could focus on future ones.

Only above was open, the dark sky their witness.

In the near distance, Kyo thought he heard wind howling.

His cue to leave.

The flames continued covering ground, fire licking the asphalt, turning it to bubbling tar. Fumes, smoke, and crackling hungry flames and Kyo stepped into the next street down, screams and explosions behind him in his wake. He didn't turn back to see his handiwork – this desperate measure. He didn't glory in it – it was just a necessity of this war they fought.

He wasn't Goenitz. He wasn't O.R.O.C.H.I.

Men died because they allied with his greatest enemy. Choices had consequences.

But Goenitz knew where they were now. And so…

Kyo kept going. Didn't stop. Residential neighborhoods, office buildings, train tracks – Osaka had them in abundance. He passed or crossed them all, evading squads and vehicles (some did have mounted guns). While his abilities and techniques were handy, he had a limit and using them the way he did exhausted him. Drained him. Using both treasures – whether it was the sword and mirror or sword and _magatama_ – took a lot out of him.

Eventually, his well would run dry.

Then, they were out of options.

Carrying Iori on his back, traversing all these miles by foot at night, Kyo knew he'd eventually drop. Goenitz's rampage continued – tornadoes a scary sound in the dark – and he couldn't kill all these hired guns of O.R.O.C.H.I.'s. He was stronger, yes, but he was human. One person against hundreds. Thousands.

Sheer numbers always overwhelmed.

For now, he could escape. Could take Iori with him – keep him secure as well.

But when there was no escape…

When there was no escape, he'd be like those generals whose armies had their backs to the river. Fight knowing you couldn't run. Couldn't hide. Fight and kill because there was no room for surrender. Fight and kill and maybe…just maybe…you'd survive. Live to see home and family again.

Kyo sighed. Shifted Iori higher onto his back and shuffled down an alleyway.

With such great numbers, Goenitz likely counted on the soldiers to fulfill their end of the job. The man himself only stepped in when either the contractors failed or he felt like gloating at them.

Arrogance. Kyo understood.

They were two and none of them in good health.

How hard would it be to kill him? Capture Iori?

The only thing O.R.O.C.H.I. hadn't counted on was him being a stubborn motherfucker. Same with Yagami. Broken though he was, he was _still_ here. That made them dangerous. Their enemy realized this later; hence, the immense manpower sent against them at this juncture.

He looked at the sky. Was it near midnight? Or was he off?

They needed rest. A place to sleep.

He dragged his feet, aware of forming blisters. As long as they didn't pop and bleed, he'd be fine. They still had ground to cover. Miles to go before reaching the Ikuno border defenses and after…?

It was in the future if they had one.

He found an abandoned school – door open – and despite the corpse in the previous building (shivers there), Kyo stumbled in. He couldn't be picky. He turned, grabbed the door handle and pulled inward. Blinked, his tired eyes dry and then blinked again. Closed the door and sealed it shut, flames rushing the length and width of three sides except for the hinges.

Kyo stepped back.

Stepped back and knew they needed to hunker down and well.

Because…

Because those were purple flames he saw. Outside.


	56. Chapter 56 - South Towners

**To the Darkest of Nights We Go**

 **~Dystopian AU ~**

 **Chapter 56**

 _Written By: RinoaDestiny_

 _King of Fighters, Chizuru Kagura, Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Rock Howard, and Joe Higashi all belong to SNK_

* * *

The first time Dad took him to the western Ikuno border, they'd used an elementary school's roof to spy on O.R.O.C.H.I.'s fortified garrison. However, Dad and Mary, angling in a different direction today, mentioned that there was one school – schools did appear to be the best, if they were still standing – that satisfied their requirements for observation of the Abeno situation.

For further south, right before the border between Ikuno and Abeno was a high school suitable for their purpose. Its distance from the Abeno border was far enough to ensure a modicum of safety, but close enough so that they could see what was happening. Terry and Mary had two bags with them – additional food, water, and even a gun in safety mode – because this particular recon mission might be prolonged. Monitoring the situation, Mary had said the night before.

Sometimes, it required a longer time out in the field.

With O.R.O.C.H.I. heightening its response to these fugitives from Shinsaibashi – the epicenter of its power base in Osaka – Dad and Mary didn't want to go, observe, and then leave. Changes might occur over several hours. Even overnight. It was hard to tell until they got a good look at it, despite the risks. For anything O.R.O.C.H.I. did eventually spilled over.

It always did.

"Wolf," he said, adjusting the volume on the controls. "Your bearings?"

"Ten minutes away from 'the point'."

He doesn't ask the direction. South. It also left the message vague.

"Whatever's happening hasn't come in this direction, yet."

Yet. So far, from what they gleaned, the forces were amassed at western and southern borders. That could change rapidly. "Any increase?"

"No. They're doing the usual, but there's no reason for it to change here."

So the troop numbers in central Ikuno haven't been adjusted for O.R.O.C.H.I.'s current crisis. The soldiers did mention stopping those fugitives before they breached the borders; hence, the massive mobilization and the closing of whatever gaps remained. Interesting that their ward was left mostly untouched. It was still something Rock puzzled over, trying to figure out O.R.O.C.H.I.'s reasoning behind it – if it wasn't an issue he was overthinking.

"We're staying alert. To be safe, though – put us in the dark for the next fifteen."

"Copy that, Wolf. Blue's okay with that?"

"Blue here. Yes. Go ahead."

He turned a knob, reducing Terry's frequency to zero. Beside him, Joe did the same for Mary. Then, turned to him and removed his headset, placing it on the table.

"Gonna see Mai."

"Okay."

Mai was awake – a positive change from yesterday – and Joe, feeling responsible for his fellow ex-runner, brought her food. Rock had checked on her earlier this morning and came away with a gleam of optimism amidst the aftermath of Andy's death. The vivaciousness Mai had was stifled by grief, but her facing each day without Andy was its own struggle. Difficult, Rock knew and understood. But unless she kept herself away forever, the reality was always there.

Had to be acknowledged. Confronted.

He looked at the timer. Only a minute had passed since Dad and Mary went dark.

 **00:13:40**

Thirteen minutes and heading into fourteen. What was the terrain like down south? Were there trash fires or just destroyed buildings? Abeno wasn't Hirano, so he couldn't judge it off what they last knew. The last time Mai and Joe headed down to Abeno was a month ago and much could've altered since then.

Was altering now. How much was what they needed to know.

Rock leaned back in his chair and watched the timer tick by.

Fifteen minutes.

Nothing will happen, he thought. Because they couldn't afford another tragedy in their group. Not with Terry and Mary.

No stealth patrols. Discovery. Nothing.

He watched the timer and waited.

* * *

Twenty eight minutes later on the timer, Rock turned their frequencies back on. Joe came in a few minutes later, nodded, and sat down in his own chair. Swiveled it so he faced the controls on his end. "Just got them back on," Rock said, the seconds ticking by as he talked. "How is she?"

"Got some food in her. Wanted to go to the lean-to."

"She's there?"

"Yeah. Can't tell her 'No.' She does what she needs to, you know."

"Yeah."

After a while, there was the sound of voices over his headset. Rock sat up, elbows propped on the table. "Blue? Wolf?"

"Blue here. We're not there, yet."

"Anything changed?"

"Patrols as usual. A bit more, but not a lot."

"Where are you guys?"

"Office."

So Dad and Mary were near office buildings or in the business districts. He only saw residential neighborhoods and schools going west. Maybe the south was the main center of activity in this ward.

Next to him, Joe flicked a switch on his end and spoke. "Midway, then."

"About," Mary responded, her tone matter-of-fact.

"Wolf keeping you company? Hasn't lost any of his skills?"

"Still sharp. He was out with Wings not too long ago, remember?"

"Yeah. Let us know when you make it."

"Sure. How's Fan?"

Joe exchanged a meaningful glance with him before speaking; Rock noted the hint of relief etched in his face. "Had something to eat. Outside now."

"She's safe?"

"Yeah. Her usual spot, you know."

"Good. Check on her, will you?"

"What we're here for."

A minute pause from Mary. "Hope we make it back safer than they did."

"Don't go thinking like that, Blue. You and Wolf will."

"We're going dark again until we get there." Softness in Mary's voice. "Check in on us within the hour. We'll report, then."

"Copy that."

Once again, their teammates went dark. This time, Joe stayed. Mai needed her own time. Hovering around her wouldn't help – might be irritating. As long as she returned, that was fine. He hadn't wanted adults intruding on his sorrow after his mom died, either.

* * *

In a way, Mary's statement was correct. Andy and Mai had been one of their team's couples – a staunch relationship in spite of Andy's initial reluctance – and Terry and Mary were another. The legendary wolf and the private detective. Since it helped Dad and Mary – both had rough pasts, apparently – it was for the best. However, Andy and Mai were now permanently parted and little wonder Mary harbored the thought when she was in the field.

With Terry. His dad.

No, nothing would happen. They'd be warier now after Andy.

So, Rock consoled himself.

Half an hour passed. He and Joe got something to eat, stretched, did some light exercise, and then he went outside – leaving his headset behind – to find Mai. She was in the lean-to, staring out at the pale sky. As he rounded the corner, warning knock done, he noticed her face was dry. Dry but showing lines of strain.

"I brought some food. If you want some."

"Maybe later. You can leave it here, though."

He stepped inside and placed the wrapped package on the bench next to the grieving woman. Mai's dark brown hair was loose, falling around her hunched shoulders. Her folded hands in her lap. The stillness of her entire body. She seemed better, but Rock guessed it was too early to tell. Just because he didn't see tears didn't mean she wasn't torn up inside.

"Have they left?"

"Already on their way there."

"Mary will look out for Terry. They'll be fine."

An irony in that statement and dark. He tilted his head slightly, trying to read Mai.

The woman noticed, giving a humorless smile. "She will. Mary won't let your dad down."

Unspoken was the implication that Mai had let Andy down. The self-blame still there, festering and now showing bared teeth. There wasn't anything he could say that wasn't trite or…nothing he said would dislodge that belief. Not this soon after. Probably not even a month after.

"They'll let us know when they reach the location," he said, finding it the safest thing to say.

"Joe keeping you company?"

"Yeah."

"He's reliable. Funny how brash he was before."

War changed people, Dad told him a while back. Appeared to be true. "Kinda wished he still had that. Could probably deal with it."

"I don't think you would've liked him at his worst, Rock."

Since he never knew Joe at his worst, Rock conceded that much to Mai. Perhaps Joe at his brashest really was intolerable. Left again with no appropriate response, he shrugged.

"When they come back, let me know."

"Sure. If they don't come to find you first."

At that, Mai did assay a small smile. "Oh, they will. I know your dad and Mary. They will."

It was time he headed back inside.

Time to get Terry and Mary connected again.

"Let us know when you come in, okay?"

"I'll swing by. Comms room, right?"

"Yeah."

Another smile.

Rock carried the memory of Mai's smile with him back to the room. Glanced at the timer – twenty minutes left – and prepared himself.

* * *

 **01:30:01**

"Wolf. Blue. Do you copy?"

"Wolf here. Copy."

"Blue here. Copy."

Relief filled Rock. He smiled at Joe and saw the other man mirrored his reaction. "You're at the location?"

"Yes." Mary on the other end. "We just got here."

"Gonna grab a bite to eat and then check the surroundings," Terry said, following up. "There does seem to be tighter patrols here, but…"

"Hard to tell unless we look closer."

Rock nodded, agreeing even though there was no audience to respond to. Joe, focused on their discussion, was intent on that alone. A closer look meant binoculars and a rooftop vantage point would allow them to see quite far.

What was going in Abeno? At the southern border between these two wards?

"Wings, there's movement in the direction of Abeno."

If Terry was eating first, then Mary was jumping into action. "What do you mean, Blue?"

A moment of silence.

"Remember what Fan and Hermit…" A small pause. "What they said about Hirano's garrison?"

"Dangerous. It had gaps, though."

"Well, this looks a hell of a lot worse. The Abeno-Ikuno border is thick. Swarming. If they had gaps, those are gone now."

"Against those fugitives?"

"Wolf," Mary's voice no longer directed at him, but at Terry. "Know you're eating and all, but can you take a look in your direction and tell us what you see?"

Another moment of waiting. Of apprehensive quiet.

"There's something happening farther away towards the west, but I can't tell…"

"We'll wait it out, then. No point in returning with half-baked information."

"I agree, babe. Don't know why it's like this."

"Need to know who O.R.O.C.H.I.'s up against."

"That's the million dollar question, isn't it?" Pause. "We'll find shelter here. Should be safe if we stay low. Will you be active throughout the day, Wings? Belt?" Terry asking, seeing if their schedule was flexible.

"We'll go into the night if we have to, man."

"Get your sleep, too, Belt."

"We'll take shifts," Rock said, already planning it out in his head. "When I'm on, he sleeps."

"Hey, sounds good!"

He smiled at Joe. "Then when you're on, I –"

"You get your Zs. Gotcha."

"Fan? How's she doing right now?" Terry again. Another million dollar question with different answers each time.

At least his answer was optimistic after his talk with Mai earlier. "Better, I think. Still outside, but she'll let us know when she comes in."

"Great."

Mai's self-blame and what she'd said in reference to Mary and Terry were matters of confidence. He was growing up fast, thrust into this world of war, loss, and maturity. There were some aspects Dad didn't need to know. That comparison could hurt, if he mentioned it and Dad and Mary immediately perceived its meaning. "Stay safe, Wolf." _Stay safe, Dad._ "Stay safe, Blue."

"You, too, Wings. Belt."

"You two come back in one piece, all right?"

"Just keep track of us. We'll report in unless we can't."

"Yeah, sure." Joe up against the edge of the table, serious. "Get out if you see trouble. You can always go back later."

"That's the plan."

Rock shifted his gaze from the controls to the timer – not yet two hours elapsed, but soon – and met Joe's determined look. Nodded.

Two people in the field.

Three of them in the base.

 _Do your part, Dad. Mary. Joe and I will do ours._


	57. Chapter 57 - Team KKY

**To the Darkest of Nights We Go**

 **~Dystopian AU ~**

 **Chapter 57**

 _Written By: RinoaDestiny_

 _King of Fighters, Chizuru Kagura, Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Rock Howard, and Joe Higashi all belong to SNK_

* * *

Kyo didn't sleep well the night before.

With the knowledge that Chris – the second remaining general of O.R.O.C.H.I.'s forces – was on their tail, he only snatched fleeting moments of sleep, afraid to go under too deeply. Always hovering on the edge of wakefulness, he eventually gave up and wandered around. Having removed Iori and himself to a windowless room – a pale face illuminated by violet flames outside was an alarming thought – he checked to make sure the other man was comfortable and then left.

Went upstairs. Stopped on the stairs on the way down. Sat and stared at the wall, mind full yet empty. Silence among silence where thoughts failed to form. He remained there for a while, letting the hours pass. When tiredness overwhelmed him, Kyo left and returned. Only then was he able to fall asleep, lying down next to Iori. The room was dark. When he next opened his eyes, several hours had elapsed. Only when he opened the door did he realize it was close to noon, for sunlight filled the hallway.

Behind him, Iori remained unchanged.

Kyo shut the door behind him. His feet hurt – blisters tender – and his shoulder ached, but he trudged down the hall. Having slept a bit, his mind was sharper and purpose overcame mere walking.

They needed an escape route.

Hunker down though they may, if they overstayed, O.R.O.C.H.I. would get them soon. If Chris was outside – he did see purple flames in the air last night – then the next assumption was the battalion was here or on their way. Once surrounded, they weren't getting out. Point in one direction and open fire, particularly if Chris found a way to lure him outside without Iori in tow.

The fact they survived the night meant one thing: the battalion wasn't here yet. Chris had arrived ahead of them. The reason?

Well, that needed an answer or answers fast.

Chris hadn't melted down the front door. Or entered through the windows. Hadn't engaged in direct confrontation at all, even though he could have. Could have and possibly won. Kyo was weary – still was – and if he'd fought Chris, there was no guarantee of victory. Nanakase and Shermie combined almost killed him, so Chris hale and at his peak would've stomped him flat.

Even with the treasures. Even with all three.

Kyo frowned, walking towards the back of the school. If Chris was trailing him, then how much did he see? Know? Understand? Did he think his powers were still the same – just the Kusanagi flames – or did he grasp that there was a significant change? Utilization of different abilities? Or was he still trying to find out?

Was that why there was no attack last night?

Or…

Goenitz was direct. Went straight for the throat, straight for weaknesses, straight for making his point. Iori, unconscious, was a victim of such cruelty. Goenitz had torn neighborhoods down, sent his soldiers out, and personally led the vanguard against them. Chris, however…

Kyo didn't know how Chris operated. Was he confident in success? Or was he observing their progress across Osaka? Waiting for something? Some sign? Of what? Iori had mentioned Chris walking through Osaka, searching for the prime ground of resurrection (a source of power), but what did that have to do with them? Why not confront him last night and kill him? Take Iori?

Why this standoff? This waiting game?

He bit the inside of his cheek. Tasted blood. The school's campus was medium-sized, encircled by a stone wall. No gates out front, he recalled. He'd walked right through last night without obstacle. No name display signs, either. The building was empty. Decrepit. Abandoned. Light travelling through the hallways, banishing shadowy spaces while creating new ones. Dust motes in the air. Dust on the unpolished floors.

The last time there was a waiting game, it was between them and O.R.O.C.H.I.'s special forces. That time, the soldiers waited for confirmation. He'd nearly been killed, then, if not for Iori body-checking him away from a fired shot. Iori had suffered terrible injuries and would've died if not for Yoshiro and Saya. But Chris didn't need confirmation – he was Orochi's vessel. He _was_ O.R.O.C.H.I., even more so than Goenitz.

So why? Why spare them now? Because…?

He stopped before the building's exit. Windows running along the wall to his left, sunlight brightening the corridor. He opened the door.

Was it because Chris assumed an easy win? Because it was just him and Iori? Because Chizuru Kagura was gone?

The sky was high. Pale blue. No clouds.

Kyo lowered his head, judging the distance between the exit and the wall. The wall was a decent height, but not insurmountable. Speed, agility, and secrecy. He had to find a way over it for both him and Iori. Easy for him; Yagami, not so much. The other fighter was still unconscious – recovery taking longer each time – and he couldn't carry him on his back over it.

He stared at the wall and shelved the idea in his mind.

Closed the door and returned down the hall towards the room where Iori was.

He needed another plan, just in case.

What if the battalion or other soldiers surrounded the school? Then what?

Kagura-san always had a contingency plan. Even back in Shinsaibashi, she'd planned an escape for them in case things went wrong. Things went wrong, but because of her foresight, he and Iori made it out. So, he needed a second plan, in case O.R.O.C.H.I. realized the obvious and targeted the wall.

The question was where else could they go?

Did they have another means of escape?

Kyo yawned. He was still tired.

His body wanted rest. A deep comfortable sleep.

Not yet. Not until he puzzled this through, for Chris was here. He couldn't afford to relax his guard. What was Chris up to?

If Goenitz was direct, then Chris wasn't. The other's fighting style was tricky; the boy toyed with his opponent before going in for the kill. That much he remembered from their fight in 1997. If the same was true of his approach and personality – Nanakase and Shermie hadn't lost theirs – then Chris was likely toying with them. Keep him and Iori on their toes – make them dance his little dance – before either confronting them directly or having his soldiers do the dirty work.

He approached the room and entered. Yagami was by the farthest wall, lying on his back. Keeping the door open, Kyo watched as sunlight spilled inward. Walked over and sat down next to Iori, whose shallow breaths broke upon the quietness like whispers. Kyo glanced at him and then looked away. The other's body was a map of bruises and injuries. The bandage on his arm. The wrappings on his fingers. The dried bloodstain on the lower half of his shirt where the knife wound had opened and bled. His injured leg, calf now stiff.

Injuries within, too. The convulsions and vomiting of blood.

Each time, Iori worsened. Even if they made it to Ikuno, how would he…

Maybe Chris was relaying news to Goenitz. If that was the case, then…then they'd have to be on the move again, right? Before it all ended here?

A slight movement behind Yagami's eyelids.

"Yagami?"

Nothing.

Kyo lay down, winced as his shirt rubbed against his raw shoulder, and closed his eyes. Turned his face towards outside, towards light until it faded into dreamless sleep.

* * *

The _magatama_ was a lump in his pants pocket, poking into his upper thigh. Somehow, he'd turned onto his side – his torn shoulder was sore and stiff – and Iori's jewel was the minor irritant that awoke him. Kyo removed it, the green stone colorful in his chapped palm. The treasure with its imperfections gleamed, perfection given to it by the late afternoon sunlight.

He looked at it and then glanced at its owner.

Returned his gaze back to the stone.

Out of all the treasures besides his sword, he found Yagami's the most useful in conjunction with his. Since the day Iori forced him to use both – his flames also able to immobilize – Kyo found his mastery of that ability strengthening. His mental commands were also clearer, as if repeated practice shaped his thoughts better. Sharper. More concise. A weapon in of itself.

Was it like this for Kagura-san? Whenever she used her mirror?

The third treasure hung around his neck. He cast his mind back and frowned. Then, leaned forward, astonished. Not only had he startled a soldier with a mirror clone – he still didn't like the word – but the process had been effortless. Under pressure, under stress and the will to live, yes, but still…. He hadn't thought it'd be simple when it finally came to using it.

But he had wanted to survive and Iori depended on him.

He'd also teleported without holding onto the mirror and…

Wait.

Kyo gazed at the _magatama_ and then turned to look at Iori. His frown returned. According to Chizuru, both of them needed their treasures within in order for the other's treasure to work. Yet, he'd teleported Iori out with him as well. But the jewel had been in his possession at the time. Iori hadn't awoken – hadn't taken it back. So how did he bring the man out with him?

He chewed his lip and then stopped.

When Kagura-san did it for them in Shinsaibashi, she'd commanded him to hold onto Iori. He'd looped his arm around Iori's shoulders. But that time, Iori had his treasure. It made sense. Yes, he held onto Iori for their second joint teleportation, but…how did it work? Was it something he thought or was it…?

The mirror was his.

The _magatama_ was not. He'd taken custody of it after…

Was that it? By doing so – by shaping the thought like that – he'd also transferred the same to Yagami? Had taken full responsibility for him? His safety? His drive for _their_ safety including Iori in his first issued joint teleportation? But what meaning lay behind it? For Yagami? For him?

What was happening? To them?

To _him_?

Kyo tore his gaze away from Iori – from the redhead lying lost in a world Kyo couldn't reach – and turned the jewel between his fingers. Three treasures, all once belonging to the divine. Kagura-san said they were mortal vessels. They went from using just their own to learning how to use two. It was becoming easier. Like breathing once he stopped thinking too hard.

But something had changed. Something was happening.

He wasn't sure what.

Wasn't sure if he wanted to know.


	58. Chapter 58 - South Towners

**To the Darkest of Nights We Go**

 **~Dystopian AU ~**

 **Chapter 58**

 _Written By: RinoaDestiny_

 _King of Fighters, Chizuru Kagura, Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Rock Howard, and Joe Higashi all belong to SNK_

* * *

 **04:05:55**

The door to the communications room opened; Mai looked inside, meeting his gaze. "Just want to let you know I'm back."

"We're keeping track of Mary and Terry," Rock said, using their actual names because they were undergoing a brief disconnection. "You can stay, if you want."

"Don't want to intrude…"

"It'll be okay, Mai!" Joe said next to him, scooting his chair away from the table to get a better look at their teammate. "More's the better!"

"Nothing gets you down, huh, Joe?"

"Keeping busy, is all."

A minor silence. Then, Mai opened the door wider and stepped inside. "Don't have anywhere else to go besides the sleeping quarters, so…" A small shrug. "If you don't mind."

"Nah. We're just keeping tabs on those two. Stuff's been happening, but slowly."

"Slowly?" The _kunoichi_ closed the door and walked over, stepping lightly. "What's happening?"

"Abeno's under siege," Rock said, unsure how else to phrase it. "The border's full of soldiers. O.R.O.C.H.I. has them waiting there."

"For what?"

"To intercept some fugitives from Shinsaibashi."

"Shinsaibashi?" Mai frowned, wrinkling her nose. "That's their headquarters. Who escaped from Shinsaibashi?"

"That's what we're trying to find out," Joe said in response. "O.R.O.C.H.I. seems worried about them. If they were small fry, you'd think they'd just squash them. But they aren't."

"Shinsaibashi's in Chuo ward."

"Yeah. What of it?"

"Kagura, Kusanagi, and Yagami are in Chuo ward."

" _Were_ ," came Joe's quick reply. "They're dead, remember? They never met up with Terry and Rock at the Ikuno border."

"But who else would be in a position to land up in Shinsaibashi?"

"So you think…"

"It's like you said, Joe. O.R.O.C.H.I. won't turn out numbers like that just for anyone. If Team KKY is still alive – if we assumed wrong – then wouldn't O.R.O.C.H.I. try everything now to stop them? For good?"

Rock stared at Mai, following the threads of her logic and they made sense. It shouldn't – Team KKY had been silent and gone for a long time now, but…. Did they simply refuse to see it? Because how was it possible? Yet…

"But Mai...if O.R.O.C.H.I. had them in Shinsaibashi, wouldn't they just kill them?"

"Yeah," Joe said, agreeing with him. "Why let them run loose?"

"Unless something happened to them and…" Mai's sentence trailed off, unfinished. The woman was deep in thought, pondering over this newfound mystery.

"And they escaped Shinsaibashi. Somehow." Now that Mai suggested the possibility, Rock couldn't discount that Team KKY got caught, did a jailbreak, and was still on track in their original plan. Heading for Ikuno. But that was…. Rock counted the days, sure he missed a few. Close to two weeks now. Why would it take them this long to get this far? "I feel like we're missing something."

"We are."

"Rock, can you get Terry and Mary back on?"

"Uh, sure." He turned their frequencies live. "Want to talk to them?"

"Yeah." Mai took his headset and slipped it over her head. Adjusted it. "Blue? Wolf? This is Fan. You there?"

He couldn't hear their reactions, but Mai's replies gave him enough clues.

"I'm here with Wings and Belt. Better. Still not, but…. I know, I know. Listen…there's a possibility KKY's still alive. Sounds ridiculous, but…yeah. Who else could it be? Must be why O.R.O.C.H.I.'s doing this right now."

He and Joe exchanged a glance. If Team KKY was still alive, what could they do to help?

Mai continued. "So Abeno's packed? How are they going to get through?" Pause. "Kagura can. I know she could. Has those two as well. I know. Can we do anything?"

Silence.

"I see. But we can't leave them to die. I won't…I can't…not after…"

After Andy. Rock listened, surprised. Mai was turning her grief, her energies, into trying to save the Sacred Treasures. The question was how? Even if they all left, five of them against O.R.O.C.H.I. wouldn't do much. More like a death wish, if anything.

"Blue, what's going on out there? Any…. Campfires? They're waiting for them to arrive, aren't they?"

Joe's startled glance met his. Campfires meant temporary bases being established. There was a garrison at the Abeno-Ikuno border down south, too. Campfires meant those makeshift bases could pack up and move. Reinforcements at every turn with multiple maneuvers available. How could three people – even people like Kagura, Kusanagi, and Yagami – hope to overcome such operational flexibility?

"Wolf, Blue…we need to do something. If we don't, then…"

But what could they do? The gaps at the border were gone.

"You'll let us know? If anything changes?"

That was the original plan. If anything significant happened, Dad and Mary would report. With only two out in the field, their hands were tied. What could they do? Create a distraction? That _would_ be a death wish.

After Andy, Rock didn't want to see any more deaths. Not in their group.

"Will you be back soon?"

Joe shifted in his chair. Rock rearranged himself, settling his ankle against his other knee. Mai paced, biting her lip while walking.

"You won't see anything at night, though. What about the soldiers? Stealth units? What if they see you guys?"

A moment's wait. Mai continued pacing.

"Okay. We'll stay here. But…yeah. Just let us know. Want to talk to Wings? Belt? Wings first?" Mai removed his headset, handing it back to him. Her expression was serious and…determined? "Your dad's on."

Rock slipped the headset on. "Wolf?"

Terry's voice over the line. "That surprised me. Did she just drop that on you, too?"

"Yeah. Makes sense, I guess."

"We're just gonna stay here. Gonna go to the floor below. Safer at night. You guys doing okay?"

"Yeah."

"Glad to see she's up and about. Was worried about her earlier."

"Wolf, if it is KKY, how will we…"

"That's just the thing, isn't it? We can't cross. There aren't gaps left."

"Don't want them to die."

"Just have to observe for now. Can't make a false move." Terry stopped and then resumed. "Wings, if we need you guys for anything, we'll let you know. Let us make that call."

"Sure."

"Yeah, Blue. I'm heading down." Sounds in the background. "Talk to you later, Wings. If anything comes up on your end, contact us. We're always available."

"Will do." He wanted to say "Dad", but refrained from doing so.

"Later, champ."

* * *

 **05:30:01**

"So if they call us, what should we do?"

"Secure the place and leave." Rock parceled out the food, handing Mai her share while responding to Joe. "We'll have to stick together."

"Dangerous with three."

"I know." Mary had said groups larger than two ran a potential risk of discovery. But they couldn't leave Mai behind or let her travel by herself. "At least we'll have each other's backs."

"So, Mai…if we find out it's KKY, how do we help them?"

"The problem's the border." Mai ripped open her package of processed food and took a piece, holding it in her hand. "They have to cross the southern one first. If they can't, they'll never make it to the western one."

"Yeah. We've got a problem there as well."

"What kind of problem, Joe?"

"According to Rock and Terry, the western border's being mobilized. Getting ready. Just in case."

"But they'll never make it through a fully-prepared garrison that large!"

"Dunno." Joe shrugged, popping food into his mouth. "If they made it out of Shinsaibashi…"

"We're still talking several miles of fortifications, Joe! If even we can't –"

"That's the thing. We don't have to. If it's KKY, they won't have a choice. Enemies behind. Enemies in front. On all sides. They can only go forward."

"So they'll have to fight."

"Believe so, yeah."

Taking on a fully-prepared mobilized border would be…suicidal, wouldn't it? Even if there wasn't a choice? Rock recalled how the western border garrison was built. Each train station was converted to a military base, but each train station was situated apart from each other. What O.R.O.C.H.I. had done was link the bases together, using patrol units as reinforcements and information relays. How would anyone – even the Sacred Treasures – break through those?

"They won't survive."

"If they can get out of O.R.O.C.H.I.'s headquarters…" Joe took another bite of food. Chewed. "Must be scaring the piss outta them."

"At least someone's scaring O.R.O.C.H.I."

"So say they find a way to cross the southern border. Then what?"

"We can't go over. Used to be able to."

"Yeah. Shit outta luck in helping them. You think Kagura can get them across?"

Mai put her food down, leaned back, and pursed her lips, thinking. "Kagura's capable, but unless she can get all three of them past determined soldiers…. I don't think she can do that, Joe. They'll need a miracle."

"Determination meets determination, then."

"Can see why those three are at the top of O.R.O.C.H.I.'s list."

"Yagami did say they're hard to kill." Rock remembered that exchange. It seemed so long ago, even though it wasn't. "Guess we're seeing it through O.R.O.C.H.I."

"That's the thing, though, right? If they're still alive, they can't afford to die."

"They have to take Orochi down?" Mai asked, even though it was rhetorical. They all knew the answer.

"And O.R.O.C.H.I. with him, if that's even possible," Joe said, chewing and swallowing the last of his food. "You can remove the head, but what about his henchmen?"

"Hmmm…"

"Kusanagi didn't want us to get involved." There was a lot he remembered from before. "Sounds like we're gonna get involved anyway. They need our help."

"Yeah. Just how? What can we do?"

"Don't know. Maybe Dad has an idea."

"Mary, too." Mai folded her knees towards her chest, wrapping her arms around them. Her shirt was wrinkled and stained, but she didn't seem to care. "They have the maps. They're on site. They can probably figure something out."

"That's if O.R.O.C.H.I. doesn't straight up kill those three."

"Pretty sure Kagura's aware of that. Don't underestimate Kyo Kusanagi and Iori Yagami. Those two are a handful."

"Shit. Bet O.R.O.C.H.I.'s looking to knock them off first."

"As long as Kagura's holding them together, they'll be fine."

Rock stood, shook his shirt free of crumbs and strode towards the table. Picked up his headset. "I'm getting started. Join whenever you like."

Joe gave him a thumbs-up. Mai nodded.

He slid the headset on.

* * *

 **06:05:00**

"Wings, this is Blue. Do you copy?"

"Copy, Blue. What's going on?"

"Something's happening in the southwest. Wolf's watching it. There's a massive movement swinging in that direction."

"O.R.O.C.H.I.?"

"Yes."

Rock looked at Mai, who listened in by using Joe's headset. Joe, who sat on the side of the table, watched them with concern.

"Do you see anything else?"

"Like ants leaving a disturbed nest. Something's…wait."

"What?"

"Holy shit, Wolf! Was that –"

He couldn't hear Terry's response over Mary's earpiece.

"Wings, there's a pitched conflict down there! We just saw flames!"

"What?" So Team KKY _was_ still alive. "What color?"

"The usual."

"Kaen." Kusanagi's code name, just to be safe.

"We're not seeing anything else, though. Where's Murasaki? He should be fighting, but I don't see…"

Mai glanced up at that, locking her troubled gaze with his. Kyo Kusanagi fighting alone? Without Yagami? That didn't…that didn't sound right. Chizuru Kagura didn't have flames, so her fighting wouldn't be as flashy or obvious. But Kusanagi and Yagami always fought together against Orochi. Always. Dad affirmed that every time they discussed the Sacred Treasures.

"Is he somewhere else?"

"We'll know if he was. Bright purple flames? Can't miss them."

Something was wrong.

"Blue, what –"

 _"What the hell was that?"_

"Wings, Wolf here. Something just…something happened. I can't…dunno what I just saw."

"What did you see?"

"Bright white light. Had to look away."

 _"What?"_

"Stay on the line, Wings. In case. We don't know…I know, Blue. I know. We'll keep you updated, Wings, okay?"

Rock stared at Mai, whose eyes were wide. Joe had swung off the table and now stood across from him, unspoken questions evident in his face. Registering his own shocked silence, Rock understood Terry awaited his response. A bright white light? But what did that…none of the Sacred Treasures had…

"I'm here, Wolf."

"Good. Stay on. What is it, Blue?"

A bright white light. A bright white…wait. Wasn't that…?

Brightness in his dream. But how was that relevant to…

Something was happening. Had happened.

Slowly, inexorably, Rock felt the beginning of the end. Something in the scales had tipped. Whatever this was, it was coming to an end.


	59. Chapter 59 - Team KKY

**To the Darkest of Nights We Go**

 **~Dystopian AU ~**

 **Chapter 59**

 _Written By: RinoaDestiny_

 _King of Fighters, Chizuru Kagura, Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Rock Howard, and Joe Higashi all belong to SNK_

* * *

He hadn't waited for O.R.O.C.H.I., exemplified through Chris, Goenitz, and their soldiers to make their next move against them. Instead, tired as he was, Kyo hauled Iori onto his back and trudged towards the school's surrounding wall. His shoulder hurt – blood scabbed and stuck to his shirt – and the bag weighed heavy on his other one, but they needed supplies. He couldn't leave it behind.

He'd eaten a few dried radishes and drank some water. Wetted Iori's mouth, hoping to see the other revive. Those hopes dashed, he proceeded with the details of his plan. Looped under Iori's arms was the makeshift rope, for he needed to get him over the wall. There wasn't a second option, unless he wanted to risk roof jumping. For obvious reasons, Kyo decided against it.

His shoulders ached. The minor slash wound he'd received earlier from the lone soldier's knife was a razor-thin edge of pain; yet, Kyo persisted. They had to surmount the wall. There was no other way.

Exiting the school, he glanced in all directions. He didn't hear anything, but that meant nothing. Chris could be waiting for them. So could other units. But if he started with this mindset, paralysis of action would soon follow. Gritting his teeth, Kyo continued, lifting his tender feet in shoes rubbing blisters raw. He bit back cries of discomfort, hoisted Iori higher on his back, and didn't stop until the wall was before them.

He put Iori down beside the wall. Looked upward – at that height now daunting – and with one end of the makeshift rope looped around his hand, Kyo stepped back. Gave himself some distance. Then, driving himself through the pain, with a running half-limp, he sprang for the top of the wall. Fingers scrabbled for purchase, digging hard. His nails scraped brick and concrete even as he tucked his stomach in, bringing his feet up. Somehow, he got an arm over the wall itself and with tremendous effort, pulled himself onto it.

He was breathless. Sore.

Sweat dripped off his face. He was on high ground and it posed a real danger to him. Quickly, ignoring the strain on his shoulders, he wound the cloth tighter around his hand and pulled. Iori's dead weight resisted; he pulled harder. His shoulders hunched inward, his foot slipped forward, and Kyo reared back to counterbalance his near-topple. The knot he'd tied under Iori's arms would keep – his strength needed to hold. Pain in several areas now burning, Kyo leaned forward and pulled, both hands locked in a death grip around the rope. The rope met resistance, held, and then weight began to lift upward, slow inch by inch.

Kyo didn't stop. Kept pulling, alternating hands until Iori reached the top. Relieved, he brought the man beside him. Kyo dipped his head, took several deep breaths and then looked behind him. At the ground below.

He could lower Iori down with the makeshift rope, but the longer he stayed up here, the riskier it was. If someone decided to aim sights at him from afar, then…

Better not give them a chance.

Without hesitation, he jumped down, Iori in tow.

The hard pavement slapped against the soles of his shoes, bursting blisters. With a cry, Kyo fell onto his knees; Iori fell alongside him, limp and quiet. Wetness in his shoes – raw flesh abrading against leather – and pain swelled, curling his toes. If he didn't move, it wouldn't hurt. If he didn't move…

If he didn't move, then they were done.

His breaths came short and fast. His body trembled, shuddering from different levels of agony. Kyo reached out, fumbling, grabbing hold of Iori. The redhead's eyes remained closed, breathing inaudible. Would he ever wake up? Or was he meant to die unaware of their worsening circumstances? Staggering as he stood, Kyo resumed their current traveling positions and limped towards Ikuno.

As he walked, the bag at his side felt heavier.

So, too, did Iori.

He was going to be lame if he kept going. But if he stopped, he'd never be able to move again. Setting his teeth, Kyo plodded onward, trying to ignore the terrible strain in his shoulders. The tug of fabric against scabbed flesh. The awful stabs of pain going from his feet into his ankles. Sweat rolled into his eyes, hot and momentarily blinding. How was he going to make it there in this condition?

And yet…

Yet, how could he complain? Iori…Iori had suffered worse. What was blistered feet compared to a back burnt by cigarettes? Sore raw shoulders compared to internal injuries? Mangled fingers? Lacerations?

If Iori was still hanging in…

Well, then so could he. So could he.

Kyo looked at the sky, ablaze with sunset's purples and reds and sucked air into his lungs. Lowered his head and dragged his feet forward. Onward. Onward. Don't stop. Never stop.

Onward.

* * *

He couldn't fight in this condition. But there were always soldiers. For they knew they were here. O.R.O.C.H.I. anticipated their possible route and was ready. Ahead, Kyo glimpsed several established base camps, small fires burning. No wonder he was able to walk without seeing patrol units or Chris or Goenitz. For they were waiting, here, at the chokepoint between Abeno and Ikuno's southern border. If he continued, they'd see them.

Kyo stopped. Took a shuddering breath.

The soles of his feet were torn, flesh sticking to leather. Each step hurt. His feet had cramped along the way, forcing him to halt until the discomfort subsided. During this time, Iori lay still against his back, faint breaths the only indicators of life. Tears pricked the corners of Kyo's eyes, but he refused to let them fall. His shoulders were at war with their sockets, pain rippling over and back. Continuous movement tore the scab open, blood spilling into the curve of his armpit. The top of his shirt was stained bright red.

O.R.O.C.H.I.'s forces were up ahead and…

Everything in him screamed to quit. To end it here. But if he did…

If he did…if he didn't at least try, then…he'd be a failure, wouldn't he? If he stopped, then…what would be the difference with O.R.O.C.H.I. killing them later or just turning the gun on himself? On Iori? They'd die anyway, right?

But they were…they were the Sacred Treasures. The one force capable of taking Orochi down. If he gave up, then…

Humanity would die.

A general. An army. A river. The enemy before them with no way to retreat.

The only way was forward. The only action to take was fight.

He couldn't fight like this. He couldn't.

But…

 _You have to try. If they kill you, at least you tried. Can't just lie down and…_

Kyo threw his head back, eyes closed and inhaled. The world seemed to stop in that instance – a silencing of thought, of sound – and he held that position for a few seconds. Stilled the doubts, the fear, the agony coursing through him. Leveled it like waves upon stones, upon sand. Letting it sink to the bottom, to settle in the depths where they couldn't disturb him.

Behind him, Iori's breaths, one after another.

Life.

Resonance within him – the Kusanagi sword. Besides that, there were others. The Yata mirror. The Yasakani _magatama_. He carried them all.

He opened his eyes. Took a breath.

 _Come on, Yagami. Let's do this, all right?_

There were campfires ahead. He wasn't going straight, for that wasn't the way.

Kyo went left. To the west. The long way to Ikuno.

* * *

O.R.O.C.H.I.'s forces peeled left like a battle flag unfurling, rushing out to form their lines. So much against two men – one incapable of fighting and the other near to collapsing – and it was farcical to Kyo. Still, Orochi knew his enemies and they've maintained a solid reputation for getting in his way. Were Goenitz and Chris aware of what he now brought to battle in terms of power? Combined abilities?

Or were those secrets he still held, weapons during times of need?

Resonance like a string vibrating deep inside.

Kyo headed down the wide street, dragging his bloody and torn feet. Fixing his gaze ahead, he pressed forward. A command – _Flames around us!_ – and crimson heat crackled around them, an immediate shield. He didn't use the _magatama_ or the mirror, although their powers were within reach. Unless he needed them, the Kusanagi flames would suffice for now. He intended to breach this border, even teeming with soldiers.

For they were here, facing it.

So much ground covered in so little time. Should Iori awaken, it'd be a pleasant surprise. After all, they were much closer to their destination.

Kyo advanced, scanning the area. Soldiers but he didn't see O.R.O.C.H.I.'s last two generals. Didn't mean they weren't here, though, lying in wait.

He continued.

More soldiers gathered, their lines strengthening. Guns were raised, but no shots were fired. Into this silence, Kyo brought his presence and flames. The sound of crackling was eerie – hopefully intimidating – as he came forward. Feet growing numb in blood-slickened shoes, Kyo clenched his teeth against the sensation. He wondered what it looked like from their view. Did they only see moving walls of flame or did they glimpse him in the center as well?

Were they waiting for something? Someone?

Then, he sensed it.

Two presences around them. Their power signatures were different, yet similar. One was immense; the other was as a well, covered to keep it from overflowing. Goenitz, the O.R.O.C.H.I. wind general. Chris, the vessel of Orochi. He sensed them and within that brief expanse of time, there were violet flames and wind.

Kyo stopped. Released his hold on Iori, the rope around his waist keeping the other man close to him. Shifted into stance, movement painful. Already, his wounds were stiffening, but he couldn't let his guard down. Even now. Especially now.

"You have someone we want," a loud commanding voice boomed. Kyo heard it past the rippling crackle of his flames.

"You can't have him." Iori. "He was never yours."

"That's for the master to decide, not the hound."

"Yagami made it plain last time." Back in Shinsaibashi during their escape. "He wants nothing to do with you or O.R.O.C.H.I."

"He's not saying anything now, is he?" a voice chimed behind him, deceptively light. An undercurrent of malice ran through it. Kyo didn't look behind him, but he knew who this was. "How can you speak for him, Kyo Kusanagi?"

 _Because I know him._

He didn't say that. Kept the thought locked in his mind. "You should be dead. Both of you."

A sinister giggle. "How naïve of you, Kusanagi. Don't you know you can't kill a god?"

Gods were slain in other cultures – why not theirs? The eight-headed serpent from lore was killed in legend. Why was it different now? The three sacred treasures belonging to Amaterasu: sword, mirror, and jewel. A string of _magatama_ beads granting divine power. Power to change the world.

Resonance again – this time, from all three.

The sword. Strength.

The mirror. Reflection.

The jewel. Pacification.

He only had to reach out and use any one of them or in combination.

Kyo breathed, shifting his foot – sticky wetness in his shoe – and amplified his wall of flames. They shot upward, bright and scorching in the encroaching twilight and even from here, he knew what it looked like. Towering. Insurmountable. He was weakening, but Goenitz and Chris were here. He couldn't allow himself to fail or die here.

Iori.

"Unnecessary."

He wasn't sure if Goenitz referred to his power or him.

Wind. Against his defenses, against his flames. Kyo braced himself as Goenitz's cyclone tore through, scattering sparks. His numb foot drew a half-circle as he repositioned himself, anticipating an attack. The mirror and the sword hummed tonelessly within him as he gestured. A circle of white-hot fire surrounded him and Iori, flaring to life.

"Tricks won't work on me, boy."

Kyo narrowed his eyes. Breathed in and out.

Violet flames, a wisp in his periphery. Chris.

He moved – Iori's weight against his back – and brought the ring of fire with him even as Goenitz and Chris converged on him. The mirror's resonance was overwhelming, as though sounding a warning cry. He drew on its power – on its ability – and let a mirror clone loose against Goenitz. Turned to face Chris.

Unlike Yashiro Nanakase and Shermie, their younger counterpart didn't appear threatening at first glance. Casual attire for a general – dark green T-shirt and rugged pants – but the cruel gleam in his eyes said volumes. White teeth in a diabolical smile – bright against brightness – and Kyo leaned backward, catching the tail end of a trail of violet flame against his cheek.

It burned – a new searing wound.

"Slow, Kusanagi?" Chris mocked, getting into his range. Kyo backpedaled, unable to feel his feet. His shorter and smaller opponent followed, smiling as though this was all a game.

O.R.O.C.H.I. was confident it'd win.

He couldn't let that happen.

Goenitz's hand closing around his throat, blindsiding him. Caught in their pincer movement, Kyo struggled against the strangling hold. Chris approached, steps light and purposeful. The boy giggled, a chilling sound. Embers adrift in the air – his flames were dying. His world was going dark. The air shimmered; Kyo gasped, thrashing against fingers like iron digging into his neck.

Chris advanced, a fluid motion for a direct punch aimed at his heart.

The sword. The mirror. Resonance.

Iori stirred against his back, breath soft against the nape of his neck.

The _magatama_.

Kyo reached out – _We can't die here!_ – and seized hold of that final resonating power. Seized it and something changed.

The world exploded into white.


	60. Chapter 60 - South Towners

**To the Darkest of Nights We Go**

 **~Dystopian AU ~**

 **Chapter 60**

 _Written By: RinoaDestiny_

 _King of Fighters, Chizuru Kagura, Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Rock Howard, and Joe Higashi all belong to SNK_

* * *

"What do you see?" Rock asked his dad, for after the blinding white light settled down, twilight deepened into night and he wasn't sure if it obscured anything. Mary was still bewildered by what occurred – no one knew what'd happened – and it wasn't easy to just leave and check. No one risked approaching the border and since the incident happened westward, they couldn't reach it anyway.

"Nothing. But it's gotten quiet. Don't even hear troop movement."

Strange.

"You see anything, Blue?" Terry asked over the line.

A moment of silence.

"Nothing and she's looking. Like everyone disappeared."

But that wasn't possible and it was dark outside, so maybe the soldiers were still there. Just figuring things out like they were. "Maybe it'll be easier to tell tomorrow?"

"Maybe. But that's a lot of time missing in between."

"Is it dark over there?"

"Yeah. Got dark fast."

Rock pushed his chair away from the table, thinking. Dad and Mary wouldn't be able to see anything and there was no point in staying awake to do so unless something else major happened. As long as there weren't patrol units in their area, they should be safe within the school.

"You'll be staying in the field?"

"Have to. If morning shows anything, we'll see it. We know the flames have to be Kaen's, but that white light doesn't match any power we know of those three. Question is what that light's about."

Having not seen it, Rock couldn't say.

"Blue's saying we should go to sleep. Check it out again on the rooftop tomorrow at dawn. We'll report back then."

"Okay, Dad. Stay safe."

"You too, son. Tell Fan and Belt 'good night'."

"I'll let them know."

He arose from his chair, walked towards the table, adjusted the controls and disconnected both lines. Joe, watching him, took a step forward. "So what happened?"

"Kyo Kusanagi's out there. Might have been a fight. They saw flames."

"Yagami?"

"They didn't see purple flames."

"Kagura?"

"Don't know."

Disquiet fell upon Joe, whose expression changed along with the tightening of facial muscles. Mai, sitting across from him, who had heard the conversation kept her silence.

"Then what happened?"

"They saw a bright white light. They couldn't look at it."

"From where?"

"Farther west."

"So we only know that Kusanagi's alive, don't know about the others, and some weird shit happened?"

"I guess. Dad thinks as much."

Joe sighed, rubbing at his eyes. "Have they turned in for the night? Noticed you closed out the lines."

"They can't see anything, so no point. They'll check in with us tomorrow. I'll be here early."

"You want company?"

Rock removed his headset and placed it on the table. Shut down the rest of the equipment, but not the timer. He needed to know how long Terry and Mary were out in the field, so he left it alone. "Sure. If you want to."

"I'll join you, Rock."

He turned to look at Mai, who appeared tired – eyes half-closed – and nodded. "If you're here first, don't wait for me."

She nodded in response and then left her chair. Headed for the door.

"Terry said 'good night' to you, Mai."

The woman smiled and then was gone, the door closing behind her.

"He said the same to you, Joe."

"He would." The older man stretched, easing stiff muscles with a few pops and cracks. "So KKY's on its way here and we have no way to assist. Don't even know what the hell's going on. Bright white light? Whatever that means."

"Mary couldn't see anything. Dad said it was like everyone disappeared."

"How is that possible?"

Rock shrugged. "Dunno. But whatever happened, it's something big. They just can't see it."

"So waiting to find out tomorrow? They better hope soldiers aren't patrolling."

"They're in a school. Should be safe."

"Hope so." The other man looked at him, as if deciding what to say next. "You know, back then…never thought it'd end up like this. KKY should've been here and we could've dug in, waited for O.R.O.C.H.I. with all nine of us. But then that run went bad, Andy's dead," here, Joe paused, if as rallying back from that dismal reality, "and even though KKY's fighting their way here, it could just be Kyo Kusanagi."

"Yeah. I know."

"Did O.R.O.C.H.I. manage to off the other two?"

"Don't know."

"'Cuz if it's just Kusanagi, then…he has it rough. By himself."

Rock didn't want to jump to any assumptions yet. Last time, they'd assumed the Sacred Treasures were dead and look at how wrong they were. Sure, they couldn't have known – with them being a no-show at the western Ikuno border – but now that they had an inkling of proof of their existence, he didn't want to tally their supposed dead. Maybe Iori Yagami and Chizuru Kagura were lying low. Maybe they operated in a different way, considering their smaller numbers.

Until they met them, it was premature to start focusing on the negatives.

Also, Rock didn't like assuming it was only Kyo Kusanagi alive. That would mean O.R.O.C.H.I. won in some way, killing the other two. Demoralizing and he couldn't see how anyone, even Kyo Kusanagi, could continue on afterwards.

They were hard-struck by Andy's death. To lose any more would be…

It'd be crippling.

"We'll find out tomorrow."

"Let's hope it's good news. We need some."

"Yeah." Rock yawned. "Good night, Joe."

"Same to you. See ya tomorrow."


	61. Chapter 61 - Team KKY

**To the Darkest of Nights We Go**

 **~Dystopian AU ~**

 **Chapter 61**

 _Written By: RinoaDestiny_

 _King of Fighters, Chizuru Kagura, Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Rock Howard, and Joe Higashi all belong to SNK_

* * *

"Kusanagi! Kusanagi!" Frantic whispers, the voice tight and low, timbre deep. "Wake up. Kusa…" A scrabbling sound, the feel of earth and rubble against his back and the disturbing sensation of being dragged. The heels of his shoes plowed the ground and his fingertips brushed past what felt like dry grass. His mouth was parched, his body ached, and he knew that voice.

It disappeared for a length of time and everything was silent.

Where was he? What'd happened? Lingering on the edge of consciousness, Kyo tried to remember but his memory drew a blank. He was lying on his back out in the open and…how'd he end up like this? He couldn't recall anything, which should've frustrated him but he wasn't even fully awake. Without complete alertness, he hovered between awareness and partial sensation, which felt…odd. As though he wasn't in control of himself.

Time passed – he wasn't sure how much – and then the voice returned. "Wake up, Kusanagi. We need to…" The volume dropped lower and he felt the speaker's breath against his ear. "Don't know what you did, but…we need to move." The sense of being dragged again; the person's breathing strained.

What he did? What did he do?

Kusanagi. Iori called him that. Iori called him Kusanagi, but…

Something didn't feel right about it.

He was being dragged in a slow and gradual process over rough terrain. The other person – Iori? – stopped from time to time, breathing hard. His sore shoulders screamed in protest, muscles stiff and his mind tried to clear itself of the mental fog. Something had happened – _what?_ – which forced Iori to pull him along the ground. Were they escaping? Why? Who was after them?

It was quiet. Still. Eerily silent.

Into this unnatural void of sound, he heard Iori's breath turn to sob.

Was something wrong?

He felt the other's hands slip away from the underside of his shoulders. The sound of minimal movement. Gasps of pain. Iori was beside him, but his faint cries of distress seemed to come from a distance, as if separated from this…strangeness? He turned his head – at least he thought he did – listening to the sobbing breaths from the other man. Was he hurt? Did something happen to him?

Seconds into minutes into time he couldn't count. On it continued until the sounds ceased – until everything was still again.

Iori? What'd happened to…

A soft shambling in his direction. The hand that looped under his arm was wet and sticky. The man didn't say anything – just pulled, hauling him along. He was out in the open, but he didn't even hear insects buzzing or chirping. It was as if everything was dead. Was he dead? Was Iori…

He opened his mouth; yet, no words came forth.

Emptiness in his mind where he should've remembered. Something significant, but what? What did he do? Where were they and why were they like this?

On and on Iori continued with him, tireless. It reminded him of something else – something similar. The details were there but without depth or color and trying to grasp hold of them were futile. Had he done something like this? Exactly the same or…? The wetness on the other's hand had seeped into his shirt and already, he heard the other's labored breathing. The low frustrated growls.

Ya…gami?

Iori. Yagami. Iori Yagami.

A key turning in one of the locks within his memory.

Red hair. Rival. Orochi. Fighter.

The key completed its revolution, clicking and opening the way to all the rest.

Brother. Chizuru. Fear. Pain. Blood.

Wetness on his shirt, on the other's hand. Blood thick on the other's palm.

Shinsai…bashi? Rescue. Food. Misery. Brother. Rival. Fighter.

His movement along the ground stopped. He heard the other step away, anguished sounds emitting from him again. Kyo wasn't sure what happened – what was wrong with him – but Iori seemed to be struggling. Blood on his palm. Was he injured? Bleeding? What exactly had…

Torture. Scars. Fright. Terror. Panic.

Yagami staring with unseeing eyes. Knives in the dark. A cot in a single room. A small voice, hesitant and afraid.

The man's anguished noises had changed into weeping and Kyo heard the sounds, helpless. Why was Iori despairing and why…why had they stopped? Why was it still so silent – so empty? Where was Iori taking him?

"Ya…gami," he said, unsure if the man heard him. Even in this strange silence, his voice was barely audible.

The weeping stopped a few minutes later, followed by shuffling. He was gently grasped under his arms; Iori's fingers curling upward into his shirt. The man's voice was quiet and soft while his tone was matter-of-fact. "You got us this far. I…might not make it as far, but..." A lengthy pause. "I'll get you to Ikuno. You have food. Water. You'll make it without me."

What was he saying? Why was Iori…

"I can't stop the bleeding. I…"

Where was he bleeding? Why couldn't he stop it? Didn't he have…

Fire. Yagami's _magatama_. The jewel in his pants pocket – the source of…of Yagami's power. He had it and…didn't…wasn't Iori supposed to have it to…to use fire? To…fight?

"I won't be able to…. Kyo." Why did Iori suddenly address him differently? Use his given name? "You can take down Orochi. I can't."

But…weren't they together in this? Against…

O.R.O.C.H.I. The military might and force against them.

Orochi. The god behind it all – the god who sought their deaths.

With that, everything came back. Shinsaibashi: Chizuru Kagura's death, his and Iori's joint escape, Goenitz, Iori's horrific condition, and the panic and fright. Nishi, Naniwa, Nishinari, Abeno (they were here now, weren't they?), and Ikuno (where they were headed). The subway with the small resistance group: Saya, Yoshiro, Sachiko, and the others. Chris trailing them. The soldiers. The special forces unit. Iori lying on the cot, clinging to life. Iori in the small apartment, continuing to hold on. For him. To keep him going.

And now…

Now, Iori was bleeding out and…he didn't sound like he'd make it much farther. Only to Ikuno – to the border. Nothing past that was mentioned, because…because Iori believed he'd die beforehand. There was certainty in his tone, in his voice and Kyo wasn't able to contradict him. Blood on the other's palm and sobs of pain. He'd been stabbed in the back and side. The side injury had opened up before, draining his life.

"I don't know what you did, but…"

Silence.

"Orochi can't come back. We won't be here to fight him."

Chizuru was gone. Iori next, if the man was correct. And him?

Kyo wasn't sure, but without Iori, he was easy pickings for O.R.O.C.H.I., right? Everyone important to him – everyone that fought alongside him in this war – was either dying or dead. One Sacred Treasure. Just one.

Just _what_ did he do?

All he now remembered was everything going white.

He was exhausted. Soul-weary. Physically incapable of moving or fighting for now. Some Sacred Treasure he was – possibly lame and crippled just by walking the long way (the only way) to Ikuno. Because of his condition, Iori was forced to drag him along and the strain and exertion must've exacerbated his injuries. He'd taken the man from his rest and recovery and shoved him into a dilemma with severe consequences.

Iori sighed above him.

Pulled and continued their slow journey towards Ikuno.

* * *

The _magatama_ was in his pocket; Iori could just take it. But his tongue played traitor on him and refused to cooperate and speak. He wanted to open his eyes – to see what was happening outside – yet, his body maintained its stubborn state. Caught in between, Kyo could only listen and worry.

Iori was slowing down.

Despite that, the man pushed himself hard. Kyo had done the same, which was why he was now like this. What he noticed, though, was the odd lack of hiding they had to do. Was Yagami getting lucky or had the soldiers gone elsewhere? Impossible. The border was packed – they had _lines_ – and there was no way they could've just vanished like that.

Which brought to mind…

The border. They were across it, right? They'd been right before it when Goenitz and Chris attacked and…

Did Yagami drag him across? Like how he did for Iori at the border between Naniwa and Nishinari? If so, then they were past the southern border and on route for the western Ikuno border, which was close.

Iori was panting, breaths rapid and short. The other man's grip on his shoulders weakened, releasing him to pavement with a soft thump. Footsteps wandered away from him, followed by a thud not far away. Panicked breathing jarred by intermittent pained whimpers in the distance.

 _The magatama's in my pocket, Yagami. Take it!_

But his throat refused to work. To say it.

Instead, sleep crashed down. Soon, he heard nothing.


	62. Chapter 62 - South Towners

**To the Darkest of Nights We Go**

 **~Dystopian AU ~**

 **Chapter 62**

 _Written By: RinoaDestiny_

 _King of Fighters, Chizuru Kagura, Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Rock Howard, and Joe Higashi all belong to SNK_

* * *

They were all there in the communications room by dawn.

Also, as Rock found out, the situation was unheard of and possibly dire. "Can you repeat that, Blue? You mean no one's there?"

"Only tents and equipment, from what I can see. The border garrison's been flattened. But there aren't any bodies."

"Confirming what Blue said, Wings," Terry said from his linked line. "The southwestern garrison is no longer a threat. But, we don't see Kaen or the others."

"So where did the soldiers go?" Mai asked from her end, sitting on the table across from him. "They're just gone?"

"Looks like it."

"What was the thing about that bright light, then?" Joe queried, fiddling with his headset. Today, it was vital all of them had one.

"An attack?"

"From the Sacred Treasures?" A tone of disbelief in Joe's voice.

"Has to be. What else could've happened? The soldiers are gone. Their camps are empty. Since we know Kaen was around, only he could've –"

"But he uses flame!" Mai interrupted. "He doesn't have any powers like that."

"I know. That's why Blue and I can only assume something happened. If Kaen and the others are still alive, we need to find them."

"How?"

"Give us a few minutes, Fan. We'll let you know."

Silence and in that moment, Rock locked gazes with both Mai and Joe. The question reflected the same in their expressions: _What happened and what's next?_ If Kyo Kusanagi was capable of wielding power like that, then there was a real chance against O.R.O.C.H.I. But where did those soldiers go and even more important – where did Kyo Kusanagi and the other Sacred Treasures go? Were they even here in Osaka? Or was the white light some major game changer only now in play in this second and likely final phase of O.R.O.C.H.I.'s?

Were the soldiers dead? They'd no way to find out.

"Wings, Fan, Belt…you all on?"

"Yeah." They replied to Terry, although not simultaneously.

"Good. Look, Blue and I will stay here for now. We'll see if there's any movement near what used to be Teradacho station. But we need you three to do something important."

"What do you want us to do?" Rock asked, aware of a sudden weight brought about by these strange external circumstances.

"We need someone near the former Momodani station. If KKY swings around, we don't want to miss them."

"The same place?" He didn't mention anything about the school.

"Yeah. If it's not too much trouble, we need everyone there." Then, Terry's attention shifted from him to Mai, whose chin raised in immediate response. "Fan, that okay with you? I know it's a lot to ask, especially with –"

"He wouldn't want me sitting around while you risk your lives."

"I know, but…it's only been days and –"

"I'll take him with me. In case we can't come back here."

Andy's ashes. He knew Mai found a way to make them portable, but it was still unnerving to realize she'd have them with her. It was morbid, although likely comforting to her. Whatever got Mai gradually through this – it wasn't like Rock couldn't understand. He'd be a hypocrite otherwise.

"You know the place, right? Have you and Belt gone there before?"

"Not that far, but yes. Somewhat."

"Wings, do you remember it off the top of your head?"

"I know the way across. Just have to look around for the location when we get there," Rock said, recalling the appearance of the school with its high rooftop. Just look for the highest buildings. The school even had a name plaque, if he remembered correctly. "How soon do you need us there?"

"Preferably by tonight. We don't know how fast they're traveling, if they're still around."

"Got it."

"Let's secure what we have here first before we go," Mai intercepted, exchanging a glance with Joe before turning back to look at him. "In case we do come back."

"Sounds good. We'll be heading over in your direction likely tomorrow. Best that we all group together. If KKY hits the western border, they'll need help. Three of you isn't going to cut it."

"You guys watch yourselves." Joe leaned forward in his chair, hands interlocked. "We won't be able to keep track of you like this."

"We know."

"You three," said Mary, coming into the conversation, "need to be very careful. Remember what I said earlier about groups greater than two?"

"Yes," Rock responded, glancing at his teammates.

"I don't know how you're all gonna do it. I'll leave that to you three to decide."

Early start. That much, Rock was certain about. If they headed out too late, it mightn't be possible to spread out their team division. He continued looking at Mai and Joe. Their input was going to matter as well. They also needed to bring supplies enough for five, so a bag for each of them.

"You can count on us. We'll be there by tonight."

"Good. When you get there, hunker down and wait. Don't do anything."

"Got it, Blue."

"We'll see you there later. We'll be out now."

"Okay."

"Wings, this is Wolf. Take care of yourself and the others, okay?"

Just like Dad to say that – to make sure. "Don't worry. We've got this."

"That reassures me. Okay, we're out. See ya later."

Rock closed the line, removed his headset and put it on the table. Two other headsets followed, soft clatters against the hard surface. Rock pushed his chair back and stood. Leaned against the edge of the table not too far from where Mai sat, watching him. Joe continued sitting in his chair, attentive.

"We need to leave soon," Mai said, opening their discussion. Joe nodded in agreement. Rock let his expression say the same for him.

"We'll need necessities for five. We all need supplies," he contributed.

"Leave that to us, kid." Joe's glance was for Mai; Rock assumed it was because she used to be a supply runner as well. "Food, water, medical. Maps. We'll have everything we need and then some."

"I'll pack my own bag. I need to bring something else." This was said in a quiet tone by Mai, whose face seemed sadder in that moment.

"I'll take care of mine and the kid's, then."

"Thank you."

"I'll make sure everything's locked down," Rock chipped in. "The equipment, the doors, everything. You need anything from the weapon room?"

At this, Joe exchanged a meaningful glance with Mai. The woman nodded. "Just in case, Joe. We'll be heading towards the border."

"Let you know when I'm done, kid."

"Okay."

"It's just a little after dawn, so let's have breakfast first. Enough to carry us through today." Some common sense from Mai, who was already moving towards the door. "We can proceed afterwards."

"Full bellies, working minds, eh?"

"Just that, Joe. I'll be back."

The door opened. The door closed.

* * *

Over their meal – one of the fullest Rock had eaten since the day with the instant ramen – one of their points of discussion was the division of their three-man team. Mary's warning had weight and they didn't want to run into early discovery because of it.

"So the first part to the hospital should be all right."

"We stick together for the first part," Rock said, taking leadership in this area. While he was new to it and had only started recon, he'd traveled to the western border with Terry. Dad had shown him the rudimentary aspects but he'd observed their passage and picked up some things. "We didn't see any soldiers going there. Was it the same with you and Mai, Joe?"

"Yeah. Fairly quiet there."

"So we need to split afterwards." Mai extended a hand, planting a slender finger on the map between them. "The going's hard after this crossing."

"Yeah. So how should we do it?" he asked.

"Joe and I will alternate with you. From here to here," and the path of Mai's finger went from the bridge across the expanse (the residential neighborhoods?) and stopped. "I'll be with you. Just follow me."

"Then Joe from here to here?" He picked up from where she left off, tracking through until near Momodani station. The trash fires, the smokescreen they created, and the patrolling units.

"If you want."

"So what happens to the third person left out?"

"We'll follow behind. From a distance, of course."

Rock sat back on his heels and popped a piece of food in his mouth. Chewed and thought. The third person took a huge risk going alone – even behind them – and should anything happen, they could lose track of their whereabouts. But they didn't have any other options. Someone, whether it was him, Joe, or Mai, had to go solo or risk getting the whole team caught.

"I can follow you guys, even."

"If something happens to you, Terry will have my hide."

Rock didn't think Terry would do that, but it would give his dad a fright. "So you'll be okay with it?"

"As long as we get there, we'll be okay. Right, Joe?"

"What she says, kid. Don't worry – we've gotcha."

"Okay."

The Muay Thai fighter was the first to finish his meal. Standing up, Joe stretched. "You two take your time. I'm gonna start packing the first two bags. I'll be by the front door."

Rock studied the timer, estimated how many hours had elapsed and nodded.

Joe left.

* * *

He went over the equipment carefully. Every wire, headset, earpiece, control panel, and electronic device was shut to 'Off' and organized. The headsets he grouped together. The wires and cords he bound separately and then set aside. The smaller items got bagged. The timer was reset to 00:00:00 before he turned it off. Then, Rock checked the speaker. When he confirmed everything in the communications room was taken care of, he left, shutting the lights and closing the door behind him.

It felt like saying goodbye. This room was his home within the base.

Now, they were leaving. Would they ever return?

While Mai packed her bag – Andy's ashes going with her in a small container – Rock checked the other parts of the building. Other doors – no one inside – and locked and shut them. The back door he secured. When he made his final round inside – somewhat reluctant to leave – he went to join Joe by the front door. There, Joe handed him his bag.

Rock took it.

After a bit of time, Mai rounded the corner of the hallway and saw them. Her bag was secured to her body – same as last time – and from the wet tearstains on her face, had grieved. Rock didn't say anything. Neither did Joe.

Instead, they opened the front door. Walked outside.

He shut that door behind him. Looked at the building, possibly for the last time. Then turned around and strode over to where Joe and Mai stood, waiting. They left, together, heading for the western Ikuno border.

He didn't look back.


	63. Chapter 63 - Team KKY

**To the Darkest of Nights We Go**

 **~Dystopian AU ~**

 **Chapter 63**

 _Written By: RinoaDestiny_

 _King of Fighters, Chizuru Kagura, Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Rock Howard, and Joe Higashi all belong to SNK_

* * *

Silence. It was the lack of sound – of anything – that greeted Kyo first thing in the morning. The second thing he noticed upon awakening was the concrete slab above him and the space he occupied. Large enough with room to turn over, but that was it. The light was dim and he felt confined. As his brain began waking up, he was aware _something_ was lacking.

He tried pinpointing it. Knew it was important.

His muscles hurt. His shoulders were stiff, caked with blood. His feet ached, felt swollen. Someone had removed his shoes, which had been put aside along with a bag. His bag. He reached for it, looping his fingers through the strap. Pulled it towards him. Upon opening it, Kyo noticed it was half empty. There was still a container of water, a package of udon noodles, three packages of crackers, a jar of dried radishes, and a bowl and matches. But someone had taken certain supplies – mostly medical and some food and water – and left the remainder with him.

As he shifted, trying to turn onto his stomach, the scrape of his holster against concrete jarred his memory loose. He had a gun. It was missing. Someone had taken it. Someone had…

It wasn't something lacking.

It was _someone_. Iori.

Kyo pushed the bag aside. Glanced around even though his neck hurt. Where was Yagami? Was he still here? Was he the one who placed him here? Took a share of the supplies? Why'd he take the gun? For what reason would he…

A foggy remembrance of being dragged along uneven ground. The stops they made. Iori's persistence. His cries of pain. He'd said something, hadn't he? Kyo couldn't remember what was said, but Iori wanted him to know. The gun was loaded, was…. Kyo panicked, forcing himself flat to the ground; his muscles protested, the abrupt movement painful. He stopped, hissing through his teeth.

Iori couldn't have…not after all this…after what they…

The light was dim in here – in this enclosed space – but there was sunlight outside. Using his arms, Kyo dragged himself forward. Out of the small single-person shelter he'd been resting in and from one silence into another. Buildings around him, towering high and yet, there was an uneasiness in the air. He tasted fear in the back of his throat, a clammy stickiness that worked its way up to his tongue. His lips were dry and cracking, which reminded him of the water container in the bag. Licking his lips to wet them, Kyo ignored the minor discomfort and continued. Rubble on the ground, bits of shattered asphalt and scattered earth and through this, he wended his way towards one of the broken apartment buildings. The distance wasn't far but it felt like forever.

His feet hurt – toes curling – and he wasn't sure when he'd be able to walk.

There weren't any soldiers here. At all. It was…it was eerie.

Silence. Not like the kind when Goenitz was around. Where was the O.R.O.C.H.I. wind general? Kyo frowned. Where was Chris? Where was…anyone? Was he the only one left? Was that why he was left alone to…

He put his head down on his forearm and took a deep breath. Then, took another, nerves frazzled. Iori had to be out here somewhere. Had to. The other man wouldn't just leave him alone in hostile territory. They had yet to reach their destination. They had yet to take down Orochi. So much was unfinished and Yagami wouldn't just ditch him because he wanted to die.

If so, then where'd he go?

Lifting his head and squinting owlishly at the bright sunlight, Kyo dragged himself forward on his stomach. Bits of broken concrete poked and scraped at him; he winced whenever it hit a tender spot. Soreness radiated from his shoulders, an uncomfortable burning and if it wasn't for his injured feet, he'd cover more ground walking. Still, he persisted because he had to know. Know where the other man was. Had something serious happened? Was that why the other was…if he was here, why was he so far away?

It felt like minutes. Sweat rolled down his face.

Kyo continued, gritting his teeth.

Went by the dilapidated wall of a standing building and then stopped.

A solitary figure sat against the front side of the building, slumped by it. From here, Kyo couldn't tell if he was dead or asleep, but it was Iori. He pulled himself closer, grimacing as a fresh wound scraped across his belly, tugging at the loosening bandages. It was a slow crawl and seconds lengthened as he struggled to approach the limp stillness that was his friend and brother in this tumultuous time. As he drew near, things became clearer.

Next to Iori lay a closed container of water – half the contents gone – and two opened packages of crackers. Needle and thread on folded bandages, held down by a stone. His pistol, the barrel pointed at the empty street across from them. Blood and a foul stench, which worsened as he got closer. Kyo wrinkled his nose, eyes watering.

 _Don't be dead, Yagami. Not now. Not like this._

It wasn't until he was right by him that Kyo glimpsed Iori holding his side, fingers buried in the bloodstained folds of his filthy shirt. Iori hadn't turned to look at him – was he aware of his presence? – and his profile was pale and haggard. The man was a shadow of his former self and the sight brought Kyo to the brink of despair. Reaching out, he grabbed hold of Iori's arm, ignoring the burning sensation spreading from his shoulder towards his collarbone.

The redhead startled, muscles stiffening in reaction to his sudden touch.

"Yagami," he said, fighting to keep his tone calm. "What are you doing here?"

The other man visibly relaxed at the sound of his voice, panic slipping away. Iori turned to meet him, eyes somewhat vacant and glassy, Kyo realized, with veiled pain. "What are you doing here, Kyo?" Turning his question back on him. Had Iori expected him to stay put in that small concrete shelter?

"Looking for you. Why are you…here?"

 _Why are you so far away?_

"You needed rest."

It didn't answer his question. "But why here? Why not back there? Where you left me?"

Silence, each second passing without response.

He was about to ask again when Iori spoke, voice low and raw. "You needed rest. You wouldn't be able to with me there."

"Why?"

"There's a rot within me, Kyo. How can you rest when…" The other man closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the wall. "My screams would keep you awake."

A rot within. That foul odor – the smell of something dying. Kyo was afraid, but he had to ask. "Yagami…what's wrong?"

"It's gone bad, Kyo. Inside. It was bleeding and I couldn't stop it…" Fear in the other's voice; Iori hadn't reopened his eyes. "I thought…it would've been over, if…"

If he'd bled out in the street. Just like that. Dying alone.

A horrifying thought.

"Yagami…"

"I stitched myself up, but…" A tired sigh from the other fighter. "The rot's already there. It's too late now."

"Why the gun?"

"I don't know where the soldiers are. But if they showed up, I'd kill them." A slight pause. "Save myself a bullet."

The unspoken lingered between them. Iori didn't explain further; it wasn't necessary.

Kyo tightened his grip on Iori's arm. If the other man felt any discomfort, Kyo didn't see it. He'd been afraid of that outcome since he discovered the pistol missing. If he'd awoken and found Iori lying here with his brains splattered against the wall, he would've lost his mind. He'd been afraid of Iori's possible suicidal nature since the Shinsaibashi rescue mission; yet, he'd always shied away from it, because admitting the possibility was there meant O.R.O.C.H.I. had won in no small way.

Iori was a hard man to break – impossible, he once thought – yet within three days and nights, O.R.O.C.H.I. had done just that and more. If the soldiers had shown up – that "if" haunted him – Iori would've resisted before turning the gun on himself. And he, deep in sleep, would've missed hearing the commotion and discovered later the bloody and tragic aftermath.

There wasn't any reply he could give, so Kyo didn't.

It was Iori who broke the silence and carried the conversation forward. "I don't know what happened or what you did, but…you can see for yourself. It's only us, Kyo. No one else is here."

"What did I do?"

"When I came to, it was dark. Most of the lights were gone. So were the soldiers. The border…" A fall of silence, still in the quietness surrounding them. "The border was destroyed. Torn right through."

Kyo tried to imagine what the scene looked like and shivered. It sounded eerie. Unnatural. "I didn't do anything. I just…"

"You must've done something."

"Goenitz and Chris…" He paused, feeling the shudder setting Iori's arm trembling. "They had me pinned down. Were about to kill me. I…" A white light but what happened beforehand? "I reached out – for something – and then…"

"What?"

"Everything went white. I…must've passed out."

"I thought you were dead." An echo there of the time when Iori believed NESTS had taken him out. "You weren't moving and I thought…"

"I couldn't remember anything afterwards."

A stricken look crossed Iori's face, muscles twisting beneath ashen skin. The scar on Iori's lip was darker now, prominent in sunlight. Again, the man lapsed into silence, lost in thought.

Kyo released his arm. Watched as Iori folded it against him like a shield.

If he'd lost his memory for good, it wouldn't be any different from continuing alone. Mind death instead of physical death, came the sudden thought. Kyo winced, not liking it. It explained the distraught expression on the other's visage, a deeper kind of agony. If he'd forgotten, then what would be the purpose of all this? If he'd lost sight of their common goal? If he'd forgotten Kagura-san? Yagami? Then what?

Iori grimaced, fingers clutching against his shirt.

"Yagami?"

"It's…it's nothing."

The smell of rot. Of death, waiting. "The _magatama_ 's with me, Yagami. You can have it back."

"Won't need it right now." Sweat slick on the other's cheek, skin translucent. Kyo hoped he wasn't feverish. "I'll need it later."

"For what?"

"The Ikuno border."

Kyo stared at Iori, flummoxed. "But you…you're not –"

"We're almost there, Kyo. We're making it through."

"But you're…" Words left him, leaving him speechless for a few seconds. "You're not well."

"Neither are you, but we can't stop here."

"It's fully armed, Yagami!" All he could think of was Terry Bogard's warning about the border and how dangerous it was. "How are you…? How are we…"

"I'm gathering my strength."

"Like this?" His tone was sharper than intended.

Iori looked at him; exhaustion, pain, and grief altering his expression profound. Kyo couldn't read him – couldn't tell what his thoughts were. After a moment of uneasy quietness, the other man sighed. Closed his eyes again. "You're safer back there."

"And you?" Anger adding to his fear, which never left.

"You let me go, Kyo. I came back. Let me choose how I die."

A simple request, yet laden with unspoken burdens. "You don't have to do this, Yagami. It's not…"

"You brought us out of Abeno. Let me do my part."

"They'll kill you!"

"I'll die anyway," the redhead said, no hint of irony in his tone. "At least I'd go out fighting."

Kyo had no answer or retort. What Yagami said was true. He couldn't deny it.

"If you're gonna stay here, I'll go get your bag and shoes later."

"I'll get them."

"Like that?" A sound not quite a scoff escaped Iori's lips. "Rest, Kyo. Your feet need time to heal. I'll need you as cover when we reach the border."

"You don't intend to lose." It wasn't a question.

"We can't."

Kyo laid his head against his arms, weariness settling upon him. The sun was high and the day was clear, so why did everything feel so gray and muddled? Iori moved beside him and the container of water was placed before him.

"If you need it."

He was thirsty. Taking the offering – for that was what it was – Kyo drank. Put the container back down. Closed his eyes and rested, cradled in the strangeness of this calm yet unnerving silence.


End file.
